A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel
by renegadeofficer89
Summary: Love is the only cure to hatred. A person with a heart so big that he can accept anyone in his life, either human or not will be the saviour of the world. With a body of steel, he will rise above the hatred of the world, and be the catalyst to bring peace. Bloodline/Strong/Naruto, NaruxFemKyuuxHina pairing.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! This is renegadeofficer89, and this is my first attempt ever at writing fanfiction! I hope that my fic will be liked by a lot of people, and make sure that you review this fic of mine, and hopefully I can write this well enough for everyone to enjoy! An early warning though, due to massive amounts of work and low amounts of free time, updates may be sporadic and random, especially because I am literally flying by the seat of my pants here with this fic. And so, without further ado, this is the prologue chapter of A Loving Mind, A Body of Steel!

EDIT 16/01/2013: Changed Rokubi, Saiken's powers since the original is a bit too lame. Thanks jbriz for allowing me to use the idea! Saiken's powers are now like Katsuyu's, except deadlier.

-STORY START-

At a distant land, a long, long time ago, on a land that would, in the future, be called the Elemental Nations, two beings of godly power, one a man who will later be called the God of Shinobi, the person who utilises chakra to its finest, the first and true wielder of the Rinnegan, and the greatest seal master in history, the Sage of Six Paths, the Rikudo Sennin, while the other, a being of pure power, maliciousness and hate, said to use all the evil in the world to be the source of its power, hell bent on destruction and death, the Juubi, is fighting, one to save the world, and the other to destroy it. And what a fight it was! Mountains torn asunder and recreated, seas would rise and fall at these twos' command, islands sank and rises, rivers dries and recreated, pure power flying around like flies around shit, and the population are avoiding the area, hell bent on not getting caught in the fight between two gods.

-BREAK-

After days upon days of fighting, sustained on nothing but nature chakra and his own chakra, the Sage has finally managed to subdue the deadly beast with his skills, and is going to seal it within himself, making him the first Jinchuuriki of a Bijuu, and the most powerful of them all, the Juubi. And during the process of sealing the beast within himself, the Juubi thrashed, resisted, and fought with all of its weakened might, but it all fails in front of the sealing prowess of the Sage. And within its death throes, the Juubi screams, with all its hate and rage.

"CURSE YOU, RIKUDO! CURSE YOU AND ALL YOUR DESCENDANTS! MAY THEY WILL ALL KNOW RAGE, ANGER AND FURY! MAY THEY KNOW VENGEANCE! AND THEY SHALL NEVER KNOW PEACE, NOT WHILE THEY STILL LIVE! AND WHEN I CAME BACK, I WILL CRUSH THEM AND FEAST UPON THEIR SOULS!"

"Such a thing will not happen, Juubi. I will seal you within myself and seal your body in an unreachable place, forever stuck in limbo." So the Sage speaks, while continuing the sealing calmly.

"CURSE YOU! YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HOLD MY POWER FOR LONG, MORTAL! A HUMAN YOU ARE, AND ALL HUMAN SHALL DIE! AND I SHALL BE FREE!"

"It's true that I will die. That is an undeniable fact. But I will do everything I can to make sure you will no longer be able to harm the world no more. NO MORE!"

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOooooooooouuuuuuuu !"

And thus the Juubi's power is sealed within the Sage himself and the body within the moon, he faints right after the sealing, and is in a coma for an entire week due to the sheer strength and willpower needed to seal the Juubi. In the years that follows, the Sage travelled the world, spreading his teachings on the use of chakra and shows his jutsus to the people, so much so that some people considers him a god, which he denies with all his heart.

But alas, the power of the Juubi is too powerful to be contained, and it starts damaging him from the inside. After a couple of years, he decided to do something that he thought would help prevent the Juubi from waking up, forever. He splits the power into nine parts using his jutsu, Nija Arts: Creation of All Things, each part getting a certain trait of the Juubi and a certain number of tails, which represents their power, with one being the weakest and nine being the strongest. He treats the nine new Bijuus with love, like he would treat his two sons. But sadly, it is too late, and the Sage's body is too damaged to heal, even with all his godly powers. After a couple more years, he is on his deathbed, and has sent his will to his sons, one of which will create the Senju clan, and the other will create the Uchiha clan, both which will later be known for their prowess in the Ninja arts. After his sons left, he speaks to the nine Bijuus, which he considers his sons and daughters as well.

"All of you, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki and Kurumi, each of you, a part of the Juubi that I split. Here is something that I haven't told all of you yet. During the splitting, I also split parts of my soul to create all of you, giving you sentience and a thinking mind. Also, the part of my soul within you has a part of my Creation of All Things jutsu that will activate itself after a certain situation. This part of me will activate the Creation of All Things and will change you into a half demon, one whose powers still remains, but changes you into a human."

"But father, why would you do that to us? A human cannot live forever, and thus we might release the power of the Juubi back to him!" Asked Gyuuki.

"That is true. However, the reason why the jutsu will activate is only and only if you managed to gain a mate worthy of the love of a Bijuu. Remember, my children, that even though all of you are a part of a great, evil being, love will be able to suppress the vile powers of the Juubi that you all contain. The jutsu will only activate if you found a human worthy as a mate and if you give all your powers to him or her, thus making you powerless, though your power will recover to its original level in time. This will cause the Juubi's vile power be neutralised, and destroys him entirely. It will also turn your chosen mates into a half demon as well, and as long as you didn't get decapitated, you will live forever, with your children inheriting the traits of the half demon that you and your mate will become."

"But father, why a human? Can we not choose what creature that we will choose to be our mate?" asked Kurumi next.

"A human is special. Only a human is capable of loving other creature than them, though at the same time, only humans can have such hatred towards a non-human being. With half demons of all of you walking around later on the Earth, they will accept all of you into their lives, though the journey for that will be a hard and rough one. The Creation of All Things will also create a seal that marks your chosen mate and binds his or her soul with yours, so if one of you were to die, the other will follow, which is the ultimate act of love. Also, due to this binding, you and your mate will never be affected by any genjutsu, for the other soul will immediately recover the other. Remember my children, only love, pure love, can neutralise the power of the Juubi that you all contain. Remember this, and you shall not be consumed by the evilness of the Juubi's power that you contain. Each of you have parts of the Juubi's power, Shukaku the ability to control sand and earth, Matatabi the power to summon cleansing flames and the dead, Isobu the control over water and a hard shell, Son Goku the ability to create lava out of nothing, Kokuo the power of steam, Saiken the skill to use offensive and defensive acids and poisons and even healing fluids, Choumei the hard skin of the Juubi which manifests as a shell and the ability to fly, and Gyuuki the brute strength and the multiple arms of the Juubi. When you and your chosen mate becomes a half demon, all these abilities and powers will be shared by you, your mate and any descendants that you may have."

"Father, what about me? You haven't mentioned the power that my part of the Juubi is." Asked Kurumi.

"Yours is the most special, my daughter. You contain not just the extreme healing abilities that the Juubi has, you also contain the power to change and modify the biological construct of you. This ability is what makes the Juubi so hard to defeat, since he can adapt to any attacks or jutsus that I use. Now my children, remember of love, remember of me and remember of the story of the Juubi. Though in the end, he is defeated, and his powers split into all of you. Now I will take my leave, and return to the Pure World, to be with my ancestors. Goodbye, and always remember that I loved all of you..."

"Father? Father? Don't leave yet! FATHEEEEEEEEEEERR!" screams Shukaku while shaking the lifeless body of the Sage. The other bijuu then looks downwards, tears in their eyes.

And thus ends the life of the Saviour of The World, the Sage of the Six Paths. Afterwards, the descendants of the Sage travelled the world, spreading his teachings and the Bijuus as well, though each of them went their separate paths, never to meet again for hundreds of years, when Shinobi rises.

-BREAK-

Hundreds of years had passed, and the teaching of the Sage had long since been forgotten, with the rise of the people called Shinobis. Instead of using the Sage's teaching for peace, they use it to wage war, kill, mutilate and destroy each other. During this time as well, the Bijuus, due to constantly being under attack by humans and not knowing whether the humans that they met are good or evil, starts being corrupted by the very power that they are supposed to hold back, and starts raging and destroying anything that they see, thus causing legends of their evilness. All except for Kurumi, who managed to retain her sanity and remembered the teachings of her father, and managed to hide herself in the mountains which will later be called The Land of iron.

After years upon years of non-stop wars, a group of Shinobis decided to create peace within their own ranks by creating the Ninja Villages, where a group of Shinobis all worked together in harmony, though they still waged wars among the villages. A ninja, known as Senju Hashirama, descendant of the second child of the Sage, decided to make peace with Uchiha Madara, descendant of the first child and decided to unite their clans under the banner of the Hidden Leaf Village, or Konohagakure no Sato. But then, due to Senju Hashirama being chosen as the Shodaime Hokage, Madara gets angry because he thinks that the Hokage position gets owned by the Senju means that he is pushed aside and has to take orders from the Senju. But, after proposing the idea of a coup with his clan, he was banished because the clan members thinks that he is too power hungry for his own good, and that they are tired of fighting and decided to make peace with the Senjus. Enraged, Madara decided to take things into his own hands, and will annihilate the Senjus from the earth and took the tile of Hokage for himself. For that, he needs power. The power in the form of a bijuu, the only bijuu hidden, the Nine Tails, Kurumi.

-BREAK-

Kurumi was taking a nap at the mountains of Land of Iron when she was awakened by a loud explosion outside her lair. Feeling curious, she decided to peek outside her den, where her eyes met the crimson Sharingan of Madara, and she remembers no more.

-BREAK-

At a place that will later be called The Valley of the End, three people stood in front of each other, the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, his wife Uzumaki-Senju Mito and Uchiha Madara. An epic battle will commence, but first, Hashirama decided to question his rival on his actions.

"Madara! Why are you doing this?! The alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha is meant to make peace between our clans, not to further antagonize each other!"

"Shut up fool! Do you think I did not know of your plans? You will subvert my clan under your will, turning us into nothing but sacrificial lambs while you will grow, unstopped and unchecked! The Uchiha will then fall under the sheer weight of the Senju's strength, and we will be forgotten in the annals of history! I will stop you before that happens, even if my clan banished me!"

"No Madara, you are the fool! I did not choose to be the leader! It is by majority vote that I am picked as the leader, a vote which includes members of your clan!"

"Shut up! I will not hear more of this farce! I will end you and your wife, and make Konoha mine!"

"*sighs* Then fight we shall, Madara. I will not hold back just because you are my rival! Prepare yourself!"

The battle between the two are an amazing affair, with the Shodaime's Wood Release trees flying and crushing everything that Madara throws at him, and Madara's Susanoo, gained from having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by taking the eyes of his brother, Izuna, destroys everything that the Shodaime threw at him. The battle creates valleys, destroys mountains and crushes everything that is stuck between the two. The battle was at a stalemate, when Madara decides to unleash his trump card, the Kyuubi.

-BREAK-

"You are a great fighter and warrior as always Hashirama. But this is the end! This is my trump card to defeat you! Summoning Jutsu : Kyuubi!"

In a massive puff of smoke, Kurumi, now known as the Kyuubi, appeared in front of the two warriors with a massive roar and immediately attacked Hashirama, who is now forced to fight a two way battle with a force of nature at one side and Uchiha Madara at another. But then, using his Wood Release skills, he managed to wrap the Kyuubi in a giant pile of wooden prison which absorbs her chakra.

"My love! Concentrate on figting Madara! I will seal the Kyuubi within myself!"

"But the Kyuubi is a very powerful creature! You will not last!"

"Have you forgotten that we of the Uzumaki Clan are masters of sealing? I will be fine! Just go!"

"...Thank you my love. Madara! I shall defeat you today!"

"Do your worst, Senju scum!"

And so, the Kyuubi is then sealed into Mito, while Madara, who have used a lot of chakra to summon Kyuubi, was defeated. And peace continues afterwards with Senju Hashirama as the Shodaime Hokage, who then uses his Wood Release to capture all the Bijuu and gives them to other villages as a symbol of peace and power balance, with Iwa getting the Gobi and the Yonbi, Kiri getting the Sanbi and the Rokubi, Taki getting the Nanabi, Suna getting the Ichibi, and Kumo getting the Hachibi and the Nibi. But this is not the end, for a new story begins now for Kurumi...

-BREAK-

"_...What?What just happened? Where am I?_"

Kurumi wakes up, and sees that she is chained within a white space, with her snout muzzled, her arms, legs and tails stabbed with huge iron spikes. She tries to wriggle out of the muzzle and spikes, but it seems impossible.

"What is this?! I am trapped! How am I trapped here? The last thing I saw is a red eye with spinning tomoes, then I knew no more..."

"This is your seal Kyuubi, and I am your jailor or a jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Mito."

A figure with crimson hair and a lithe body wearing a kimono with her hair in buns which has talismans hanging from them appeared in front of Kurumi.

"WHAT?! I AM SEALED?! HOW CAN THAT BE?! I LIVED AWAY FROM HUMANS IN A SECRET LAIR! HOW CAN I BE SEALED?!"

"You are summoned by an enemy of my husband, Senju Hashirama during a battle between the two of them. You immediately attacked my husband and tried to kill him, so he subdued you using his Mokuton and I sealed you within myself."

"What? I do not remember taking part in any battle nor war, and I still remember father's teachings. There is no way I will be involved in a battle between humans."

"If you do not believe me, I will show you the proof. I will show you my memories of the battle, and you will see your actions which causes you to be sealed."

A jumble of memories from Mito then assaulted the mind of Kurumi, and she sees her actions, her rage, her anger, and her power being used against Hashirama.

"...What? But I don't understand. I have no recollection of these events, and as a bijuu, I cannot forget whatever events that happened. I do not remember being summoned, attacking you and your husband, and everything that happens in that memory."

"What is the last memory that you remembered then? Care to share, in case we can make some sense of it?"

"My last memory is that I was peacefully sleeping in my den at the mountains, before an explosion interrupted my sleep. I went outside to see what happened, then I looked into a strange eye, a red eye with three spinning tomoes around a pupil. The next thing I remember is waking up with these spikes and muzzle on me."

"That sounds like the Sharingan, a dojutsu that can cast powerful illusions or genjutsus to a target. From what I can say of it, it seems like Madara controlled you with the Sharingan and forced yeou to attack us."

"From what I can see in your memories, that would be the most logical explanation. But controlled? The only one that can do so is father, and he never did that. Maybe his descendants can? Damn. If being controlled like that makes me lost in rage, I'd rather not be controlled anymore."

"This father you kept talking about, who is he? From the way you speak of him, you respected him a lot. Care to share the story with me?"

"Of course! Father is also known as the Sage of Six Paths..."

And thus Kurumi told Lady Mito about her existence, the Sage, the Juubi, and all the history of the Sage.

"...And now we end up here. Can you at least remove the muzzle?"

"You are definitely a wise, great and honourable creature, Kurumi-san. I will do more for you than that. I will remove all the locks on you, but I will keep you sealed within me, to prevent you from being controlled again, and getting lost in the throes of the Juubi's rage again."

And with just a thought, the muzzle and bars around Kurumi disappeared, and she then massaged her hurting tails, arms and snout.

"You know, you didn't have to use a seal that stabs me like that. It hurts."

"I apologise, but the nature of the seal makes the restraints appear as such. Anyway, why are you fine with being sealed within me?"

"As I said earlier, my powers all came from the Juubi, whose destructive rage can destroy anything. And nowadays, I can still control myself from succumbing to the same rage by remembering father's teachings. Being controlled like that loses me of my willpower, thus makes me lose myself in rage and destructive tendencies. Humans continuously attacking us also cause us to lose ourself in the same rage, which causes us to destroy everything around us, though I managed to escape such fate by isolating myself from the rest of the world and hide myself in the mountains. I guess that it is not enough, seeing that I still got sealed within you, Mito. In order to prevent myself from being used as a tool again, I would rather be sealed within you, seeing that I cannot be affected by any jutsu in here."

"Oh. I guess that is a rather interesting thought. You are welcome to make your home in my mind, Kurumi-san. But, what's that about a mate that you said before?"

"_Crap! I shouldn't say anything about that! But I guess that she wants to help me, so I think that she deserves to know."_

And thus Kurumi tells the Uzumaki about the bijuus and their mates. After listening to the tale, Mito sat on the white floor, and thinks for a while, and then spoke to Kurumi.

"Kurumi-san, let me make you a deal. Any of my descendants, if they're male, will have you sealed within them, carrying and protecting you as a legacy of the Uzumaki. And if any of them are worthy as your mate, according to you, take them as your mate, and let them rid you of the hate that you carry. And to further strengthen the bond between you and your future mate, we will teach you everything that we know about the ninja arts, so that you will be able to teach both your future mate and your children. How is that?"

"_Hmmm... that isn't too bad an offer, and I will still be the one to pick my mate, not that I have one yet, and from what I can see, the Uzumaki and the Senju are both a very honourable person, and the Senju has father's aura. I think that it is a pretty good offer, a good one too."_

"Before I accept your offer, can I meet your husband, the one responsible for the capture of my siblings?"

"Of course, Kurumi-san. I will bring him here into my mindscape."

After a couple of minutes of Mito leaving, a second figure appeared in front of Kurumi, the figure of Senju Hashirama.

"Oh. So this is where the Kyuubi is sealed in. And you are Kurumi-san, Mito has explained to me... What are you doing?"

While Hashirama was speaking, the bijuu came closer to him and sniffed him, for no apparent reason.

"You have father's scent on you, though it is weak, extremely so. That probably means that you are related to him, somehow."

"Well, that's new. So, as I said earlier, Mito has explained to me about you and the bijuus, and we are honoured to be the family that will help you rid yourself of the taint of the Juubi. And an Uzumaki will never go back on their word. We will also keep this a secret among us, to prevent others from abusing the notion of said power."

"Since you are related to father, I feel that you can be trusted. Very well, this is an offer that I will accept."

Thus begins the life of Mito and Hashirama, together with the bijuu sealed within Mito, who is taught in all that they know about the ninja arts, and due to a bijuu's photographic memory, even though she herself cannot use it, she still remembers the teachings of Mito and Hashirama, while merging them with the Sage's teachings. After a few years, Mito gave birth to a girl, which will later give birth to another who will be known in the future as Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. After the birth of her daughter, the First Shinobi World War started, and Hashirama, even with all his skill as a ninja, died in front of a massive army, and the mantle of Hokage taken up by his brother, Senju Tobirama as the Nidaime Hokage, and Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Sandaime after Tobirama's death. Mito, who never remarried after the death of Hashirama has chosen her niece from Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Kushina to be the next host for Kurumi when her age has caught up with her. Kushina, also known as the Whirlpool Princess due to her relation with Uzushio's daimyo, carries Kurumi with pride, and is also taught the same story and the deal made with Kurumi by Mito, and promises to continue the deal. Not long afterwards, Uzushiogakure is destroyed by a coalition of Kumo-Kiri-Iwa, which weakens the coalition so much that they are defeated by Konoha afterwards as revenge for destroying one of Konoha's most powerful allies during the Second Shinobi World War.

-BREAK-

A couple years passed, and after a series of events, Kushina fell in love with the future Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who devastated an entire battalion of Iwa shinobi during the Third Shinobi World War using only two jutsus, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, and earned himself an SS-rank with a flee on sight order in the bingo book. They got married in secret shortly after the war, and not long after that Kushina is pregnant with a child, this time, a boy.

"Kurumi! I am having a boy! Maybe this boy can be your future mate?"

"I don't see why not. I can feel the power that the boy contains, and I'd have to say that this boy will be a strong child, and maybe the Toad's prophecy will be inherited by him."

"That is true, Kurumi. Now all we have to do is wait until I gave birth to him, to Naruto."

"You still decided to use that old pervert's book's main character's name as his name?"

"What? I don't think it's a bad name. It fits with us Uzumaki as well."

"Well, it's your choice. I will not bother you with this petty argument no more."

And so, nine months later, Kushina is ready to give birth to her first, and unknowingly to her, her only child...

-BREAK-

"AAAAAARGH! MINATO! I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT! AAARGH!"

"Don't worry Kushina! The baby's almost out! Keep pushing!"

Minato's hand is probably being broken at five different places, such is the strength of Kushina's grip on his hand. Yet, he did not even wince, his excitement to be a father acts like the ultimate painkiller for his hand. In a cave outside of Konoha, a platoon of ANBU guards is guarding the place where Kushina is giving birth, for they feared that people would sense the demonic chakra flaring out of her, considering that the seal weakens the most during the process of giving birth. Kurumi is doing her best to not damage the seal even more while reigning in her demonic chakra and help dull the pain that Kushina is going through. Minato is also doing his best to reinforce the weakening seal while having his hand crushed by Kushina's grip.

The cry of a baby then broke through the screams of pain that Kushina is screaming out, a sign that the baby has safely been delivered. A boy, with small tufts of blonde hair and with the deepest sky blue colour in his eyes is then handed over to Kushina, with Minato watching close by. But, just as Minato is about to hold the baby, an arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the baby, before killing Biwako Sarutobi, the medic that handled Kushina's delivery and also the Sandaime's wife and Tsunade's teacher. Minato immediately took out one of his Hiraishin kunais and held it in a defensive position.

"Who are you?! What do you want with my son?!"

The man, a person with a spiral mask on his face, then laughs.

"Your son? Well, then you can have him!"

He then tossed little Naruto away, while laughing at Minato, who immediately Hiraishined to Naruto's position, before realising that the blanket covering Naruto is filled with exploding tags. He then teleported Naruto to a small shack outside Konoha while leaving the exploding tags exploding without any effect. Meanwhile, the man reached out to Kushina's seal, laughing all the way.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Oh no, Kushina. I want nothing to do with you. The thing that I want is within you, not you."

"You wanted the Kyuubi! But why?"

"It's because I wanted to see my ultimate ambition! I wanted to see Konoha burn to the ground!"

Then, crimson, blood red chakra started pouring out of Kushina's seal and started to form a fox's head on top of Kushina. The head then tried to struggle, but it accidentally looked into the swirling Sharingan eye of the man, and it stopped struggling.

"Kurumi! Remember the teachings! Remember what your father said to you!"

"*chuckles*It's too late. She is now under my control. And my order to you : destroy Konoha!"

Kurumi then roared and is absorbed into the man's Sharingan eye, and the man then disappears as well, leaving Kushina to die. Sadly, he underestimated an Uzumaki's vitality, since even though severely weakened, Kushina is still very much alive. Minato then flashed to her location, and applied first aid to her, before promising to check back later. He then flashed to the man's location.

-BREAK-

It is a peaceful day in Konoha, when all of a sudden, a man appeared above Konoha and summoned the Kyuubi, which started rampaging across Konoha, destroying homes, shops and killing people. The sheer vileness of its chakra froze many a man, some outright had heart attacks due to sheer overwhelming fear. Ninjas fought valiantly to stop her, jutsus are thrown, weapons are launched, yet nothing stopped her. Both ninjas and civilians died by the dozens, killed by a swipe of a tail, or stomped to oblivion, or being eaten by Kyuubi. And then, everybody saw that Kyuubi is charging up a huge ball of chakra, a Bijuudama and aimed it at Konoha. But at the last minute, the silhouette of the Yondaime appeared in front of Kyuubi right before the bijuudama is launched, after which the launched bijuudama is absorbed into a sealing barrier and is diverted to the outskirts of Konoha. He then bit his thumb before running through a series of handseals to summon Gamabunta, the Chief Toad.

"Minato! What is the meaning of this? I am not strong enough to fight against a bijuu, especially the Kyuubi! She's called the strongest bijuu for a reason you know!"

"I know that boss. I just wanted you to stall her for a couple of minutes while I deal with the person who summoned her here and to prepare a method to seal her into Naruto!"

"I cannot buy you too much time! She is too powerful even for me!"

"Don't worry Bunta! Just do your best!"

Gamabunta then drew his tanto out of its sheathe and started to hop closer to the Kyuubi, preparing to subdue her. Meanwhile, Minato fights against the masked man that attacked Kushina and managed to rout his attacks and forces him to flee. He then grabs Kushina and Naruto and starts to draw massive symbols on naruto's stomach before they started arguing.

"We must seal her into Naruto! We have no other choice!"

"No Minato! There is always another choice! You can reseal her into me!"

"But you are weak right now! There is no way for you to handle the stress of the resealing! If you die, then she will be vulnerable again!"

But before they can continue their argument, one of Kyuubi's claws tried to kill little Naruto, and only managed to pierce both Minato and Kushina who protected Naruto with their lives. The Kyuubi is then restrained with Kushina's chakra chains that she created with the last of her strength.

"I guess... there is... no other choice... we must seal her... into Naruto..."

"Yes... I'm sorry Minato... for fighting with you... let me say my last words to Naruto before you seal her within him with the Shiki Fuujin..."

"Naruto... there is so much I want to say to you... but our time here is short... always remember... to eat your veggies... and to listen to Kurumi... and train often... be a strong person... and do not fall into hatred... you are destined to be the saviour of the world... be strong... find a nice girl... Kurumi is a very nice girl... I'm sure she will like you as well..."

"Naruto... this is your father... I second everything your mom said... forgive me for placing this burden on you, but... we have no choice... may you forgive us in the afterlife... now I'll end this! Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin!"

The spectre of Shinigami appeared behind Minato as an arm went through his body and grabbed the restrained Kyuubi and pushes her into the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki on Naruto's stomach, and sacrifices his soul as payment. They then fell in front of Naruto, who is crying his eyes out, while six whisker marks appeared on his face. He is then lifted up by Hiruzen, Gamabunta long since gone from the place.

"Hiruzen... this is my last order as Hokage... Make sure Naruto is safe, and make sure he is hailed as a hero... for saving Konoha..."

"I will Minato. I will."

And thus ends the life of one of Konoha's greatest hero, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina... Though the story has not yet ended... It is only just beginning...


	2. Chapter 1: Loving Heart, Body of Steel

Hello everyone! This is renegadeofficer89 with the first chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel, came faster than my warning at the first chapter said thanks to my fever, diarrhoea, dizziness, and a whole host of other crappy illness! At least it brought forward something good for you all. This chapter will also show why I rate this story an M rating, and why is the title of the story so. So, without further ado, I bring to you the first chapter!

EDIT: Added a new organ in the bloodline.

EDIT 2 11/4/2013: Edited description about the Occulobe, giving it infrared sight and chakra sight. I might've referenced this ability in future chapters, but for some reason I forgot to place them here. So here it is.

Disclaimer from now until the end of the story: I do not own Naruto, Warhammer 40,000 and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, which is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Games Workshop and Seven Arcs Studios respectively.

-STORY START-

In a very peaceful morning in Konoha, a blonde boy with sky blue eyes, six whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an orange shirt with the Uzumaki spiral at the back and a pair of black short pants is walking at a street towards a training area. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy we are talking about had a megawatt smile on his face. He is extremely excited today! He is four years old by now, and Kurumi-chan says that he can start his training in the ninja arts beginning today, with her as his teacher! He still remembered how he met with Kurumi-chan the first time...

*FLASHBACK*

Right after the sealing, Kurumi woke up and saw that she is caged behind huge golden bars that reached the heavens with inky black darkness surrounding her with fetid waters at her feet. After she saw her situation and remembered what happened, she started crying, her tears flowing freely into the waters beneath her.

"**Kushina...Minato...I can't believe I got controlled again... by the same eyes nonetheless...I never thought that the same thing will happen again...Now I am sealed within their son...Forgive me Kushina, Minato..."**

While Kurumi is busy wallowing in self despair, at the outside, little Naruto, just two hours old by this time, already had three assassination attempts on him stopped by the Sandaime and an ANBU with silver gravity defying hair and a dog mask. This is Hatake Kakashi, one of the most loyal and best ANBU in Konoha's service who have been tasked with guarding Naruto, and is currently in the process of subduing another ninja who decided that the 'Demon Child' should die for attacking Konoha. Kakashi, who by this time has gotten bored of listening to these ninjas screaming crap about why and how Naruto must die, instantly knocks out the attacking nin and tied his hands and legs in a manner that he will be unable to use any jutsus. At the same time, the Sandaime, who just came back from a council meeting about what to do with Naruto, entered the room.

"Kakashi! Report!"

"Sandaime-sama... these four ninjas has decided that they'll take justice into their own hands and tries to attack Naruto. I subdued all of them with knockout strikes and tied them up, so that Ibiki can... play with them later." Kakashi said in his usual bored manner.

The Sandaime then sighs and sat at a nearby chair. Kakashi, ever the astute ninja, saw this act and started to ask Sandaime about what happened in the council room.

"Kakashi, everything is a mess right now. All the civilian side of the council wanted him to be executed, any adoption attempts for him has been blocked, and I just managed to prevent Danzo from taking him to create an emotionless weapon. I don't even know whether or not I can keep the promise that I made to Minato before his death. This has been a very long day, and I fear that Naruto's hardship has just begun."

"Then what will happen to him Hokage-sama? Where will you place him then?"

"I planned to place him in an orphanage, where his true identity as the last and only heir of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan will be hidden from everyone, and give him only the surname of his mother, Uzumaki, so that he does not draw the ire of Iwa and Kumo. Minato's enemies are plenty, and it's our job to prevent them from finding out Naruto's existence."

"If so, then I would like to ask for a permanent position as his guard, Hokage-sama."

"Denied. Kakashi, you are one of, if not the, best ANBU that Konoha has. And even if we had just been attacked by a bijuu, we still have missions to do, and you are one of our best. I can place you as his guard when we are out of high ranking missions to do."

"...I understand. I thank you, Hokage-sama for the chance to repay back Minato-sensei. I will not let all three of you, Hokage-sama, Naruto and Minato-sensei down."

After this talk, Kakashi and Sandaime placed Naruto at an orphanage, which is even now, overflowing with orphans due to Kyuubi's attack. The matron who receives Naruto accepts him with a smile at first, but once the two left, she looks at Naruto with scorn, and Naruto's first two years of hell starts. During his first two years, he ended up being abused in various ways. They prevented him from eating sometimes, causing him to become as thin as a plank and his development stunted. He was constantly bullied by the kids in the orphanage, some even gets sweets and treats for doing so. The matron neglected to even teach him how to speak and read properly, though this is where Naruto's brilliance shone through. He managed to learn to speak just by listening to the people around him, though to read is a lot harder, since the orphanage denied him access to books, thus, his reading skills are below par for someone of his age.

-BREAK-

One night, during his second year there, when he was sleeping, he ended up in a sewer-like place, with ankle high waters, pipes at the walls and some torches that shows him the way. Being a smart, curious kid that he is, he walks around the winding sewer, following nothing but his instincts that told him to go in which direction. After some time, he reached an open area where even the walls and ceiling disappeared, only to be replaced with a huge expanse of darkness. Following his heart, he kept walking, and reached a place where there are huge bars that reached the skies that looks like a prison, with a single paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Then, Naruto heard the sound of someone crying and decided to call the person inside.

"'Ello? Oo'z dere? (AN: he is still two years old and they cannot speak too well)" Naruto screams into the darkness.

After a while, the sounds of huge footsteps are heard, and the largest being that Naruto had ever seen appeared in front of him. A huge, red coloured fox, bigger than even the mountain with faces on it, with nine tails and human-like arms with opposable thumbs appeared, causing Naruto to gape in awe at it. Then the fox starts to speak, and Naruto's jaws fell on the ground.

"***sniff* Naruto... You have come... I guess I can still pull you into your mindscape to talk, hard as it is..."**

"Fox! 'Uge fox! Red 'uge fox!"

"_**Oh Naruto... You really are still a child... the people around you didn't even teach you to speak well... Then I shall be your teacher, your partner, your friend, your advisor and your lover... But first, let's correct your speech first."**_

"**Not 'uge. Huge. H-U-G-E."**

"Huge...?"

"**Yes. Correct. And I am a fox. And this is your mindscape Naruto."**

"'ind...?"

"**This is going to take a while. Sit down Naruto. I will teach you how to speak properly."**

And so meets Naruto and Kurumi for the first time. She taught Naruto how to speak, how to read, how to write, numbers and even during the early years Naruto's brilliance shone through, picking up words and speech easily, and after a short while, he managed to gain proper speech capability and is able to write and read well. But sadly, he is still being abused, even more so that his speaking and reading skills suddenly became better even without anyone visibly teaching him. Getting fed up of his treatment at the orphanage, Kurumi decided, one day, to tell Naruto the truth when he was three.

-BREAK-

Naruto is currently wearing the rags that he calls clothes and is sitting in front of Kurumi's cage and is preparing himself to continue learning from her when she decides to do something different for this session.

"**Naruto, have you seen how the people around you treats you? How they always bullied you, how they hated you, how they looked to you with scorn?"**

"Scorn? Oh! New word! What does it mean Kurumi-chan?"

"***chuckles* Scorn means hatred, Naruto. Your capacity to learn and absorb whatever knowledge you encountered never ceases to amaze me."**

"Yeah, I've seen the looks that they gave me, though I don't know why they did so. I mean, I didn't do anything to them, yet they looked at me like I killed their dog or something."

"**Naruto, I think it is time that you learned what happened during your birth, and the events that happened even long before you were born..."**

And so Kurumi started telling Naruto about what happened when he was born, the fight, his kidnapping, her being controlled and later sealed, the story of her life with Mito, within his mother, the deal with Mito, her birth, everything. During the telling of the story, Naruto stops her multiple times to ask about all the new words that he heard Kurumi said. At the end of the story, both Kurumi and Naruto is in tears, but for two different reasons, one due to the potential hatred that she will receive, and the other for knowing of why everyone hates him so.

"**Naruto, I understand if you decide to hate me after this. I mean, I killed your parents, caused you to be hated by the entire village, and gets you assassination attempts almost daily when you were younger. So I will no longer be able to teach you—"**

"What? NO! No! I will never hate you! It is not your fault all that happened! You are controlled by someone! It is not your fault! In fact, I won't mind if the villagers hate me! I will take that hatred in your place, Kurumi-chan! If you think that you cannot stand the hatred of the people, of the human around you, the scorn (hey, new word usage!, Naruto thought) of the village, then let me bear them for you! Let me take their hatred, and change it to love! They will not break me, and they will not break you as well! I will change their mind later on, when I'm bigger, so for now I will hold you on the promise you made with Mito-baa-san, and show the world that the willpower of an Uzumaki is infinite!" Naruto screams to Kurumi when he heard her say such blasphemous things.

"_**What a person he is! He did not even think twice about accepting the hatred of the people around him, and even will take in my hatred as well! His heart is the purest that I have ever felt in the years that I have lived! Father, I have found my future mate! We will show the world that hatred can be cleansed!"**_

"**Naruto... I thank you. You are a really strong child, and it really shows. I will be with you every step of the way, and don't you dare think that you'll face this pain alone."**

Naruto then flashed his million watt smile that can light up even the darkest of days to Kurumi, and restarts his learning time after Kurumi's story. Over the days that passed, Naruto shows more determination than was ever thought possible, facing the abuse that he receives daily without so much even flinching or crying, because he understood that hatred cannot be fought back with hatred, even at his small age. Weeks later, Naruto remembered something about his parents that he wants to ask Kurumi about. Nowadays, he can enter his mindscape at will, not requiring Kurumi to pull him inside. He walks back to the cage that contains Kurumi and decided to ask her the question that will change his life.

"Kurumi-chan, you said that my parents are ninjas right? Can you teach me the ways of the ninja?"

"**Naruto, I will be glad to do so. But right now, you are too small **(Naruto pouts at hearing this, his height is a sensitive matter for him)** and your body is not developed enough to learn all the things that I have to teach you. We can start your ninja training when you've reached four years old. For now, I will teach you sealing theory first, so that you can start using seals when you have unlocked your chakra later. Now you must remember, sealing is a mostly lost art, and is very complicated..."**

And so Kurumi starts Naruto's lessons on sealing theories, teaching him of the subtle arts of sealing. As one with Uzumaki blood, Naruto learned seals extremely fast, even surprising Kurumi herself with the speed at which he learns seals.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Naruto is going along the street in the morning of his birthday towards a training ground after slipping away from the orphanage when some of the villagers saw him.

"Hey look! It's the demon brat!"

"Yeah! What is he doing here?"

"The Hokage must've been crazy to leave him alive!"

"Hey, I have an idea! What about we..."

The three villagers started whispering among themselves before going their separate ways. Unfortunately for Naruto, these people are actually going to meet with their friends, who will gather their friends to form a mob that will try to finish the 'Demon Brat' once and for all...

-BREAK-

Naruto was having a very bad day. During his walk, he suddenly saw a mob holding pitchforks and torches heading his way. His sensitive hearing picked up that they wanted to 'kill the Demon Brat', or so they said. He immediately turned and ran away, which sadly attracted the mob's sight towards his location, after which they immediately chased him. Naruto ran as fast as his tiny, malnourished four year old legs can carry him, which, for all intents and purpose, not that fast. He then turned into an alley between the shop lots, which sadly for him, ends up with a dead end. But Naruto, ever the strong willed, turned and faced the mob bravely, all while hearing the screams of the mob members.

"You killed my daughter!"

"You destroyed my home! And killed my husband!"

"We will finish what the Yondaime started!"

"Yeah! Kill the demon!"

Hearing all this, Naruto remembered the promise that he made to Kurumi about him taking the villagers' hate on him, and decided, against all manner of logic, to turn around, and screamed to the mob.

"If you guys wanted to hate me then do so! Come at me, and show me your hate! Hold nothing back!"

"We won't hold anything back, you demon! Prepare to die!" shouted a member of the mob while charging straight towards a standing Naruto. But Naruto, decided that antagonizing the mob is a bad idea, dodged the guy before running straight towards the other member of the mob, hoping to escape by slipping between their legs. Unfortunately, one of them took that chance to send a powerful kick towards his small body, sending him flying towards a wall, impacting it with a loud crunch.

"Let's show the demon what pain is!" cried the first man again while coming at Naruto with a butcher knife in hand. Naruto, still dazed due to the impact on the wall, is unable to do anything to prevent the guy from slashing his arms, creating massive, deep wounds on them.

"We will not let you die easily! Feel the pain of everyone whose lives you destroyed in that attack!"

He then systematically started to cut Naruto's arms and chest, leaving massive lacerations, before another person decides to say "Fuck all this waiting" and stabbed Naruto with a kitchen knife on his shoulder. Another decides to stomp on his legs, breaking them until the bones are exposed, and kicked him again and again. They all take turns to torture him with multiple equipments, from almost being gutted with a pitchfork and his forehead carved with the word 'demon' using a kunai. All the while, his earlier wounds are already healing due to the healing powers of Kurumi, while she is screaming in his head.

"**WHY? WHY? DO YOU NOT SEE THAT HE IS JUST A CHILD? HE IS NOT ME, NOT IN ANY WAY! STOP DOING THIS! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"**

"Kurumi-chan...Just let them. If this is the price to pay to take the hatred of the villagers on me, then I will gladly pay it. We cannot repay hatred with hatred, it creates a never ending cycle of hatred..."

"**BUT LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! LOOK! THAT GUY JUST STABBED YOUR EYE WITH A FORK! I CANNOT HEAL THIS MUCH DAMAGE WITHOUT BREAKING THE SEAL!"**

"Look everyone! His wounds have already healed! There is no way a human can heal that fast! Let's finish him!"

Amidst the cheers of the mob, a ninja came by, started doing some handsigns before launching a Katon: Great Fireball towards a now bloodied Naruto who have also been drenched with kerosene before, turning him from a pile of broken bones and tortured meat into a raging bonfire. All the while, he is still being healed continuously, straining the seal, so much so that even his eye has healed, and even in the fire he is healing. Suddenly, in the middle of the mob, a huge killing intent (KI) appeared, before the crowd parted to show the face of the Sandaime in a furious snarl. In a snap of his finger a group of ANBUs came out of nowhere and started herding the mob to him.

"What are you doing?" said the Sandaime with a calm tone, completely betraying the total rage that he contains at the moment.

Ignoring the massive KI emitted by the Sandaime while also ignoring his danger senses, a man said, "We are finishing what the Fourth started! We are ending the demon!"

"So you are ending the demon..." No words are needed after that. Sandaime immediately summons his faithful companion, Enma the Monkey King and said, "Enma, bo staff. We have some people to punish."

"Finally! They shouldn't do that to a kid! I will gladly help you Hiruzen! These people should die!"

Enma then turned into a bo staff, and the Sandaime started smashing people's heads left and right, spreading blood and brain matter all over the place. The mob, thinking the Sandaime has gone crazy for them helping to rid Konoha of the demon, started to scream the fact that they are doing a service and tried running away, but they are stopped by the ANBU stationed before. Within minutes, the mob of twenty strong members have all become nothing but bloody chunks of meat, and the flames on Naruto has been put out by an ANBU with a Suiton jutsu.

-BREAK-

Naruto was then brought into the ICU, with third degree burns all over his body, a half healed eyeball, an amputated leg, his arms skinned, his intestines only being held back by the Sandaime, multiple laceration over his body, a punctured lung, an almost punctured heart and many more. Even so, the wounds are already healing at a rapid rate, faster than anything else thought possible. After a long nine hour operation, in which Naruto ended up wrapped in bandages through his whole body and even the forcefully amputated leg managed to be reattached. Naruto ended up in a coma, both outside and inside his mind for three days. He wakes up first in his mindscape, and came face to face with an extremely angry and pissed off Kurumi.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HEAL ALL THAT INJURY?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?! DO YOU KNow how sad will it be for me if you died? Do you? Do..."** and then she started crying. Naruto, ever the good guy, went inside her cage and hugged her hands with his tiny body.

"I know. But I must do that. The only way for the people to not target other people as a place to release their anger is by sacrificing myself as a place for them to release their anger. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I know that you'll help me survive that. Besides, I did survive that, thanks to you, right?"

"**You idiot. Don't think that you're too cool just to survive that. But Naruto, to prevent you from almost dying immediately like now, I need you to do something for me. Rip off a part of the seal, about half, so that next time, I can channel more power into you to heal you better."**

Naruto then proceeds to do just that, tearing off half the seal, before saying goodbye to Kurumi and waking up in the real world, where he immediately faces the worried face of the Sandaime.

"Naruto! You're awake! How are you my boy?"

"Hey there jii-san. I'm fine, Kurumi helped heal me, and I feel better now."

"Good. The doctors actually expected you to die due to your wounds. If not for Kurumi healing you, you really would die." Yes, the Sandaime knew of Kurumi, Kushina had invited him and Minato together to meet her within her mindscape, which makes her attack even more of a shocker for him, since he knew that she is a wise, old being.

"I really need to thank her then. Hey jii-san, Kurumi wanted me to say to you that she plans to train me in the ninja arts starting from the day I can exit the hospital. Is there any training ground that is secretive enough for me to use? She also says that she is planning to give me a bloodline limit using her chakra, so the training ground also needs to have lots of chakra suppression seals. Also, she is planning to have me leave the village for a couple of years to train myself, both in body and in mind. But the initial training is done in the village, not outside."

"Hmm... That is a very tall order, but I suppose that you can use the Hokage's Private Training Grounds, it's the only training ground that can fit all that criteria. The doctors say that you will probably be able to leave in about two days, so I will meet you again at that time, and escort you to the training ground. Is that okay with you?"

"Kurumi says that that is okay, and she says that you might want to be there as well during the process. A new blood limit is going to appear in the village, and you might want to see it."

"Then I will try to clear my schedule up to be with you at that time. Good day Naruto, and hopefully you can recover quickly from all your injuries. I have punished all those involved in the mob at that day, and may that be a lesson for all of them, so that they will not do it again."

"Thanks jii-san, though the punishing part is unnecessary, but I leave that up to you. Good day to you as well, jii-san."

Naruto's recovery went well, and after two days, he is cleared of the hospital and is being escorted by the Hokage to the Hokage's Private Training Grounds.

-BREAK-

"So, Kurumi-chan, can you explain to me about the new bloodline that you'll give me?"

"**Of course, Naruto. The bloodline limit that I will give to you is a body-based bloodline limit that changes your body so much so that even if from the outside it looks the same, your insides are extremely different. This bloodline limit gives you new internal organs that can push your body further than any other person. It will also not look too creepy like this some blood limit that causes you to have six arms or two heads **(Somewhere in Otogakure, three ninjas sneezed at once)."

"Oooh, that sounds really creepy (once again, the same three ninjas sneezed at once). Can you explain to me about the organs that I'll gain?"

"**Of course. The first organ that you'll gain is a secondary heart, giving you two hearts, each can take over the entire body's blood flow if one fails, and when both is functioning, it provides you with a massive increase in blood flow, giving you more oxygen and can prevent you from being tired.**

**The second organ is the Ossmodula, an organ that can strengthen, accelerates and enlarges skeletal system growth by being able to force the body to use multitudes of minerals like iron, titanium, and others to strengthen your bones, enlarging them and making them denser to the point of being almost unbreakable. You will also be much taller than other people at your maximum growth, at somewhere around two metres tall, maybe more. It will also change your rib cage, turning it into a mass of interlocking bone plates without gaps instead of a regular gaping ribcage.**

**The third is the Biscopea, an organ that can increase musculature growth and makes your muscles not just stronger, but denser, so much so that a regular hit from you will feel like an impact from a Doton jutsu. This organ will also help in your growth and healing as well. It will also thicken your skin, up to a point where regular thrown weapons will be unable to pierce your skin. The increased, denser muscles also give you a higher speed than is normally possible, even with chakra enhanced muscles.**

**The fourth is the Haemastamen, an organ that will change your blood's composition, increasing its capability to carry oxygen and nutrients to all parts of the body, thus further improving your stamina and healing, and also your growth due to better nutrient carrying capability.**

**The fifth is the Larraman's Organ, which produces special cells called Larraman's Cells which can seal wounds nearly instantaneously, which when combined with your natural Uzumaki healing and vitality, allows you to even regrow entire organs and limbs lost, even during the heat of battle, enabling you to fight non-stop, somewhat like a Battle Continuation skill.**

**The sixth organ is the Catalepsean Node, which enables you to be able to continue for days upon days without sleep, and needing only minimal sleep if any, by shutting down parts of your brain temporarily when it is unused.**

**The seventh organ is the Preomnor, a secondary stomach that can neutralize any and all biochemical contaminants and any poisons that you ingest, and even enables your body to create the poisons that you ate or encountered.**

**The eighth is the Omophagea, an organ that allows you to absorb information from enemy brains that you eat, allowing you to gain their memories and skills. Though brain eating may sound disgusting, sometimes it is the easiest way to gain more knowledge and information from an enemy, and they can even be digested by the Preomnor as well.**

**The ninth organ is the Multi-lung, which adds a third, special lung that at normal condition, will improve the oxygen absorption rate of the body, but will close off the two regular lungs and only uses the Multi-lung in conditions where oxygen is rare like underwater, basically you can breathe in water, or in toxic environments, where the Multi-lung will also filter out the poison or toxic contaminant and only absorbs oxygen and releasing carbon dioxide to maintain normal breathing.**

**The tenth organ is the Occulobe, which will improve your eyesight so much so, that not just you can see much further than a normal human, you can also see during the darkest of nights like it's in daylight, which when combined with the Catalepsean Node, allows you to fight perfectly in any condition, ignoring lighting and the need to sleep. Also, it gives you special visual mode: chakra sight where you can see the flow of chakra like the Sharingan and infrared sight where it allows you to see the heat of something, allowing you to see a target even in total, absolute darkness. They are interchangeable; just think about it and your eyes will change visual mode accordingly instantly.**

**The eleventh organ is the Lyman's Ear, a complete ear replacement that completely removes the effects of nausea, dizziness and vertigo due to motions and prevents a loss of balance in any condition, preventing enemies from destabilising your base. It also gives a higher and much better listening capability that after some training, you can filter out all other noise and listen to only the sound of your target, among others.**

**The twelfth organ is the Oolitic Kidney, a kidney that works in conjunction with the Preomnor and the Multi-lung to remove, purify and categorize any poisons, toxins and bacteria that enters your body, and sends them to the Betcher's Gland to be recreated for the body.**

**The thirteenth organ is the Neuroglottis, an organ that allows you to biochemically assess a wide variety of things by taste and/or smell, checking for toxicity and nutritional content to determine whether or not the substance is edible. It also allows you to track a target just by using taste and/or smell alone.**

**The fourteenth organ is the Mucranoid, a type of sweat glands that coats your body with a certain waxy substance that allows your body to operate at conditions where most other people would consider deadly, protecting you from extreme heat, extreme cold, and even vacuum environments. It can even cancel out the effects of some low to mid level jutsus.**

**The fifteenth organ is called the Betcher's Gland, which is actually two separate glands, one in the mouth in the saliva glands and one within your body, which produces a mixture of poisons that you have eaten, inhaled, injected or whatever and causes your blood to become poisonous while your saliva to be both acidic and poisonous, giving you weapons when you have none and allows your own body to gain a last ditch victory against an enemy via your blood. The acidic saliva also allows you to digest stuff that most consider inedible like concrete and metal, and the acidic saliva appears only when consciously triggered, to prevent tragedies during certain... intimate events **(Kurumi is blushing at this point, though Naruto, with his usual thick headedness, did not see anything wrong about this)**.**

**The sixteenth organ is called the Linker Core, and will be a second chakra core for your body, in that it regulates, controls and manages the production, suppression, and usage of your chakra and youki in the future towards the surroundings and everything around you, in that it will work together with the Progenoid Glands to properly release only the required amounts of chakra for a jutsu, giving you perfect chakra control at any moment, though you can still overcharge a jutsu manually by forcing the Linker Core to pour more chakra into a jutsu, and automatically when the jutsu used is the one you just learned. All the unneeded chakra within your body will be stored within this organ, and will be released into your chakra network as necessary, not just preventing any chakra waste and allowing you to have theoretically limitless chakra due to the regeneration being higher than the usage, it also makes people underestimate you due to them thinking that you are just a civilian because most of your chakra is within the Core, instead of your chakra coils. It will also prevent your chakra network from being blocked, since the Progenoid Glands will order the Linker Core to release a pulse of chakra if it detects foreign chakra within your chakra system. This will also act as a chakra exercise for your first chakra core, situated at the navel since extra chakra is always diverted to the Linker Core, it forces the first core to produce more and more chakra to refill your system which will stay almost permanently low, except in battle situations.**

**The seventeenth and most important organ of all is the Progenoid Glands, which acts as a second brain that controls the functionality and synergy between all the new organs and the original organs and allows you to let go of some of the functionality to the Gland, thus making you an even more effective fighting machine then what you are now. It also provides you with numerous other effects, like a perfect immune system where you won't be downed by any disease, natural or artificial, better reaction time due to enhanced synaptic connection between the brain cells, among others. It also prevents you from being caught in any kind of genjutsu since you will have a second brain that will check all sensory inputs and body and chakra status to see if there is any discrepancy between the inputs and will order the Linker Core to release a chakra pulse if it detected otherwise. It also can potentially give you psychic abilities, though this will only appear when your mind is trained enough.**

**This bloodline is what I call the Astartes bloodline, and it will be inherited without fail by your (or our...she whispers) children, though I will not know what to expect when they are born with the enhancements."**

"WOW! That's a whole lot of enhancements! Can you really do all that?"

"**Of course I can! Do you doubt me?"**

"Nope, just asking."

"So, Naruto, what's the new bloodline that Kurumi is going to give you about?"

"Well jiji, it's like this..."

And thus Naruto repeats the explanation given to him by Kurumi. By the end of the explanation, the Sandaime is totally flabbergasted by the sheer complexity and potential of the bloodline.

"So is there anything else you would need for your training and the bloodline implementation?"

"Hmm... Kurumi-chan says that I will need food, lots and lots of it, a hunk of metal, metal dust preferred, easier to digest. Can you get that? She says that she will start the process in a couple of minutes, and she hoped that all the stuff will be there by the time she finishes modifying me."

"Okay Naruto. I will gather the stuff that you need and have an ANBU deliver them here later. Is that fine? I cannot stay here to see the bloodline be implemented, I still have many tasks to do."

"It's okay jiji. I understand. I'll ask her if she could start the process immediately or not."

"**Due to you ripping off part of the seal, I can start immediately. Be warned that the process will be extremely painful, so much so that you will faint. Sit or lie down and prepare yourself."**

After lying down on the training ground's grass, Naruto tells Kurumi to start the process, after which he is shrouded in crimson chakra before he felt like his body is being torn apart and ripped from all sides before he gets knocked out to blissful unconsciousness, unknowing of the changes currently being done on his body.

-STORY END-

Aaaand there's chapter one! So I used a Space Marine's organs. They're extremely awesome, and it is just waiting for someone to use it in another fanfic as whatever. Also, most fics give Naruto either a dojutsu or a chakra based bloodline (Hyoton, Yoton, etc) and not many gives him a body based bloodline (Dead Bone Pulse, etc), so I decided to make one that uses a new, body based bloodline. A Primarch's body, in fact. Except modified a bit so that it can fit within Narutoverse. This will NOT be a full Warhammer 40k crossover, the only part that uses it is Naruto's bloodline, and maybe some force weaponry or some other suitable melee weaponry. So as my last words for this chapter, please read and review!

EDIT: Also added the Linker Core to give a new chakra processing facility for Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2: Training Time!

Hello everyone! I'm on a fucking roll right now! Can't believe that I managed to publish 3 chapters in a week! But really, don't expect this update rate to continue, and please take the warning that I had said about the update rate at the prologue chapter seriously! So without further ado, here's the second chapter of A Loving Mind, A Body of Steel! But first, guest review replies here:

Guest1: Uh... I don't think you are getting the point of the new organs. It's not that more organs the better. It's that the new organs improve his combat prowess to an unprecedented level. Also, this idea is original in that no one has used the idea of Naruto having an Astartes' body on this site as of yet. The organs are from the Adeptus Astartes in Warhammer 40,000 (copyright Games Workshop) except for the Linker Core, which is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Copyright Seven Arcs).

Chapter 2 : Training Time!

-STORY START-

"Urgh, my head... what hit me?"

Naruto woke up with a start, and saw that there is no one around him, not Jiji, nor his ANBU. The only thing available that he could see within his immediate vicinity, especially due to his somehow blurry eyesight, is a bunch of scrolls that he cannot, for the life of him, remember having with him when he entered the training ground. He tried moving his arm while trying to listen for the presence of anyone within the training ground, and that's when the sensations from his new, improved senses hit him like an avalance.

His sight, previously blurry and dark-ish, suddenly became clearer than ever thought possible! He saw that the moon is concealed by dark rainclouds and that there is almost absolutely no light, yet he can see everything around him like its daylight! The movement of grasses due to the wind, the leaves of the tree, even the veins of the leaves, he can even see that tiny tick trying to burrow through the tree's trunk, even the lines of seals on the ground, and immediately remembered the pattern, and when he looked up, he saw a bluish dome shaped barrier around the training grounds. If his sight before the augmentation is already good, this makes his sight before seem like a blind man's!

His hearing, unable to hear anything when he wakes up, suddenly is able to pick up every single sound of the wind blowing, every tiny rustle of leaves, every tiny little critter running on the ground, he can even hear that mouse digging a hole to run away from a nearby forest cat, which he can hear it's breathing, ready to pounce towards the rat, a series of actions that he sees when he turns his extreme sight to. He heard the rustle of branches, the flow of the wind whooshing as the cat lunged to the rat, and heard their scuffle.

His sense of smell, already stronger than usual before, can suddenly smell the ground due to the cat, the smell of the rat's blood, the scent that marks this place as the cat's territory, the smell of iron – from the scrolls, he realised – the smell of paper and ink – also from the scrolls –, the scents of nature around him.

All these new levels of sensory input, combined with the fact that other than his head, he cannot move any other part of his body as of yet, causes our hero to black out once again. And wakes up again in about an hour, with both his brain and the Progenoid Glands functioning at full capacity to control the sensory inputs, his Larraman's Organ and natural Uzumaki vitality already working to heal and better assimilate all the new functions of his body. A couple of seconds later, the healing has completed and he wakes up with a groan.

"Wow... That felt like I had lava pumped into my insides. Through every hole that I have! Damn that hurts! But damn if the results isn't great. I can see like it's daytime! The smells... These are great! Also my ears... these are just... I have no idea what to say. Kurumi-chan, these are awesome!" said Naruto loudly, before his stomach grumbled so loudly, he fell on the ground, hugging his stomach. "But why am I so hungry...? I feel like I can eat this entire forest and come back for more!"

"**That's because you probably can. Due to your new body and organs, you can literally eat anything you want, without getting sick and still retain their nutrients and benefits. Also, the changes to your body use a lot of energy and I am forced to cannibalize resources from other body parts just to create the new organs. That growling is most probably due to your Progenoid Glands forcing you to eat more to replace the lost nutrients and to create new muscles and bones for your body."**

"That is cool and all, but what am I supposed to eat? The trees around us?"

"**Not that you can't, you definitely can eat them if you'd like, but there are those sealing scrolls that the old man left for us right? Better unseal the stuff inside and see what he left for you. Also, due to me forcing my chakra all around you, you have your chakra unlocked, and your Linker Core is now functioning at full capacity."**

Hearing that suggestion, Naruto immediately woke up and reached for the scroll closest to him and opened it, revealing a series of weird squiggles on it which represents the simplest seals to learn, storage seals. Unsealing whatever is inside, a huge pile of iron dust appeared, probably taken from smiths in the village, and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?! Why did Jiji gave me a pile of iron dust? Do I really need to eat this stuff?"

"**Yes you do. The Ossmodula will rebuild your skeletal system using tougher materials, and for that, you need to eat a lot of other weird, usually inedible materials like iron, rocks, trees and other bones, especially from other species. They may taste like crap, but they are undeniably digestible thanks to the acidic nature of your saliva due to your Betcher's Gland. So say your prayers and start eating!"** Kurumi shouted.

"Okay, okay..." Having said his piece and made peace with the fact that he will need to eat weird stuff for the rest of his not considerable lifetime, he sat on the ground, took a deep breath and a handful of iron dust and started eating them.

"Yuck! This stuff tastes like... like... like steel! They even have that weird oily taste! They are extremely weird! And smells like floorboards! Urgh! But I can even feel my spit melting them in my mouth. That feels weird by the way."

"**You'll get used to it later on. Your Preomnor will help digest it further, than your stomach will absorb them, and the Haemastamen will use it to create a new skeletal system for you, one that is much tougher and is almost unbreakable by anything. So shut up, hold your thoughts and continue eating that iron dust! You'll need to eat all of those and then some, since you'll grow tall, in fact, taller than anyone else that you'll find or will ever meet. So, you'll need all the nutrients that you can have. You'll also need to eat a lot of meat to gain proteins for the Biscopea to create the muscular mass that you will have. I suggest you eat about one to two kilograms of meat a day for optimal muscle development."**

Naruto, grumbling and complaining, still managed to finish eating the pile of iron dust and started unsealing the second scroll, which contains meat, raw, and freshly slain, looking at the blood that was still red in the meat, probably due to the stasis nature of a sealing scroll. Looking at this, Naruto starts to question the mind of the Sandaime.

"Look, I know that Jiji is old and all, but I doubt that he's that bad that he remembers that I am just a kid, and can't eat uncooked meat!"

While Naruto is ranting his ass out due to the Sandaime, Kurumi decided to butt in before his rantings starts to get weirder.

"**Naruto, I know that you are thinking that you cannot eat raw meat. This is not true actually. Thanks to your new organs, you can eat raw meat of any kind without any consequence. In fact, starting today, it is better for you to start getting used to eating food raw, since you can gain muscle memories due to your Omophagea by eating an enemy's body parts, or their knowledge and memories by eating their brains. So, learn to eat raw, and eat that meat now."**

Grumbling again, Naruto then starts eating the meat provided by the Sandaime. Over the course of half an hour, Naruto has unsealed all the scrolls, and had finished eating all the food that the Sandaime provided.

"*Burp* Huh... That's a lot of food... but I haven't felt tired or sleepy at all, and I felt like I can still continue doing anything and everything else! Awesome!"

"**Of course! The other organs within your body helps give you extra energy due to increased blood flow and oxygen level, thus giving you near infinite stamina, and the capability to stay awake without resting for long periods of time!"**

"But Kurumi-chan, I just realised something. Even though I said that I will bring peace and remove everyone's hatred, why do I need this body? This body of steel?"

"**Naruto... you are still young, and thus you did not see the dark side of the world. In order to bring peace to the world, you need to be strong, stronger than anyone and anything, and probably strong enough to take on the gods themselves and win. Because, to gain peace, you must end wars. And to end war, you need to enter wars. And you cannot survive in wars, unless you are strong. So be strong, stronger than ever, for the path to peace is littered with the bodies of warmongers."**

Naruto, feeling grimmer, and getting a feeling to lighten up the mood, just nodded and asked Kurumi, "So what should I do now? Since I am unable to sleep, just standing around doing nothing would not be a good idea. Heck, just thinking of sitting down for hours upon hours makes me feel bad."

"**Hm... what about if you try to hunt, or at the very least, just go ahead and chase an animal or two in the grounds. By doing so, you can get used to your senses' new levels, and will have no problem utilising them to its maximum later when necessary. You will also need to eat them, most preferably raw, so that you won't freak out when you need to jump towards a human target and eat his brain to get some information quick enough **(here, Naruto pales, and almost started dry heaving). **I have taught you the ways of stealth, and to hunt your prey well, you must be able to utilise them to its maximum. Now off with you, while I think of what else can be done to help you with your new body."**

Naruto nodded, and took off into the nearby woods in the training grounds to hunt for small critters that he managed to see with his new eyesight. He also realises that he is able to see chakra within a living thing, and a certain yellowish haze that surrounds everything that he can see. Chakra within a rabbit that he was tracking glowed blue, though the glow within the rabbit is weak, probably due to the extremely small amount of chakra that it has. Using the stealth knowledge that he was taught by Kurumi, he sneaks around the woods, tracking his prey through his chakra-seeing eyes.

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, Kurumi is busy thinking about what to teach Naruto and how to enable him to utilise his new bloodline to it's limits.

"_**Dammit, I know I did something wrong! I should've thought about how to train him first before giving him the bloodline. Oh well. No better time than now. Well, first he needs to learn to use his muscles first. So... This is what his schedule will look like, I guess:**_

**0600-1000 : Physical training (using boulders/trees, anything viable) **

**1000-1400 : Spar with ANBU (requested from Hiruzen)**

**1400-1800 : Chakra control practice**

**1800-2200 : Taijutsu practice (need a tough trainer or training post), teach him the Whirlpool Fist.**

**2200-2300 : Rest a.k.a. meditation period**

**2300-0400 : Hunting (stealth, tracking training, senses practice)**

**0400-0600 : Study period**

_**We won't start jutsu training first, only when we have left the village will we be able to start full jutsu and elemental training. He should master the usage of his muscles and body functions first, then we can go to jutsu usage and skills. He needs to be able to tank massive damages just from his skin, bones and regeneration, which will also increase his pain tolerance, though the Progenoid Glands will take care of the pain sensation. Hm..He seems to have gotten used to his new senses, though the capability to see chakra is something totally unexpected. Oh well. That's good, that he can see chakra. People cannot hide from him at all, either stealth assassins or chakra using illusions, not that he can be hit by illusions anyway. So better let him get started tonight before next morning."**_

"**Naruto, I think you can go ahead, catch that rabbit, eat him and we can begin your physical training. I will also tell you your future schedule, though some of them may only be done after we spoke to Sandaime."**

With that, Naruto started to lunge towards the unsuspecting rabbit, caught it using his hand before rolling around to bleed off the momentum from the unsuspectingly fast jump, only his Astartes reaction allowing him to still retain the rabbit within his arm and caught the critter in the first place. He then stood there, stupefied, with the critter struggling to get out of his strong grip.

"Holy fucking shit! Did I really do that?! That was way cool!"

"**Of course. With all the enhancements done to your body, not just that you can do anything and everything faster, stronger and better, your reaction times also dropped to an extreme level, where even highly trained ninja cannot follow you. Now, go ahead and eat the rabbit, preferably raw."**

"But how am I going to do that?! I have no knife or whatever equipment with me!"

"***sighs* Just bite it in the neck. You may get sprayed with blood, in fact, you definitely will, but that is what you need to get used to. I am planning for you to learn to get used with bathing yourself with the blood of your enemies. Remember, that to seek peace, you will encounter many enemies that seek to make war as their way to gain. These people will later be your target. You need to get used to both killing and getting sprayed with blood fast. Now go ahead and eat that rabbit, while I explain what your schedule is for the whole day."**

Feeling squeamish but still deciding to follow what his Kurumi-chan said, he immediately bit into the neck of the rabbit, earning frightened shrieks and a shower of rabbit arterial blood before the rabbit quiets down, and Naruto, managing to hold his bile down, immediately bit into the flesh of the rabbit, breaking through both bone and flesh with ease using his Astartes strength enhanced jaw, all while listening to Kurumi explain to him about his schedule later. A couple of minutes later, he finished eating the rabbit, with his mouth, face, body and arms covered with rabbit's blood like a blood drinking vampire. All the while, being extremely excited to start his training.

"So, Kurumi-chan, what shall I do first?"

"**First you will start with a run. Run around the training grounds for two hours. I will time it for you, then you'll do 2000 pushups, 2000 jumping jacks, 2000 sit ups, 2000 crunches and a whole lot of other excercises. While doing all this, you must still train your senses, being able to detect everyone and everything within your vicinity just by using hearing and smell, to increase both your perception skill and to further get you used to the new stronger senses. So go ahead and start now!"**

Chirping happily, Naruto started his run around the training ground as his warm up, and after an hour, found out that while Kurumi is a wise and nice girl-fox thing, he is a slave driver at training. If not for his Astartes constitution, he would've died. In fact, he realises that after every exercise that he did, the next exercise would get easier. In fact, by the end, he thought that 2000 repetitions of the exercises just didn't feel hard to him, so he decided to voice his thoughts to Kurumi.

"Kurumi-chan, I kinda found out that after every exercise, it seems much easier, like there is no weight at all, so much so that it's like every exercise that I am doing is not making any effect. Is it because of my bloodline again?"

"**Yes. Even on the fly, the Progenoid Glands are already detecting the amount of muscular strength and force needed to perform all the activities and forces the Biscopea to produce more and more muscle fibres and making them denser, the Ossmodula to create and strengthen your bones further to prevent the muscles from breaking your own bone due to their density and the Larraman's Organ to heal all your used muscles, forcing you to gain more and more muscle mass, bone density and height. Wait until Sandaime sees you now, he'll think that you're someone else. Now that'll be funny."**

"Wow! But that kinda makes physical training worthless, seeing that my body will adapt to it nearly instantly. Or am I wrong in that?"

"**Yes you are wrong. Your body may be able to adapt to any condition almost immediately, in minutes at most, but physical training allows you to move those new adaptations well, and also allows you to use those muscles as speed instead of using them just to hit harder. So no matter how, speed training, at the very least, is important, extremely so. Now, since your body has adapted to the exercises, go and run around the grounds as fast as you can, and don't stop until the Hokage came by."**

And with a cheerful "Okay!" from Naruto, he started running around the training ground, and two hours later, when he is well into his sixtieth round at full speed, the Sandaime came by, and almost struck at the stranger running around the training ground. Only, at closer look, the one he taught was a stranger is actually a Naruto who, overnight, had grown from a 2' 3" scrawny four year old into a 3' 1" kid who somehow seems to have more muscles on his body than Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu expert, and is ripped by the looks of it. His original clothes that he gave him, which is actually clothing meant for older children, is suddenly much more filled than he can ever thought possible within just one night. His pipe almost fell, when Naruto, who had detected the Sandaime through the smell of tobacco from his pipe, stopped running in his circuit and ran towards the Hokage, who is still trying to process the extremely rapid growth that Naruto went through in just a night. _"I guess the bloodline that Kurumi gave him is really, really powerful."_

"So how are you this beautiful Naruto? You seem to have grown rapidly, and from the looks of it, you are still not tired yet from that run just now."

"Yup! Kurumi-chan says that the growth is due to the Biscopea and the Ossmodula, which changes my height, and I have actually started running right after I ate that rabbit I caught. Let me tell you Jiji, eating raw rabbit stomach and liver tastes like shit! I have also been doing many exercises that Kurumi-chan told me to! They're good! And I have been running for hours! She says that my muscles are much, much tougher now, thanks as well to the food that you gave!"

Now the Sandaime's jaws fell to the ground. From what he can deduce, he's been running for around 2 hours, the does exercises that would knock out if not outright kill most of his Jounins, then continued running until he came! And other than the amount of sweat, he doesn't seem winded, not at all! Such stamina! _"I guess what Kurumi said about near infinite stamina, and can even go without sleeping for days is true after all,"_ Sandaime muses.

"Anyway, Jiji, you better hear the training schedule that Kurumi-chan created for me!"

"Oh? So let's hear it."

So for the next couple of minutes, Naruto filled his Jiji up on his insane training schedule, well, insane for everyone else, on what he will need to train his body further, and the current capabilitiesof his body. Needless to say, Sarutobi went beyond shocked and straight into 'I-am-not-listening-to-this-shit' territory.

"...And i can see the glowing blue stuff in ninjas, and you have, like, a lot, Jiji!"

"What? Huh? Yeah, of course, I'm the Hokage!"

The clearing was suddenly hit with a massive wave of silence, with only the wind blowing, and Naruto looks at the Hokage with a look that says 'you-are-not-listening-to-any-of-my-shit' and decided to voice his thoughts. "You didn't hear anything I said after the early parts didn't you?"

"What? Of course I did! *clears throat* Anyway, so you need an ANBU member here every day to spay with you, to improve both your reflexes and your speed? I think I have just the one for you. Cat, to me!"

Naruto, who fell for the Sandaime's skilful art of attention diversion and is currently jumping for joy to see his new sparring (or beating) partner, didn't see the ANBU that shunshined from somewhere to right beside the Hokage, kneeling. "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" said the ANBU, codename Cat.

An ANBU, wearing a cat mask with long, purple hair, with a sword sheathed at her back – a girl, thought Naruto – appeared beside the Hokage, awating orders.

"Cat, this is Uzumaki Naruto, as you have known, and as you may have heard, you will be his sparring partner for four hours, non-stop if possible, and will not hold back on him, except on truly deadly hits, decapitation especially. Heart stabs, kidney shots, even dismemberments are fine."

"But Hokage-sama... He won't be able to be a ninja-" her tirade was cut short by the Sandaime who raised his hand to stop the protests of the ANBU on the violence level that will be unleashed on the kid.

"Naruto told me before that his enhanced body will probably have no problems fighting, even with lost limbs and damaged organs. The main reason this can even happen is due to his new bloodline's extreme regeneration capabilities. He even said that it can regenerate from attacks that will kill most, if not every people, and he has a number of organs that can replace or take over the function of the main organ if the main organ is damaged. Not just that, he can also heal from near lethal damages to his internal organs, and has the potential to even reattach dismembered limbs naturally, though this is not confirmed. So, do not be afraid about him, and don't hold back. Show him what level is he expected to achieve in one year. Though if you were to deal a critical damage, please give him some time to heal it first before continuing the spar."

"...Hai, Hokage-sama. I will do my best." Though reluctant, an order is an order, and Yuugao is not one of the most loyal ANBU in Konoha, and such a title didn't come by disobeying orders. And so, with the Hokage watching, Naruto and Yuugao got into their respective positions, with Yuugao not drawing her sword, thinking to attack him with fists and jutsu first and stood in the standard Academy taijutsu stance and Naruto in a brawler's stance.

"Begin!" said the Sandaime, and almost instantly Yuugao is in front of Naruto, fist cocked back with chakra, ready to pound him. However, Naruto isn't a regular kid, and is able to see how Yuugao is charging chakra to her legs with his eyes, and readied himself to take or deflect any attack that she made. When Yuugao's fist came within his sight, with speeds that shocked even Sandaime, he dodged the fist and sends his own fist, albeit with a shorter range due to him having a nine year old's body at best, but still managed to hit Yuugao's jounin vest. Feeling the hit, which somehow felt like a punch from Kakashi, she backpedalled, narrowed her eyes behind her mask, and thought, _"That is powerful! It almost tore through my flak vest! Gotta get a check for it later, but now, I got a kid to pummel."_

Yuugao then decides to use shunshin to appear directly in front of Naruto, her leg cocked back and ready to kick Naruto like a football. But somehow, Naruto managed to dodge her kick, and tried grabbing her leg, but she sidestepped instantly and sends a powerful knee to his back at full power, capable of breaking bones and paralysing someone if hit at the right place, but Naruto managed to counter the knee strike with his own elbow, and to her utter shock and surprise, the knee, charged with chakra and ready to smash Naruto's head, felt like it hit a wall of iron, before she felt her knee broken to pieces. Meanwhile, Naruto, who had just finished the spinning elbow strike counter to Yuugao's knee, followed through with the momentum of his spin and punched her in the stomach with his other hand and managed to hit, almost breaking through her flak vest. Yuugao was sent flying, still in shock at what happened to her. _"What? What are his bones made of? Diamonds?i never felt like that when hitting someone, even with body armour on! And I think I'm having a bruised stomach, and maybe some bruised organs as well. I felt like a mountain just crashed on me! Just what is he?"_

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mind, _"Damn! She's fast! Only due to my reaction speed and capability to see chakra did I managed to counter her. I guess those sense training paid off now. I think I can feel my surroundings without even seeing them! This is awesome! I only managed to get one hit on her, but it's time to take the fight to her!"_ with those words, Naruto immediately charged Yuugao who is still dazed and lying down due to the powerful hit by Naruto and her broken knee, and didn't react in time when Naruto reached her position and lifted his hand to punch her before the Sandaime shouted "Stop! This spar is over! Naruto, stand down! Yuugao, what happened to you?"

"Hokaage-sama, I, I... might've broken my knee and had a couple of my organs bruised. I better go and get treatment for these quick. Naruto, you are powerful, extremely so. Please train further, not just to gain more power, but to learn to control those powers as well. Farewell." She says, before with the help of ANBU Boar,who appeared beside her in a shunshin, she managed to hobble her way out of the training ground, and to the hospital. At the hospital, the doctor that checks her says to her that her injuries looks like an injury that happens when someone spars with Tsunade's disciple. Her response: "It sure felt like it, doc... Sure did..."

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, back at the training ground, another ANBU, this time ANBU Mantis, is up against Naruto. Once again, both of them stood in their positions, with them standing in their respective stances. Sandaime lifts his hand, shouts "Begin!" and they're off. But this time, Naruto realises something different about the man. The bluish thingy in his body is much more agitated, with them flowing chaotically. Not thinking anything about this, Naruto tried the same strategy, but to his surprise, instead of entering a taijutsu battle, the ANBU ran through some hand seals and shouted Katon: Grand Fireball! Immediately, a huge ball of flame rushed towards the charging Naruto, who had Kurumi screaming her tails off in his head.

"**GET AWAY FROM THAT FIREBALL YOU IDIOT! REGENERATION OR NOT, YOU WON'T GO UNSCATHED THROUGH THAT FIREBALL!"**

"But I thought you said that I need to learn to take damage as well as giving them? This looks like a good idea!"

"**YOU FOOL! UNLESS IF YOU HAVE A CHAKRA SHROUD AROUND YOU, THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT FIREBALL WON'T HARM YOU!"**

"Chakra shroud... Wait, I have an idea!"

Despite all the protests and obscenities that the bijuu screamed towards his mental ear, Naruto gathered his not inconsiderable amounts of chakra, surrounds himself with it and charged the fireball, hoping for the best.

-BREAK-

The Sandaime, who thought that the ANBU would just use taijutsu is also shocked when the fireball came out of the ANBU's mouth, and is even more shocked when Naruto, who previously shows a reaction faster than most jounins, charged straight towards the fireball. In shock, his fingers are already going through the handseals for a Doton: Mud Wall, when a huge flare of chakra, even bigger than anything he has seen in the past ten years occurred, with the centre being Naruto, before the chakra flare recedes back, and Naruto is engulfed in the fireball. Thoroughly shocked, Hiruzen didn't even react to the shouts of "The Demon is dead!" coming from Mantis, who is so happy he almost let loose a maniacal laugh, when suddenly, after the fireball dissipates, stood Naruto, with just some burns on his body, though most of his clothes are burned.

"What?! How did you survived that?!" Mantis screamed, not believing the sight in front of his eyes.

"Well, even Kurumi-chan said that I won't survive that, at least without some injuries, and she said that only if I had her chakra shroud then I'd survive, so I thought, why not use my chakra? So I gathered my chakra, and compress them around my skin as some sort of armour. Hey, that'll work! I guess I'll call this jutsu Chakra Armour! Haha! Now I just need to try it some more, after Kurumi-chan shuts her mouth from cursing me."

"**YOU IDIOT! USING SUCH AN UNTESTED JUTSU IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE! ESPECIALLY ONE JUST BASED ON A THEORY! YOU'RE LUCKY IT WORKED, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU USELESS PATHETIC IDIOT! YOU... *unintelligible screaming*"**

"But at least, know that I am YOUR idiot, Kurumi-chan"

Hearing that, Kurumi immediately stopped screaming, and a blush, if an extremely tall, nine tailed fox-like chakra being can blush, appeared on her face.

"**Y-you idiot... Don't say something like that..."**

Naruto just giggled ightly, before realising that the spar is still on, and the ANBU has appeared in front of him, tanto drawn and ready to stab it at his heart. Shocked, Naruto didn't manage to dodge the hit, and took it full on. The ANBU's victory cry is short-lived, however, when he found out that his sword couldn't penetrate Naruto's ribs.

"My bones are also enhanced, you know. Due to one of the organs in my body, I have much tougher than regular bones, almost unbreakable and uncuttable. Also, it makes my ribcage, instead of a literal cage, changes it into multiple overlapping bone plates to prevent any attacks from being able to damage my lungs or heart directly."

Naruto then proceeds to catch the arm of the ANBU and pulls him close, which the ANBU reacts by pulling out a kunai and tried to stab Naruto, who had activated the Chakra Armor again to test its defence against physical attacks, and succeeded in only hitting the bluish colour of Naruto's compressed chakra that made his chakra armor, and doing nothing. Grinning widely, Naruto then tugged the ANBU's arms again, and punched him square at the face, breaking his jaw, cheekbones, loosened the jaw's ligaments, smashes a couple of teeth, and just changing his masked face from just a mask to a mask within a face, sending him to the ground writhing in agony.

The Sandaime, once again shocked beyond words on what just happened didn't even react or said anything, even when the rest of his ANBU subdued Mantis who was still screaming wordless screams of pain and brought him in front of the Sandaime. Then, suddenly, the Sandaime woke up from his stupor and went to Naruto, completely ignoring the platoon of ANBU beside him. He went to Naruto, who is still beaming, and slapped him the face, hard.

The entire clearing went silent. Nothing made a sound. Not Naruto, not the Sandaime, not the ANBU, not the animals, heck, even Kurumi was shocked. He then proceeded to do something that he have not done for a long time: he hugged Naruto."Naruto, don't you ever,EVER, do that again. You have shocked this old man's heart enough today. Please, do not do that again."

Naruto's eyes softened during this. He thought that the old man was about cry, and his chakra is also swirling, albeit softer and less chaotic than that ANBU from before.

"Okay, old man. I won't do that again, though you can see that I am unharmed. So, can you let me borrow some o]more of your ANBU for my spar?"

Chuckling lightly, Sarutobi agreed to his demands, and ordered three ANBUs to be his sparring partner.

"But Hokage-sama, what about this guy *pointing at Mantis*?"

"Oh, him? I'll bring him myself personally to Ibiki, and see if he can make him talk. Ibiki _likes_ meeting traitors, and an ANBU is no different than any other person, in the end."

And with Mantis in hand, he shunshined out of the grounds, while the rest of the ANBU turned to look at Naruto, who just looks at them and asks, "Okay, so who's next?", by which the three ANBUs only sweatdropped at the kid's act.

By the end of the 3 hour time allocated by Kurumi for the practice, the three ANBUs are tired and exhausted, while Naruto still looks fresh as a daisy. The ANBUs are shocked by Naruto's capabilities! Some of their hits are dodged or countered, and those are hits from blind spots! For the attacks that hit, his newly gained Chakra Armour blocks most, if not all of the damage. He can even react when the ANBU stops holding back, though he could only dodge or blocks the attacks. Even some of their jutsus didn't phase the blonde! Their Suiton jutsus didn't do shit, he tanks a Water Dragon like it's made of tissue paper, heck, he even breathes in it! Katon jutsus left only minimal burns, blocked by his Chakra Armour, and those burns heal in seconds! The ANBUs are flabbergasted, and consequently got tired, and is still unable to harm the kid by much. Now they understand why the kid was called the stamina demon.

"**Alright Naruto. Now, we'll go to the next part of your training, which is chakra control. For this, I will teach you one jutsu that will help you immensely, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This skill will create actual copies of you that dispels in one hit. Though they are good for reconnaissance, they are also good for training, if you have the chakra for it, because all that your clone learns, you will too. So this will speed up your training, and will have further use in the future, but for now we will use it just for training purposes. I will transfer the information on this jutsu directly to your brain, so prepare for a short headache."**

Before Naruto could ask what she means by that, a searing pain struck his head, though it lasts for only a second or so before he could feel it disappearing, probably being healed by his Larraman's Organ. He then immediately placed his fingers in the special handseal for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu before shouting "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" while pouring as much chakra as he can into the technique. A second, and a massive poof of smoke later, the clearing was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of Naruclones, and he didn't even feel the drain! "Wow! That is awesome! There's thousands of me! So what should I do now?"

"**Now we'll do the basic academy chakra control exercise first, the Leaf Sticking exercise. To do this, you and your clones must look for a leaf and stick them to your forehead using only chakra. Too much chakra and the leaf will shoot off, too little and it won't stick. This will be a very hard exercise, because the chakra contained within your Linker Core is probably three times as many than Hiruzen's. So this will be extremely hard and will take a massive amount of focus, but it will be a very good exercise for you. After you managed to stick one leaf to your forehead for ten minutes, then we will continue with the next exercise."**

All the Naruclones then proceeds to take a leaf each from a nearby tree and starts to stick them on their foreheads, though the result varies. Some of the leaves just disintegrated, probably due to the sheer amount of chakra placed, some was destroyed, and some rocketed towards other clones. After 3 hours, the clones still didn't manage to stick the leaves to their foreheads, though a couple managed to stick them for a second or two.

-BREAK-

"**All right Naruto. Now on to the next stage of your training, taijutsu. For this training, I will teach you the taijutsu skill of your ancestors, the Whirlpool Fist. This taijutsu is a type of taijutsu that utilises grapples and holds, to easily place seals on your opponents to either disable them or to kill them outright. But they also contain strike moves that can be used during the moment the opponents are paralyzed and/or disabled. And combined with your strength, this can probably break bones and/or damage organs, and might even downright kill enemies. And for extra brutality, you can probably tear off you enemies' limbs from their bodies, just for the heck of it **(Naruto's face turned green at this point, and is about to throw up, thinking about ripping off his enemies' arms and legs while being showered with their blood)**. But first, you must dispel all of your clones to gain their knowledge, then we can start by making more clones to learn this style, while you will learn to properly punch and kick. So go ahead and dispel all those clones now."**

Naruto then proceeds to dispel all the clones, which gave him quite the headache, which took longer to heal this time, around two minutes, while his head are swamped with the knowledge of all the clones that did the Leaf Sticking exercise, and looking at everything from thousands of new perspective at once. It is confusing, but he is sure that he'll get used to it in no time. He decided to test his current skill with the Leaf Sticking exercise, and managed to stick the leaf on his forehead for about five seconds. Considering that an achievement for the day, especially with his almost-bijuu level chakra, he created a couple hundred more clones and told a third of them to train the Leaf Sticking exercise so that they can improve his chakra control quickly, while another third practices the Chakra Armour so that it flares less chakra, and so that he is able to do it subconsciously, while a third will get teaching on the Whirlpool Fist from the clones of Kurumi within each of them (AN: Kage Bunshin also splits her chakra, so each of them gets a part of her, albeit much weaker. And we will only hear Kurumi Prime speaking, unless necessary. So any Kurumi speech after this is Kurumi Prime, unless said.), while the boss weill practice his punches and kicks. They pitied the trees, boulders and person that becomes his punching bag later.

-BREAK-

After breaking a lot of trees, and almost deforesting a quarter of the training grounds, Naruto had managed to learn well the ways of punching and kicking people, though he didn't advance far through the katas of Whirlpool Fist, since it involves grapples and holds, and Naruto isn't much of a fan of patient fighting, but Kurumi said that this will improve his patience and will help when he has mastered seals until he can make them with the use of chakra only, like his father and Mito before him, so he trudged along with the training. And, as Kurumi has scheduled, it is time for his rest, or more accurately, meditation period, though his clones will keep up his training in chakra control, Chakra Armor, and his taijutsu, or at least that's what he thought, until Kurumi called to him and said something to him that shocked him.

"**Naruto, dispel all of the clones that are learning the Whirlpool Fist, and make a new batch."**

"Eh? But why? I thought I need to learn the Whirlpool Fist faster?"

"**The new batch will learn something even more important: meditation."**

"What? You mean learn to sit around in a funky pose and empty our mind?"

"**Yes, but that is not all. The 'sitting in a funky pose' meditation is also important, in that it teaches you to sit still, to conserve energy like when being on a hunt, and improves concentration and teaches patience, but the second is more important. This is called 'battlefield meditation'. In this kind of meditation, you will learn to be calm and at peace and will not be affected by anything around you, be it a comrade's death, your own limbs cut off, or any shit talks that your enemy will throw at you. In this mode, we'll call it 'Battle Mode' from now on, you will be fully concentrated on your goals and everything that is required to achieve them. There is no obstruction in this mode, only you, your objectives, and any blocks that stops you from achieving your objective. This is the hardest to achieve, since it means that it requires you to be extremely calm, both from the inside and outside during the heat of battle, ignoring everything around you while at the same time, by using your perception, knowing everything around you. It is a state of contradiction, a state of ultimate calmness and the mental state of the ultimate warrior. Think you can achieve this, Naruto?"**

"Hell yeah! That sounds extremely cool! I will succeed in this trick I no time, believe it!"

"***chuckles* Then sit down on the ground in said 'funky pose' first and try to meditate. Only by mastering this you can take it to the next level, the 'Battle Mode'. But for now, just try to meditate and enter your mindscape to meet me."**

"Meet you? But I thought that only you can pull me into my mindscape."

"**That is not true actually. That is just me pulling you in via brute force. This is not actually a good option, though there's no side effect for that method. Now I want you to try reaching me on your own. By doing it yourself, you can have more control over the mindscape."**

"Okay Kurumi-chan. I'll try to do so."

After that, he sat down and tried to clear his mind, except that he found out that he can't, and that there's just too many crap flying around in his four year old mind for him to not think of. Seeing her host having a hard time meditating, what with his mind and all, Kurumi decided to give him some extra tips.

"**Naruto, remember this. A mind is like a butterfly. It rests on a flower, but sooner or later, it will fly again. But later, no matter how, it will reach that flower again. And take off. Again and again this cycle repeats. You must not prevent the butterfly from leaving, for the nature of the butterfly is to fly. Try to think about this, and then you will be able to meditate to your heart's content."**

"What is this talk about flowers and butterflies? I don't understand!" Naruto whines.

"***giggles* It is not fun if I gave you the answer directly, and it will not move your mind to its maximum if I were to just gae you all the answers to life, won't it?"**

Naruto grumbles, but sat down and thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't understand a damn thing. Butterflies? Flowers? Flying? What the hell does all those have to do about meditation? The only thing that he knows about meditation is that he sits down in a 'funky pose', then clears his mind. But every time he tries to clear his mind, he always kept thinking of something. When he tries not to think about something, he kept having thoughts. About his future life, his bloodline, trying to get Kurumi out of the seal, and others. And an hour passed, and he still couldn't meditate to save his life. And so, the next session, which was his favourite session, the hunting and eating section for stealth, starts.

-BREAK-

And so he tracked a deer trotting around, probably too old for his pack, and is left to die alone, such is the rules of nature. To put a long story short, he managed to catch the deer, though it fought wildly, but a powerful jab from Naruto to his head silenced him immediately. While he is carrying the deer to the clearing, Kurumi decided to talk to him about his stealth training.

"**Naruto, you need to up the ante of your stealth training. Keep chasing animals is good and all, but compared to ninjas, they might as well be toddlers. I suggest that you either ask for an ANBU to help you with your training again, this time without any hitting or punching, strictly stealth, both jutsu and non-jutsu related, as long as it is stealth. For now, we have to make do with hunting animals, though we will need a new, much better target than usual soon enough, if we want to improve your stealth skill. Not just a target, but also a hunter to 'hunt' you, to force you to improve your stealth."**

Not saying anything, Naruto sent a mental nod to her, and keep carrying the deer to the grounds, to skin and eat later on. He had started to get used to eating animals raw, though thinking of eating an enemy's brain, even if it's the enemy's, still brought some form of queasiness to him. After eating the whole deer, down to the bones, in two hours, he started to further track down some other animals in the area to improve his tracking capabilities. Around an hour later, his next session starts, the studying part.

-BREAK-

"Kurumi-chan, what will I be studying in? In jutsu theories? In seals?"

"**All those, and more. You will learn of the world's history from my eyes, the life of Uzumaki Mito, your mom's life, your dad's Hashirama's, Konoha's history, advanced maths, and a lot more. Now dispel all your clones, and make about 20 clones. Each of these clones will learn different things, while you will create even more clones to create and practice seals, so that you know how to create them, even in the midst of battle. Now go ahead and create all those clones."**

Naruto complied, and made about 20 clones, while the rest prepares the calligraphy set that Sandaime gave him early in the day and started creating all the seals that he knows and tries to get the speed of writing up, so that he won't be hindered in battle by his mediocre seal writing abilities. The clones that are currently learning history and maths and a whole host of other stuff all had their face scrunched in boredom. Studying, except if it's on jutsu theory and seals, was definitely not Naruto's forte. But after two hours, the day has begun again, and Naruto will start to spar again with the ANBUs, with the Sandaime watching. All this will repeat again and again and again for a whole year, after which Naruto will be leaving the village, and travel around to see the sights of the Elemental Nations.

-BREAK-

TIMESKIP ONE YEAR LATER...

Naruto, now five years old, but 5' 9" tall, with muscles taut as an executioner's rope, harder than logs, and sky blue eyes that seem to pierce the souls of anyone that he looks at, wearing a black T-shirt with orange lining and black pants with orange lining at the sides, together with an orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki spiral proudly displayed at its back, is getting ready to leave the town, being led out by the Sandaime himself. Since he had isolated himself for a year after his attacks, lots of the villagers thought that he is either dead, missing or just gone. This makes his life when walking around the town a hassle, since people kept confusing him with his father, with some people thought that the Yondaime had come back to life, which some says that it is because someone sacrificed the life of the 'demon brat' at an altar somewhere to revive him. The girls all looked at him with giggles, both perverted and not, on their mouth, and hearts in their eyes, and some even outright drooled, which honestly scared the crap out of Naruto, seeing that he never got anyone's attention, but the bad kind.

He has improved massively in almost every aspect. His chakra control is extremely good, especially with his Linker Core assisting it, he learned the leaf exercise in a week, the tree climbing exercise in two weeks and the water walking exercise in a month. He also combined the exercises together, sparring on top of water while being covered with leaves (AN: imagine a sniper's ghillie suit made entirely of leaves) for hours. His stamina and fighting capability has sent multitudes of ANBUs into the hospital due to either chakra exhaustion, or massive damages, both internal and external. So much so, that sparring with Naruto is considered a B-rank mission, paid by the Sandaime himself and is usually the first mission done by new ANBU recruits, and is extremely dreaded by the entire ANBU force.

His Chakra Armour, at first just a fluke of an idea that came during an attack, now has become a full fledged armour that can only be used by someone who has a huge chakra, and is completely impervious to any regular attacks and any jutsu below B-rank, and some A-rankers as well. The only way to completely go through the attack is to either use wind-natured chakra, though the wound will heal in minutes at worst, thus making any attacks that can go through the Chakra Armour, which is now always unconsciously active, null. Also, he found out that by instead of shrouding himself with it like he did at first, forming the armour just underneath the skin is best, in that even sensors cannot detect the chakra used since it still remains within his body, but also provides an ultimate protection against nearly any attacks just as well.

His taijutsu has also improved massively. He has mastered the Whirlpool Fist, and combining that with his mastery in seals and the studies he did to improve his sealing abilities and his chakra control, he is able to create seals using just his own chakra and places them on an enemy when he grapples with them, making him an insanely strong taijutsu master which can disable you with one touch of a hand or finger.

Though what probably shocked both him and Kurumi were his meditation capabilities. After about a month of worthless sitting down which later changes into a sleeping session, he realises something about the analogy of flowers and butterflies...

*FLASHBACK A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO*

Naruto is fed up with his own head. Every time he tries clearing his mind his thoughts went everywhere!

"Dammit, what am I doing wrong?! I sat in The Pose, I tried clearing my mind, yet everything just flew from me! My thoughts kept flying and flying and flying! Sure they will leave me eventually, but. It didn't want to... Wait a minute... I think that's what Kurumi-chan meant by that butterflies and flowers thing! It's not that I must stop it, I must let it fly, and let it come back naturally!"

With that thought in mind, Naruto, who is already in The Pose, didn't clear his mind. Instead, he let all his thoughts flew, yet he took solace in the action, not suppressing it, not stopping it. After about 1 hour 30 minutes of doing so, he managed to still himself enough, and suddenly felt a pull from his stomach, before he opened his eyes, and found out that he's already in front of Kurumi-chan's cage, as always, knee deep in the sewage water.

"**Ah, good, good! You have managed to find the secret of meditation! It's not to stop the thoughts, it's to let it fly, yet not do anything to push it even more! Now that is the start of meditation, yet it still took too long for you to reach here. You must try to improve."**

"Yay!" Naruto cried, and latched himself to Kurumi's furry legs. Kurumi, shocked, asked Naruto, **"What are you doing?"**

"Feeling your fur! They are very soft, I feel like I can sleep on them! I think that's just what I will do!"

A blush erupted on Kurumi's face. No one has ever said that her fur is soft, even more slept on them since father died. She was about to say something, when she saw that Naruto is already asleep, though she made herself comfortable, and started sleeping as well. She is tired as well, teaching this orange ball of energy is a hellish job, she thought.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Since that, every meditation session, Naruto has improved by leaps and bounds, now just requiring a second or two to enter his mindscape for any reason. He has been using that to just chat with Kurumi, hugged her, slept on her awesomely soft fur, and even playing with her. Remembering these actions made him blush for some reason which he didn't know. Or didn't realise. He then tried to apply the meditation concept in combat during the spars, to try and enter his so called 'Battle Mode', yet he failed, and he got his ass kicked during that most of the time. Kurumi-chan said that for that to happen, he must master his skills to a level that everything that he did is instinctive, without further thought, just reflexes and sheer muscle memory. Even if his battle capabilities are pretty good, he still won't consider himself good as long as he didn't manage to unlock 'Battle Mode'.

His stealth capabilities are just plain astonishing. Even with his height, most of the ANBUs that trained with him cannot catch him, and thanks to his senses, when they tried to hide from him, he can still see them, and if they used jutsu, his eyes saw the chakra that they used, exposing them immediately. Any genjutsu are dispelled immediately, causing them to be unable to hide in a genjutsu, and reveals their position immediately. Any attacks, hidden or not are countered and found out, due to his sharp hearing and his capability to go for days without sleep. He also trained with the ANBUs and Kurumi on the usage, maintenance and repair of basic weapons like kunai and shuriken so that when the condition needs it, he won't be left with any weapons choice at all.

His studies, although is his weakest part, is enough to pass the academy, and that's it, unless if it involves jutsu theory and seals. His jutsu theory knowledge are off the roof, and his seals are better than anyone in and outside the village, since Kurumi can be considered a seal master, being taught by not one, not two, but three of them, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato themselves. With all this, Kurumi even taught him both Hiraishin and Rasengan, which caused the old man Sandaime to almost went into a heart attack when he saw them.

Now, fully equipped with weapons like Hiraishin kunai, shuriken, wires, camping gear, and all the other crap that he thought would be needed, all stored within his jacket and seals tattooed on his arms, he stood in front of the great gates of Konoha, and readies himself to leave Konoha for four to five years on an adventure across the Elemental Nations, equipped with some gear with no contacts at all, no information and no fried, except for the bijuu sealed in his stomach, which gave him a fuzzy feeling when he thought of her.

With the Sandaime at his side, he almost left, before he is stopped by the Sandaime, grabbing his shoulder, and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe, Naruto. Know that you are somewhat like a grandson to me, and if there is any problem that you encounter that you cannot... 'solve' on your own, just tell me, and I will be glad to help. Never fear Naruto. While I'm here, you can ask me for help. This will probably be the last time I see you in four years, so indulge this old man with this one hug."

Naruto, almost crying, replied "No problem, old man. I will be sure to keep myself safe, and after four years, it'll seem like I never left. I will always remember you Jiji, and know that Kurumi also thanked you for everything that you have done for us before, now and forever. But before I leave, have this."

Naruto hands the Sandaime one of his tri-pronged Hiraishin kunai, which the Sandaime responds by asking "Won't you need these in your journeys? A loss of one weapon in an unfortunate time might just cost you your life you know."

"Don't worry old man. I have hundreds more where that came from. And I can even make new ones in my journey, no problem. I might even learn smithing and other stuff, just for the hell of it."

"Naruto, please remember that during your journeys, you will undoubtedly found yourself facing the dark side of the world. There are a lot of things that for most, they are better left unknown, but for us ninjas and for those like you who inspired to be one, things like rape, murder, assassinations, and many others will be something that they will undoubtedly encounter, so please, during such an encounter, please, do not lose your essence, what makes you, you. Because if you do, I'm afraid that in your short life, you won't know love, and only will know hatred, rage and despair, just what the Sage of Six Paths wanted to avoid. "

"Don't worry Jiji, I will always remember the love that both you and Kurumi-chan showed me (at this, Kurumi blushed horribly), and will be the guide for me to base all my actions on, and I will remove hatred from this world, and I shall create peace. So for the time being, keep the seat warm for me, old man! I will surpass you, and you will have no choice but to make me Hokage!" and with that and a hand wave, Naruto starts to walk past the gates, out of Konoha, and out of sight.

An ANBU escort appeared beside Sandaime, looked at Naruto's disappearing back, and said "That kid will go far, I'm sure."

Sandaime nodded, and said "True. True that. I have never denied that. In fact, I'm sure he'll achieve his dream. He has stamped his position on everyone's heart, and I'm sure that given a couple of years, he'll be a great Hokage. But for now, we all have jobs to do, and life must be continued as normal."

The ANBU nodded and went back to his position while Sandaime walked back to the Hokage Tower while crying anime tears, thinking of the massive amount of paperwork backlogs that he has to encounter back at his office.

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So how was that? This is the longest chapter that I have ever written and I think that it's one hell of a training that he went through. What do you guys/gals think? Read and review please! Oh, and thank Charles Bhepin for the idea on the flower and butterfly analogy for the meditation. Go and read his Shinji and Warhammer 40k, it's an extremely awesome fic. Read and review, once again, I cry for you!


	4. Chapter 3: First Travel Year!

Now here comes the third chapter to A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! Damn this chap came fast by my standards! An early warning though, there is a lemon in this chapter, and it's my first lemon too, so please don't flame me too much for it. So, go ahead and read this chap!

EDIT 14/1/2013: Fixed Naruto's chakra nature training mistakes. Thanks Veloran-Darkfyre for mentioning this!

EDIT 23/02/2013: Replaced my original crappy lemon with a reader who wrote one for me! Thans Omega Kyubi Crusader! You're fucking awesome!

CHAPTER 3: FIRST TRAVEL YEAR!

-CHAPTER START-

Naruto is walking away from Konoha for the last 30 minutes while planning his travel path. "Let's see... I don't think I can travel to Iwa without the people there immediately trying to kill me, because I looked too similar to father, which is good sometimes, but sucks most of the time. I think I'll go to Suna first, passing through River Country, then I'll head north to Earth Country, but won't go to Iwa, instead, went around it, and then enter Taki. Then I'll think further. Now, onwards!"

So, plans made up, Naruto went on the direction of River Country to the west of Fire Country. But then, Kurumi piped up from his mind.

"Naruto, travelling to see the world is good and all, but you must remember that one of the main reasons for this trip is to train you. So, we'll break camp every evening, and you must place chakra suppression seals and anti detection seals over the perimeter of the camp so that we can train in peace. But make sure the area is large enough, we don't want your clones to end up in a tight place."

"Sure thing Kurumi-chan. Now I'll continue walking." With his bloodline's capabilities, he didn't so much as walked, as ran full speed towards River Country, with nothing but everything that he has on him in his seals. Not to mention, to further train both his speed and muscles, he had auto adjusting resistance and gravity seals placed on him. The seals auto adjusts in that once they detected that the user has already exceeded the seals' resistance, they will increase themselves automatically without requiring any physical adjustments from the outside. So, his journeys also help improve his speed and strength.

Naruto was running around the path to a nearby town, when he heard a scream coming from the path ahead. He immediately disabled the resistance and gravity seals and dashed forward towards the source of the screams. What he saw made his blood ran cold. A trade caravan, with all the caravan members tied up, with some of them dead, their decapitated heads mounted on pikes along the roads. Naruto's eyes saw that there are around fifty highwaymen, three heads on pikes with their bodies not far away, ten tied people, screaming and crying, and what angered both him and Kurumi the most: a girl, not older than fifteen, about to be raped by three bandits.

"NARUTO-KUN! KILL THEM ALL! DO NOT LET THEM SURVIVE! THEY TRIED TO FORCE THEMSELVES ON THE GIRL! DO NOT LET THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" The change of honorific went unrealised by both of them, with Naruto, focusing only on saving the girl and Kurumi, focusing on preventing said heinous act from happening. Naruto immediately dashed forward at blinding speed, faster than what most people can see, and faster than even some jounins and reached directly in the middle of the three would-be rapists, who was in the process of tearing off the girl's clothes. Naruto suddenly became calmer in his extreme rage, with the only thought running in his mind is to save the girl and annihilate the bandits.

Without even thinking, Naruto immediately grabbed the bandit that was tearing the girl's clothes, pulled him away and punched him right on the chest, with a punch so powerful that the man's chest was instantly pulverized with some of his rib bones protruding from his back. He then grabbed the other bandit and ripped his hand off of his body, blood spraying on his and Naruto's body, before Naruto using that arm to beat the third bandit with one swing that was so hard that the bandit flew away, and getting knocked out on a tree, head bleeding, while the arm was smashed to pieces. All this occurred in ten seconds, such is Naruto's speed.

The rest of the bandits, who previously was busy cheering their compatriots who are about to rape the girl, deicided that they have numbers on their side, and immediately charged Naruto, bellowing war cries and shouts of vengeance. Naruto, still in his rage-empowered 'Battle Mode', disappeared from their sights and appeared in their midst, and the carnage starts. Using his bare hands, Naruto ripped the head off from a bandit nearby, throwing both the body and the head onto a different bandit, blood showering from the body. Another bandit had his chest pierced by Naruto's empty hand, his heart immediately destroyed, another took a literal ball-crushing kick, a roundhouse kick from Naruto snapped the neck of another, sending him flying into another bandit. One bandit's spear got shoved into his own head through the bottom of the head, sending brain matter everywhere. Another's sword was used by Naruto to decapitate three bandits before the sword itself broke due to low maintenance. Naruto was death incarnate, whirling in the midst of the bandits like a tornado, killing, dismembering, decapitating, all with his bare hands.

By the end of the very short, three minute battle, all the bandits are dead in extremely gruesome ways, with Naruto himself showered in blood, though the self cleaning seals within his clothes will take care of it later. Then Naruto broke out of his trance, and saw the carnage that he caused. He immediately puked, and fainted, and ended up in his mindscape, right in front of Kurumi's cage. Wanting some comfort, he ran, tears flowing from his face, into the awaiting arm of Kurumi.

"Kurumi-chan! *sniff* I killed them all! In brutal ways! *sniff* I feel bad, yet I can't help but think that that's good! Why am I feeling this?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Naruto cried, his tears didn't stop flowing.

"Naru-kun, don't worry. What you did, as bad as it is, are for a good cause. They are going to rape the girl, then either kill them or force them to become their sex slaves, not being able to escape, unless they died. They might also kill the rest of the people or use them as hostages, or just torture them for fun. In my long life, humans are a very chaotic creature, in that their nature themselves are chaotic. Don't worry Naruto-kun. Cry not for them, but cry instead for your lost innocence, one that you won't gain again. Hug me, and cry on me. I'm here, and not planning on leaving any time soon. I will always be with you, don't forget that. You are mine, and I am yours, as it is so."

Naruto kept crying, and crying, and crying, his Astartes bloodline not allowing him the reprieve of dreamless sleep. After a pretty long while in his mindscape, he stopped crying, and asked Kurumi. "Kurumi-chan, am I a bad person? I didn't feel anything when I killed them. I regretted doing so, but during the battle, I didn't feel anything, only that I must save the girl and kill all the bandits. Does that make me bad?"

"No Naruto-kun, in fact, if you didn't regret killing them, then you are a bad person. The reason why you didn't feel anything is that you managed to enter your 'Battle Mode', though the only reason you can do so is due to extreme anger. We must train you some more so that you can use it without any external stimulations. No Naruto. If you didn't regret killing them, but instead find enjoyment in doing so, then you are a bad person. In the work of a ninja, killing is not just unavoidable, but necessary. Sometimes you will be ordered to poison someone, sometimes just killing them by any means, sometimes you even need to frame someone else for a kill that you did, but know that it is necessary. But learn to deal with them, and never let go of the regret and the feeling that it gives, for if you do, then you are no longer a proper human. No matter what, a life is precious, and any kills is a bad thing. But the act is necessary, it's just that whether you regret doing it or not that will determine your humanity."

"Thanks Kurumi-chan. I needed that. I think that was my first kill. And that hits hard. Anyway, I promise that I will visit you here more often. For now, I need to wake up and check the conditions of the rest of the people. See ya!" And with that, he was gone from the mindscape, which caused Kurumi to think about what she said to him before, and blushed horribly.

"_I called him Naruto-kun! And I said that he is mine! And I am his! Did he even realise that? I doubt that, he is too busy wallowing in his first kill to recognize or remember what I just said. But what I said is true, and I will still consider it true, and even if he remembers and asked me about it, then I will say it to him: I am falling in love with him, and I hope that he does to me as well."_

-BREAK-

Waking up from his fainting spell, he found out that he was cleaned by the people of the caravan, before he heard a shout of "He's awake!" from his right. He stood up and saw that all of the people, the surviving ones, all came at him. A guy with short hair and a round, chubby face in a pretty expensive kimono greeted him.

"Greetings, sir...?"

"...Arashi." Naruto decided to not tell him his real name, in case it might cause him to become known later on. He wished to keep a low profile, after all.

"Ah, Arashi-san. We are extremely grateful for you for saving us from the bandit attack just now. You fainted in the pool of your own vomit with your body covered with blood, so we cleaned you up, though for some reason your clothes clean themselves up suddenly."

"...Thanks. May I have your name? And what about the girl just now?"

"My name is Kanda, and the girl you just saved is my daughter, Kanade-chan. No words can express my thanks to you."

"You don't need to. Any decent human would do something about them."  
"Naru-kun, ask them where the bodies of the bandits are." Kurumi quipped.

"_What for?"_

"For you to eat their brains. Before you started screaming at me about eating someone's brains, remember that the Omophagea organ allows you to gain their knowledge and their memories, thus allowing you to find the location of their main camp, and either rescue any captives that they have, or eliminate them all, or both. For them to attack such a caravan, there must be more of them around, and a bandit camp of that size must've been there for a while, and there must be lots of people that they have captured. So it's better to clear off all of them, these scum."

Naruto, although disgusted, agreed with Kurumi, and asked Kanda where the bodies of the bandits are. After locating the bodies and identifying the one that seems like the leader, Naruto took out one of his Hiraishin kunai, and carved the bandit's head, which luckily survived, because he only got his heart destroyed with a powerful punch, or at least that's what the damage to the bandit leader's body seems to say. After removing the skull and picking up the guy's brain, with extreme disgust Naruto chews the brain of the leader and swallows it. After a couple of minutes, Naruto was assaulted with a headache so powerful it makes him fall to his knees, and grabs his head, before a bunch of memories from the bandit appeared in his mind (AN: Think of how Alex Mercer and James Heller after they consumed a Web of Intrigue target. This will keep happening throughout the story, and the comparison seemed most apt.). He didn't just found out the location of the bandit camp, but also their leader, who is a missing nin from Kiri, and the unspeakably heinous and inhumane acts that they did to their prisoners, with selling them to the highest bidder being one of the most humane thing that they did.

Naruto, now pissed off beyond all reason, went back to Kanda, and told him to stay put and break camp on their current location, before making a couple of Kage Bunshins and sent them to various parts of the camp so that they will be covered while he's gone. Then, he dashed immediately to the bandit camp, which was located about 2 days' journey from the survivor's camp on a civilian pace, 12 hour's journey by genins, and about an hour by Naruto at max speed, which he did.

-BREAK-

As he reached the outskirts of the camp, he uses his superior eyesight to see what is going on within the camp. His ears picked up the sound of people screaming and begging for mercy, his eyes saw a huge bonfire, surrounded by the bandits, and his nose picked up the smell of death, fire, ruins and flesh.

"_So, how shall we do this? Chakra or no chakra?"_

"Chakra. The easiest way is to use the Hiraishin Rain kunai and flash to all of them, killing them while doing so. Easy, less collateral damage, and pretty silent, though not exactly hidden. The flash will be visible, but as long as you went fast enough, I doubt that they can even stop you."

Agreeing with the strategy, Naruto sent a mental nod to her and took out one of his most special kunai, the Hiraishin Rain (HR) kunai. This kunai did not just have a Hiraishin seal on it. It also contains a force seal, a seal that sends a wave of force to everything around it, which is essentially a reuseable, low powered exploding tag, and a storage seal, which contains hundreds, or tens of Hiraishin kunai, depending on what condition that it needs to be used for, anti army or just anti camp. They also have recall seals that can recall all the Hiraishin kunai into their respective HR kunai storage seal, making retrieval easy. By throwing a HR kunai on top of an enemy camp or an army formation, the tens or hundreds of kunai can be rained down on the enemy, hence the name, and Naruto can Hiraishin to every single one of them, thus making him capable of taking down an entire army or enemy camp alone, without any help. At least theoretically. This is going to be the first combat test for the HR kunai.

Naruto prepares the HR kunai while dropping a single Hiraishin kunai at his current location as a fallback point, and launches the HR kunai high up over the bandit camp. The wave of force and the kunai are immediately scattered in the camp, some outright hitting some of the bandit. They never knew what hit them. One moment they're all chatting and talking merrily, the next a bunch of weird looking kunai was flying around the base, injuring, even killing some of them. And the next, the only thing they saw was a yellow flash that appeared almost everywhere, and then they knew no more.

Naruto stopped flashing right outside a couple of tents, right after he finished Rasengan-ing the bandits outside, almost three hundred of them. Guess the spirit of Spartans does not live in them, despite their numbers. He opened the flap of a tent, and what he saw there sickens him. A man was busy plunging his dick into a child, probably no more than twelve years old whose lifeless eyes show that she has lost all the will to live, the scent of blood and sex permeates the air in the tent like a cloud of thick, dopey smoke. The man, not realising that Naruto was looking at him, continued with his business, while Naruto, in all his rage and anger, following the orders of Kurumi, came at the guy with deliberate slowness, before stabbing his kunai into the man's crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" The man screamed, before Naruto picked him up by the neck, and ripped off his fingers, one digit at a time with him watching it all the time. After all his fingers are torn off, he ripped the man's dick off before shoving it into his mouth, prematurely silencing the man, literally sucking off his own dick. Naruto then proceeds to tear off the man's jaw off his head, before using his inhuman strength to entirely crush his neck, decapitating him in the most brutal manner. Shivering due to the brutality of his BM kills, he started asking Kurumi on what the man was doing when he came in. The only thing that he understands is that it is bad, he understood it in his soul.

"Naruto-kun... I guess you are in need of 'The Talk', but we'll do that later. For now, know that what that person does is horrible and evil, and you must stop anyone you encounter in the future that will do such things. But now, we have a bandit camp to clear."

Accepting the dismissal, Naruto created a couple shadow clones to free the women in the tent, exited the tent, and went to search for the leader, but he didn't have to. The leader, a missing nin from Kiri, is already waiting among the dead bandits, and is looking towards Naruto.

"So... You're the ones who killed all my men... You will p-"

His words was cut short when Naruto, still in a rage, charged forward at a blinding speed, and smashed his fist into the missing nin's face, breaking his nose and his entire front row teeth. While the nin was flying due to the strength of Naruto's fist-to-the-face, he caught the nin's leg and swung him, head first, to the ground. Multiple times. Then. Naruto tossed him upwards like so much a ragdoll, and grabbed his leg again, pulling him downwards before using a Rasengan on his upper torso, turning his chest into so much man puree. After the man has finished his impromptu Rasengan powered flight, Naruto, with the urgings of Kurumi, ate the nin's brain. After enduring another massive headache, he gained the memories of the nin. Turns out that he was a chuunin level missing nin from Kiri, and ran away from Kiri due to the fact that he was disappointed with the power that he gained while at Kiri. He also gained the knowledge of the terrain within Kiri, the condition of Kiri, his jutsus and some other unrelated stuff. Naruto looked back at the carnage that he did within the camp, and sees the girls and women that was freed.

"Hello everyone. For now we will hold first with the introductions. Me and my clones will bring all of you to a caravan nearby which I also saved. So come closer."

Naruto then created some clones that lifted all the people that they rescued onto their shoulders, some which looted the camp, and sprinted straight back to the location of the caravan from before, carrying both people and loot. All in all, the destruction of the camp takes only 12 minutes.

-BREAK-

At the caravan's camp, once the people that Naruto has rescued from the camp, which amounts to around 45 people, has been taken care of by both the people from the caravan and the prisoners that can still perform simple tasks, Kanda went to meet Naruto, who was lying down on a thick branch, seemingly sleeping.

"Arashi-san, all the people that you brought have been properly tended to. But what should we do now? We didn't have much resource to cater for all these people for long."

"Then I guess we'll just take them to the village that you're about to travel to before the bandits attacked. How about that?"

"Then I guess that we have a plan of action now. Notify everyone that we'll move tomorrow. I'll create more clones to carry everyone and seal your items inside scrolls. Now I will be training, so don't bother me unless it's really important," Naruto said to Kanda, who then went to relay the information to everyone, and Naruto, who created more clones to watch the camp, which had an air of happiness around it, and went to create his training grounds with many seals as its borders.

"Alright Naruto-kun. From what we know about your elemental nature that we tested before we left, you have Wind, Fire and Water nature. So, you need to make about three thousand clones, a thousand for each type of elemental training, around five hundred more for taijutsu training, around five hundred more for seals studies, while you yourself will sit somewhere, and listen to me."

Shrugging, Naruto made the required number of clones and told them to do what their Kurumi-clones told them to do, while Naruto decides to get comfortable and sat down in a lotus position and went into his mindscape to talk to his Kurumi-chan.

-BREAK-

Naruto's mindscape, which was a sewer before, is now a lush meadow as far as the eye can see, with a single huge tree in the middle, which acts like a home for Kurumi to stay. Kurumi, who is now lying down on the grass, and has a collar with a cracked ruby that has the kanji for seal written inside of it, calls Naruto to come towards her, which he did so and starts to climb her back and lied on her soft, furry back.

"Naruto... Do you know what the person just now is doing?"

"Yes, he is using his penis and puts inside that girl's... parts, but what? Or why? And that girl... why did she looks like that? It pains me to see her like that..."

"Naruto-kun, it's time you learned The Talk. After that, then you will understand why the act you just saw is extremely vile, and must not be done, no matter what. Naruto-kun, when a man loves a woman,..."

And among the extremely emotionally depressed Naruto and the thousands of year old bijuu occurs an event known by most only as The Talk, where Naruto learns of sex, sexuality and its effects... which will change Naruto into one of the world's most powerful anti-rapist. Two hours later, and The Talk, as awkward a condition as it is ever given in, is finally over. Blushing heavily, Naruto started to ask Kurumi about the man just now.

"So that means, what the man was doing, is that he forced himself on that girl, and that that girl is already too depressed and has lost the will to live...?"

"Essentially, yeah. But I can't say that for sure, though that seems about right."

"Then here and now I will make an oath, witnessed by you, Kurumi-chan. I will kill, without mercy, any rapist that I encounter, especially if they are currently within the act, and I will torture them first, and make them pay. They will pay, I promise. Any rapist had better beware, because Uzumaki Naruto is here, and he tolerates no rapist! NO ONE!"

"Then here I, Kurumi, daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, the Nine-Tailed Bijuu, bear witness to the oath of one Uzumaki Naruto, my future mate, to not give any quarter to any rapist. So shall the oath be, and so shall it stay, until the end of time."

After calming himself down, Naruto asks "So what am I supposed to train in now?"

"You must train further in trying to unlock the BM. Currently, the BM is only unlocked in moments of extreme rage and anger. By being able to utilise this skill to its maximum at any time, you can battle anyone and anything at your maximum capability, without any blocks, both mental and physical. Now, you must try meditating during battle for this mode to happen. Also, once your clones managed to properly perform their respective elemental exercises, then I will start to teach you jutsu."

Nodding, Naruto continued his training under the guidance of Kurumi, while his clones are busy doing elemental chakra composition training. After a couple of hours, daybreak came without any incidents, and Naruto dispelled all his clones, and learned that some of them have finished their respective exercises. To test this, he grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree, and managed to cut it using nothing but wind chakra, grabbing two other leaf, he tried flowing fire chakra and water chakra to each leaf, and one burned while the other became wet, signalling the complete success of the exercises last night. Then, Naruto went to Kanba's location, and told him to rally everyone and gather all their belongings, where he will seal them in scrolls while he'll create massive amount of clones to carry everyone to the town nearby. After around half an hour, all the people, about sixty of them and all the items are gathered in one location. Naruto immediately took out an empty scroll and created a mass storage scroll, designed to carry multiple items of multiple types all in just one scroll. Then, as he said earlier, Naruto created clones, one for each person so they can carry them to a nearby town, though the kid, which he saved while she's being raped, is still lifeless, and doing everything robotically. Her dull eyes, her actions and even her very chakra, to Naruto, screams 'suicidal'.

"Kanda-san, where is the closest town to our current location? A map is not something that I have, thus I will need you to tell me the location of the closest town. I am unable to do much to all of you, and can only carry all of you to that town, then you all will have to decide what should you do."

"Nonsense, Arashi-san. You have done enough for all of us, and I am glad that we found someone like you that helped us. Now let's see... The closest town to our current location is the town of Shizuka, still within the borders of Fire Country, so most probably we'll be safe there. It's around a day's journey to the town, and it's around north north east of our current position."

"Alright Kanda-san. Everyone! Hold on to your clones tight! I will be running very fast to get us there in no time!"

And run they did. Clones of Naruto ran faster than anything the people had ever known, through the beaten path, through the forest, and even on a river that crosses their path, the people he carried all screaming in excitement and some in fear, they even forgotten their capture and subsequent torture and life at the hands of those bandits, except for the kid, who was hanging on to the real Naruto lifelessly, not making any sounds, and not even so much as looked elsewhere. Looking at this, Naruto frowned, though there is not much that he could do, not at this time.

-BREAK-

In just 4 hours of non-stop running and/or tree-hopping, they have reached the town of Shizuka, which was a small, peaceful town, though there are not many people there. He places all the people that he carried on the ground close to the town and told them to walk back to the town, some of them falling down due to lack of use for their legs. Some of them are even hugging him in happiness, saying that Shizuka is the town where they came from, while the rest will have to look for some other method of transportation to get back to where they're from. The girl didn't make a sound, none at all. Naruto frowned, but before he could say anything, Kurumi said within his mind.

"Naruto, some people are just too late to be saved. In life, that is one of the facts, that as hard as it is for us to accept, is still a fact of life. You can also never save everyone, either from anyone else, or from themselves. No matter how much you fought against this fact, the truth is, sometimes, it is better not saving some people that didn't want to be saved and focus on saving those that want to rather than trying to save everyone at the same time. It is a morbid thought, but an undeniable one nonetheless."

Naruto tried to accept this fact, oh he tried, but he just cannot accept this one simple fact of life. Due to that, he tried everything he can to cheer up the girl, but nothing worked. But then, when he was taking the girl to the centre of the town, a pair of husband and wife ran at him, screaming.

"Hana! Oh, my Hana! You're safe! Oh Hana!" cried the woman, who hugged the girl tightly, tears of joy falling out of her eyes like a waterfall. After a while, the husband joins in, together crying, but the girl, now known as Hana, still didn't make a sound. Until she somehow moved her head, looked at her family, and cried, the tears held back for who knows how long finally pouring out of her eyes without restraint and without any signs of stopping, while hugging her mother as tight as possible. Naruto, watching this scene, turns back and tried to walk away, before he heard someone calling him.

"Sir, are you the one who saved my daughter?" asked the man.

"...Yes, though I won't count her as saved, not as of yet. She will be in a very hard life, and you'd better remember that she's been in a lot of pain, probably more pain than any other person her age should go through. She is very badly broken, and I fear for her mind. Please love her until her end, and hope that you can heal her of her mental scars."

"...I may not want to know this, but what was happening to her when you found her that made you speak of such things?"

"...When I met her, she was being raped by a bandit in a camp." At this, the father's face paled. "I know not how long has that been continuing, but I immediately killed the man, in a most brutal and horrifying manner, and so do I cleared the whole camp. Consider that as a minor form of revenge that I can give out for your child."

"Thank you so much for saving her, mister...?"

"Arashi. Call me Arashi, from Konoha."

"Arashi-san from Konoha. No words can express how much is my feelings of gratitude towards you for saving my daughter. She is my only daughter, the sun of our lives."

"Do not thank me for what a decent man should do. Instead, you can thank me by taking good care of your daughter, and make sure something like that never happens again."

"I will take your advice, Arashi-san. Please stay in my house for a day before you continue on your trip. From your clothes, I'd say that you are a traveller."

"Thanks, but I do not think so. I will continue on through my journey, and will leave you. Do not feel as you owed me anything, for an act a good man would do. Anyway, I will take leave now, and may many blessings fall on your family after this catastrophic disaster. Farewell." With that, Naruto turned away and walked from the family, thankful that the girl has managed to cry out her pains on the shoulders of her family. The wife then asked the husband.

"Dear, who is that man? Did you get his name?" while still rubbing the back of their crying daughter.

"His name is arashi, from Konoha. And he didn't want anything from us. He just saved our daughter from a fate worse than death, and he asked for nothing. I have, and probably never will, meet any person more honourable than him."

They both then sat in silence, one hugging their still crying daughter, and one watching the back of the man that saved their beloved daughter. Unknown to all four of them, the girl gets pregnant later on due to the raping that she endured, and gave birth to a baby boy that she named after her saviour, Arashi, who was cared for by the whole family and made sure that the boy is loved, and not hated.

-BREAK-

Naruto then walked back to where he left the rest of the caravan and the people that he rescued, and talked to Kanba about his caravan.

"Kanba-san, so what happens now? You have safely reached the town, and doesn't seem to be able to leave for a while. So, any plans?"

"None for now Arashi-san. I would like to sell my wares here, and have the carpenters here build me a new caravan, and then continue on my journey to sell my wares. Your kindness will forever be noted Arashi-san, and for that, I thank you."

"About that, can you help me with something? I'm on a journey, yet when I started, I did not think of having a map for me to use. Can you sell me a map? The loot that I gained during my raid on the camp didn't get me a map, _though I did get a copy of Kiri's bingo book._" He added the last part in his mind.

"Of course! I will gladly give it away to you, as thanks for saving us! Though it is not much-"

"Don't worry. That is enough. I don't think I need anymore. Now I will take my leave from this town, and continue on my journey."

Truning around, Naruto then walked away from the caravan, and walked away from the town, and out of everyone's sight, before tree hopping to another destination, one that no one knows.

-BREAK-

After his stop in Shizuka, Naruto continued his training journey,travelling for 12 hours and training for another 12, and resting only on the weekend in an 8-hour sleep, with which he continued to visit Kurumi, to talk, to chat, and even just to sleep on her. Along his journey, he trained himself in various elemental jutsu, completed all his elemental training, and even improved his Shadow clones so much so that he didn't even need handsigns for them. Massive number of clones trained everyday in taijutsu, elemental recomposition and seals, even trained in elements that are not his main (lightning, earth), while he himself tried to achieve the elusive BM. Days upon days upon days passed without any further troubles, and one day, he found out that towns, cities and certain places had bounty boards, where people places various missions and bounty hunting missions. On the urgings of Kurumi, he decided to pick up some of the missions, mainly bandit exterminations, finding missing person, or even missing nin hunting.

During the bandit extermination missions, Naruto shows that he really intends to keep his promise. BM or not, he killed the bandits, especially those that he caught raping with extreme brutality. Limbs are torn, bodies mutilated beyond reason, entire camps annihilated. For some of the camps, the prisoners have been sex slaves for so long that it's all they knew, and they've lost hope, so much so that they are not even alive for the most part. In the end, he's forced to mercy-kill these people to end them of their misery. During these moments, Naruto usually gets so angry that not just he started drawing on Kurumi's evil chakra, he absolutely crushes the bandits without any restraints, destroying them utterly, and sometimes not even bodies are left. During these moments, he usually ended up on Kurumi's fur, crying not for his own sake, but for the innocent lives that he was forced to take, due to them being so broken and hopeless.

Also, another thing that he found different was his feelings towards Kurumi. She is always there, to comfort him, to teach him, to just give him a (massive) hug, to be his friend in need, and to be his greatest confidant. During times when he was sad, like after a mercy kill, Kurumi hugged him in her massive tails, whispering words of comfort and calming him down. During happy times, she celebrates with her, like if he learned a new jutsu. During times of great rage, like when he saw someone trying to kill an innocent or trying to raid an unassuming caravan, she rages together with him. During times of extreme boredom, she is there, telling him stories of her adventure, or just even being someone to chat with. After a certain amount of pondering, he realised something: she is the best life partner that he can have, and would want her to be at his side, until he dies, or until the end of time, and would be at her side as well, come world's end.

Also, due to Naruto's BM training, he somehow becomes bipolar, for no reason. Most of the time, he is a very happy, very relaxed guy that can make everyone around him laugh, but in battle, he became a ruthless, extremely brutal, cold blooded warrior, whose enemy's blood became his drink, and their flesh his food, sometimes literally. Due to his own constitution, he is able to digest everything that the enemy once was, and which terrifies the remaining enemies to no end. So much so that he is placed within the Bingo Book as Arashi the Blood Drinker, a B-ranked freelance mercenary, whose face was never seen, because he wears a hood, covered with voice changing seals face distortion seals, which helps him keep his identity nickname made him sick with himself at first, until Kurumi reminded him that what he does is for the good of everyone around, depending on the target, which was usually bandits.

-BREAK-

Ten months had passed, and right now Naruto is fighting a Konoha missing nin named Rokushou Aoi, who was wielding the Sword of the Thunder God, once owned by Senju Tobirama, against Naruto. His genin team was already wiped out by Naruto earlier, getting their brain matter falling on the ground after a series of vicious right hooks from Naruto killed all of them, with Naruto not even affected by Aoi's Senbon Shower technique with his Chakra Armour activated.

"Dammit! What are you?! You're not human! No human can punch that hard!"

Naruto, currently in BM, which he just achieved two weeks ago, rushed to his position immediately and grabbed his wrist, before snapping his entire arm like a twig. Before Aoi could even start screaming, Naruto punched his face hard enough to cave his entire face in and turn it into a huge pile of mush, silencing him immediately, while the Sword of the Thunder God fell to the ground. Wordlessly, he picked it up, sealed it in a scroll, and destroyed the man and his teams' body with a massive Katon jutsu. Then he started to tree hop his way away from Rain Country, and going back to Fire Country.

"Kurumi-chan, I think I've done most of the bounties available, and I can retrieve his when we get back to Konoha later."

"Yes Naruto-kun. I think you have cleared everything that you can here in Rain Country, and you have the Raijin with you, though I'm no swordswoman, so I can't teach you anything about it. So what about if we continue our journey around the Elemental Nations?"

"That is a very good idea, but I think I need to get us somewhere isolated first, maybe back to Fire Country for now, before we continue our journey. But first, I have something to say to you. Please listen to me first before you say anything." Said Naruto, with a huge blush on his face, while he stopped at a cave close by, and started preparing his usual compliment of seals to hide his location.

Kurumi, feeling weird about this one particular thing that Naruto was about to say and why they broke camp much earlier than expected, just sent Naruto a mental nod and lied down on the grassy plains of the mindscape. Feeling the nod, Naruto immediately sat in the lotus position, and immediately appeared in front of Kurumi's snout.

"Kurumi-chan, I can't help my feelings on this. You have been my most faithful companion, one who has been at my side for either good, or bad. You have been my teacher, teaching me all the things that I did not know, or improved on the things that I do know, and has been my partner ever since I found out about you. You have also been my best friend, sticking with me through thick or thin, I... I don't know what else to say. I... I love you, Kurumi-chan!" Naruto cried, and then grabbed her muzzle, before kissing her gigantic snout.

Kurumi was shocked. No, she was beyond shocked. There was no way she would have predicted this. She didn't expect him to fell in love with her this early!

"Naruto-kun... I loved you too. For a long time. Not just because your parents arranged you as my future mate due to your ancestor's promise, but also due to the qualities that you have shown to me about you. You did not kept your innocence, though you still cried for both your enemies and the ones you need to deal a mercy kill to. You also showed that you still retain some manner of chivalry, in that you didn't take assassination missions, which you know that you can handle it without any problems. I loved you, Naruto-kun, not just because of what you are, but also because you are one of the most honourable person that I have ever met, and with my long life, that's saying something. I do not regret taking you as my mate, Naruto-kun, though I still wonder, what made you confess to me, and what made you think you love me?"

"Um... I realised, nowadays, that when I was doing anything, the only thing I can think of is your face, your gentle voice, your fur's soft caress, and... everything about you. So, after pondering about it for a while, I figured out that I must've loved you, since you are the only thing that I can think of in my mind."

"Naruto-kun..." she cooed, and licked his face, which due to her size, causes him to get flung away from her, and fell somewhere on the lush meadows of his mind.

"Hey! What's that for?" Naruto shouted, his whole body covered in Kurumi's saliva.

"Well, you kissed my snout, so I think that the only way to repay that is to lick your face, though I miscalculated the strength of my lick*giggles*."

Naruto just sighed, and went back to her body. "You know, Kurumi-chan, I can never stay mad at you for long. You have done so much for me, and if you want to lick me some more, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

Kurumi giggled again, a sound that Naruto thought heavenly, and started to chase Naruto to lick his face again. This cute game of cat and mouse between a chakra creature the size of a small mountain and a human continues for a while, before she just said "Fuck this" and whisked Naruto with her tails to her head, and places him there. "Naruto, you should bring us to a location that is somewhere hidden from both friend and enemy. I have accepted you as my mate, and there are just two more things to do before you are considered my true mate."

Naruto nodded, and took out a map, the same map that he got from Kanba, now extremely worn, but containing notes and sketches about locations, new settlements, bandit attacks, and many others. He finally decided on a place, a huge clearing with a cave that he uses once in between Grass Country and Fire Country.

-BREAK-

Taking 3 days to get there, Naruto set up the seals, though Kurumi asks that the usual anti detection and repelling seals be enforced with multiple chakra suppression seals that can stop bijuu level chakra from escaping, and that the area for the seal defences must be much larger than the ones he usually places. Confused, but willing to follow the orders of his love, he did just that, made some clones to settle out the area around the cave before entering the cave himself, removed all his clothes, sat in the lotus position and immediately met Kurumi.

"Kurumi-chan, what do you mean when you said that there are two more things to do before I am considered your true mate?"

"Father said that for someone to become us bijuu's true mate, you must accept all my power and clear it of its hatred with your love, and become a hanyou (half demon). Only then will the world will be rid of the Juubi completely. The reason why I need the chakra seals placed all around the campsite is so that no one outside would feel the release of chakra, and so that the process can be completed without anybody bothering us."

"I see. So what should I do now to cleanse your power?"

"Just look into my eyes, and I will send the power into you, with which if your love to me is false, then you will probably die in agony, due to the upsurge of hatred and anger that will come with my powers."

"Then I will do so! I will show you that my love is not fake, and that I will take all your hatred, and cleanses it with my love!" Naruto, ever the hotheaded, headstrong person that he is, looked straight into Kurumi's eyes, not even blinking.

"*chuckles* Very well Naruto-kun, I will start the power transfer now. Do not stray away from my eyes."

Suddenly, a thick miasma of crimson chakra from Kurumi bubbled around her, and rushed towards Naruto, and suddenly, Naruto felt that he was pulled into another plane of existence, his body felt like it's being crushed and pulled like a piece of freshly made ramen, before he blacked out.

-BREAK-

Naruto woke up with a gasp, and saw that he is in a world of pure white. A blinding white as far as the eye can see, which made him felt like he was walking on the ground while watching the sky at the same he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and immediately turned and tried taking out his kunai from the seal on his sleeve, only to realise that he is only wearing a regular white shirt with a pair of pure white pants. As he was puzzling the mysterious disappearance of his clothes, the eyes that he felt on him just now immediately became a body, one with weird horn-shaped hair at his head, purple rippled eyes, a shakujo in hand, and a cloak with black shirt. Turning around, naruto saw this person and gasped, "The Sage of Six Paths!"

"Correct young one. It seems that many aeons have passed since my time. Tell me, what has happened to the world that I saved, and the teachings that I passed down onto the people?"

"Great Sage, it is with huge regret that I must tell you of the happenings. The world now uses your teachings, known as ninjutsu, not to help each other, but to kill each other. They have also forgotten your teachings, and barbaric people still exists at this moment, and as sad as it is, I fear that I am one of those barbaric person. My hands are stained with blood, both the innocent and the guilty, and no amount of washing can clear my mind of both the guilt and the sin of killing these people, some whom I consider deserves it, while some other which is innocent, but just happened to lost hope on living, causing them to be better off dead. I wished for peace and the end of hatred, and yet what I cause is bloodshed and turmoil."

The Sage, to Naruto's surprise, chuckled. "You are still young, child. But even so, I can see that your heart is in the right place. Now let us go to the real reason why I am here." Feeling curious about that as well, Naruto listened well to what the Great Sage was about to say. "I actually tore off a part of my soul when I created the bijuu to act as their consciousness, and their part of the soul. That part will later grew to be their own soul each, and will not be able to revive me, not by any means. But, the soul shards has one final function, which is to judge the person that each bijuu chooses to be their mate, and to check whether or not that person is capable of cleaning the hatred of the Juubi from the bijuu's powers, by which if I deem them unworthy, they will immediately die, and their soul be consumed by my soul shard, to empower me to readminister this test to the next person that each bijuu considers their mate. Now, I will test you, your determination, your will and your love towards Kurumi. You don't need to prepare yourself. Just stay there."

Before Naruto can even ask what does the Sage meant by 'just stay there', he is already in front of Naruto, with his hand directly through his chest. Surprisingly, for someone who has their heart punched through by a spectral spirit, he didn't feel any pain, just a feeling of calmness and serenity coursing through him, and as suddenly as the hand went through his chest, the feeling disappeared and the Sage is back in front of him.

"Your heart is of pure gold child. With what you have been through, you should not even survive the first two years of your life, yet what it only does is that it strengthens your resolution to achieve peace, and to love what can be loved, and hate what can be hated. Your love for Kurumi is also as pure as spring water, and I detect no falsehood coming from your soul itself. And for that, I approve of you as Kurumi's mate. Take care of my daughter well, and pass this to her: I will always love her, whether or not she was being controlled by my descendants. May my words bring peace to her heart."

The sage then appeared in front of Naruto, whispering "Creation of All Things", and Naruto then suddenly felt that his sheer essence was struck with blinding agony, and then he knew no more.

-BREAK-

At the real world, Naruto's body, which was naked and in the lotus position, suddenly pours with thick, blood red chakra covering his whole body, and burning his skin, and everything around it. The sheer power would've killed any lesser person, but Naruto is no lesser person. The power grows even more, with one ethereal tail made out of said chakra appeared at Naruto's behind, right above his tailbone, before another, then another, then another appeared, and before long, all nine tails of Kurumi's chakra appeared behind him, while he is still being covered with the same chakra. Suddenly, slowly but surely, the blood red chakra changes colour into gold from one tail to another. Each tail takes one whole day to turn from blood red to a blinding gold, taking nine days entirely. Another day was taken to change the chakra cloak's colour from blood red to gold, and now, instead of the damaging and vile chakra that covers him, a golden hue, bright as the sun, covered his body with ten chakra tails lazily swaying behind him that brings a feeling of life and joy. And as suddenly as it started, the gold chakra suddenly recedes into Naruto's 6' 1" naked body, which as suddenly, grew a pair of fox ears on his head, and ten 1.5 metre long white tipped golden fox tails grew from behind his tailbone, while a strange golden fox like mark appeared at his chest, right above his heart. And suddenly, the gold chakra flared again, before it moved away from Naruto's unmoving body, and slowly shaped itself into a slim, feminine body, before coalescing completely into a naked women, 5' 5" tall with long, bright red hair, round face and blue eyes, with a medium sized breasts, not too big, yet not too small, long, slender legs and a toned stomach, but what is the most surprising is the pair of foxlike ears on her head, and the nine 1 meter long white tipped golden tails that appeared at her back, and the golden fox mark that appeared on her on the same place Naruto has his mark. She woke up first, and looked at her body, and shouted "Why am I outside? And naked? Where's Naruto?" (AN: from now on, Kurumi and Naruto, unless they went into their full demon form, will talk like regular person)

She turned around, and saw a naked Naruto with the same extra appendages as she did, still sitting in the lotus position before a breeze came in, and she shivered, and scooted closer to Naruto and hugged him, enjoying the warmth his enhanced body provides her. She remained in this position for a while, until Naruto slowly opened his eyes, watching everything around him in deliberate slowness, tears falling unbidden, before realising that someone is hugging him, and the two globes of flesh at his back. He turned his head around, and what he saw made him shocked, and asked just one question : "Mom?"

"Mom? What do you mean by mom?"

"You're not mom? Then are you Kurumi-chan? Because you looked just like mom. Here. Take a look."

Naruto unsealed a pocket mirror and showed it to Kurumi, who looked at her reflection within the mirror and gasped. "What the hell, father?! I look just like Kushina-chan! You old man! Are you trolling me here?!" somewhere in the Pure World, an old sage was rolling on the floor laughing his ass out due to the final prank his soul shard played on his daughter.

"Damn that old man. Even during his death he still wants to prank us. Dammit. But at least I have a human form now. And Naruto, how do you know I looked like your mother?"

"Well, it goes like this..."

-FLASHBACK A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO WITHIN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE-

Naruto woke up, and saw that once again, he was in the white space. Watching the white borders again, Naruto screamed. "So is there anything else you wanted to talk to me? I thought you are done testing my heart?"

"Not quite, Naruto." Naruto whirled around, knowing that there are no enemies within this space, but what he saw blows his breath away.

There, standing with all the might and pride that they have, stood Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, Naruto's parents. Minato's spiky blonde hair, as spiky as ever, and Kushina's long bright red flowing hair, these are the features that Naruto remembers the most from their parents. Looking at them, Naruto said, "Mom, dad..." and ran at them, hugging them like his life depends on them, even with his 6' 2" height, which makes hugging difficult.

"Naruto, my son... you have grown well... I didn't ex-"

"Actually dad," Naruto interrupted, "I'm only six years old."

"WHAT?! How are you so tall?! You're six!? What has Kurumi been doing with you!?" Kushina screamed. Then Naruto started to explain what happened since he first met Kurumi, what she has been teaching him, his new bloodline, his training, his journeys, and what he did during those times. Needless to say, both Kushina and Minato are stupefied at what their child went through in his extremely young age. Then he was hugged by both Minato and Kushina at once.

"Oh Naruto... know that I didn't meant to place such a burden on you... but I know that you will be the one to remove the world of hatred, and bring peace. Make sure that you do that, okay? This will be the last wish that I will place on your shoulders." said Minato, before he starts to disappear in flecks of light, still smiling to his son.

"Dad?! DAD!" Naruto, who was in tears by now, is hurriedly trying to pick up the pieces of his father, to no avail. He then slumped in tears on the white room, with his mom hugging him immediately.

"Naruto, the only reason why we're here to see you is that we sealed part of us, Minato his chakra, and me my soul, within the seal, so that we can appear to either guide you or stop you when you tried to pry open the seal completely, especially during times of extreme anger. We hoped that time never came, and it never did. The reason why you are seeing us here right now is because the seal was broken completely, and my spirit and your father's safety measures kicked in, though not for the reason that we envisioned, which is good. We can sense that we are no longer needed, and our time here is up."

"NO, MOM! DON'T GO! NO, PLEASE!" Naruto screamed, as he cried his heart out while grabbing Kushina with no intent of letting go, but alas, Kushina still disappeared, still, at a slower rate.

"Naruto, my son... always remember that we will always watch you from the Pure World, always looking at you, supporting you in everything from afar. Do not cry for out deaths, for death comes to everyone. Naruto, always remember to treat your elders nicely, remember to eat your vegetables and not left anything, don't forget to train hard, remember to treat Kurumi-chan well, she's your life's mate anyway. We will not be there to see you, so always remember us in your heart, and don't forget to give me cute grandchildrens! Goodbye Naruto, and always remember us in your heart... I love you, my son..." Kushina said to Naruto, all while disappearing within the hug of her son, who was still bawling his heart out to her. She disappeared completely afterwards, leaving nothing behind, but memories and advices.

Naruto, now still crying while lying on the white floor, but has accepted the disappearance of both of his parents' avatar, stood up, and with his face still full of tears and his eyes still wet and pouring with tears of both joy and sadness, balled his hand in a fist and places it on his heart, closed his eyes, looked downwards, before making an oath to himself.

"I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, will do my absolute best to create peace in this world, and to rid the world of hatred, so that no one will have to suffer anymore, and so that no wars will start anymore, and upon the souls of my parents, I swore that I will achieve this goal I set to myself, and will spread teachings of love throughout the whole world, and so will my descendants, while keeping myself strong to go against any who wishes to remove this peace. May the gods themselves tremble, for I will take the world by storm!" Naruto shouted. He then let his hands fall down, and his surroundings turned black, with him blacking out.

-FLASHBACK ENDS, ALSO, LEMON SCENE COMETH-

"...And then I woke up, and felt you (here, he blushed) on my back, and saw that you look like my mom."

"What do you mean Naruto koi?" Kurumi questioned expectantly.

After a pause, "From the magnificent auburn hair that cradles your heart shaped face to your fiery eyes filled with malfeasance (at this Kurumi chuckles) to your tiny perfect nose and your luscious ruby lips….." Naruto serenaded her with lust-filled eyes. "'What's happening to me…..It's like there's a fire raging in my tummy and she looks so perfect…..Kami I'm so fucking lucky…..' Naruto thought through a lust induced dazed.

At this point, Kurumi was as red as a tomato all the way to her ears resembling a certain shy Hyuga princess. "I-Is t-tha-at a-al-l…?" Kurumi asked innocently. 'I'm a hundred year old fucking DEMON but I'm behaving like a common schoolgirl!' Kurumi thought frantically as her arousal ran down her delicious thighs, not going unnoticed by Naruto.

'Almost there…'Naruto thought with a victoriously seductive smirk, "You'd soon wish it was…."

"Your graceful neck that leads to your strong yet feminine shoulders entrance me so…..not to mention the focus of nearly all my attention, your deliciously large teardrop globes of flesh with succulent pink tipped nipples that will feed our future kits…..They will need to be prepared and shaped to their liking….May I?.." Naruto all but growled at her questioningly.

At the mention of the future children, Kurumi's ears might as well be emitting steam. 'Kami I'm so fucked…' Kurumi thought with eyes lidded, not knowing how right she was.

Unable to fully trust her mouth she simply nodded and after a while, averting her eyes entirely, she finally said meekly, "Yes please…." oblivious to her absolute seduction and eminent possession.

"My my…." Naruto smirked knowing her to be completely vulnerable to his advances, "So much manners ku ku ku…" . Finally obliging to her unspoken demands, he attached his mouth to her right nipple and begun his heavenly feast of her body.

"Ahhhhhhhnnn so hot….." Kurumi exclaimed, her eyes filled with desire.

Guided by some unnatural force telling him how to please her, Naruto's left hand firmly grasped left unattended breast and begun to massage it in rough circles as Kurumi's back begun arch reaching up to Naruto's awaiting body.

Naruto bit her nipple just enough to break skin causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through her body, helpless to Naruto's ministrations. 'So forceful…..ha…I love it!' Kurumi squealed in her mind.

Naruto's other hand crept down to her womanhood where he began to gently massage her clit being careful to retract his claws. Her thighs instantly trapping his hands, Kurumi released a long throaty moan as her body euphorically tightened around his hand unintentionally slipping one of his digits in to her slippery and tight cavern.

His eyes widened as he felt a barrier and whispered softly, "Y-your hymen…won't it hurt?"

"Of course it will koi….but I am yours to take anyway," she spoke breathlessly as her orgasm subsided. "Why don't you take it...?"

"Never dare an Uzumaki, tenshi (angel)…." he smirked mischievously, "But first….."

His hand left her breast and dragged her thighs towards him as he positioned his head at her entrance. "I've had my appetizers…time for my wine….." he smiled seductively as he ran his tongue all the way up to her clit in one PAINFULLY long lick.

"Noooooo….ahhhhhnnnn…Oh Kami…..mmmmmmmmmmercy!" Kurumi innocently begged. 'I don't think I can take this much longer…' Kurumi thought, her mind starting to go blank as Naruto furiously assaulted her clit. 'Yea…..she's had enough…' he thought with a small smirk. Then, without warning, he stopped.

She whimpered softly to which Naruto found simply adorable. "Amazing…..you actually taste like red wine….so sweet!" Naruto said loudly giving her his megawatt smile which melted her heart.

He dragged her thighs towards his as she finally caught a glimpse of his 9" shaft of pure hanyou man. 'He's…SO FUCKING HUGE!' Kurumi thought fearfully with bulging eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in softly.

'…..No entry?' he thought inquisitively. "Try a LITTLE harder, okay?" she said with her eyes filled with love.

Nodding, he underestimated his strength and shoved 4 inches into her as she screamed in pain and pleasure though mostly pain. "KURUMI! Oh tenshi!I I-I'm s-so sorry…. I didn't mean to!" he blurted out in apology as he saw tiny rivulets of blood leaking out around his manhood.

"Don't worry koi…" she said through the pain, "you can move now…"

As he tried to push the remaining 5 inches into her, she relaxed to further accepting as she was nearly split in half. He massaged he clit while slowly feeling slightly ashamed at the powerful pleasure coursing through his body. After a while, one of her tails nudged his chin, lifting his face to hers for a searing kiss while another two tails guided his hands to her breasts. Quickly getting the message, he increased his pace while still messaging her clit while her body arched and squirmed against his begging for satisfaction.

Reaching his fastest pace and pounding her without mercy, their body found perfect sync. Her pussy now stretching almost to ripping was glistening in full submission to its enormous intruder. "I ugh Na Naruto…kyah…hah….love…you..Oh…so much!" Kurumi moaned in sweet agony. "My sweet tenshi hah…..Grrrrrr!" Naruto growled as he slammed into her using his tails to hold her hands. "Wait! I'll get pregnant! I'll-Ugh CUMMMIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!" Kurumi screamed as she came in surprise.

Their guttural moans echoed through the clearing as Naruto slid out of her as large globs of his sperm leaked out of her and they fell into their post-orgasmic bliss. Kurumi was the first to speak, "Hah You baka I could get pregnant!" as she smack him on his head but his Astartes constitution made it ineffective. Naruto smiled and said wistfully "Then I'll finally have my own family….I-I'm sorry…." Her eyes softened sympathetically before narrowing mischievously. "Then let's keep trying then!" she spoke, eyes determined as she glomped him with her generous assets. 'I couldn't give him a perfect childhood but I'll give one to our children instead!'

"Remember Naruto, we are now lovers, and you are my mate. This is actually the second thing that you should do to be my mate. So, my husband, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, will you accept me, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi as your mate and wife, forever will be at my side?"

"I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, accepts you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, as my mate, my wife, and the future bearer of my kids, and will forever stood by you, in health or in sickness and in pain or in glory, may nothing do us part."

.""Then so it shall be." And she kissed Naruto again, who is already preparing for a round two. For the entire day, the clearing was filled with the sound of moanings of pleasure among the two lovers, where nobody disturbs them, the border seals doing their job perfectly.

-END LEMON-

The next day, Kurumi woke up after a long night of marathon sex which causes her pussy felt sore, so sore that she is sure that she won't be walking right, or even be walking after such a passion filled night. But then, Naruto asked something to her while he was packing to leave.

"Kurumi-koi, how are you so good at that? Sex, I mean."

"Well, being sealed for a long time with women that are in good relations with me, allowing me to see and feel through them, combined with the fact that they both are almost perpetually horny and had sex nearly every night has its perks you know. Do you know that both Mito's and your mom's sex drive increases exponentially when they're pregnant? Maybe it's an Uzumaki women's thing. Your dad almost had a heart attack due to the sheer sex drive and horniness that Kushina-chan felt during her pregnancy, not that he hates it."

"I'm sure I didn't need to hear that last part. Anyway, we're packing and leaving this area later."

"Wait. Naruto, do you felt anything strange after the absorption of my powers? I'm very sure that the tails aren't just the only thing that changes when I moved my powers to you."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see. I'll try to meditate and see what's in my mindscape, now that you're gone." Immediately, Naruto sat in the lotus position again, and went into his mindscape. And what he found there astonished him. The tree, which before became somewhat of a house for Kurumi, now has its leaves turned into vines, wrapping a huge ball of... something, that was even bigger than the sun in his mindscape. Feeling curious, Naruto reached his hands towards the ball, and tried ordering it to move to him. Incredibly, to him, a part of the ball extended and touched his arms, and a feeling of power and life flowed through him, more power than he can ever think of flowed through him and kept flowing.

Outside, kurumi was watching the body of Naruto, still remembering their activities last night, which causes her to blush, when suddenly, a huge spike of chakra, larger than any other that even she had felt, which makes her power felt minuscule in comparison, came from Naruto, and suddenly, his body was wreathed in pure golden flames. Kurumi, feeling shocked and curious at the same time, touched the golden flames, which didn't burn, and yet didn't felt evil like her chakra. More like it was filled with life, and then, a bit of the chakra flowed into her body, and instantly she felt revitalized! Any pain she felt from last night was gone, and her body felt amazing! She was so awed by thwis that she didn't realize that Naruto's eyes are open, and he immediately jumped in shock.

"Holy shit! What's this?! It felt like that weird ball of something within the mindscape, but it's different! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, until he saw Kurumi, who was still standing in awe at his appearance.

"Love, I think this is actually the purified power of the Juubi, and somehow it felt much more powerful than what it once was. It is extremely weird, but it is totally great, and it might be useful as a trump card of sorts."

Naruto then concentrated, and turned off the Chakra Cloak, and starts to pack, before he remembered something. "Kurumi-koi, I must leave for a while. Since you gained a human form, I need to look for clothes for you to wear during our journeys. I'll go to a nearby town to look for clothes for you, okay. Just stay there." And with that, Naruto left, leaving Kurumi to get used to her human body. During the time Naruto goes to look for her clothes, she found out that she has lost all her powers except for some, and is slowly gaining them back. She predicted that by a year, she would manage to recover her whole powers back. She also found out that with some concentration, she can turn into a human form, back to her hanyou form, and to a fox demon form, which is a golden fox with nine red tipped tails, with its size pretty much adjustable. She then practiced all her movements in this form while waiting for Naruto.

Sometime later, Naruto managed to come back with a sealing scroll filled entirely with her clothes. Picking her clothes, she opted for a black, loose fitting shirt (she didn't want anybody except for Naruto to see her body), with a pair of loose fitting trousers and covered ninja sandals with a grey cloak covering her back with a piece of string tying it at the front. Naruto took some time because he was busy placing seals on the clothes after buying them. Sometime later, after they had finished packing their stuff, and Kurumi explained to Naruto about their capability to transform (which makes Naruto facepalm, because he just hid his tails within his cloak and his ears with his hoodie) , they left the clearing, not forgetting to use a special chakra absorption seal to absorb any of their ambient chakra in the area to prevent them from being tracked.

-BREAK-

Naruto, now travelling with Kurumi, did the same thing that he did before, which was travelling around, watching the sights, while training himself to his breaking point, which was long and far in between, but with another added activity, which was having sex with Kurumi in the night. Life was going well for them, Naruto was extremely powerful and well trained, Kurumi herself can go toe to toe with Naruto due to experience, and any wounds that they both gained are healed nearly instantly by the purified chakra, which Kurumi also gained, and which has recovered by about a tail's worth.

About two months later, the lovers are just waking up from their sleep (AN: Remember that Naruto still needs sleep, at about 8 hours per week or around an hour per day, though he can extend his no sleeping time by forcing the Catalepsean Node to work overtime, but allowing him to fight or work for weeks.) when suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Kurumi, and she immediately ran towards the edges of their campsite and pukes her dinner from last night there. Naruto, ever vigilant, immediately woke up and rushed towards Kurumi and rubbed her back, asking her if there are any problems. She just brushed him off, and said that it will get better in a short time.

While travelling to their next destination, a small town by the name of Hinamizawa near the border of Earth Country, he saw that she did not get better, in fact, it seems that she got worse, kept throwing up at any moment, and suddenly getting nauseous. He immediately picked her up despite her protests, and immediately ran towards Hinamizawa, and took her towards the clinic, ran by a doctor named Irie, and his assistant, a nurse named Takano. Looking at Kurumi, they immediately took her to the diagnostic room, where Naruto was not allowed to enter.

Sitting on a special chair (AN: He's too heavy for regular chairs) that he brought himself with his chin stood up by his fists, with his elbows on his knee, thoughts running at kilometres per second in his head. What happened to Kurumi? Why is she suddenly like that? Did she ate something wrong? But she never got sick before!

While Naruto had all this thoughts running through his mind, Irie came out from the examination room, and Naruto immediately rushed the doctor, and start showering him with questions, which was stopped by him lifting up a hand.

"Naruto-san, I have news to you about your wife. She's pregnant, and you're gonna be a father!"

Naruto, stupefied, can only say one thing to the doctor: "...huh?"

"Your wife is two months pregnant, Arashi-san, and you are going to be a father!" having a new life born into the world is always an exciting prospect for Irie. But then he sees that Naruto is just standing with a blank look on his face. "Arashi-san? Arashi-san?" he waved his hands in his face, no response. But when he touched him, he immediately fell on the floor, cracking it with his weight. "NARUTO –SAN! Takano, go get me a stretcher! He's a new father!" Takano, hearing this, rolled her eyes, and went to get a stretcher for Naruto.

And thus ends the first year of Naruto's journey across the elemental nations, yet there will be more to come...

-CHAPTER ENDS-

Whew! This is my longest chapter ever, at 12k something words! So how do you like this chapter and the accompanying lemon? It's okay? It's not? This chap is meant to show more of Naruto's brutal side which he shows towards his enemies, of which he will have no mercy against. Also, this chapter is meant to show his loving side to his loved ones. I hope I got it right. Please review, and tell me what you think of the story. Also, there will be no accompanying Higurashi plot in this fanfic! I cannot think of a town's name, thus I decided to borrow one! Till next time, Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Pregnancy and New Life!

Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! Today I have nothing much to say, except for the fact that I am looking for a good beta reader, and wished that someone would take that position so that I can rectify the mistakes that I did within this story! Thank you to Hanabi's Biggest Fan and True Glint! Your great reviews have shown where or what I did wrong, and I will try to improve my writings, though it might not be for a while, I guess. Well, enough of that! Without further ado, here's a new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel!

CHAPTER 4: PREGNANCY AND NEW LIFE

-CHAPTER START-

Naruto woke up with a start, looked beside him and found out that his wife, and mate, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi was asleep at his bedside while holding his hand. He bent down and kissed her head, while saying "Good morning, my love. I think I heard that some doctor said that you are pregnant, and I will be a father, and you a mother soon. Can't believe that that happens so fast. It seems that I must remember to use protection next time.*chuckles*"

She woke up, yawned cutely, and said "Believe it, Naruto-koi. I am pregnant, and if you want proof, you can see it for yourself. Try channelling the purified youki (AN: demon chakra, in case some readers didn't know) that we have into your palm, and place the palm on my abdomen."

Naruto then followed the advice, long since knowing that the purified chakra felt like life energy, and can be used to sense other lifeform around them, and channelled the purified youki into his palm, and places the palm on her abdomen. Immediately he felt something different within his wife, the feeling of another life being carried within his wife's womb, and he cried.

"Naru-koi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she said, while wiping the tears of Naruto's face.

"Don't get me wrong, Kurumi-koi. I didn't cry because of sadness, I cried because of my happiness, the knowledge that I will be a father, and you a mother, with the child, the baby you are carrying the proof of our love, and the result of our lovemaking. These are tears of joy, my love, and not of sadness."

Hearing such heartfelt words from her lover, she also cried tears of joy, and both of them sat comfortably in each other's embrace, preparing themselves to face the challenges to come with their family.

-BREAK-

The next day, the doctor taught Naruto on what to expect on being a father. The hormonal imbalance, the morning sickness, the mood swings, the potential sex drive increase (not that he hates that), and all the pain that she will endure makes him think back on having a child. But when he's back to her room, and seeing that would-be mother's shine on her face makes everything that she and him will encounter worth it.

"Kurumi-koi, the doctor has taught me what to expect during your pregnancy, and I'd have to say that it's going to be a huge hassle. But seeing how you looked just now, that shine on your face, thinking of our future son or daughter, makes it all worthwhile."

"I know. The nurse, Takano, has already taught me what to expect as well. It seems that we cannot travel well during the early stages of the pregnancy, because of the morning sickness that I will encounter, which means that we need to stay here for about a week or two until it passes. They also said that I will probably experience back pains and a lot of other pains during the early stages of pregnancy."

"All right. I guess the only thing we can do right now is to wait for the pains and all to come, then we will face it head on. Or should we leave now? Staying at one spot would be dangerous for us, seeing that we're bounty hunters as well."

"...I guess you're right, love. Well, let me pack my stuff first, and then we'll walk to another town. I guess that we'll have to change doctors often, eh?"

"Yeah. Sorry for putting this burden on you, my love."

"Yeah, I know. Now please hug me. I feel like I'm in need of a hug, or maybe more."

Naruto immediately hugged her tightly, not feeling like releasing her forever, while she also hugged him as well. And then, suddenly, Kurumi cried, for no apparent reason.

"Kurumi-koi, what happened to you? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did not. But *sniff* I suddenly felt the need to cry...* sniff* I don't know what went to me. Please, don't let go, and I'll pack after this."

Naruto just nodded, and gave his shoulder for her to cry on. Which she gladly took, and 5 minutes later, she stopped crying, and started packing all her stuff, and preparing herself to leave. Meanwhile, Naruto went to meet Dr. Irie, and say some words of thanks to him.

"Dr. Irie, I thank you for all the advices that you gave me on how to handle her pregnancy. Here's the money for taking care of her and for the teachings that you gave us. "

"It's my pleasure Arashi-san. May we meet again on a later date, together with your child."

After thanking him, Naruto went to her room, and saw that she is already packed and ready to leave. They immediately went out of Hinamizawa, and entered the road, and started a new journey, one with a third person on the way. But even during the start of the journey, Naruto found out that she cannot go at their original speed, thus slowing down their journey greatly. Naruto was forced to break camp early every day, and every morning, the only thing that Naruto can help with her morning sickness is by letting her lie down and stops their journey, preventing her from feeling worse, while Naruto himself guards their rest point. Even so, he still didn't stop from taking missions, mostly bandit clearing missions and bounty hunting missions.

-BREAK-

"It's the fourth month already, love, and your baby bump is showing already. I still can't believe that in a couple of months I will be a father."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"NO! No! I will not call you fat! You are beautiful, never say otherwise, and I will never say so too. My love, you are beautiful. Never say otherwise. I will not let my wife undermine herself."

"*sniff* Really? Are you really saying that? *sniff* Please, hold me.."

Naruto then proceeds to hug her body, her crying face on his shoulder. Inwardly, Naruto sighed. These mood fluctuations, although he had been warned of it, was still very much a problem. She can turn from extremely happy, to extremely sad, to being a crybaby, to feeling touchy, all at the drop of a hat. Even the fluctuations of her chakra are really bad sometimes. Her mood fluctuates her chakra's rhythm, causing her to activate her chakra form all of a sudden, even when she's sleeping, then when she wakes up, she pummels him with a vicious taijutsu combo, before suddenly stopping, and hugged him while crying and saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" multiple times.

But still, Naruto held strong and firm, knowing that during these rough times, he will be the rock for Kurumi to hold on to, and the strong point of their lives. And looking at her happy face is more than enough for him to remove all the pain from taking care of his wife.

"Here, turn around. I'll give you a back rub."

"Thanks. I guess that these mood swings are really bothering you, right?"

Naruto expertly started rubbing her back, massaging her aching muscles with Kurumi moaning in pleasure. This will only get worse later on, Naruto thought. "And I will always be there for you, believe it."

Suddenly, she turned around and kissed him forcefully, having a tongue battle between them both. Naruto, shocked, by the sudden kiss, can only respond instinctively, while feeling her enlarging boobs on his chest. She then looked at him with one of the horniest look that her face has ever had, and whispered seductively to Naruto, "Love, take me, right now!" Naruto can't help but shiver from the sheer lust emanating from her mate. Once again, sighing mentally due to her weird mood swings, Naruto just surrendered, and prepared to bang his very hot, pregnant wife. Not that he hates it, mind you. He even likes the taste of her milk, and he just knows that their child will be having a tough competition for the tit to drink from.

-BREAK-

Still within the fourth month of her pregnancy, Kurumi suddenly felt very sad and lonely one day, when Naruto is off on another mission. Due to that, she decided to track him down and follow him to his mission, without his knowledge. After a while of following his mate mark, she found him, currently decimating an entire bandit camp, and crushing them under the power of his fists. She looked at him in awe, even though she had seen the same scene tens of times, even joined in some of his hunter-killer missions, each and every time he attacked a camp is still a sight for her to behold. "Naru-koi, your power... it's just too attracting... this baby will be a powerful child, as well." She whispered to herself.

Unknown to her, a couple of the bandits heard that, and immediately thought that she is his lover or something, and tried capturing her. Still enraptured by the sight of Naruto, Kurumi didn't realise that she was about to be captured until she was captured, her eyes widened due to her own idiocy. The bandits then brought her to their camp, where Naruto was still slaughtering the bandits.

"Hey you! Stop attacking us! Or we will kill your wife here and your baby as well!" the bandit shouted.

Upon hearing this, Naruto turned around, and saw a sight that he will never forget: Kurumi being restrained by bandits, with swords and other pointy items held towards her. Naruto's eyes blinked, and suddenly, a rage unlike no other bubbled from within him, and he was consumed by the desire to kill, kill KILL!

The bandits, thinking that they already have leverage towards Naruto, was instantly floored when an aura of golden flames shrouded Naruto, and that was the last thing they did, where Naruto appeared right in front of them, his hands through the heads of two of the bandits, with his chakra arms cutting the rest of the bandits into two pieces, from their head straight through their crotches. Naruto then immediately caught Kurumi, who fell to the ground, tears falling from her face.

"Kurumi-koi! Why did you leave the campsite?! You have endangered not just you, but our child as well!"

"I-i-I know! But I am so lonely! I suddenly felt very much alone, like you're not here, at all! I-*sniff*-i—i..." that was all that she managed to say, before she started sobbing and crying madly. Upon hearing this, Naruto's eyes, harder than steel initially, softened, and he immediately went forward to hug his love, currently on the ground.

"My love, it is not my intention to leave you alone, but our journey depends on me taking up the missions, not to mention that now you need to eat for two, thus requiring me to do more missions for our living. True that I can hunt and forage for us, but for certain things, it's better for us to have some money for us to last. I'm sorry if I got mad at you, but what you just did is wrong, and I hoped that you learned your lesson today."

Kurumi didn't say anything, and just cried on Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto hugged her. After she had cried herself to sleep, he carried her bridal style, still covered in blood, to their campsite, and placed her on their futon, with their bag acting as a makeshift pillow, while he himself creates clones to act as lookout for the camp. Naruto sighed, knowing that his wife's mood swings are even more insane nowadays, now that the fourth month is closing in. _"We better start looking for a place to settle down fast, while her pregnancy is still going. Makes it easier to get medical support." _Naruto thought.

-BREAK-

It's the fifth month, and Kurumi's mood swings got even worse. Though so does her sex drive, causing even Naruto, with his Astartes constitution, to feel a bit tired. Having sex for almost the whole day will do that to anyone, especially when during the act, she started crying due to his loving and her own feelings. It's like any emotion that she felt was magnified a hundred times! Irie already told him that this would happen but this seems like a bit too much. She even cried due to his back rub once, while saying that he is the most understanding mate ever and continued crying an entire river, before proceeding to ride his dick like no tomorrow. It's a very confusing experience for Naruto, who was busy scratching the back of his head using one of his chakra arms, while carrying his wife, who was sleeping, bridal style with his actual arms. _"I swear, if I didn't love her so much, I would've dumped her somewhere!"_ but even so, Naruto's eyes kept going towards her abdomen, where the baby bump is even more prominent nowadays, and he can even felt the life within even stronger, which almost overwhelmed him at one point.

Then, she suddenly woke up and stretched in his arms, before placing her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Good morning Naru-koi." Her good morning was interrupted by a loud growl coming from her stomach. Blushing, she continued, "...And I'm hungry. Can we stop to eat?"

"Again? Our food supplies are almost out. That means we'll have to break camp early again and I'll have to hunt again. You sure eat a lot don't you nowadays?" Naruto joked, which was a wrong thing to say, from the killing intent emanating from her towards him. She then turned, ever so slowly to face Naruto.

"...Are you saying I'm fat?" she asked in a very low volume. By now, Naruto was sweating profusely, while still carrying her in his arms, not keen on just letting her go, even if she's extremely pissed at him right now.

"NO! As I said before, you are NOT fat! You are beautiful! That baby bump makes you look even more adorable!"

"Really?!" She asked, her face suddenly turning to a shining beacon of happiness from the sombre mood it looks like before.

"Yes! Of course! We'll break camp now, and I'll cook you some food! You're hungry right?" Naruto, with all his nearly nonexistent skill in misdirecting a conversation, tried to pull her thoughts away from thinking of mutilating him, not that she is capable of doing so, the back pains that she is currently experiencing has gotten worse, and she couldn't even walk right. And considering that they're always on the move, this makes her feel bad most of the time.

"Okay!" she chirped happily, not realising that he was probably saying that she eats a lot now.

Letting a sigh of relief out, Naruto then stopped and created clones to place the usual complement of seals around their camp, while the real Naruto prepped their tent, and started to take out their food supplies, which mainly consists of wild fruits and game. While he created another clone to prepare their food, Naruto talked with Kurumi about his plans.

"Kurumi-koi, I don't think that we can move around too much with you being this pregnant, so I think it is better for us to find a town for us to settle down for a bit. While I'm there, I can even learn some other things than just ways to kill people, and it is easier for us to get a doctor to check up on you once in a while."

"Hmm... I suppose that's a good idea. Any ideas on where should we stay?" from outside the tent, the smell of cooked food wafted into the tent, causing Kurumi's stomach to grumble even harder. "...Talk more after we eat." Nodding, Naruto went outside to eat the meal prepared by his clone, which was just a simple roasted deer thigh, which was quickly eaten by the two of them.

"So," Kurumi started, while wiping her mouth. "Where should we stay? Any plans?"

"Looking at the map, we can go towards Hot Springs Country, and stay at a town there, maybe learn a couple of things or two. From our current location (In Rice Country), we could reach the border of Hot Springs in a week with our current travelling speed. Then, I suggest we settle down at a town somewhere around or make our own house while minimising contact with everyone, as to not expose our identity. Is that fine?"

"Hmm... I think that's a great idea! All this travelling is making my back hurt even more. I'll probably need you to lift me again until we reached the town that you want to go, and let's hope that we won't encounter any enemies during our way there. For now, I just want to sleep, I'm tired."

"And I'll set up a perimeter to train as well."

Then, life continued as always, with the two lovers walking towards their destination, a town in Hot Springs Country called Karakura.

-BREAK-

After one week of uneventful travel, if you didn't count the sheer emotions running on Kurumi's face and body during their trip there, they managed to reach Karakura Town, a decent sized town, surrounded by huge plains, with a river at the north side of the town, providing food and irrigation for some of the farms within the town. The lovers immediately went to meet the doctor, a Dr. Kurosaki Isshin, one who has lived in the town for years, and asked for a check up for Kurumi's condition.

"So how is it?" Naruto, ever the loving and expectant father, immediately asked the doctor about his wife on her condition after he finishes doing all the necessary checks.

"Her pregnancy is going fine, there are no problems at all. In fact, she is the healthiest pregnant woman I have ever checked, and that's saying something. You said that you are travellers?"

"Yes. We travelled all over before we met at the border of Grass and Fire, and after that we started travelling together, and you can say that we fell in love during those times."

"*chuckles* Ah, young love. I still remember mine, and my wife, who became the centre of my universe, and who gave me three children, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. I loved them so much, but when their mother died, they took it harder than I ever did. Enough reminiscing for me. Now back to you, I'd say that you better stop your journeys, and is better off just staying at one spot, don't go around everywhere. It makes it hard for the baby. "

"True. And I AM planning on settling here for a while, at least until the baby is born, so I would like to ask if there are any jobs available around here that I can earn from."

"Hmm... you better ask my son, Ichigo. He's currently working at the smithy, and I think that he once said to me that his place needs a pair of strong hand to work with, since the previous smith is old and is no longer capable of holding the hammer."

"Hmm... A smith here sounds like a pretty decent job. I guess I'll ask him later."

-BREAK-

After meeting the doctor, he created two clones, one henge'd to go with him to buy supplies to build a small house outside of town, while the other went to the smithy's to ask for a job. After finding the local lumberjack, he bought himself a whole bunch of planks and logs, and sealed all of it within a scroll, which shocked the lumberjack, never having seen how ninjas used sealing scrolls to carry lots of bulk items at once. He also bought all the necessary supplies to build a house, namely nails, and some other stuff.

After that, he went to the site which he has chosen to build his house, a clearing on the plains, with the river close by, and started to build himself a simple, cosy cabin using his clones. After a couple minutes of building the house, while one clone tended to Kurumi's needs, he gained the memories of the clone that he sent to the smith's.

-FLASHBACK WITH CLONE'S MEMORY-

He found the smith's shop, a simple building with a wooden part up front and a wall of rocks that surrounds the furnace at the back, with the smokestack of the furnace spewing black smoke out into the nature. He went inside to the counter, and ringed a bell. While waiting for this 'Ichigo' guy, the son of the doctor to come out, he looked around the shop itself. There was nothing special within the shop, just some regular tools and everyday metalwork stuff, like hoes, kitchen knives and other stuff, all placed on shelves within the shop. But suddenly, a glint of metal caught the clone's eyes. On the back of the shop, a sword is mounted on a wall. The sword is huge, with its blade being shaped like a cleaver, the base of the blade almost as big as a grown man's torso but with no guard between the blade and the hilt. The hilt itself is only wrapped in cloth, which was wrapped around the blade, somehow not cutting it. The blacksmith, who came in suddenly, was about to ask his potential customer on what he wants before he realises that the customer was looking at the sword on the wall.

"That's not for sale."

"What?" said the clone, who turned around and looked at the one who talked to him. The man is 5'9" tall, with spiky orange hair and wearing grey soot covered shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"That's not for sale. If you want anything other than that, I'll have no problems making them for you. So, how can I help you?"

"Are you Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Are you looking for me?"

"Kinda. You see..." and the clone then explained the situation about Naruto, her wife, and their need for a job while they're staying around town.

"Damn that dad of mine, always places me in weird situations. Hmm... we would like to have a strong man to do the heavy lifting and all. Not that I'm not capable, but I sure think more would be better."

"And if it's possible, I would like to learn some blacksmithing arts as well."

"You sure look like someone who can learn the arts. I'll call the old man for a while." And with that, he went back to the back of the shop. A couple of minutes later, a man came out. He is 5'3", with white beard, and an almost completely bald head with gray hair, and holding a walking stick for his back. The old man than stared at the clone intently for a while, before he speaks.

"You have a strong heart kid. I can see that from your eyes. You said that you will stay here until your wife gives birth? Then that would be half a year, give or take. I guess I'll let you work here then. My name is Kagerou, and you better remember that, young one. Now leave, and be here tomorrow at 6 am." The old man, now identified as Kagerou spoke, and he went to the back of the shop again, while Ichigo turned back towards the clone.

"Well, I guess that the old man let you work here. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo. You would've known that, having met my dad. I guess we'll be co-workers then. See you tomorrow. Oh, and a last hint. Better follow whatever the old man says. If he said that you should be here by 6 am, then you'd better be here by 6 am. He hates latecomers. See ya tomorrow then." He said before turning back and went to the back of the shop again.

Taking the hint, the clone left, before going into a hidden alley and promptly dispels himself.

-CLONE FLASHBACK ENDS-

Smiling, Naruto immediately created more clones to further speed up the construction of the house, and before long, the house, which is more like a cabin, was completed. It has just 2 rooms, the bedroom and the kitchen, nothing else, for they are not planning to have any visitors there. The floors are planks, and there are no toilets and baths, for any cleansing business, the river's close by, or for hot water, they can just heat the water up using some coals. Since they are used to living just by nature and everything they can put their hands on, it is considered a luxury to stay at one place for a long time. So, for them, this cabin is already a fine one. They are not planning to stay for long anyway. Until their child is born, and then, they'll leave the town, and destroy their house, making their travels untraceable.

Smiling, Naruto went to Kurumi, who was now lying down on their futon, placed just on the grass outside the newly built cabin. "Kurumi-koi, the cabin is finished. We can move in there now. And I guess we'll be staying at this town for a while. The people here look friendly."

Kurumi wakes up, and gave Naruto a kiss. "Alright Naru-koi. I guess we can do that." And so, both of them gets ready to live their life there for a while, with their incoming baby as well.

-BREAK-

It's the sixth month, and her abdominal area has grown considerably now. Naruto can even feel the child move, and he decided to not find out the gender of their child first, but already planned the names for the baby, with Minato, in memory of his father, for a boy, and Kushina, in memory of his mother, for a girl. Kurumi, with all her extreme hormone influenced emotions, cried when she first felt the baby kicking, with Naruto crying as well when he first felt the kick, with him kissing her stomach afterwards. Right then and there, Naruto made a vow with himself, witnessed by Kurumi, that no children of his will go through the childhood that he went through, but will also be trained to their utmost potential.

His work at the smith's is as fine as ever. He absorbed the old smith's teaching like a sponge in water, capable of forging regular farming tools and knives in just one month of learning. During this time as well, he created more of his kunai, though without the knowledge of the old man. But then again, he knows that the old man knows about that, but decided against doing anything. He didn't bother him anyway.

Within this month, Naruto didn't go out on any missions, and stayed within the town, doing menial labour and helping the townsfolk while helping Kurumi cope with her pregnancy. She can no longer go out much, her pregnancy's taking a huge toll on her mobility and her capability to do anything. During these times, Naruto acted as the perfect husband, helping her around their cabin, doing chores, getting supplies, and cooking, though most of his cooked foods are all travel recipes, and usually is just what they can get their hands on during their travels, but nonetheless delicious.

They have been living life within the town for a while now, and Naruto shows that he is a very loving and understanding husband, but sadly for them, peace didn't last long, and is on the way to its end...

-BREAK-

It's the eighth month of Kurumi's pregnancy, and everything is going smoothly for them. Kurumi's pregnancy is going well, and still is the healthiest pregnant woman Isshin has ever seen. Except for the usual symptoms of back pain, emotional unstability, and the mysterious disappearance of the smaller contractions, she is well and healthy. After finishing the checkups, he gave Kurumi some advice.

"You better tell your husband to help you a lot. It'll be harder for you to move now, and you'll be going to the toilet much more often than before. Also, you *pointing to Naruto* will probably need to stay up late to help her cope with her insomnia – the inability to sleep. Always be there for her, and you better help her with housework, because she's not going to be able to work, not with her condition like such."

"I understand, doctor. I'll take care of her well, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, getting giggles from Kurumi, and a belly laugh from Isshin.

"Well, you better be, kid. Now run along, I have more appointments to go through today. Being the only doctor in a town is tiring you know."

Outside the clinic, the couple are walking back towards their house, with Kurumi holding Naruto's hand, while one hand kept rubbing her even bigger stomach. "I still can't believe that a life is growing within me. Human pregnancies are... amazing. We can feel them grow within us, talk to them, feel them there, it's... It's... amazing."

"Yeah, I can see that too. I may not be able to feel them grow, but that means that I must care for you even more right now. And being a bijuu hanyou is awesome, eh? Even the doc says that your pregnancy is the healthiest he's ever seen, and he's seen a lot of them. Also, if I remember correctly, you are taught by Hashirama and Mito. Do they not teach you some medical jutsu?"

"Hashirama's medical jutsu was one of a kind. It came naturally to him, so much so that it is impossible for him to teach it to others, me included. The perks of inheriting father's body I guess. He couldn't teach me medicinal knowledge, since all of his knowledge is somewhat imprinted within his mind, except for herbs, so he taught me the Mystical Palms jutsu to heal smaller wounds. Before you ask, I didn't teach you the technique because I thought that the Larraman's Organ would take care of any wounds, big or small. And I guess that it's right."

Naruto may have learned a lot of offensive and defensive jutsu,but he knows nothing about medical jutsu or even medical knowledge, unless if you include the points on where to kill someone.

"But if so, it makes it harder for me to treat you during your labour! We are planning to have the birth at the house, and it's better to not rely completely on our hanyou bodies isn't it? And when our child is born, then we'll need to know some medical knowledge to help heal both you and our child! And-" his ranting was cut short by Kurumi's finger on his lips.

"Love, you would have no problems with that. Remember, we are hanyous, and our bodies are naturally tougher than most people. Not to mention that your bloodline will be inherited by your children without fail. When I was making it, I made it so that there will be a certain genetic anomaly present that allows our descendants to definitely inherit the bloodline, combined with any other bloodline that the other pair has, and will definitely inherit both bloodlines without fail. So, our child will definitely gain your bloodline, and with the healing capabilities of your bloodline, they will have no problem healing themselves from any injuries, lethal or not. So don't worry."

Listening to such an assurance from his wife, Naruto calmed down and stopped fretting about all the wounds and illness that they will encounter, which causes Kurumi to slowly remove her finger and kissed him slowly. "You really are a loving person. That is what I loved about you. Please don't lose that about you. I know that you're a good choice for a mate."

Naruto blushed hard. Public display of affection is still something strange for him, and this is no different. He then smiled, hugging his wife, and continued their walk to their house. Suddenly, when they are about to walk out of the town's border, they saw a bunch of people walking while a samurai riding a horse was in front of them, probably leading them. Naruto and Kurumi immediately went to the side of their path, avoiding them, and immediately hiding themselves within the bushes close to the road. From afar, Naruto, with his enhanced eyesight, can already saw what they are. The person on the horse was a samurai, complete with body armor, and a nodachi at his back. The small army led by him was actually a bunch of bandits from the looks of it, no body armour, lack of training, and other aspects of them that identifies themselves as bandits. As such, Naruto concludes that the samurai up front is a disgraced ronin from somewhere, and he's leading a small army of bandits, probably took over the leadership by killing the old leader.

Still hiding within the bushes, Naruto waited until the bandits have passed before going out. Thinking of what to do, Kurumi pulled him, forcing him to turn towards her.

"Naruto, we should wait first for the bandits' actions before we start doing anything it's not good to attack them early if we didn't know what they are doing here."

Silently Naruto nodded, agreeing with her assessment. He then continued walking with Naruto guiding his wife to their cabin, with Naruto promising to check on the town later. About a while later, after dropping Kurumi at their house while creating some clones to watch out for her, Naruto slipped outside to check the condition of the town. When he reached the town, he saw that all of the town's populace has been gathered in the middle of town. Using chakra to climb up a nearby house, Naruto listened to what the bandit's leader was speaking about.

"...A bounty hunter named Arashi, from my information, was here, and has settled down here. I want all of you tell me where his location is, or I'll kill you one by one until he shows up. If you all were to die, then it would be of no consequence to me, and may all of your deaths would weigh on his consequence."

"What do you want with him?! Arashi-san has been very helpful to all of us! You will not gain anything from us!"

"Heh. Hahaahha! So, you didn't know about him didn't you? All of you! You have been lied to! That man is a bounty hunter! An A-ranked bounty as well! He is extremely good! And has a total bounty of 350,000 yen by everyone!"

Then, a scream was heard from behind everyone. "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Naruto turned around, and saw that the person was Ichigo, holding the huge cleaver blade that he saw at the shop, the wrappings around the blade removed. The blade, is extremely impressive, a black back with a clear silver cutting edge.

"Oh. So you want to challenge me?" the ronin asked.

"Yeah! Now die!" Ichigo then rushed directly towards the ronin, sword at his back, ready to swing it to cleave the ronin in half. But the ronin, who also rushed to met his charge head on, just sidestepped Ichigo's charge by the barest margin, before sending a vicious hook to Ichigo's temple, sending him flying and knocked out with the blade flying away, and fell, stabbing the ground. The ronin then took out his sword.

"Do you want to see what happens to those who tried to oppose me?! Any of you!? None?! Then he will be the first sacrifice to call Arashi!"

He was about to swing his sword to decapitate Ichigo, when suddenly, a breeze came in, and Ichigo's blade was suddenly blocking the ronin's nodachi. The ronin's eyes widened for a bit, before a hooded figure stood up from behind the blade, eyes glowing with rage.

"So... You want to call me? Well then, here I am!" shouted Naruto while holding Ichigo's blade. Inwardly, he was admiring the quality of the blade. The blade may be large, but with his strength, Naruto had no problems at all wielding the blade. And there's a weird feeling coming from the blade that he cannot pinpoint.

"Well, well, well. So this is the famed A-class bounty hunter that everyone is talking about eh? So will you die on my hands, before I kill everyone in this town?"

Naruto did not answer. Instead, he just lifted the sword above his head, and disappeared from everyone's sight, before reappearing right in front of the ronin, slicing the sword downwards. The ronin, shocked from the sheer speed that Naruto displayed, didn't have the time to do anything before he was sliced in half from his shoulder to his hips. Still marvelling the blade in his hands due to its sheer sharpness, he then proceeds to massacre the bandits that was busy surrounding the villagers causing Naruto to bathe in blood, with the villagers close to the bandits also showered with blood from the bandit's bodies. The rest of the bandits tried to flee after seeing their leader's death, but they quickly got cut down by Naruto who appeared within their midst like a phantom. In just two minutes, the entire army of bandits are already dead, with the ground bathed in the bandits' blood.

While still covered in blood and gore, Naruto went in front of the villagers, before saying to the villagers. "Everyone! People of Karakura town! As you all know, my name is Arashi! The thing that everyone didn't know about me is that as the ronin said, I am a bounty hunter! And a damn good one if what he says about me is true! Now you all have seen my true colours! The reason why I'm in this town is to let my wife rest while her pregnancy is going! As you can just see, having a pregnant wife while living on the run is not a good idea! I won't be here for long, only until she gave birth, and at best about a month or two after that! So now I ask from all of you: would you like me to stay or should I leave? I will not hold this decision against all of you, and I will have no problem leaving, if such is your decision!"

The villagers, still huddled together, started whispering and discussing among themselves about him, while Naruto himself was going towards Ichigo, who has already woken up to the sight of Naruto's massacre of the bandits and the ronin. He then crouched in front of Ichigo while using his sword as a stand to hold his body. He then pulled the blade from the ground, before giving back to Ichigo. "here's your sword, kid. It's a good blade, and I'm sure it'll serve anyone that it wants to extremely well.

He then turned towards the villagers again and said "You don't have to give your decision today. I will have no problems accepting any of your choices, and will leave immediately if that's what you want."

But suddenly, a person rises up, and started to speak. "Arashi-san. Your presence here may bring danger. But," and he turned towards the villagers "have any of us saw him threatening our people? He even helped around town with his skills! Some of us are saved from animal attacks because of him! And during this bandit raid, did he ever hurt us?! Did he let us be captured and killed by the bandits just to save his own ass? No! He came at us, saved the town, and even saved young, brave but foolish Ichigo over there from sacrificing his life! We owe him our lives!"

"But he's the reason why they came in the first place!" a villager shouted.

"True! But as I said just now, did he leave us here, just to die to help his own ass? No! He even saved us, and would accept our decision as well! I for one want him to stay! Now who's with me?!"

Murmurs and chatting broke out among the freed villagers, with the sounds of "cute couple", "nice guy", and "have him stay" was heard by Naruto and his Lyman's Ear. After a while, a lot of the villagers stood up, and proclaimed that they want him to stay. The first villager that talked then said, "so, from the looks of it, I'd say that most of the people would like you to stay here. So continue your stay."

Naruto, hearing this, bowed towards the villagers, then stood up, and said "Thank you everyone. You will not regret this. I will pledge myself to act as the town's guardian while I'm here, and will guard all of you from any threat, either bandits or missing nins. Once again, I thank all of you. Let me clean up all these bandit corpse." And with that, Naruto created many clones, which picked up the bandit's corpses and piled them outside the town and proceeds to burn them using a Katon jutsu, before going back to his cabin and telling the story to Kurumi. Needless to say, Kurumi was extremely pissed that night, and told him to sleep outside, which he responds by whispering "...I didn't sleep anyway..."

-BREAK-

It's the ninth month, and both Kurumi and Naruto are extremely excited, and was unable to hide the excitement of their soon-to-come child. Her stomach seems like it's about to blow, according to Naruto, and she kept going to the loo even more often nowadays -her womb is pressing her bladder, said the doc- and forces him to create a toilet close by to the house so that it is easier for her to walk to it. Also, mysteriously, the doctor says that she didn't show any signs that she's going to be in labour, even though it is already the final month of her pregnancy. This confuses the doctor, but even so, both the baby and Kurumi were doing fine, so he has nothing to say about it.

Meanwhile, Naruto's new task as the village guardian is simple : prevent any bandits or missing nin from entering or attacking the village, and even some wild animals rampaging from the plains, though this didn't happen much. Still, it's a job Naruto likes, and he has no problems doing it. Sometimes, he even acted as bodyguards during times when some of the village caravan needs an escort to a nearby town or anything else. It was a task that he really liked, and which he didn't mind, though his mind kept going back to his extremely pregnant wife almost all the time.

A month passed by, and the tenth month of the pregnancy came, and still no signs of any impending birth from Kurumi, which further puzzles Isshin to no end. None of his medical scrolls say that a pregnancy can last more than nine months and two weeks without any side effects to the mother, but hers was still going strong, and there are no problems at all with both mother and baby! Another mysterious puzzle from a mysterious pair.

Once the pair reached their home, Kurumi suddenly said "Naru-koi, I am tired, really, really tired. I have no idea why, and I didn't think I did anything to tire myself out. We haven't had sex for a while too, so no way I can be this tired, not without a reason" and sat herself down on a rocking chair that Naruto carved using his admittedly mediocre skill in carpentry. He was about to reply when what he saw at Kurumi shocked him. Kurumi suddenly, and mysteriously, had chakra exhaustion. Chakra Exhaustion! Kurumi had as much chakra as two Kages, and she had chakra exhaustion!

Surprised, Naruto immediately said to Kurumi "Kurumi-koi, it seems that you have a bad case of chakra exhaustion! That almost sounds impossible, but you really do!" Naruto observed her chakra flow further, and realised something even weirder. Kurumi was absorbing nature chakra, but they didn't circulate within her body, but instead, it flows within her chakra core, before disappearing. Also, the purified bijuu chakra, which she has 8 tails of them already, with its core, instead of being located at the stomach like a regular chakra core, is situated at the area between the two chests at the place where the trachea splits, and its colour being bright gold. This chakra was also absorbed into her chakra core and disappeared. "Not just that, the purified chakra is moving to your chakra core and disappears! Your body is also absorbing nature chakra around us, and is doing the same!"

"What? But how? I would've known if I were to use the purified chakra, and I'll feel it if I were to absorb nature chakra! And chakra exhaustion? That sounds almost impossible! I haven't used a jutsu in months! But wait. Maybe the baby's absorbing it?"

"That's a possibility, but one that we have no method of proving. So for now, I guess that we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Or maybe... here, let me try something." Naruto then pulls a bit of the purified chakra into his hands, and places his hands on her stomach. To both their surprise, the gold chakra from his hands was absorbed into her stomach almost immediately, confirming their suspicions about the baby absorbing their chakra, though for what reason, they didn't know.

Another month passes, and the eleventh month of pregnancy arrives. During this month, the ever-confused doctor gets even more confused when the couple came in for a check up with Kurumi looking like she just ran across the whole Elemental Nations! Excepting her extreme tiredness – chakra exhaustion, said Arashi-san – everything was fine as a whistle, though the length of the pregnancy is extremely bizarre, but now she was starting to get minor contractions, and she felt the baby turn, usual signs of an impending labour which he warned the couple about. Arashi then proceeds to give him a weird looking weapon, a three pronged kunai with a paper wrapped around the hilt with weird markings on it and told him to keep it at him at all times. Her chakra was still being absorbed by the baby, making her perpetually tired and edgy. Even her purified chakra was absorbed by the baby, while Naruto kept supplying his to the baby as well.

-BREAK-

It is almost the end of the twelfth moth of her pregnancy when she felt a powerful contraction came, which causes her to almost fell from her standing position onto the floor. She then immediately went and took one Hirashin kunai and flooded the seal with chakra and threw it close by, with Naruto appearing almost immediately on top of the kunai.

"Kurumi-koi, are you alright?"

"The baby's coming! I can feel it! Take us to the doctor, fast"

Naruto, not trusting his voice, just nodded, lifted her bridal style and Hiraishined in front of the doctor who was luckily not doing anything at the moment while shouting "Doc! My wife's in labour! What should I do?!"

Isshin, surprised out of his mind when Naruto appeared out of thin air, immediately went into doctor mode, and seeing Kurumi's pained face, immediately told Naruto to place her on a bed in the maternity ward, and told him to stay by his wife. After doing just that, he sat beside his wife while holding her hand tightly. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Stay calm." He said.

More contractions came by, and her face seems like she was holding a massive amount of pain, before suddenly, a burst of liquid came between her legs, which causes Naruto to jump, screaming "Her water broke! Her water broke!"

After a while, Isshin came in with his daughters, Yuzu and Karin who acts as nurses for the clinic, and started preparing to deliver her baby, prepping gauzes, hot water, and a lot of other things that will be needed during the delivery.

Suddenly, her contractions started getting stronger and stronger, and her vaginal opening has grown enough that the baby can be delivered, and the team starts to stand by to receive the baby.

"Alright, when you feel the contractions, start pushing! The baby will come out, and we will be there to receive him or her!"

She then starts pushing in rhythm with her contractions. Luckily for her, the delivery is donw in a short while, and no complications are seen. But then Naruto heard the nurses talking "The baby is out! But... what's this?"

Naruto, hearing that, went ahead and looked at the baby. What he saw both shocked and made him felt happier than any other moment in his short life. The baby, a girl, had a thin layer of blonde hair, blue eyes like her mother, round face, and most importantly, seven flowing golden, white tipped fox tails flowing from behind her and two tiny fox ears with the same colours on her head, currently bathed in amniotic fluids. He immediately told the doctor and nurses "Just ignore the ears and tails first. Clean her up, and give her to her mother." They immediately complied, cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket, while Kurumi is pushing out the placenta from within her.

They then brought her to Kurumi, who was tired from the ordeal of delivering her child. She then immediately took the child, looked at her, and cried.

"Naruto, this is our child, our baby. The first of the new generations... And her name is Kushina. Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. I always liked her you know, Kushina-chan. I hoped that she can continue her grandmother's legacy in everything." Is all that she managed to speak, before emotions overwhelmed her, and she started crying heavily. Naruto, holding back his tears at first, then joined on the heartwarming moment, and hugged Kurumi together with Kushina, who started to slowly coo, and immediately started brestfeeding on Kurumi's breasts.

"Hey Kurumi-koi, look. She recognizes her mother. Will she be able to recognize me?" he then turned towards Kushina, and said "Kushina-chan, this is your father here speaking. I don't know if you can recognize me right now, you might be too small to know. But I will be here for you, and will always be there for you."

Kurumi, already crying from the sight, started crying even harder, and said "Kushina-chan, you will be a great child, I can see it. You will be a strong child, a strong warrior, and a strong woman in your life. You will not let any other people harm your family, while also guarding our honour. Your power is great, even as a child and you will be taught how to control them, among others. Do not let anyone tell you that being a bijuu hanyou is bad, they are just jealous of your powers. Enough of that, I guess we'll see each other later."

She then gave her daughter back to Naruto, who kissed her forehead and gave her to the doctor, who cleans her up further before applying some postbirth medicinal herbs to Kushina and some herbal drinks to Kurumi to help her with any post delivery problems, though they saw that her wounds and all are already healing at a rapid rate, causing them to wonder what she actually is, especially when they saw that the child has tails and fox ears, while both Naruto and Kurumi did not. But before they can even ask anything, Naruto quickly applied a special seal on all those involved in the delivery that modifies their memory, making them lose the memory about the ears and tails, and places another seal on Kushina, which forces her to enter her full human form immediately, effectively hiding the fact that she is a hanyou from everyone.

And that is how the newest member of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family came to be... Though Naruto's challenges have just started, and a child will add even more spice to his already fucked up life in the future...

-CHAPTER END-

Whew! And here comes Kushina Jr.! I tried making the post delivery scene a pretty emotional one (I remembered CLANNAD's birth scene (CLANNAD fans know which one) at all time while writing that scene). I hope I succeeded. So everyone, please read and review! Any review that helps point out my mistakes are very much appreciated! See you next time, on the next chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel!


	6. Chapter 5: Kushina's Growth,Back to Leaf

Hello everybody! This is later than my previous updates, I know. But please do me a favour and remember the notification that I placed at the beginning of the story. Now enough talk, read the new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel!

EDIT 12/1/2013: Fixed some mistaken spelling and the AN double copy that I missed.

CHAPTER 5: KUSHINA'S GROWTH AND BACK TO KONOHA

-CHAPTER START-

Even when she was just hours old, the doctors already know that the child that was born recently, named Kushina, was a special child. For once, she didn't sleep, unlike other babies. Her eyes are always open, always alert, tracking everything that she sees with minute movements of her eyeballs. Also, she didn't cry, not once! A baby that didn't sleep will usually cry out for their mothers, but Kushina didn't so much even whimper! Also, her skin is extremely different. It felt much tougher than regular baby skin, though is still soft to the touch. She didn't seem to have any problems with following the movement of everything, even something that came from her back. Her head just turned around to follow the movement of the object or person behind her, like she can see from the top of her head or something. Perplexed, Yuzu tried asking Arashi about the baby's weird skills, which he answers "Don't worry about that. We're just like that. It's better off if you bring her to her mother." Which Yuzu immediately followed.

Upon reaching her mother, who although was already healed almost completely, was still in the ward for further observation, she immediately cooed and stretched her tiny hands to her mother's face. Kurumi, seeing this, immediately started picking up her daughter and started breastfeeding her. Yuzu then left to give the couples some privacy.

Upon seeing that Yuzu has left, Naruto started to speak. "I guess the bloodline really is inherited to her well. No sleeping, tough skin, stronger senses, though we still need to think on when to start giving her the iron powder for her growth and strong bones."

"True. We must start giving her the iron dust supplements fast, because her bones cannot grow to their maximum strength without any stronger materials, and iron is the best that we have so far. And since I cannot eat iron, unlike you and Kushina here, we need to feed it to her directly. Hopefully she can eat them well, or we are all screwed."

"Don't worry. She won't be hurt that badly, and I know that we can wait for a while before she starts to really need the iron dust for her bones. Anyway, how's her strength?"

"I can tell you that she feeds a lot. I haven't had too much of a chance to wait until my milk glands refill themselves, so I am forced to use chakra to augment the milk glands' milk production. She really likes to eat."

"Can't help that, I guess. It runs in the family, you know." Hearing this, Kurumi just smiled, while she continued feeding Kushina. After a while, Kushina stops sucking Kurumi's tit for milk, and just looked at her father expectantly. Naruto saw this, and lifted her up from her mother's arms, and started making baby noises to his daughter, who just laughed in response. But then Naruto tried to give her back to the nurse, she started crying, and started to struggle in her blanket, thus not allowing the nurse to hold her. "So, you want to stay with your mom eh?" Naruto said, before giving her back to Kurumi, when she suddenly stopped crying. "I guess she really knows that you're her mother."

All the nurses just awwwww'ed at this show of love between a newborn child and her mother. It also helps that Kushina's round face, blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair just makes her look cuter, which causes the nurses to love playing with her round, whisker marked cheeks.

-BREAK-

After a week, both Kurumi and Kushina are cleared to leave the clinic, though both of them have healed nicely a long time ago. Upon reaching their cabin, Naruto immediately removed the seal on Kushina, causing her seven glorious tails and her two fox ears to pop out and moving about, causing her to become entranced with the swinging movement of her own tails, which she then played with, sucking on them, and looked at them moving. Meanwhile, Naruto and Kurumi are discussing something about Kushina.

"Love, I know that the Biscopea and the Ossmodula secrete growth hormones and thus causing rapid growth, but for Kushina-chan to be able to grab her tails, track their movements, even doing a lot of complex stuff! I may have not seen too much babies, but I am sure that such a growth rate would still be too fast!"

"Relax, Naru-koi. Also, she's the first child in the world with your bloodline, and the first bijuu hanyou child. It makes sense that you are worried. So am I, but all those are normal, I'm sure."

"*sighs* Alright, if you say so. I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with her, but maybe I'm just worried. We will leave this town in a month or so anyway. So, it's better for us not to become too attached to her."

"Yeah. I think that's for the best as well. Now, it's better off for us to just enter our house, and hope that nothing's wrong."

Naruto and Kurumi then started to walk towards their temporary home, while thinking of the future that they both are going to go through...

-BREAK-

One month has passed since they are discharged, and they have started to feed Kushina solids. And by solids, it means liquefied raw animal meat mixed with some earth and iron dust that Naruto gained from the smithy. This is to help her growth, and also to help her bones become tougher and denser, just like Naruto's did. She accepted the food greedily, with the weird concoction spoon fed into her mouth. The problem nowadays is that sometimes, she cannot control her Betcher's Glands well, causing her to drool acid sometimes, melting the flooring and her clothes. Their baby supplies are immediately exhausted due to the acidic drool, which causes Naruto to curse the organ sometimes. But surprisingly, the acidic drool never came during anytime else, expect during feeding time, which makes Naruto think that the acidic drool only came when she realises that she's going to eat. The acidic drool also gave another problem, in that their house's collection of spoons need to be replaced almost every day, since her saliva melted all of them to slag, which gave Naruto another headache, but that's what you get when you're taking care of a baby, especially a baby with superhuman capabilities.

Her hanyou characteristics are also a bit problematic sometimes, now that she can control them well. She usually swings her tail around, disregarding everything around her, causing her tails to crash into everything : bottles, chairs, her blanket wraps, even sometimes unmaking the futon that she slept on. Combining that with her inability to sleep, and you get an extremely energetic superhuman child. Her ears are also much more sensitive than her human ears, even when her human ears are enhanced ears, the Lyman's Ears, which causes her to move her head around to track everything that she heard, which was pretty much everything. This causes Naruto a lot of headache, especially when feeding her because her head kept turning around everywhere, spilling the liquid food everywhere. And she still eats a lot, and still needs a very long breastfeeding time, which causes Naruto to think that she will grow up fast, very fast.

Also, another thing that Naruto found out was that when he approaches her with the purified chakra being used or just placed on his hands, her own purified chakra sprang forwards in a golden flaming cloak around her body, which causes Naruto to think that it was actually a self defence mechanism by her Linker Core to activate the cloak when she detects a huge danger, or just that the same type of purified chakra attracts another. This forced activation of her chakra cloak causes her to activate it, just for fun sometimes, because Naruto saw that she laughs more when the cloak was activated, maybe because of the abundance of life energy flowing within the cloak. Her laughs really acted like a massive surge of aspirin to Naruto and Kurumi, causing all their pains and headaches to fly away instantly.

And during the checkups to the doctor, they are forced to hide her tails and ears, which causes her to cry, maybe because her favourite toy was gone, which sometimes causes her to activate her chakra cloak. Luckily, Naruto has already thought of this problem, and placed a huge amount of chakra suppression seals on her blanket so that her massive chakra surge will not be detected by the entire Elemental Nations. Also, during those checkups, Isshin was confused with the kid. She may be extremely young, but she has eyes that can see him no matter where he goes, hears everything he said, and he had that nagging feeling that says that she was targeting him, but for what is still a mystery for him.

She was also, according to his checks, a bit too healthy. A regular child will have some problems during their first month, but she never had those problems. No shortness of breath, no fever, no nothing! She didn't even cry! The only time she cried was when she was separated from either her mother or her father, and she eats a lot! Much, much more than even toddlers age three! In the end, Isshin just chalked it up to 'weird ninja bloodline shit' (Oh, how right he was) and just said that the kid's all fine and dandy, and nothing's wrong with both the mother and the daughter.

-BREAK-

Another month passed, and Kushina, ever the hyperactive child, has started to crawl and speak baby speak, which brings even more headache to her parents. Now that she can crawl, she likes to crawl all over the house, ears flapping, tails flaring and sometimes, just breaking stuff up due to her strength. It seems that the muscles built by the growth hormones secreted by the Biscopea aren't just for show. So, Naruto decided to begin Kushina's training early, by tattooing her body with a myriad of self adjusting seals like the ones he had, like the auto adjusting gravity and resistance seals. Besides, that might also help slow her down a bit. Her hyperactivity, the result of not having to sleep and massively increased energy productions due to the Multi-lung, Haemastamen and the Catalepsean Node, was starting to annoy Naruto. So, one day, with the help of Kurumi, who agreed with the idea as well, Naruto started painting the seals on Kushina's body, who just felt ticklish, until Naruto activates the seals. She then started to cry, probably due to her increased resistance, causing her to have less freedom than before. Naruto felt guilty at this, but knows that it's for her own good. And his own peace. Kurumi, seeing this, felt sympathetic towards her, lifted her into her arms while shooting a nasty glare towards Naruto, who ignored it. Kurumi then tried calming Kushina, whose tails were already feeling lifeless and down, while she was bawling her eyes out.

Sadly for Naruto, her body adjusts to the seals at a very rapid pace, courtesy of her Uzumaki heritage and the Larraman's Organ together with the Biscopea. She was crawling around without a care in the world in days, causing a neverending source of headache towards Naruto. But one day, something happened that causes Naruto to cry in joy.

One day, Naruto just got back from training, and Kurumi was sleeping inside her private rocking chair (which she plans to take as well when they leave the town) and Kushina was crawling around, chasing her tails. Then, hearing Naruto's heavy footsteps from afar, she immediately crawled towards the cabin's door, waited until Naruto opened the door, before saying "Papa!" when she saw Naruto.

Naruto, hearing this, was shocked. lifting Kushina into his hands, he immediately said "What was that Kushi-chan? Say that again." Kushina, ever wanted to impress her parents, immediately says "Papa! Papa!" while trying to grab Naruto's whisker marked face. Naruto then ran and woke Kurumi up.

"Kurumi-koi! Kurumi-koi! Listen to this! *turns towards Kushina in his arms* Kushi-chan, who's this?"

"Papa! Mama!" she said while pointing towards each of her parents.

Kurumi, still groggy at first, became fully awake when she heard her child's melodious voice. "Kushi-chan can speak! Kushi-chan speaks!"

Kushina, looking at her parents' happiness, started to laugh happily which causes Naruto and Kurumi to cry tears of joy, and all three of them hugged together, and their bond to become stronger. And from then on, Naruto knows that no matter what, he will never be able to hate his child.

-BREAK-

It's Kushina's third month, and they are still staying around Karakura, but many changes have occurred. Due to the quality of Naruto's forging, he was taught by the old man Kagerou the ways of sword forging a couple of months ago, and using his strength, stamina, learning speed, and his keen eyes, he managed to create swords that are of excellent quality, so much so that Kagerou's forge was suddenly famous all over. Combine that with the relative peace of Karakura, it causes the population of the town to grow, and the economy as well to grow. This causes Isshin, who was the only doctor in town, to gain a massive headache because supplies are dwindling, though he could still keep up with the people around town.

Another change was with Kushina. She, now capable of walking, has started to follow Naruto when he was leaving the cabin, thus forcing Naruto to close the door early, leaving her at home, and causing her to throw a tantrum around the place while crying, forcing Kurumi to calm her down. But, even now, they have started to pack all their stuff to leave, and start another journey. Naruto was bringing Kushina to a check up when the question was asked.

"She's all fine and well, and her body's working excellently. She didn't have any diseases, not even allergies and she seemed capable of talking a little already. She's all grown up now. I mean, she grows up faster than any other child I've ever seen. Not to mention these growth rates are more like a one year old kid than a 3 month old baby. But I guess that's all your weird ninja crap stuff."

"Yeah, I guess. Can't be helped though. You have an awesome father, thus your child will be awesome as well." Naruto said, while watching Kushina playing with the nurses around the clinic. With her Astartes constitution, the nurses are unable to catch her, with her running faster than they can, or even prying herself from the nurses' grips, causing the chase to begin anew. But she was an attraction to the nurses. Her cheerful disposition, her huge amounts of energy, her cute, whisker marked cheeks (which the nurses liked to scratch and pull), causes the nurses to like playing with her a lot when she's here and when there are no important cases around.

Isshin scoffs, before he continued. "So you said that you'll leave when she's two months old right? But now she's three, and you didn't seem like you're going to leave soon."

"Well, actually, I already packed and ready to move, only waiting for this last check up from you, and to visit Kagerou before leaving in the night."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you, you know. So will the kids. They liked playing with your kid, and they will miss her when you're gone."

"Heh. Then just hope that we'll meet again, and that they'll be there to meet her."

"Sure will. Now get out of here." Naruto just chuckled, picked Kushina up, and went to the next place that he needs to go: Old Man Kagerou's smithy. Upon reaching the place, he immediately went inside to look for both Ichigo and Kagerou, and he saw them at the forge, with Kagerou teaching Ichigo sword smithing.

"Hey there old man. And Ichigo." He started while placing Kushina down, who immediately started running everywhere, and unseen to everyone, picks up some iron dust that she found on the ground and eats them.

"Hey." Replied Ichigo and Kagerou, who both stopped their forging activities, and turned to look Naruto in the eyes.

"As you both know, I have overextended my stay in this village, and I am planning to leave with my family tonight, continuing the life of an adventurer. You can't say anything to stop me, and you won't. So, I am here to thank both of you for teaching me your forging skills while letting me earn my keep here."

Naruto was about to turn around and leave, when Ichigo says "Arashi, wait." And went inside. Confused, Naruto just did as ordered, before widening his eyes at what Ichigo held in his hands, which was the cleaver blade that he used the other day, before it got blown away by the ronin.

"Arashi, I want you to have this. You have spilled blood with it, and according to our tradition, you owned the blade. This is a very special blade, Arashi. May it helps you in your travels as it does to me."

"Wait. What do you mean by tradition?"

"My dad was once a swordsman, while my mother, Masaki, was a swordsmith. They both then fell in love with each other when they met at this shop, with my dad being a customer and my mom the smith in charge at the time. Kagerou was actually my grandpa. It was a love at first sight. They later married, and she gave birth to 3 children, me Karin and Yuzu. But sadly, even with her children, she hasn't stopped her dream: to forge the ultimate sword. And one day, she found a forbidden technique that she gained from her dream. It says, that to forge the ultimate blade, a sacrifice must be given to the steel, so that the sacrifice will become its own power. And so, one day, she left out of the house during the dead of night to fulfil the criteria. And in the morning, when grandpa went to the forge, there is already a huge vat of boiling steel, with a letter beside it. The letter says that my mother had sacrificed herself within the boiling chakra conducting steel from the Land of Iron that she has saved money for years to buy. Our entire family cried that day, except Old Man Kagerou. Instead of crying in front of her grave, what he did was that he started to use the molten metal within the vat, and used it to forge this blade, his best creation ever. Somehow, the blade is made of a huge vat of molten chakra conducting steel as tall as a person, yet the size is only so, and the blade itself is not that heavy, though it never dulls, never requires any maintenance, and is extremely sharp, as you can see. The blade was then hung at the front of the shop as a memento of my mother, and my dad swore that he will never lift up a sword again, and uses his knowledge later to open the clinic."

"Then I can never take the blade! It is a memento of your mother! In fact, looking at it from another perspective, the blade IS your mother! I cannot take it!"

"The tradition of my mom's family's forging style is that if a blade was bloodied, then the one who bloodies it will be its owner. Besides, my mom has managed to achieve her ambition of making the greatest sword in history, and I think she did just that. Letting it act as a decoration on the wall will not make her feel good, and it's better off at the hands of a trained warrior. And you used it to save my life, thus I'm sure she'll approve. Also, dad won't use the sword, not just because of his oath, but because it brings back memories of her, who's a very loving wife and mother, if you didn't include her obsession with forging the ultimate sword. I insist. Take it. I'm sure you can use it better than I ever will."

"...Alright. if you insist." Naruto then took the blade and places it on its special chain-like holder at his back, during which he found out that the wrapping can be controlled by chakra, and thus he wraps it around the blade, acting like a makeshift sheath.

"Ichigo." Ichigo, who was on the way to the back of the shop, turned around, and saw that Naruto was bowing from the waist, his body parallel to the ground. "Thank you. I will treasure this sword forever." And then, he stood up straight, before leaving the smithy. Ichigo sighs, says "You better, or I'll track you down and kill you myself." And left to continue his task at the back of the shop.

That night, witnessed only by the moon and the stars, Naruto destroys the cabin using a specially made exploding tag that he created, and removes any signs of their presence at the place where they once lived for almost a year. With Kushina sitting within her mother's arms, they left the town of Karakura under the cover of night, never to be seen there again, until sometime later.

"So, where's our next destination?" Kurumi asked. Since they are leaving without any planning or thought, they have not thought of any plan of movement to spend some time until they wante to return to Konoha.

"Hmm... I guess that we'll do the same that we did before, that is by just walking around without too much of a destination until we found a town to take missions at, and stay there for a while. Or do we have any other plans?"

"What about if we were to travel as always, but towards Whirlpool Country? There might still be some secrets within the ruins of Uzu, and with your Uzumaki blood, there might just be some more secrets there that can only be unlocked by an Uzumaki." Kurumi suggested.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Naruto agrees. But then, he saw Kurumi yawning, and said "But you're already sleepy, and we have just been out of Karakura's outskirts in two hours. How about if I were to carry you and let you sleep on my back, while a Shadow Clone carry Kushina? That way, we can maintain travelling speed even throughout the whole night, and speeding up our travel time."

"*yawns* I guess that's a good idea. Alright. Get your ass down here. You're too tall, and I can't just climb up your back."

Naruto just laughs, but what she said was true. His 6'7", 319 kg body was not something that can be climbed without any help. He then creates a Shadow Clone which took Kushina and places her on his shoulders with her legs around his head. The original than had Kurumi on his back, with him holding her legs beneath his armpits. He then starts to run after asking whether or not everyone was holding on well. Kurumi started to sleep on his back, while Kushina was screaming in excitement due to the ride her dad was giving her. Naruto then laughed together with her, and both just enjoyed their journey, but in different ways.

-BREAK-

Two months had passed after they left the town, and Kushina, now five months old, has grown as well. Eating pretty much anything she gets her hands on, she gained a weird combination of nutrients, at least from what Kurumi said on what she eats. She can already walk like a pro, while also grabbing her hands on anything she could. She ate the stuff that she grabs too most of the time. Some of the lists of thing that she ate were soil, grass, small trees, tree bark, bugs, tiny animals that she managed to catch, rusted kunais, broken glasses among others. This may sound disgusting to other people, but her Astartes bloodline's constitution allows her to eat all of that stuff and even extract them for her body. Any injuries that she sustains are healed near instantly, and she never got stuck with any diseases. And now that she could speak a little, she starts to point to everything and asked her dad to teach her. Naturally Naruto, being the caring, loving father that he is, always answered.

Also, her muscles are growing as well. Naruto found this the hard way when she got too excited at one time and smacked his head, which felt like a blow from a bandit! And she's just five months old! The combination of gravity and resistance seals and the Biscopea's own muscular growth enhances causes her to gain the muscle strength of an adult this early in her life, which causes Naruto to feel worried on what will happen against those who wants to mess with her when she's bigger.

But one day, something happened to them that caused Naruto to feel a bit worried for not just their family, but also anyone who she encounters later. One day, while they are walking towards the general direction of Whirlpool, they are ambushed by 15 bandits. Thinking that they have the advantage in numbers, and due to the fact that one of them was just a child, the bandit leader started feeling braver and started to shout to the Uzumaki-Namikazes.

"Stop and surrender all your belongings! Or we will kill you!" he shouted, while the rest of the bandits start to close in to the Uzumaki-Namikaze's location. "Or maybe we can take your wife as a slave, and your daughter as well. After we killed you, of course." He said, while sending a perverted leer towards Kurumi. To Naruto, harming him was one thing, but even thinking of harming his family was another. He immediately rushed the bandit leader and punched him square in the face, crushing his face to paste, leaving nothing resembling a face with his blood pouring out of every hole on his not-quite face. The rest of the bandits, seeing this, tried to run away, but Naruto managed to kill nearly all of them, except one.

This one bandit, thinking of looking for a hostage, ran towards Kurumi and Kushina, his makeshift blade held to try to gut them both. Suddenly, Kushina jumped out of Kurumi's hands, and ran straight at the man, who stopped suddenly due to the sheer absurdity of what was happening in front of him, before Kushina ran between his legs, and bit his thigh with her mouth, trained by constantly chewing on rocks, metal and trees. The man then screamed in agony, while Kushina ripped the flesh piece that she just bit while chewing it. Everyone in the area, except for Kushina and the bandit, had their jaws on the ground, while the bandit was screaming even more when he realises that his flesh was being burned by the acidic saliva that Kushina was producing. Kushina then swallowed the piece of meat that she's chewing, before walking back slowly towards the bandit. The bandit, seeing the demonic child coming at him, probably to finish the job, screamed "Go away! Go away! Don't come closer!" while swinging his makeshift blade towards Kushina, who dodged it easily, before going to his neck, and bit off his jugular. The bandit then let off a death gurgle, before he slumps, dead. Kushina, seeing that her prey was dead, went to the guy's head, and tore his skull off, causing his brain to show, which she promptly eats.

Naruto and Kurumi both had their jaw firmly on the ground by now, when suddenly, Kushina screamed in pain, which snapped them out of their stupor, before they both ran towards her, who was grabbing her head, which seems to be in massive pain while tears are pouring from her eyes. They then hugged her, whispering soothing words into her ears, before she suddenly fell asleep, her body still covered with the bandit's blood, tar tracks on her face. Naruto and Kurumi then looked at each other, and back to Kushina, and back to each other, before Kurumi spoke, "I think it's best for us to break camp here now."

Naruto just nodded, and prepared to open their camp, and places the necessary complement of seals, before he decided to talk to Kurumi about Kushina.

"Kurumi-koi, what was that about? Why did she eat that bandit? Not that they didn't deserve it, but that was really uncalled for! And she instinctively ate the brains of the guy too! What's up with that?"

"Naru-koi, that... I do not know, but the best I have is theories."

"Then let's hear them."

"...Well, like it or not, she, as well as both of us, are hanyous now. Bijuu hanyous. As hanyou, we have both our demonic side and our human side. But due to the fact that we became hanyous older, and that we can already control our instinct, we did not feel the presence of the demonic side. But for her, a child born with not just massive power, but also a demonic side to her that is mostly instinctive and natural, she ended up following what her instincts say instead of a human's common sense."

"Then why did she aim straight for the brain? Even I only do that when it is utterly necessary or when I hunt a missing nin, since they had information. Why did she do that?" Naruto, pretty much a veteran of hunting missing nins, had a treasure trove of knowledge from other villages within his mind, ready to be unleashed at any moment.

"This is probably due to her demonic side knowing just what she has and is capable of using it to its maximum capability. That is the only probable theory that I have. Never would've thought that the bloodline, combined with us being hanyous, would lead to such a problem."

"This also means that any of our descendants, and their descendants, will all have this problem right?"

"Yes, and it must be tempered from the start. I'd say that we've been doing a good job at it so far considering that she only had the feral outbreak just now."

"True. And maybe-" Naruto's talk was cut short with the sound of Kushina groaning in pain, and waking up. Seeing her mother and father watching her intently, she speaks. "Mama? Papa?"

"Kushina! Oh thank the Sage you're alright!" says Kurumi, who immediately ran towards her and hugged her while showering her with kisses. Naruto also ran at her, doing the same. Kushina just giggled, and said "Mama! Papa! Hug!"

"*giggles* Yes Kushina, mama and papa are hugging you. You like it?"

"Yes! Hug good!"

Releasing the hug, Naruto then held Kushina's shoulders, and said to her. "Kushina-chan, do you know what you did to that bandit?"

"Man...eat?"

"Yes, you just ate a man. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, do that again, you hear me?"

"Cannot...eat man?"

"Yes. You cannot eat man. Eat other things, other animals, but not other man. Remember that."

"...Okay..." she said with a disappointed tone, signalling her displeasure at making her father angry.

"Kushina, remember that I will always love you. Anything that I tell you is for your own good. Unless you are big enough, then you cannot do that. Understand?"

"...Okay..."

Naruto just sighs, and let go of his daughter's shoulders. He then proceeds to start his nightly training session again, when a scream of "Kushina-chan!" from Kurumi makes her turn. What he saw shocked him to his core. Kushina, now in the form of a seven-tailed fox kit with golden fur, ran into the nearby forest, probably to vent.

"Wait, she can do that?!" Naruto asked/shouted.

"Well, it's probably instinctive! Go get her now!"

Naruto just nodded, before he felt the presence of the Hiraishin seal he placed on Kushina together with her gravity and resistance seals, so that he can come to her help at any moment, and Hiraishined towards her location. What he saw at her location made his heart break. Kushina was curled in a ball, her seven tails all wrapped around her, while her head was tucked in the middle of the ball, with tears from her face. Naruto then went towards her and hugged her fox form, causing the fox's tears to flow even more.

"Kushina-chan, I am not angry at you, because like it or not, you WILL have to eat someone in the future. But I was hoping that it is in the future, not because of what you did instinctively, so that you know what to do about it, and people's stigma at those who eats other's flesh. Please, stop crying Kushina-chan, because I am not angry with you."

The kit then whimpered, before her tears completely dried up, though she still had that sad look on her face. Smiling at her, Naruto brought her back towards the camp, where Kurumi immediately jumped her, not even waiting for Naruto to let her go.

"Oh my baby! Please forgive mama if I hurt you! I don't meant to hurt you!" she cried, while Kushina transforms back into her hanyou form and hugs her mother with her tiny, but deceptively strong hands. Naruto, watching this scene, cried, not just because of the scene itself, but also because he remembered his own childhood, and his promise that he will be there to guide his children, through thick and thin, even through the gates of hell itself if it falls to it.

A couple of days later, Naruto and Kurumi found out that just like their child, they can also freely enter one of three forms without side effects : their human form, their hanyou form (human with tails and fox ears replacing regular ears, while still retaining all the functionalities of their bloodline) and their full demon form, with the sizes adjustable. Naruto also found out that each forms has their bonuses. The human form gives more control over power but with less power, the hanyou form gives more power but less control, and the demon form gives much more power, but much less control, and is only probably good against an entire army. Also, the characteristics of his Astartes bloodline still remain no matter in what form.

Also, with Kushina having eaten the bandit's brain, she gained the bandit's knowledge, which allows her to recognize words, and not having to learn them, just needed to hear them once, before she can speak the word. She also learned a couple of other stuff, like basic survival skill and general herb knowledge, which reduces the amount of things that Naruto has to teach her, though her new tendency to enter her demon form and go hunting, probably to remove excess energy, was extremely annoying. In order for her to stop transforming into her demon form when they are in the middle of a village, he applies a seal to her body that forces her to remain in her human form, causing her to pout and threw a tantrum the first time it's done.

Both Naruto and Kurumi also trained with their demon and hanyou form. They also discovered that even if they turned into their full demon form, they can still use their jutsus, albeit consuming more chakra due to the fact that they cannot properly use handsigns in their demon form. They also found out that even in their demon form, they will use regular chakra, but with a hint of the purified chakra, and that the purified chakra will only be used when they activated it. Also, a Shadow Clone made during demon form stays in demon form. In fact, the clone itself can change forms at will, and can also activate their own purified chakra. Thus, with that, they both started their training in their demon form, to increase their battle prowess with it.

-BREAK-

Two more months and after a long time of walking through Hot Springs Country, they finally managed to reach the docks that was said to have a ferry to Kiri, and what was once Uzushiogakure. Naruto, Kurumi and Kushina, still in their human form, went to meet the ticketing counter that handles the ferry. The woman manning the counter wasn't even looking at them, too busy counting today's ticket sales.

"Hello there miss. We would like to have some tickets to go to the ruins of Uzu. Are there still any left?"

The woman was about to tell him off when she looked up, and saw a giant of a man with his daughter on his shoulders with his wife, who was also pretty tall, standing in front of her. Feeling afraid of this giant, she stuttered out her answer. "N-n-no sir, the trip to Uzu is n-n-no m-more."

Naruto sighed. His current looks, 6'7" tall, 319 kg body of pure, well trained muscle, with his hood up to cover his face, a grey cloak at his back, while wearing an orange armoured jacket that he created himself and black pants with orange lining at the sides really intimidates people that didn't deserve or want to be intimidated. Or maybe, he just exudes an aura that screams "BADASS!". He just didn't have any idea why that happens, but it usually causes him to be feared for no reason. Sighing again, Naruto said to the woman again.

"Miss, will you be so kind to tell us why the trip to Uzu was cancelled?"

"R-r-right. After the d-d-destruction of Uzu, t-t-the whirlpools s-s-surrounding the i-island have n-never d-d-died, t-thus nobody w-wants to go t-t-there, which causes us t-to stop the trip t-t-there." she stuttered out.

Naruto thanked the woman and left, thinking of a way to go to Uzu.

"_I think water walking all the way to Uzu is the best way to go there, but what about the whirlpools? Does it need Uzumaki blood or something? There is no way for us to go there on a boat, thus the only viable way to go is by walking there, or by flying, something that even with my mastery over elemental chakra, I still cannot perform. So I guess walking would be the way."_ Naruto thought. He then told Kurumi about his plan, and which she agrees, and says that the whirlpools will be done with once they got there.

He then went to a secluded area before checking their identity concealing seals that he places around all their clothes, something that gains him a name in the bingo book, but no face to attach it to, causing bounty hunters to get frustrated on finding him. After making sure that the seals are all attached and well, and they are ready to leave, Naruto immediately went straight onto the sea, and walked straight towards Uzu, by which he only have a general direction of, and nothing but the stars to guide him.

After a non-stop run of 3 days with Kurumi on his back and Kushina on his clone's back, Naruto managed to reach an area where massive whirlpools are blocking the entrance to the area. Looking at the sheer size of the whirlpools, which was around 1kilometer in diameter at the largest, it makes him wonder how did this land, the lands of his ancestors, well protected by their location and the giant whirlpools around them was destroyed, even if it's by a coalition of three Great Villages, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. But due to them, Konoha won the second war, because after the assault on Uzu, the coalition are too weakened to mount a proper counterattack against the vicious attack Konoha did to avenge Uzu. But before he can continue pondering over the history of Uzu, Kurumi said from his back.

"Well, we're here. So the best way to get into Whirlpool Country is either by air or bypassing the whirlpool. It is going to be pretty hard for you to jump that high from this position, so the best would be to bypass the whirlpool. Luckily for us, Mito once taught me on how to bypass the defences. Just cut your hands and have the blood fall into the whirlpool. The whirlpools are actually a form of seal based defences around Uzu that was created by the Uzumakis. By doing so, the seals, still active after all this time, will turn off, and allow us entrance to Uzushiogakure."

Naruto, not saying anything, just nodded and cut his hands using wind enhanced kunai (necessary due to the toughness of his skin) and lets the blood drip into the ocean, by the time which his wound have already healed. A couple of seconds later, the whirlpool stopped, the water turning mirror calm, and Naruto walked through, and onto the beach, and further into the land into the Ruins of Uzushiogakure, the land of his ancestors.

The lands, now scarred with craters from various jutsu, was overrun by the foliage. The ruins of massive structures, with a river in the middle of the village with the supposed Kage tower in the middle was strewn everywhere, but the Kage tower, complete with Uzu's swirl, was still standing, showing its defiance to the enemy, and Mother Nature. The skeletons of many ninjas and civilians, he cannot determine which is which, was everywhere, with their equipments all rusted and their bodies decayed. Some of them are visibly ninjas, their forehead protectors littered around their bones, while some might be civilian, their remains showing no signs of any ninja tools.

Naruto and Kurumi both stood still watching the sight, and after a while, also giving their prayers to the remains of those who battled here, both Uzu nins and the enemies. Kushina, feeling the sombre mood of her parents, just stayed silent the whole time, not playing around like what she usually did.

Naruto then created thousands of Shadow Clones, which then, with just a single order from Naruto, dispersed, and started to gather all the remains of the people, both from Uzu and their enemy's. He then gathered all the remains at one spot, and using a Doton jutsu, created a hole for all the bodies to be buried in, making a mass grave. Twice again he used his Doton capabilities, once to cover the hole again, and another to create a tombstone, which he then etched with the wordings:

Herein lies the People of Uzu, the Ninjas that attacked them, and the civilians caught in the crossfire.

May by burying the dead together, they found peace with both themselves, and their enemies.

Kurumi, seeing this, was confused, and decided to ask Naruto, who was praying for the spirits of the deceased. "Naru-koi, what do you mean by 'found peace with both themselves and their enemies'?"

Naruto, finishing his prayers, unclasped his hands, and said. "As I once said, Kurumi-koi, if I were to create peace within the world, I cannot let myself be consumed with past grudges that wasn't even linked to me, and only related to me by association. By burying them all together in a mass grave, I am hoping that their souls can be together in death, as they are not in life."

Kurumi, now understanding, just nodded and gave her prayers. Afterwards, they started to explore the ruins of Uzu, looking for either something of value, or just a place to stay. They found out that the Uzukage tower, the only building still left standing, are pretty much the only inhabitable place left. Even the old Uzumaki Compound that they found was wiped out and was mostly rubble. They then started to tidy up the tower, and placed their gear there, preparing themselves for a very long stay there.

-BREAK-

Seven months passed since they stepped their foot on the lands of Uzushiogakure. Every day, Naruto didn't just create clones to train, he also created clones to help clear up the rubble surrounding the tower, while also trying to fix up the tower so that it will seem at least mostly habitable. Within these seven months, Naruto and his clones, combined with a multitude of jutsu and their own super strength, has cleared the ruins of Uzu, and also makes the place look much more habitable. During this time, he even managed to train his own strength, being capable of carrying huge pillars of stone without chakra, and destroying them using pure muscular strength. And for certain things that are too large, he just turned into his full demon form and carried them using his tails. A kind of training too, if it may be said as so. Now, the grounds of Uzu has been cleared in its entirety, the rubbles have been cleaned, the holes refilled, and the buildings that are too damaged to do anything about broken down, and turned into rubble. The only thing left remaining was the Uzukage tower, which was reinforced with seals and the pieces of the building around it.

During these seven months, Kushina, now a year old, 39 kg, 3'4" child, was busy making problems for her mother, because of her playfulness. She kept disappearing, turning into her demon form to hunt for food, which admittedly was helpful since she always brought food back for the whole family. She also plays around within the ruins' area, almost causing her mother to become hysteric at one point when she disappears without a trace, forcing Naruto to use Hiraishin to find her, which causes her to pout cutely when he found her. This then happens again multiple times, so much so that she got scolded by her mother, which doesn't deter her from doing it again, almost frustrating Kurumi to the point where she would've pulled her hair out. She also liked to run around in her hanyou form and chase her tails, causing both Naruto and Kurumi to laugh at her, still having some of her animal instincts within her.

During these months also, Kurumi now learns how to be a better cook and a better housewife in general. Even for her, the thought of a bijuu hanyou like her becoming a regular housewife was weird in a sense, but that doesn't mean that she didn't do anything. No matter how, she was naruto's first teacher, and she shows it by training with Naruto as well, even if she didn't plan to become a full ninja. From what she knows of both Kushina Sr. and Mito's life, she knows that being a ninja's wife is a hard task. She needs to keep the children together while the husband's not there, worrying whether or not her husband will come back from his mission, or will there just be an ANBU waiting in front of her house's door, saying that her husband has died in the line of duty. But she never let such thought bog her down. She knows that Naruto was strong, and will only grow stronger as time passes. She also trains herself as well so that when the situation requires it, she will be able to take up arms to protect her children and her husband, if need be. Because of this, she trains herself to breaking point as well, though she never let Kushina out of her sight. She can now be considered a low Kage level ninja due to her experience, the jutsu that she can use and her chakra cloak, not including her demon form.

Today was going to be the most important day for Kushina. Her dad told her that she will start her training in the ninja arts so that she can either become a ninja, or at the very least be able to protect herself in case something happens to her. In her giddiness while standing at the open area around the cleared ruins, she failed to see her dad was already in front of her, though she already sensed him.

"Alright Kushi-chan. Today we are going to start your training in the ninja arts. Be warned, this training of yours will be extremely tough and hard, but it will pay itself back later. Always remember that this training will be the basis on what you will learn more in the future."

"Okay dad! So what will I learn first?"

"So first of all, you will learn a jutsu called Shadow Clones. When you use this jutsu, you will create clones of you."

"Oh, oh! Like the one you always used every day?"

"Yes, that one. The clones that you create with this jutsu, when they learn something and they got dispelled for whatever reason, all the knowledge that they learned will be transferred to you, causing you to learn faster. My clones will show your clones on what and how to train, while you yourself will train your physical body. You have already started to train your body since you are small due to the seals that I placed on you, but must train more. Now make the handsign as I will show you, then pump as many chakra as you can into the jutsu and shout the name of the jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Okay! *makes handsign* Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke appears around the both of them, and suddenly both of them are surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Kushina's Shadow Clones. Naruto then created his own clones with a mere thought, shouts his orders to all of Kushina's clones.

"Alright! All of you! Listen! A third of you will go with this clone for chakra control training! Another third will go with this clone to learn sealing, and the final third will go to this clone to learn calligraphy! The real one will stay here with me for her physical training."

In a cacophony of noises, all of the clones all went to their respective tasks, while the sealing clones were being watched by Kurumi. Naruto then turned towards Kushina, who was still extremely eager to start her physical training.

"Alright Kushi-chan. You must follow my orders to the latter. Follow whatever I told you to, no arguing. Okay?"

"Okay! So what will we start with?"

"First, you will do lots of exercises. If your energy is still there after the thousands of exercises that you will be doing, then dispel all of your clones, and create new ones. We will train nonstop until you are tired, if that will ever be possible. Then, after your chakra control exercises are complete, I will teach you elemental chakra, and taijutsu style after you learned sealing and chakra control. We will not start you on jutsus yet. Only once your basics are well, then you will learn jutsus. Also, during your training, you will eat a lot of stuff, most of which tastes weird, but which will help build your muscles and bones so that they are tougher than natural. You will also be trained in tracking and stealth, among others. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"So let's start."

And so begins Kushina's one year of hell, due to her own father. A hell that she was more than ready to accept. And one where her mother was not there to coddle her, saying that she will not have people coddling her all the time, and that she must learn to take some pain for the sake of improving.

-BREAK-

TIMESKIP ONE YEAR LATER...

One year has passed since Kushina started her training, and she was stronger than ever. Her father didn't hold back during training, causing her, even with her Astartes constitution, to tire out sometimes. She was trained to the ground every day, from sealing training, to chakra control training, to strength training, to spars, and stealth training. Her dad even punched her face with his massive strength, just to show her how tough her Astartes constitution was. A punch that would've turned a regular person's jaw into a bunch of powdered bones and smashed flesh and their skull into deadly shrapnel just felt like a huge punch for her. He even pounded her without mercy, saying that during most times, enemies won't have any mercy for her. He and Kurumi taught her sealing, and with her Uzumaki blood and her eidetic memory due to her bloodline, she absorbed sealing in just 3 months, the remaining time with which she was taught on how to integrate her sealing knowledge with her taijutsu skills. Also, just like how Kurumi taught him, he taught her the Hiraishin, making her capable of using it as well.

Her chakra control, thanks to her Linker Core, was perfect already, and the only reason why she needs the training is not because of the control, but of the way to use chakra during battles and regular times, like walking on water, tree hopping and others. That she learned quickly. Also, due to the chakra control exercises, not just that she was able to create Shadow Clones without handsigns, she was also capable of enhancing her hits with chakra, causing her hits to become even more powerful. Her father also passed the Chakra Armour and Rasengan technique to her, which she learned quickly, only in about five months. She also learned to use stealth extremely well, and was even capable of hiding her entire blonde fur when she's in her full demon form, and was able to hunt animals without breaking stealth, even during the dead of night.

Her taijutsu was also nothing to scoff at. Her hits are extremely powerful, and her speed even more so. Combined with her Astartes-empowered reaction time, a fist fight between her and Naruto ends up a blur to any other people, and even for her, her father's skills are extraordinary! She can barely dodge his hits, and when they hit-and they usually do-it felt like a mountain crashed into her! She never thought that her Astartes healing was also being trained at the time, by healing blows that oftentimes left people sprawling on the ground, very much dead.

Also, another discovery that they did about the purified chakra is that it can be trained, and the next tail means that their power has doubled. So, Naruto, who has ten tails, was two times stronger by sheer power than Kurumi, who has nine tails, and was eight times stronger than Kushina, who has seven. They didn't know how they stand up against another bijuu, though. But the purified chakra was extremely full of life. Not just that it can heal and increase their combat prowess by a huge amount, it can also help give life, like growing a tree out of a seed in seconds, or heal injuries towards others, though it requires good chakra control, since too much purified chakra causes an uncontrollable growth, which thankfully can be controlled easily by just removing their chakra from the item. Using it, Naruto and his family planted new trees on the area around the Uzukage tower, causing the area to turn into a miniature forest. This will have further consequence in the future, but for now, the Uzumaki-Namikazes are ignorant of them.

Also, the purified chakra causes some of their jutsu to work in different ways. Even just by having them, their Henge turns them into the person or item that they turned into, causing a supposed illusion to become an actual transformation. It shocked the crap out of the family, and that they never thought that it would be possible to do such a thing. In other words, they can henge from anyone to anything, and nobody would be able to tell the difference! Such a prospect was extremely crazy, yet craziness seems aplenty within the Uzumaki-Namikazes.

As said by her father, other than the basic three, which was the Henge, the Kawarimi, the Bunshin (Kage Bunshin for them), the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, she never learned other jutsus. Instead, she compensates heavily with her speed, capable of entering a melee battle at high speeds, and even break from battle and retreat fast enough. That is not to say that she can't hit hard though. With her own brute strength, combined with the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, she can flash anywhere she wanted, appearing even straight in the enemy's face, or back, before delivering a massive smack down in the form of a Rasengan, or a powerful taijutsu combo, just like her father and her grandfather's tactics.

They have also discovered something about their full demon forms. In that form, they actually become foxes in every sense of the word, if you didn't count their bloodline as well. They can understand foxes and other canines, their senses became sharper, and most importantly, they went into heat as well, causing them to chase other foxes or just each other. Needless to say, Naruto and Kurumi had so much 'fun' in this form, though they never wanted to know whether or not they can mate at full sizes. Watching two mountain sized demon foxes doing the deed was going to scar minds until the end of time. From what they know of their own hanyou characteristics and their bloodline, they theorised that they can breed with both humans and foxes, though chances are their offspring with regular foxes would end up feral. And a feral hanyou with a huge amount of power is definitely a very bad thing.

A lot of training was done during the one year period, and Kushina, now a 4' high kid weighing at 68 kg of highly trained muscle and power, was extremely good for her age. Still incapable of matching her father, but she knows that she will be, sooner or later. And with her skills, her father knows full well that she will be an honest threat to anyone, skill level be damned. Also, she had inherited all of Naruto's philosophy, and will do her utmost best to support her father in his quest for peace across the Elemental Nations. As such, Naruto has deemed her ready to go back to Konoha.

"But dad, what do you mean by 'ready to go back to Konoha'?" She asked. "Am I not ready before?"

"I told you the story of how your mom was once controlled by someone and how she was forced to attack Konoha right?" she nodded. "People hate me there. They think I am the demon, or rather, I am your mother, the one who attacked Konoha before. I was tortured, broken, damaged, and even so, I kept going. My presence being there again will cause people to aim for us, and you, being my daughter, will be one of their targets. Only after you are capable of carrying the weight of such a burden can we go back to Konoha. You will only retaliate to any of their attacks if they attacked you first. That is the most important thing. That is also the reason why your mom gave this admittedly great bloodline to us. It's so that I will not have to go in hunger and capable of healing any damage they did towards me and will be able to outrun and out power anyone that tries to hurt me."

Horrified, but understanding, Kushina just nodded. "I believe that I am capable of taking in their hatred, and not attacking them back just because they asked for it."

"Good. That is also the reason why we decided to have your birth outside the village, and during travels, so that you will be exposed to the hatred and evilness of the outside world, and knows just what you will go through when you took up the same oath as I did. Staying sheltered will not help you when you are to take up that oath."

Nodding again, Kushina asked. "So, dad, how are we going back to Konoha? Will we just use Hiraishin? You said that you left a kunai at the Hokage. Or will we walk to the front door? What will happen to Uzu then?"

"Nope. We will use the front door, gave the people some surprise. Also, Uzu will be left, all the trees and the nature here has recovered well, and they will be our tribute to the land of our ancestors. I guess we will be running across the water again."

Packed and ready, the whole family gets ready to leave the island where Uzu once was, and Naruto cut his hand to stop the whirlpool, and started running back to shore, Kushina following behind, and Kurumi on his back. Once they are back, Konoha will once again be remembered about the pariah that they had forgotten.

-BREAK-

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi was fingering the kunai that Naruto gave to him before he left. "It's been 4 years now. I've missed him. Hasn't had any news of him for a while too. Even Jiraiya's spy network didn't pick up any news of him, though he did told me about Arashi the Blood Drinker, an A-rank freelance merc out there, who suddenly aappeared, and as suddenly disappeared. Jiraiya's effort to track him to recruit him also ended up in failure. He must be one hell of a person then."

He then stood up, placed the kunai back in his sleeve, before turning around and looked at his beloved village, his arms behind his back.

"Konoha, how you have disgraced one of its greatest heroes." During Naruto's disappearance, the villagers, thinking that the demon child was dead threw a massive festival celebrating his death that lasted for almost a week. Papier Mache figures of Naruto and the Kyuubi was burned and fireworks are launched, yet nobody knows that Naruto isn't dead, and when he's back, he won't take any shit against any attacks towards him or his family, though he will not do anything unless provoked.

Suddenly, Sarutobi felt a chakra came out from his sleeve, and felt that the kunai was releasing minute waves of chakra, like it was signalling that its master is back, and ready to kick some ass if necessary. Sarutobi just grinned before calling his secretary. "Koyuki, cancel all my appointment after this. I want to be alone, and will not meet anyone unless if it's a matter of grave danger or national security."

"Okay, Hokage-sama." The secretary, Koyuki, replied. Sarutobi was giddy as ne never was, seeing how his surrogate grandson has grown.

-BREAK-

The grand gates of Konoha has stood for years, weathering three Shinobi World Wars, and created by Senju Hashirama with his Mokuton ability, an ability that still puzzles the researchers and everyone that knew about it. Today, the gate was guarded, once again, by the eternal chunin duo, Kamizuki Izumo and Kotetsu Hagane.

Kotetsu was about to drop off sleeping when a rock tossed by Izumo hit his head. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for dammit?!"

"Why the hell are you sleeping?! We are supposed to guard this gate and check everyone that enters! You sleeping on the job will decrease the effectiveness!"

"But there are no one who passes this gate anyway... Traffic has been slow for days, and somehow not many people are travelling, both in and out. Why can't I sleep?"

"Because, if someone were to come at you two when you are sleeping and managed to kill you, your other pair would've died, and there would be no one to warn the village that someone came here to attack," a foreign voice answered, and both of them took out their respective weapons and turned towards where the voice came from. The owner of the voice, a giant of a man wearing a cloak and a hood over his head just laughed seeing their shocked expression of when he appeared out of nowhere without they detecting him.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Izumo asked/shouted.

"Whoa, steady there. Here's my travelling permit, and I brought family, though they'll appear on the road in a while."

As he said, about a minute or so later, the visage of two people appeared on the road, both with hoods on their face and a grey cloak at their backs, by the looks of it. They then reached the hooded man, and stayed at his side. The man then passed his permit to the gate guards, who took it immediately, stamped his papers and allowed him entry to Konoha. Once the family passed, Izumo spoke to Kotetsu. "Do you feel that? They have a massive amount of suppressed chakra that was so well suppressed that they felt like civilians!"

"Yeah, but who are those? Their papers checks out, but I kept wondering who are those?"

They both looked at the disappearing back of the three, before praying that nobody does something stupid, both to the three, and the three.

-BREAK-

Sarutobi was calmly smoking his pipe, the scent of scented tobacco wafting in the air, before he heard heavy footsteps and the muffled sounds of his secretary arguing with someone. He was about to stand up, when the double doors to his office broke open, and the sight of three figures, one a literal giant, appeared between the doors. He was about to brandish the kunai he was just fingering, when the giant spoke. "It's been a while old man, and your secretary has forgotten about me. Have I changed that much?" the man said, taking his hood down. Out came a mess of spiky blonde hair attached to a handsome face with three whisker marks at his cheeks, and shining sky blue eyes. Looking at this face, Sarutobi just gaped, and has only one thing to say.

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh, old man. I'm back, and for good this time."

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So ends this chapter, a new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! If anybody is going to argue with me about Kushina's rapid growth, remember that the organs secrete growth hormones, as has been explained multiple times in the chap before you start to flame me. I know about the arguments on Female Space Marines and childborn Astartes, but this is Naruto! If there are bloodlines that can grow bones through the ground like an entire forest and people who can transform themselves into weird looking shit, then a female, childborn Astartes are definitely not out of the picture! Also, sorry about the multitudes of timeskips, but thinking of the various scenes where it's just Kushina playing around and/or she was just training her ass off is pretty hard, and besides, her training went pretty much like Naruto's in the second chapter, so I doubt that repeating it would be fun. So thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 6: Spar, Hinata and Academy

Hello everybody! Here I am, renegadeofficer89 with another chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! A bit late for this chapter, but hopefully the 21k+ words would show you why this chapter is a bit slow in coming compared to the ones before. A fair warning, there will be another torture scene and a couple of unmarked limes here, but since you've already read like 9k fics on this site with lemons and shit (and I know my last sucked), so I doubt that you need any more warnings for this. So without further ado, here's the latest chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel!

EDIT 12/1/2013: Fixed Kushina's hair colour at the end. Thanks to Undeen for pointing this out!

CHAPTER 6: SPAR, HINATA AND ACADEMY

-CHAPTER START-

"Naruto! You have grown so much!" said the old man, while trying to hug Naruto, and failing due to his huge size. "And who's this?"

Both Kurumi and Kushina then opened their hood, which shocked the old Sandaime when he saw Kurumi's face. "Kushina?"

"No old man, I'm Kurumi. For some reason, my father's soul shard decided to make my face the lookalike of my previous host. I guess he's still laughing up there in heaven."

"Then this is your human form...?"

"*sighs* Then would you like to see my demon form?"

"NO! I mean, ahem, no. So, if you are Kurumi, then who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Kushina."

Sarutobi was shocked out of his head, but he cannot deny that she looked just like Kurumi, who has Kushina Sr.'s face, but with neck length blonde hair and three whisker marks on her cheek. And her height was just like an 8 year old kid, but Naruto only journeyed for 4 years! How could he have such a daughter in that time?

"Naruto, I know that there are a lot of questions that will be asked, but for now, can you tell me how do you have a daughter?"

"Well, that's an extremely long story jii-san. What about if we sit down here for a while, and I'll tell you what happened during my journeys.

So all of them started to get comfortable, and Naruto, with inputs from both Kurumi and Kushina, told the story of his four year journey of the Elemental Nations. By night time, finally the story was done.

"So Kushina Jr. here is your daughter, and you trained her the same way you are trained when you are still in Konoha, and can now give our jounins a run for their money. Is that right?"

"Yep. So, to prove this, what about if we have a spar tomorrow? Me and you?"

"Are you sure? Naruto, I am a Kage for a reason-"

"And my bloodline allows me to heal myself from almost any injury or damages, and I did not train myself to my breaking point during these 4 years just to watch my skills decay. And besides, your old bones must've been hurting a lot due to them not moving at high performance for a while. So what do you say? It's a good chance for you to see the power of your surrogate grandson anyway."

Sarutobi was almost convinced. He haven't trained physically for a while now, and his old, war weary bones might still be needed in the future, so a good spar would cause his blood to run, just like it did when he was called 'The God of Shinobi', but he reminds himself of his responsibilities to the village, and reminded Naruto of this fact. "Naruto, I know that you really wanted to spar with me. Believe me, I do as well, but I still have my job as the Hokage. I cannot just leave all this paperwork here without them being complete." He says while spreading his hands, showing Naruto all the incomplete paperwork stacks around the office.

Hearing that gave Naruto a good idea, one that his Jii-san definitely cannot refuse. "So how about we do it this way? You spar with me tomorrow, for the whole day if necessary, and I'll tell you the secret of defeating paperwork. How's that?"

A whirl of wind is all that happens before Sarutobi was on Naruto's feet, grovelling. "What!? You know the secret of defeating paperwork?! Tell me!"

"Only if you spar with me tomorrow. Tell your secretary to place all the paperwork on your desk tomorrow, and use the whole day to spar with me. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes! Oh yes! I'll tell her that right away!" Sarutobi then immediately ran out of the office, ordering the secretary to do exactly what Naruto suggested, before going back into the office. Then, he suddenly remembered an important information, about Naruto's living space.

"Naruto, as you are now, you cannot stay within the orphanage, seeing that you already have a family. So then, where will you live?"

"For that, I need your cooperation. I want to live inside my parents' house, but before you say anything, listen to me first. I will not reveal my parentage as of yet, so, officially, you will give me an apartment somewhere within the village. Then, I will create a Hiraishin seal keyed to our blood on the doorknob which will teleport us into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound without opening the gates. It will also create a decoy for the villagers if they are to rage again. They can trash the place apart, but they'll never be able to trash the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. How's that?"

"But how will you enter the compound in the first place? Won't people see you entering it?"

"For that, we'll use these cloaks. These cloaks are lined with special anti detection seal that will make my body unrecognizable, and my face covered. Anyone who saw me in the hood will turn away and ignore me, with its effectiveness decreasing the higher the watcher's chakra is. It's the best concealing seal I have ever designed, and it rarely fails me."

Sarutobi thought that Naruto's idea was ingenious! There was definitely no better idea than this! "But won't the villagers or ninja that might attack you in the future realise that you are not in the house when they came in? Won't that beat the reasoning of such a system in the first place?"

"For that, there is another seal that I have designed. This seal will create a Kage Bunshin of the one who touches the seal, but using only a small piece of the toucher's chakra while using a special chakra collection seal for the rest. This will create a decoy so that someone will think that I, or anyone that's coming in, stays there, when actually they are over at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. That will cover the decoy part. The whole house will also be rigged with stun seals that will disable all intruders within the house, causing them to get caought. That covers the defence of the decoy house."

Sarutobi was extremely impressed with Naruto's planning capability involving seals. Truly an Uzumaki. But there is another pressing issue for them all. "Naruto, your child was born outside of Konoha. Not just that, you are not officially married as well. I am afraid that someone might try something towards both your daughter and-"

Sarutobi didn't manage to finish his speech, because all of a sudden, a massive wave of Killing Intent (KI) came rushing out from Naruto, so much so that even him felt afraid towards this boy, no, man in front of him. After Kurumi placates him for a while, and the knocked out ANBU woken up and returned to their respective positions, Naruto then said to the Sandaime.

"If all that it needs are documents, I'm sure that you can create one can you? It's a simple matter is it not?"

"Yes it is. Wait here, I'll finish the documents in a bit." Sarutobi was about to went back to his desk to write the document, before Naruto said, "Don't forget to make another document, one for Uzumaki only, and the other for Uzumaki-Namikaze, which will only be released when my heritage be released in public. For now, just reveal the Uzumaki-related document, if need be."

Sarutobi agreed, and they both used the next couple of minutes to create the documents, with the information for both being supplied by Kurumi and Naruto, while Kushina was already looking bored. After a while, the documents are completed, and Naruto asked the Hokage again. "So, spar tomorrow morning at eight, at the Hokage's Training Grounds. Okay?"

"I think those terms are fine. I have given the order, and the field is probably ready. Well, I guess I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Goodbye old man. We're going to set up the necessary seals for us to go to and fro the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. Wish us luck."

Sarutobi just nodded, and watched them leave his office, cloaks and hoods up, and seals activated. "They are going to be one hell of a family of ninjas," Sarutobi chuckled.

-BREAK-

The family then split up in two, with Naruto going to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound while Kurumi and Kushina went to the apartment the Sandaime gave them. Upon reaching the compound's gate undetected, the seals working perfectly as usual, Naruto proceeds to cut his hand and spread his blood over the gate, causing a massive array of seals to glow blue, before the sound of something unlocking could be heard, and the gates opened. He then saw what was supposed to be his, if the village approved and accepted him.

The compound was not a large one, it was a medium sized compound, maybe enough to fit two or three family of four, with how the side houses looked like. The main house was a two story house with a white coloured brick walls and the symbol of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, the Uzumaki swirl with a tri-pronged kunai in the middle on the front. Naruto then created some clones to create the seal at a floor a bit before the front doors and to clear up the place. He then walked towards the mansion, and opened the double doors to the mansion and saw the living room, from which he immediately deduced that his parents are, although rich, did not care too much about riches and appearances and only wanted to live in peace. The living room only has a couple of sofas and a lazy chair close by a fireplace that has no fire in it, being long since died. The sofas surround a coffee table that has a flower pot on it, though it is empty.

Walking around the house, he saw that the master bedroom was only a bit bigger than a regular room, with a king sized bed and a closet room close by, with the bathroom located within the room. He also saw that there are multiple rooms, probably for the servants or other people who would live within the house as well. Continuing his exploration, he found out that the kitchen was only a bit larger than a regular kitchen, and has drawers mounted on the walls, nothing special. But then, Naruto found a room. A room with his name on it. Feeling curious, he opened it, and the sight that he was greeted with immediately made him fell to his knees and cried. The room has a pastel blue paint covering the walls with wallpapers with the drawings of ramen and Konoha's symbol everywhere on it. There are also multiple drawers around the room, presumably storage for baby clothes. And the most important part was the crib in the middle of the room, probably made by Minato himself, due to the Uzumaki-Namikaze logo on the head part. This room was supposed to be his baby room, the room where he was supposed to grow, watched by his father, and guided by his mother.

After a while he stops crying, and starts to think of the good things that happened as well with his life. He met Kurumi-koi, his love, gained a powerful bloodline, became a hanyou with massive powers, and had a beautiful, strong daughter. By now, he was feeling a lot better, and closed the door before going to other parts of the house. He also found his father's study, notes on sealing strewn on the floor around the work table, with the rack behind the table containing a massive amount of jutsu and notes, a veritable treasure trove of knowledge.

Having finished his tour of the house, he created more Shadow Clones to clear up the place since the clones on the front door has finished making the seal for the teleportation. Then Kurumi and Kushina appeared on the seal, signifying the success of the project. They then cleared the place, with Kurumi hugging Naruto while crying tears and continuously saying that she's sorry, and Naruto saying that she has done nothing wrong to him when they saw the baby room, though Naruto's eyes still shone with unshed tears.

After about half an hour, they have finished their exploration of the house, and were preparing to do their regular activities, with Naruto creating massive number of clones to prepare the training ground behind the house and Kushina to start practicing elemental composition. While the clones are preparing the training grounds, Naruto faced Kushina, and started teaching her of elemental composition theory.

"...So you will first need to test your chakra element using a chakra paper. Luckily, I always kept some close by, to be used as sealing material, in case it was necessary. So here, have a piece, and channel some chakra to it." Naruto said, while passing the piece of chakra paper to her.

She then channelled her chakra into the paper, and the results are shocking, even for Naruto. The paper was instantly diced into pieces, before a quarter of them turned to dust until it disappears, another quarter crumpled until it became extremely small, the next quarter burst into huge flames and another quarter turned into water. Watching this, Naruto just facepalmed and muttered something that sounds like "...should've expected this..."

Going back into professional mode, Naruto said to Kushina. "Alright Kushi-chan, you have an affinity towards all elements, and they're extremely powerful affinities too. So, we are going to train you in the basics of elemental composition for all the elements. While your clones are doing that, you will spar with me to train your body in high speed combat. Now, prepare yourself."

Thousands of clones are then created by Kushina, and went to practice her elemental composition, while the real her prepares herself for another spar against her dad.

-BREAK-

It's seven thirty in the morning, and the birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, the people of Konoha have started their business, and Naruto was already standing, arms crossed at the Hokage Training Ground, ready for his spar against Sarutobi. Wearing a t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle, a pair of black heavy duty combat pants and covered steel-toed shoes, he was ready for the spar against the Sandaime, who after a couple of minutes, appeared suddenly in a Shunshin in the training ground, already wearing his full combat armour. Seeing that Naruto was already there, he wordlessly started doing warm-ups within the training ground to prepare himself for what he knows was going to be an amazing spar. Exactly at eight o'clock, he was ready to kick ass, and Naruto just grins at this.

"So, shall we begin? The rules are free for all, as long as no one dies or mutilated or too critically injured, everything else goes. Understood?"

Naruto just nodded, still crossing his arms with his legs standing shoulder width apart, while Sarutobi immediately went into his Monkey Fist stance, legs low, knees bent, fists high and elbows bent inwards. Without warning, Naruto suddenly sped towards Sarutobi with all the strength his leg muscles allowed, appearing in Sarutobi's range in an instant, fist cocked back to deliver a punishing blow towards Sarutobi. But Sarutobi wasn't called the God of Shinobi for no reason. He immediately deflected the attack using his elbow, noting the sheer strength needed just to push away the fist before coming in closer towards Naruto's body and launching a flurry of punches towards him. Naruto then pulled back his deflected fist and blocked each and every blow from Sarutobi using his palms, before pushing one of Sarutobi's arms away and launching a snap kick towards his head. Knowing that blocking this kick will cause his arm to break, he dodged backwards which was something that Naruto was waiting for. Stopping the snap kick in the middle of its flight, he shot forward using his other leg while the other leg swung downwards and sends another fist towards Sarutobi's direction. Seeing this, Sarutobi dodged his fist to the right, before sending a chakra powered knee strike to his stomach, but the punch was actually a feint. Using the momentum provided by the punch, he twirls his body around to dodge the knee before sending an elbow to his face. Sarutobi then caught the elbow and sends another knee strike to Naruto's face, which hits, but also causes Naruto to be able to grab Sarutobi's body and tries to smash him to the ground in a close range power bomb move, which was successfully executed and tries to stomp the crap out of Sarutobi, who has flipped his body around to dodge the ground smashing stomp, before back flipping a couple of times and stood back in his original stance.

All this occurred in ten seconds.

"That's one hit for me Naruto. _Damn that hurts my knee! And he didn't even look like he felt it! That throw was very hard, and if not for chakra reinforcements, my bones would've broke into pieces by now! At least I dodged that stomp. That will kill me if it hits. He is an amazing fighter, with his speed, strength and reaction all capable of matching me!"_

Naruto, not saying anything, just sped forward, sending a powerful roundhouse kick towards Sarutobi that he ducks under and was about to smash Naruto's unprotected back with his fists when Naruto suddenly cocks his head backwards and smashes his head into Sarutobi's face, who at the last minute, managed to substitute himself with a piece of rock around them. Naruto does not let this distance bother him. Instead, he started doing handsigns before he even touched the ground with his unorthodox maneuver, before sending an overpowered Futon: Great Breakthrough towards Sarutobi's widening due to the sheer power of the jutsu, Sarutobi went into handsigns before releasing his own jutsu, a Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb which met at the middle of the two, before he saw that the flames are strengthened immensely by Naruto's overpowered Great Breakthrough, before turning back towards him. Shocked at this elemental defeat, he creates another jutsu, which was Doton: Mud Wall in the shape of a semicircle to block the roaring flames. The flames hit the wall, but Hiruzen survives the heat, and was preparing to launch another jutsu of his own when his instincts scream at him to duck down, missing a spinning kick from Naruto who appeared behind his back out of nowhere. Turning towards him, he launches his prepared jutsu, a Katon: Fire Dragon Bomb which hits Naruto dead on, and gave him a chance to run away, before a jutsu unlike anything he had ever seen, two huge masses of spinning tornados appeared around Naruto and immediately rushed towards him. He backpedalled immediately and created another Doton: Mud Wall, but this time, overcharged with chakra to take the hit of the powerful tornados. The tornados then crushed the wall like paper, before dissipating.

Hiruzen, still going strong, decided to launch a Doton: Earth Flow River towards where Naruto would be, before speeding through another series of handsigns and launches a Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet towards Naruto's location. Without handsigns, Naruto spits a ball of lightning which broke through the mud balls and the mud dragon, cancelling the jutsu, before the lightning ball went speeding towards Hiruzen. Hiruzen, shocked but still calm after the boy's display of ninjutsu, tossed a kunai attached with wire towards the lightning ball, which was then grounded once the kunai touched the earth and the wire touched the lightning ball.

He was about to take a breather when suddenly, three Narutos appeared in front of him with three different handsigns each, sending a huge gust of wind, a roaring flame and a surge of lightning towards him. The attack totally devastates the area where it hits, creating a massive crater where Hiruzen, who has substituted himself with a log within the nearby woods.

"_That was a three element combination jutsu! And he uses them without even saying the names! And the damage was nothing short of terrifying! A regular ninja would've died within that blaze, no doubt!"_

Before he can think further, he felt his instincts, trained through years of war, screamed telling him to get away, before a huge blast of white lightning utterly destroyed the place where he was standing. Naruto then appeared in front of him, launching a blitz of lightning fast taijutsu strikes, that he defended against for a while before retreating back.

"_Those hits felt like ninjutsu blows! I almost broke my hand trying to block them! It's like going against a highly trained, straight thinking Tsunade!"_

This exchange in taijutsu occurred for another couple of minutes, with Naruto not being able to break through Hiruzen's guard despite his strength, and Hiruzen not being able to attack due to Naruto's sheer power requiring him to defend himself entirely against Naruto's attacks. They then started to break apart, before sending a barrage of jutsus towards each other, with the jutsus either countered or deflected. This continued for almost an hour, before Naruto break apart, and shouted to Sarutobi.

"Hey jii-san! Want to see a new trick?"

"_A trick? What did he meant by trick? But this might be a proper way to judge him on his full skills, and I'd say that I'll take it._ Alright Naruto, what's this... trick of yours?"

Naruto just smirked, before activating his chakra shroud. The power emitted from Naruto was already very intense before, but now, it went up a hundredfold! Naruto was then coated with a strange golden flame with weird markings all over his body, with tomoe marks around his neck, with slit eyes, blocky whisker marks and a cloak of pure chakra with ten lines at his back. Hiruzen, feeling this power, was utterly shocked!

"_W-what kind of power is this?! It causes him to change his looks, and from what I can feel, it is at least a couple hundred times more powerful than his chakra was!"_

"You like it old man? This is the purified chakra cloak, from Kurumi's youki that was purified by my love, and stored within me like a second source of power. In this form, I am even more powerful than I am before, and unlike regular bijuus, this power can be trained and even grew. Now, prepare yourself."

Hiruzen's instincts are practically shouting in his ears that he should 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER AND RUN LIKE THE MOTHERFUCKING SHINIGAMI WAS CHASING YOUR OLD, WRINKLED ASS', but before he could react to that, he felt as if a mountain was dropped on his chest, before another mountain fell on his face, and another, and another, and another. The only reason he survives is his instincts was to condense all his chakra within his body and creating chakra armour like the one Naruto uses. But even so, he was hurt badly, and he coughed up blood every hit. Which after a particularly vicious cough, Naruto stopped hitting him, and looked at his condition.

"Holy shit old man! Damn! I never thought I can hit that hard with that! Wait, let me heal you with this chakra."

Still activating the shroud, he let his hands touch the Sandaime's body before letting the chakra flow into his body. In an instant, all his cells are rejuvenated, all his injuries are healed, his chakra restored, and even his ageing was reversed! Within moments, Hiruzen sat up on the ground, feeling his body become stronger, his aches disappearing, and so does his liver spots, and his body becoming tougher, almost at his prime! Once again shocked at this display of his otherworldly powers, Hiruzen asked Naruto. "Naruto, what was that? How am I feeling young again? How did you heal me from that?"

"Oh, yeah. The thing is, the purified youki becomes a sort of contained life force, from which I can let it flow into someone, increasing their life force, causing their injuries to heal, their damages to be repaired, their growth to be faster, and even reverse ageing! I don't know whether or not it can revive the dead, since it is pure life energy contained within someone, but what I know is that by letting some of it flow into someone, it can completely heal them from any injuries and illness. Also, another thing is that not just it can improve my own battle capabilities, it can also be trained, and that any of my children will not only inherit my bloodline, but also the life force. So, not just that we are immortal due to our bloodline, we are also pretty much immortal due to the life force that we contain."

Hiruzen was never this shocked in his life. He thought that Naruto's combat capabilities are already powerful, but the purified youki further increases his skills, and he was practically immortal by age, the purified youki can also be inherited! A headache that was coming was healed instantly, so he still decided to ask. "Out of curiosity, how much purified youki do you have right now?"

"Oh. I have about ten tails' worth, Kurumi had about nine tails and Kushina had about seven."

This almost sent Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, into a state of catatonic shock. His child, just two years old, had purified youki as much as a seven tailed bijuu!? That was insane! But, he guessed that in everything related to Naruto, insanity is an everyday word, so much so that it is better off not being considered as normal, having a normal day.

"So, Naruto, now that you have reversed my ageing to my prime, would you like to continue the spar?"

"You bet, old man! Can't wait to fight you at your prime! Don't hold back! I can heal you, and I can also heal myself!"

"Very well Naruto. You will see why I was called the God of Shinobi during my prime!"

And so, the spar continued until sundown, with Naruto having to heal the Sandaime multiple times. Even at his prime, a combination of Naruto's bloodline and his chakra cloak was still too much for him.

-BREAK-

At the end of the spar, the Sandaime was sitting down on the ground panting, while Naruto looks fresh, except for the beads of sweat falling off his skin. Watching this, Sarutobi decided to ask Naruto something. "Naruto, how come you are not tired at all? I have been spending massive amounts of chakra as well as you, you have healed and restored my chakra multiple times, went into high speed taijutsu battles and yet you did not seem tired at all. Why is that?"

"Well, my bloodline, in case you've forgotten, allows me to fight for days upon days without any sleep and rest. My bloodline also gave me near infinite chakra, and combined with my purified youki allows me to fight and fight and continue fighting until either I am dead, or my enemies are dead."

Hiruzen just nodded, remembering the detail of his bloodline and his amazing purified youki and their uses, and thinks that it was almost sure that all his enemies would die first before they can even harm him. Looking at the time, he was about to end the spar before Naruto stops him.

"Oh, I forgot to show you some more stuff, jiji. This form is actually my full human form, where my power was minimal and my control was higher. I have two other forms that I would like to show you."

Hearing this, Sarutobi's eyes almost popped out of their socket. Minimal power?! How much power does he actually have? "How many forms do you have then, Naruto?"

"Three. This is my main form, the human form. This is my second form." Naruto then transformed into his hanyou form, his ten white tipped golden tails swinging behind him and his fox ears on top of his head. "In this form, I lose some control over my power, but I have an even greater power than my human form. And this is my full demon form. Be warned, you might not like this."

Before Hiruzen could ask, a massive spike of power appeared from Naruto, before he started to transform into his full demon form, which causes Hiruzen's jaws to fall on the ground. Higher than the Hokage tower with golden fur that shone under the setting sun, Naruto's demon form doesn't felt demonic, unlike the Kyuubi's during her rampage, but the sheer power that it emits was nothing short of insane!

"During my other forms, a bit of the purified youki flows as well into our system, thus passively increasing our power as well, though in this form, the only thing that could match my power would be another bijuu. Or maybe to wipe out an entire army, or entire village. I never used this form in combat, and it is rarely trained. Urgh, moving these huge muscles are much better now. In this form, our size are actually controllable. Let me show you."

With that said, Naruto immediately shrank to the Sandaime's size, and losing only a bit of power from his full size. "See? My daughter even chases her own tails in this form. It's fun, and a good way to exercise too."

Rubbing his head due to the impending headache while Naruto turned back into his human form, Hiruzen then remembered the deal that they made, before asking Naruto. "So as you said, we have our spar already. So what's the secret of defeating paperwork?!" Hiruzen almost screamed.

Naruto just chuckles before replying his surrogate grandfather's question. "Oh, it's simple really. Just use Kage Bunshins. You'll learn what they learn, so you won't lose anything by having a couple of them doing your paperwork. While they're doing your paperwork, you can continue training or sparring with me, while you can still learn what they are doing. Right?"

Hiruzen now felt like slamming his head on a hill, or Naruto's head, or on Naruto's demon form. Such a simple answer! And people call him the Professor? He can't even solve a problem a kid nine years old with unfathomable power did! He didn't deserve the title! He was about to jump straight to his office when Naruto suddenly said something.

"Oh yeah. Jiji, you better keep yourself in a henge from now on. Everyone might be shocked at how you can become as young and as strong as you are back again, and when they do, things might get real bad for me and my family. So please, just use a henge to hide your looks nowadays."

Agreeing with Naruto's idea and his reasons, he immediately henges himself to his original looks before the spar starts, while Naruto talks with him. "With this new knowledge, will you be able to spar with me every day? Or maybe with Kushina-chan as well? She'll be happy that her surrogate great grandfather can spend the time to train with her. I'll make sure she won't go into her bijuu form and start spamming bijuudamas towards you if she loses. Can you?"

The prospect of getting hit with multiple bijuudamas by a seven tailed bijuu hanyou is definitely something that can weaken someone up, but he supposes that there are no better substitute for experience than training, and tanking bijuudamas are not a good idea of training, unless if you're Naruto. Regardless, he accepts the idea, and invites Naruto to bring Kushina any time to train her as well. They then both left the training ground, one to settle all the remaining paperwork in his office, and the other to go back home to train his child. _"That reminds me, I must speak with Jiji later about the Academy."_ Naruto thought.

-FLASHBACK DURING THE MORNING-

While Naruto was out to spar with the Sandaime, Kurumi and Kushina were walking around Konoha to buy supplies for their house, like food and other perishables. Kushina was also enjoying the sights around Konoha, and was happily taking in the sights of Konoha during the morning, before she starts her daily training. Then, they saw that the market was open, and they started to buy their stock of foodstuff.

During their journey there, they managed to shop for a lot of other stuff, and some of the people there even said that Kurumi was beautiful, which earned them a laugh and a small blush. Though some of the people says that Kurumi looks like someone that they once saw, which she denied vehemently. Some even praised that Kushina was a cute girl, and caused her to jump and squeal in happiness.

Some of the man at the market then tried to flirt with Kurumi, who just laughs, says that she was married and says that Kushina's her daughter, which causes the man to turn back in sadness. Kurumi missed this scene, the people chatting with her, buying everything, living in a home instead of just living on the move without any permanent place to stay. But even then, she knows that they won't be able to have such peace forever, knowing that once Naruto's identity was exposed, they'll be living in a bad situation again. But she also knows that they are able to survive, even with just their own.

She was awoken from her thoughts by the sounds of the housewives at the market squealing while saying "How cute!" She took a look, and saw that Kushina was being surrounded by a rabble of housewives who was busy playing with her, pinching her cheeks, rubbing her hair, some stroked her whisker marks and gets an extremely cute purring sound in response. The crowd cooed once more, and Kushina, clearly enjoying the attention, was laughing at the people that was hugging her due to her cuteness, though some of the people in the crowd was wondering whether or not they have seen someone like that: a whisker marked blonde boy. Seeing that some of the crowd's members has starting to think about where they have seen such a child, she went in the middle of the crowd, before calling out to Kushina.

"Kushi-chan! We are going back home! You'll meet these people again later! _And hopefully they will forgot the stigma of my attack in this village, though that even sounds unlikely._"

Feeling a bit sad, Kushina waved to the crowd, saying that she will meet them at a later day, and walked back to her mother, who then took her back home. While walking back, she overheard some of the people's conversation.

"She's a beauty, that red haired one. The guy who marries her must've been a very lucky guy."

"The girl was cute! She purrs like a cat when we rubbed her whiskers!"

"Yea, what's with those whiskers? They felt like ridges, but she really likes it you know!"

"I think there was once a boy like her you know. Blonde, blue eyes with whisker marks."

"Really? Never knew that."

Hearing this makes Kurumi feel a bit better for her child's safety. It seems that they have forgotten about Naruto, and they may not remember him, especially when he's changed so much from how he was before. This made her thankful of the journeys that they went through.

-END FLASHBACK-

Naruto was walking back to his house after the spar session. His thoughts are flying over his head when he heard a bunch of people saying something from an alley in front of him together with the sound of someone crying, before he focuses his Lyman's Ears, causing him to hear their conversation as clear as day.

"You're a disgrace. You shouldn't even be alive, you worthless girl."

"The Hyuugas are better off without you in their ranks. Having you, trying to change our tradition, was a mistake by the Head, and we are here to finish off what he started. Now die you disgraceful child, and may you not taint the Hyuuga name with your weakness anymore."

Listening to this, Naruto immediately used his not inconsiderable speed to appear right in the alley, where he saw a bunch of white clothed people surrounding a much smaller figure on the ground. Thinking fast, he immediately shouted to the people in white.

"Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing to her?!"

All of them turned towards Naruto, who saw that they are Hyuugas, their white, pupilless eyes a complete giveaway for him. One of them, the supposed spokesperson for the group then speaks to him.

"This is none of your business, sir. We implore you, please leave."

"I will not leave until you explain to me what are you doing to that girl."

"Oh that? We are removing a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. This is a clan matter, and you better leave before we attack."

Hearing this, Naruto's blood boiled. Being killed just because they are not good enough was a very good way of pissing him off. And suddenly, using his extreme speed, he appeared in the middle of the group of five before seallessly creating Kage Bunshins who grabbed the Hyuugas and teleported into his clan's compound. He himself then lifted the girl up, and looking at her, he realises that this was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata. _"Why are they attacking Hinata-chan? They're trying to kill their own heiress while calling her pathetic? What happened?"_

-FLASHBACK, NARUTO, THREE YEAR OLD-

A three year old Naruto was walking around the village and was heading towards a nearby playground while chatting with Kurumi within his mind. When he reached the playground, he saw that at the playground, three kids around 9 years old are surrounding a smaller kid who wears a cream coloured coat and white trousers. Immediately feeling suspicious, Naruto immediately questioned Kurumi on what the boys are doing.

"_Kurumi-chan, what are the boys doing to the kid in white over there?"_

Kurumi then looked through Nnaruto's eyes before she saw what Naruto saw which causes her to growl angrily. "Naruto-kun, they are bullying the girl, and it is your task to stop them! Do not let them continue!"

Naruto just nodded before rushing towards one of the boys who was currently trying to kick Hinata, who was lying on the ground and was about to take the kick, when a blonde blur appeared in front of her and blocked the kick.

"What are you doing to this girl?! As future Hokage, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will not let this stand!"

"Hey, that's the boy my mom said was a demon!"

"My mom told me to beat him up! She even gave me some candy if I do!"

Feigning bravery, Naruto then went ahead and started punching them, though due to his height, he was unable to do anything to them, while they pummelled him to the ground. Yet, he never backs down and kept standing back up, even when he was beaten badly. Hinata, watching this, was extremely surprised at this boy's endurance, and promised herself to become someone brave, just like him. After a few moments, the boys are getting tired of beating Naruto up, and left, leaving a bruised, battered and broken Naruto who was already healing. Then, Naruto turned towards the girl he just saved, gave his foxy grin before asking her, "How are you? I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Believe it!"

"*giggles* Y-y-you are a f-f-funny p-p-person, N-n-naruto. My n-n-name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I h-h-hope that we can m-m-meet again someday."

"Alright! But why are you here alone?"

"I-i-I don't know. My g-g-guard, Ko, was s-s-up-p-posed to b-b-be here, b-but he's g-g-gone."

Then, a sound came from the other side of the park, and Hyuuga Ko, Hinata's supposed guard, came and shouted, "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, Ko, thanks to... Naruto?"

When she looked again, Naruto has disappeared, leaving a confused Hinata and Ko standing in the park.

Some distance away, Naruto was seen running away from the park, his injuries have mostly healed. "Naruto, why did you leave her there?"

"_Because her guardian's there, and I don't want her to hate me due to someone else saying things that shouldn't be believed."_

Kurumi just nodded, and agreed with Naruto's choice, while Hinata was burning the memories of the whisker marked blonde with blue eyes within her head, and promises to be like him, which sadly, will be a promise that remained unfulfilled...

-END FLASHBACK-

He then picked Hinata, who fainted by now, bridal style and Hiraishined into his clan compound, where the five Hyuugas from before are crucified on 5 crosses, one each with the clones waiting beside them. Naruto then passes Hinata to one of his clones and told him to place her in an empty room. Nodding, the clone went ahead to proceed with the orders when one of the Hyuugas screamed "You will not escape this! The entire Hyuuga Clan will find you and kill you!"

"Oh really? Then it is lucky that they will be unable to find me in here eh? And so, your proof will disappear, together with your bodies. I will make sure of that."

"What do you mean bAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" one of the Hyuugas screamed when his eyes was poked by Naruto's fingers until they popped.

"Since you Hyuugas valued your eyes so much, I figured that popping your eyes would be a good start for your torture before I eat your brains and dispose of your bodies away. So, who should we begin with first? Oh wait, I already started. Well, you're the lucky one. Let's see how much pain the oh-so-esteemed Hyuuga clan Main Family member can withstand."

Naruto then used his chakra to place a seal on his head that will prevent him from blacking out during his torture. He then starts by breaking his finger, one by one, causing the Hyuuga to just gasp, signalling a very tough composition. "Oh, a tough guy eh? Well, what about this?" Naruto then used his massive strength to rip his fingers off one by one before placing them within his eye sockets, now empty after Naruto popped his eyeballs, causing the Hyuuga to scream, though he cannot black out due to the seal placed on him.

"Not giving up eh? Then what about this?" Naruto then tore off his trousers and boxers, leaving his genitals exposed. He then stroked them until they are aroused, while the man kept asking "What are you going to do? Please no! Anything but that!"

"Oh, but you will die anyway later, so better off not having this right?" Naruto then created a very tiny needle using his mastery of Raiton chakra, before closing it towards the engorged dick's head.

"NO! NO! NO! NOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH!" he screamed when Naruto stabbed the needle on the dick's head, causing blood to spray out of the hole created by the chakra needle while shocking the hard cock, causing him to scream some more. He then proceeds to systematically cut the Hyuuga's penis, causing him to scream until he's hoarse, with the final action being the crushing of his testicals, which causes him to scream even more with his urine spraying out of the penis's now plenty holes, dealing him even more pain. Then, Naruto cuts the penis off before stuffing it in his mouth. The rest of the Hyuugas are already screaming for them to be released, not wanting to go through the pain their partner was submitted to. But unfortunately for them, Naruto was nowhere near finished. He then snapped every bone on the man's legs and arms, causing his mouth to foam up due to the immense pain from the action, before Naruto took out the fingers from his eye sockets, and spat two globules of acidic spit, one for each of his eye socket. This causes him to scream again, even when his throat was already bleeding due to his previous screaming, though this time, his flesh and his face are melting and sizzling due to the potency of the spit's acid. Not long afterwards, he stopped screaming, and slumped, dead.

"Oh poor me. He's dead. Next will be someone else's turn. But first, I have a brain to eat."

Naruto then focused wind chakra into his fingers before he starts cutting up the man's skull, exposing his fresh, juicy brain. Licking his lips, he starts to pick up the pieces of brain matter and ate them, licking his fingers while doing so. After he finished eating the man's brain, he turned towards the rest of the Hyuugas, some who have even started pissing and shitting out, losing their bowel controls due to sheer fear. Naruto then started to walk slowly towards one of them, who screamed even louder, before he says "Fuck this. I have Shadow Clones. Boys, show them our hospitality." Before walking back inside the house.

The entire courtyard was filled with screams for the rest of the day.

-BREAK-

Naruto then made his way towards the room where Hinata was cared for, and went in to check. Hinata was being tended by Kurumi and Kushina, and she was in a very bad shape. She has bruises all over her body, some broken bones, mainly on the arms, her chakra network blocked by foreign chakra, but most importantly, the seal on her head, a manji symbol with two hooked lines from the sides of her forehead towards the manji sign, or more commonly known as the Caged Bird Seal, used exclusively by the Hyuuga clan to brand someone as the member of the Branch House. Seeing such a vile usage of a seal like the Caged Bird seal angers a seal master of Naruto's calibre, and he immediately took out his tools to examine and counter the seal placed on her. The seal then expanded, and Naruto felt sicker than he ever was when he found out the seals' functions. It not just seals the Byakugan away on death, it was also capable of dealing a huge stress towards the brain of the one who was branded, causing them to feel immense pain, and was also capable of killing them. It also prevents the women or girl the seal was placed on from giving birth to a Byakugan wielding child, though in Hinata's case, her seal prevented her both from giving birth at all and enjoying any sexual acts. It also cuts out her libido completely. Also, the seal on Hinata prevents her from using the Byakugan at all, and will cause her extreme pain if she activates her Byakugan and will kill her if left activated for long. Naruto was angrier at the Hyuuga clan than he ever was, and if given the chance, he will utterly humiliate and destroy them.

Somehow, the seals on Hinata are much, much worse than what he knew of the Caged Bird seal, which caused him to wonder what kind of person would place such a seal on a child. After that, with the ease of an elite seal master, Naruto started to create counterseals to disable the combination of seals of the Caged Bird seal, before finishing everything with a flourish, and channelled his chakra into the counterseal. All the seals then glowed, before running away like so much ink. He then, together with Kurumi and Kushina, pushed their purified youki into her body, healing her of all the injury and pains that was plaguing her petite body. After a while, all her injuries are already healed, and her body was now better than ever. Naruto also realised that she has grown some boobs, a sign of either encroaching, or already experiencing puberty.

A few moments later, Hinata stirred, before her eyes widened in shock and she started to get up and ran away from them screaming "No! No! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! I did nothing wrong!" while holding her hands above her head, probably bracing for any blows that she might receive.

Naruto, Kurumi and Kushina, watching this, felt a massive, boiling rage building up within their hearts, and subconsciously sent out a huge wave of KI. Feeling the KI, Hinata flinched hard, before crying even harder. The three then felt bad for making her feel as such, before they hugged her together, huddling together like kittens in a storm.

HInata, feeling the warmth emitted from the family, slowly stopped crying, finally turning into slow sobs before completely stopping and falling asleep. Naruto, the one hugging her closest, lifted her up, places her on the bed and let her sleep. Kushina, in her rage, asked his dad. "Dad, who? What kind of person would do something like this? Those people in the alley are going to kill her! Who are they, dad?!"

Naruto gritted his teeth before answering. "Those are the members of the Hyuuga Clan. They are considered as one of the most powerful clans of Konoha, and they are also one who places importance on their power the most. Hinata was the heiress of the clan before, but the seal on her forehead proves me wrong."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"That seal is the mark of a member of the Branch Family, a second family branch within the Hyuugas. They have that mark branded on their head from when they are a child, and acts pretty much like slaves towards the Main Family. With a single handsign, a member of the Main Family can deal a huge pain towards a person marked with the seal, up to their death if continued."

"And they did such things to their own family? That's horrible!"

"Horrible as it is, it is within Konoha's clan charter, and it allows clans that settle in Konoha to do whatever they want within their own clan, as long as it didn't harm Konoha or cause problems to those outside their clans. Even we fall under that same jurisdiction, though since we are not officially stated as an actual clan, we are not to invoke any of the clauses within the charter, at least as of yet. Now, we better let her rest, and it's better for us to continue our training, and keeping our vigilance over the compound, in case something went wrong. Come now, Kushi-chan."

Feeling sombre than how she started the day, Kushina went with Naruto, who left a Shadow Clone to watch over Hinata, though Kurumi was still there as well, placing a wet rag over her forehead to cool her down.

About an hour later, Hinata groggily woke up, prompting Kurumi to run straight at her, and the clone to dispel himself. Making a groaning voice, Hinata asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" Kurumi just smiled, before answering "You are in the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate, and I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, Naruto's wife."

Hinata was about to say something before Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and started to check her condition. "Hinata-chan! You're alright! Though we healed you already, but it never hurts to check. How do you feel?"

"B-b-better than b-b-before, t-t-thanks for h-heal-healing me. And who's that?" she asked, pointing to Kushina behind Naruto.

Kushina immediately jumped in front of her and said "Hi! I'm Kushina! Dad said that you are his friend, though he has not seen you for a while!"

Hinata then smiles, a small smile that made Kushina happy, before remembering what happens to her, frowning and started crying. Once again, she was hugged by all three of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family members, before she stopped crying. "T-t-thanks. I needed that."

Naruto then asked. "Hinata-chan, what happened to you? Why are those Hyuuga clan members chasing you? Don't worry about them. I...' handled' them already."

Remembering what happened to her, Hinata once again started sobbing, before telling Naruto of what happened a couple of days ago...

-FLASHBACK A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO-

Hyuuga Hinata, the current heiress of the Hyuuga clan was walking to her father's office within the Hyuuga clan compounds, her head swirling with thoughts on why he wants to meet her. All the thoughts within her head were never good ones, for it seems like there will never be good news when she was called to her father's office. Reaching his room, the door was opened, and Hinata went inside slowly.

The room, with three sofas that sat facing a coffee table in the middle of the room with Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father and the head of the Hyuuga clan sitting behind a mahogany table located at the far end of the room that has white walls and ceiling and is busy signing his paperwork for the day. Hinata then walked right in front of her father's table, before speaking timidly "Y-y-you w-want to see me, f-f-father?"

Hiashi immediately stopped what he was doing, placed his pen on the table and gave a stare that was a borderline glare, so much so that Hinata nervously flinched. "Hinata, tomorrow evening, you will have a spar with your sister, and the winner will be named the heiress of the clan. As the eldest daughter and the current heiress, you will not fail. The one who failed will be branded with the Caged Bird seal and be placed within the Branch family. Do not disappoint me this time, Hinata. You have done enough to shame me within this clan. Now, leave, and go train."

Not saying anything, Hinata immediately left Hiashi who continued his paperwork afterwards, and ran straight to her room. As she reached her room, she immediately started crying while hugging her pillow, her body shook with every sob she made. _"Mother... I missed you... what will you do in this situation?"_ Hinata was a very gentle and kind person, and will try not to harm anything that she can help not to. This causes her to be the black sheep of the Hyuuga clan, in that all Hyuugas are expected to be tough and deadly. This also makes her father who was brutal towards her in her training and kept demeaning her for her failure and her mistakes without ever supporting her to lose faith in her, especially when her mother gave birth to her little sister, Hanabi. When Hanabi grew, she was peppered with the idea of absolute Hyuuga superiority and was even thought to loathe her sister's weakness, though behind doors, Hanabi was still a kind person as well and loved her sister a lot though she still shows her stuck up attitude most of the time. The teachings of their father are hard to break within her, and will probably still continue. That day, Hinata cried herself to sleep for the umpteenth, and the last, time in the Hyuuga Clan.

The next day, she, who was still feeling crappy, was awoken by her sister Hanabi, who pulled her pillow from underneath her before she shook her sister's body to wake her up. Hanabi, a 5 year old girl with the Hyuuga's hereditary Byakugan and had her father's looks with a long bang of hair falling from her forehead, was well-trained in the arts of Jyuuken, the Hyuuga's taijutsu style, said to be the deadliest within the Elemental Nations. She was not feeling too anxious as well of the upcoming spar, and it shows in that her effort of waking Hinata up seems more subdued than usual. After a while, Hinata then managed to woke up, before facing Hanabi. "Neechan, how do you feel this morning? Why do I need to fight you?" at this point, Hanabi's eyes almost cried. Hinata then hugged her beloved sister, before saying to her "Hanabi-chan, we are not supposed to fight, but the traditions of our clan forces us to do so."

"Then we will break the tradition! We must not fight each other!" Hanabi then started to cry for real, prompting Hinata to hug her stronger.

"Hanabi-chan, you must know, that it is very hard to change the ways of a clan as old as the Hyuugas, and it will be very hard for us to do so. Undoubtedly, one of us will definitely be thrown into the Branch House. If one of us stays, always remember that we might be separated by distance, but not by heart. Also, the ones in the Main Branch must always promise to try to remove all the ancient traditions of our clan, and it must not remain the way it was."

"Nee-chan, please don't say that like you're the one who was going to leave!"

"No Hanabi-chan, I know that I'm the one who was going to leave eventually. I can see it in father's eyes that he didn't even expect me to win this spar. Hanabi-chan, please promise on your name and mother's soul, that you will change the Hyuuga clan."

Hanabi sobbed even more listening to her sister's words, knowing that what she said was true. Hinata then patted her back while saying soothing words to stop her falling tears.

-BREAK-

"_Why can't evening came any slower...?"_ the evening has arrived, and right now Hinata was facing Hanabi, both who are standing in the classic Hyuuga stance with their palms facing towards each other, knees bent, ready to spar while being watched by their father and the elders of the clan. They both then dashed towards each other and started sending palm strikes and gentle chakra powered pokes towards each other at high speeds. But Hinata, ever the gentle and kind person that she was, held back on her attacks, didn't even harm her sister, while Hanabi, fuelled by her frustrations on her sister's early surrender, attacked like no tomorrow, scoring multiple hits towards her sister who, after a short time, can no longer feel her chakra circulating within her body, and fell down, unconscious.

"It is decided by this spar, that Hyuuga Hanabi will be the new heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, and Hyuuga Hinata will be branded with the Caged Bird seal and be moved to the Branch Family, effective tonight."

"No. I have a better idea for such a failure. I will deal her own punishment by myself tonight."

"Then shall it be so. Thus ends this spar. Dismissed."

The elders of the clan, together with Hiashi was leaving, when Hiashi turned around and called Hanabi. "Hanabi, let's leave. Do not waste your time with this failure, this... disgrace of the Hyuuga clan. Staying with her will taint your skills. Come."

Hanabi, still wearing her perfect Hyuuga mask, was heartbroken. Not just her father didn't even care about her sister, he doesn't even give a damn towards her feelings and condition, calling her a disgrace! He didn't even bothered to pick her up, just leaving her on the ground! At that time, a fire burned in Hanabi's heart. She made an oath at that time, witnessed only by herself and the gods.

"_I swear that I will change the Hyuuga clan! Even if I were to die, I will change the Hyuuga clan for the better! People like nee-chan will never be abandoned no more! NO MORE! This I swear upon my name, Hyuuga Hanabi and my mother's soul!"_

That night, Hinata was knocked unconscious and brought towards a room within the Hyuuga clan, a room made specifically to place the much dreaded Caged Bird seal on someone. She was then laid on the futon in the middle of the room, before Hyuuga seal masters painted her with the seals. Suddenly, Hiashi who sat among the elders of the clan at the side of the room spoke. "Wait. Add some more seals on her. Seals that prevents her from giving birth, seals that prevents her from enjoying the activity, seal that stops her libido, and a seal that prevents her use of the Byakugan. Let her remember of her failures throughout her whole life."

"Are you going to do something to her?" asked one of the elders.

"Yes. I plan to banish her from the clan. Such a weakness shall not be tolerated, and she is the epitome of weakness. Having her, or even her descendants within the clan will weaken the clan, not strengthen it. Tomorrow morning, she will be thrown out, and never to set foot within the clan's compound again."

The rest of the elders nodded agreeing with this, though one of them has plans to deal with her a bit more permanently, being paranoid that someone can break the seal. Oh how right he was. Then, the application of the seals are completed, and they are activated, which causes Hinata to scream loudly in pain until her neck veins appeared and she almost lost her voice before the pain stopped, and she fainted again. She was then taken by a member of the Branch Family, feeling extremely sad of the dismissal of their favourite heiress, the one who never uses the seal on them, and the one who was kindest to them. She will definitely be missed, and he will tell the entire Branch Family member to help her whenever they saw her, except for Neji. Neji's hatred of Hinata was extremely obvious and is known by everybody, but nobody did anything to stop him of it. He will be the only one that will not be told of the news.

The next warning, she was lifted from her sleep on Hiashi's shoulder and brought to a training ground where Hiashi wordlessly and brutally beat her black and blue, countering any sort of defence that she tried to muster, ignoring her ever increasing crying and the flowing tears from her eyes. After just a moment, Hinata was hit by the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms and was sent flying to a nearby tree, hitting head first and knocking her out. Hiashi then lifted her again, walked to the front gates of the compound, and unceremoniously tossed her to the ground. The rough handling woke her up, and caused her to feel all the pain she was inflicted with and she cries again. Seeing this, Hiashi spoke. "Enough! You are a disgrace to the clan! You are now banished from the clan, and will never bear the name Hyuuga again! May you rot in the streets of Konoha, and don't you ever dare show your face here again! Now get out of my sight!" screamed Hiashi and kicking her for the last time before he went back inside the compound. The Hyuuga Branch guards at the gate sympathised with her and were trying to help, but even they know that helping her will cause them to be punished, thus causing them to just stay put. Without being noticed by anyone, the same paranoid elder starts his plans, smirking in the dark behind the gates.

Hinata, not being capable of doing too much due to her injuries, then started walking with no destination in mind, aimlessly shuffling her feet away from the Hyuuga grounds. Unknown to her, her five assailants was tracking her movement, waiting for the moment where she went into a shadier part of the village to execute their plan of executing her. About a couple of hours later, their wish was fulfilled. Hinata, feeling the evening cold starting to bite her bones, she went into an alley close by to sleep, with her head still spinning due to her treatment by her father. Suddenly, the five assailants dropped in front of her, surprising her. And before she could mount a defense, a hard kick landed on her stomach, blowing all the air out of her. Before she could recover, another chakra powered kick landed on her, breaking bones. She was crying for mercy when another one of the assailant stepped on her arms and broke them. She was wailing in pain by now. _"Why? Why is there no one who would help me? Where is everyone? Naruto-kun, what would you do during this situation..."_ And then she blacked out.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"... And that's when you came I think." Hinata finished her story.

Hearing that, the entire family had the same thought and feeling. Anger unlike anything they ever felt burned within their hearts, even nice, gentle Kushina had her face locked in a mask of absolute calmness, a sign of her own Battle Mode. She was about to go to the Hyuuga clan and show them a taste of her mind when her father grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Dad...?"

"No."

"But why?! They did that to their own child! How can they even think of doing so!? That, that, that was... just cruel! No, cruel isn't a bad enough of a word for that! They should-"

"No Kushina. For now, the only thing we can do is to prevent them from doing so again towards Hinata-chan here." Turning towards Kurumi, he asks. "Love, do you have any ideas?"

"The only way I can think of is to adopt her into our clan. That way, if there are any attacks towards her again, we can counter attack on grounds of protecting our clan member."

While the two was discussing, Hinata, being already healed by all three of them before, was talking to Kushina. "K-k-kushina-chan, y-you are N-n-naruto-kun's d-d-daughter right?"

"Yes! And dad's an awesome father! He never did anything that your father did to you. He may train me hard, in fact, harder than what most people would ever go through, but it's because I can take it! Dad may have burned me a couple of times, told me to lift boulders bigger than I am, stopped my heart or two, broke my bones, spat acid at me, even smashing me through an entire forest a couple of times, but that's because I can take it! And now I am stronger than ever! And he really loved me a lot! He hugged me before sleep and always kisses my head! And..."

Listening to what Kushina went through for her training, Hinata was absolutely horrified! No one did something like that to a child! Not even her father! And she thought her father was evil! But then she heard that she said that she could take it. Feeling curious, she stopped her rambling of her loving father and asked her, "K-k-kushina-c-c-chan, w-w-what do you m-m-mean by 'y-y-you c-can take it'?"

"Oh, that? It's because of our bloodline! It's a body based bloodline that gave us seventeen extra organs within our bodies! They help us to fight or train non-stop for almost days without sleep, makes us able to eat anything, have bones denser and tougher than steel, muscles that can tear people's head off empty handed, the capability to learn whatever an enemy knows by eating their brain, and perfect chakra control, eidetic memory, the capability to see chakra and in the dark like in daylight, ears that can detect even the smallest sound, poisonous blood and acidic spit, near instant regeneration, can breath in water, poison and disease immunity and the capability to withstood some lesser jutsu! In fact, I may look big, but I'm only two years old, and dad's nine! It's due to our growth hormones from the organs!"

At this point, Hinata was completely flabbergasted. Such a powerful bloodline! It sounds like they can crush absolutely anything that they fight against, and even then, barely broke a sweat! _"So that's why she says that she can take it..."_ Hinata mused. But before Hinata can talk some more to Kushina, Naruto and Kurumi had finished their discussion and went to speak of it to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, it seems that Kushi-chan over there has told you of our bloodline. There is also another bloodline, but that will be a secret. Now first, I will tell you what I and Kurumi have been discussing just now. We have removed the seal on your forehead, but you must still pretend that the seal was there, for obvious reasons." Hinata nodded at this, thankful that the evil seal was removed from her head. "Also, the only way for you to be safe from the attacks of any members of the Hyuuga clan is for you to be adopted into my clan. For now, you will stay here for the night, and I will take us both to meet Hokage-Jiji tomorrow morning to officially adopt you into our clan. It's already night, and as Kushi-chan said, we did not need any sleep, so we'll train ourselves. See you tomorrow."

Naruto turned and was about to walk out of the room, flanked by her daughter and wife, when Hinata screamed "Wait!" causing them all to turn. "U-u-m, w-will one of you s-s-sleep w-w-with me?"

All three looked at each other before Kurumi, who was the only one who still slept normally, sighed and went to Hinata's side. "Alright Hinata-chan. I will be with you tonight. These two do not sleep, and will train the entire night. So I guess I will keep you company tonight."

Giving a grateful nod, Hinata started to cry again, before she was shushed by Kurumi. The father daughter combo then left, with Naruto thinking of what training to give to Kushina when she pulled her pants. "Dad, when we sleep later, can you sleep with me?" She asked, blushing. Naruto just smiled, and answered "of course, my blonde princess. But first, training!" and the two skipped to their training grounds to begin their midnight training session.

A couple hours later, Kurumi who was sleeping beside Hinata, hugging her while she slept, was suddenly awoken by a struggle from the other occupant of the bed, before she watched her cry, her tears dropping onto the bedsheet. "Why father? Why? I am your daughter am I not? Why did you do this to me?" she said in her nightmares while curling in a foetal position. Kurumi, her motherly instincts crying towards her, hugged her while slowly stroking her dark blue hair. Then, she promised to herself. _"In this clan, you will not be treated badly. We will do our utmost best to break you out of your pain, while giving you new, much better memories. You will not be abandoned here until the day we die, we promise you."_ Hinata's sobbing slowly stopped, while she slowly went back to her sleep, her nightmares not plaguing her that night.

-BREAK-

The next morning, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was calmly smoking his pipe while reading his student's newest Icha Icha Paradise book while giggling and a blush formed on his face, with ten of his clones all over the office busy signing and stamping his paperwork, both for the day and yesterday's paperwork, overflowing due to the intense spar that he had with Naruto. _"I really need to thank Naruto for teaching me the Shadow Clone paperwork technique. I guess even in my old age, I still had something to learn from young ones. Though thanks to Naruto and his purified youki, I felt much better than ever before, and I actually felt younger! No wait, I actually AM younger! Tsunade is going to shit bricks when she found out."_

Suddenly, a yellow flash appeared in front of his table, and with the speed a Kage possesses, he immediately hid his book inside a special drawer that he has and straightened his clothes before readying himself to meet the person that he knew can flash like that, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. But when he watched closely, there are four persons over where Naruto was standing, naruto himself, Kurumi, Kushina and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata, who has a piece of cloth tied around her forehead. Before he could say anything, Naruto said "Jiji, we need to talk." Then, without waiting for a response from Sarutobi, he started telling the story of what happened to Hinata, and his ideas. After the story ends, which took a while, Sarutobi was pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Why must things like this kept happening around you Naruto...? I bet that even your parents would be beating their head on a wall due to your actions..."_

"Naruto, it is a good idea to adopt her into your clan. However, this will force me to expose your real identity to the council, since clan adoption is under council matters. And exposing your true identity is going to cause uproar within the village, not to mention that it will probably be rejected by the council as well."

"Then what else can be done? I will not just stand on my foot and do nothing because of some bunch of idiots not wanting to accept an adoption into a clan."

"The only way for you to adopt her into your clan without any problems that I can see without any interference from the council is by marrying her. Since marriages are handled by the Hokage and the Hokage alone, they cannot do anything once the marriage has been finalised."

Listening to this, Hinata gained a major blush on her face before she fainted suddenly, thoughts of being married to someone at nine years old passing through her head. Naruto, who heard this was having a small blush as well, before he notices Hinata swaying in her seat before falling down, fainted. He immediately caught her and fanned her face, shouting "Hina-chan! Hina –chan! You still there? Talk to me!" while everybody else had a massive sweatdrop behind their heads at this weird scene of a giant tending to a petite child.

A couple of minutes later, Hinata woke up, the Sandaime's words still swirling in her head. In her disbelieve of the idea, she almost missed Naruto saying "So is it okay for you of this arrangement Hinata?"

Hinata just blurted without thinking "But Naruto-kun is already married! They even had a child together! So how can we marry each other?!" nobody notices that her stutter seems to disappear all of a sudden. Hearing her reasoning, the Sandaime just chuckled, before saying. "It's true that he is married. However, we in Konoha does not oppose polygamy, though most does not practice it because of certain limitations, limitations which Naruto can overcome," the Sandaime said, giggling perversely. "I trust that Naruto, or one of his family members must've told you of their bloodline, yes? That will be very helpful later. So how will it be?"

Hinata ponders upon this fact for a while. On one side, she will not be bothered again by the Hyuugas, and if they do, they are to fall into Konoha's law concerning attacks towards another citizen. And since she will be married to someone else, she will be considered part of that person's family or clan, and will be protected under Konoha's clan laws. Considering all the benefits when compared to the loss, she decided that it is better for her to be married to Naruto. Besides, she had a crush on him since she first met him, and this is like a dream come true for her!

"S-s-sandaime –sama, I h-h-have decided to ac-c-cept the o-o-offer to m-m-marry Naruto-k-k-kun here."

"Good. But before the paperwork can be finalized, Naruto, you need to find a ring for both of them. I just realised that you did not gave Kurumi any marriage ring, and it might be a problem later on."

"Oh crap! How can I forget about the ring! Wait here you guys, I'll try to find one. Jiji, I suggest not letting anyone into the office for now. Trouble might be brewing, but not in here." Naruto said before hiraishining away, leaving Hiruzen to complete the paperwork related to them both.

About an hour later, Naruto came back carrying two ring cases, with himself wearing a ring as well. The rings are simple gold bands, no diamonds, and no additional blings. Just 3 gold bands with the Uzumaki swirl etched within them.

"I guess the people really didn't recognize me now. That guy at the counter even offered me a discount! They definitely had a party when I'm gone didn't they, Jiji?" Hiruzen was about to answer when Naruto then said "Naah, no problem old man. But with me looking so different, they won't consider me as me, just some giant of a guy. Anyway, here's your ring, Kurumi-koi." Naruto said before lifting Kurumi's hands up gently, placed the ring on her finger, before giving the ring a gentle kiss, which Kurumi replied by jumping towards Naruto and gave him a very deep kiss, which causes Sarutobi to snicker, Kushina to gape and Hinata to blush heavily while controlling her fainting reflex.

When the kiss starts to become a full blown make out session, Sarutobi cleared his throat to stop the husband and wife pair, who separates with a blush. He then hands Naruto the papers for the marriage, with two copies of them, one as Uzumaki only, and one for Uzumaki-Namikaze. He then passes the papers to Hinata, who signed them, signifying their union. Sarutobi then stood up, before starting to give Naruto the wedding vows.

"Uzumaki or Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, will you take Hinata as your lawfully wedded, to be with her together, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in happiness, in highs and in lows?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hinata, will you take Uzumaki or Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband, to be with him together, in sickness (_Not that he can get sick_, Sarutobi thought) and health, in sadness and happiness, in highs and in lows?"

"I-i-i-"

And she faints. A laugh came out of Sarutobi's mouth, while both Kurumi and Kushina are trying to wake her up. When she wakes up, the vows are continued, but this time, Sarutobi just asks whether or not she wants to be with Naruto, which she stutters out, "I-i-i-I d-d-do."

"Then, by the power vested to me by the Daimyo of Fire Country, I pronounce both of you husband, and wife(s). You may kiss the bride."

It is a very comical scene, watching the 6'7" Naruto kneeling down to kiss the relatively tiny 4'2" Hinata, but for Kurumi, the scene screams "ROMANTIC!" at the top of her lungs. Hinata was trying, and failing miserably at controlling his nervousness seeing Naruto's handsome face getting closer and closer to her, and once she felt Naruto's lips on hers, her head poofed, a puff of smoke came from her ears, and she fainted, out like a light, causing Naruto to sigh. Letting Kurumi and Kushina try to wake Hinata up, he spoke to the Sandaime.

"Hey, jiji. The academy starts in two months right?"

"Yes, it's currently the holidays. Are you planning to enter the Academy?"

"Yes. I don't want myself to be advanced in ranks just because I sparred with you every day, though that would be a good reason to do so. No, I want to advance normally, well, as normally as I can. Also, I am planning to change Hinata in this two months, from someone like that, " he said, pointing to the still blacked out Hinata "To someone worthy to stand at my side, both in battle and out of it."

"Are you sure of that? Think you can change her? Hiashi has done a great job at destroying the child, and reversing that will be extremely hard."

"Extremely hard, but not impossible. I will show you that an Uzumaki will not go back on his or her word! Believe it!"

"*chuckles* Then, you better go back, take those papers, and bring the new Ms. Uzumaki-Namikaze to her new house." Taking the dismissal, Naruto, carrying Hinata bridal style with Kurumi and Kushina hiraishined back to the house, while Sarutobi and his clones continued their respective tasks, one to read Icha Icha, and one to continue finishing up the paperwork.

-BREAK-

Naruto then reached the house, and went immediately to the master bedroom, before placing Hinata, still out of it, on the bed. Now, Naruto had a thought in his mind. The King-sized bed his dad left him will definitely not fit his augmented body, and even more so with three people. _"I need a new, tougher bed."_ Then suddenly and unbidden, thoughts of a threesome with him, Hinata and Kurumi flew through Naruto's mind, causing him to blush deeply. _"No! Not yet! Hinata's still too young for that! We may be married, but she is still too young for that! Maybe in a couple of years..."_ and Naruto's nose starts to bleed, as a very perverse grin appeared on his face.

Hinata then decided to wake up at that time, and seeing the perverse grin on his face, combined with the blood flowing from his nose, caused her to scoot to the back of the bed, which caught Naruto's ears, who immediately wiped the blood and went to Hinata, asking "Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"W-w-we a-a-re r-r-really m-m-married, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, though we haven't done anything as a married couple." On saying this, another perverse grin appeared on Naruto's face, which causes Hinata to scoot even further. Naruto then snapped out of his daydream, before saying. "Hinata-chan, I will say this first. We may be married, but I won't do anything that you didn't want me to. If the thoughts of having sex so early repulsed you, then I will not. That is my oath, the same oath that I did with Kurumi-chan. Now that you are my wife, I will tell you something. I will not have a weak wife." At this, Hinata's face drooped considerably. "But don't get me wrong. By saying that, I meant that I will train you to be as strong as you possibly can. The training will be extremely tough, though I won't try to kill you like when I trained Kushina-chan. No, I will train you with a different method, but rest assured, that you WILL grow strong, strong enough to defend yourself and our family in case something bad happens. Remember that, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Hinata."

Listening to that name made Hinata blush madly, but something tickled her mind. Then she remembered. _"Namikaze was the Yondaime's family name!"_ "Ano, N-naruto-kun, w-w-why is y-y-your family n-name Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

This made Naruto sigh. The explanation for this is definitely needed, especially considering that they held a lot of the village's secret among them. Naruto then stood up, before going outside the room to call Kurumi and Kushina into the room. Once they are inside the room, Naruto asks Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what do you know of the Kyuubi attack?"

"A-a-ano, the Kyuubi at-t-tacked Konoha f-f-for no reason, a-a-appearing suddenly a-a-and started killing and d-d-destroying everything in sight, b-b-before the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi."

"He did not kill me! And I didn't attack for no reason! I was controlled!" Kurumi pouted.

Hinata, feeling confused at this, just tilted her head cutely, which made Naruto sigh before he starts explaining everything. Kurumi's attack on Konoha, his parentage, the deal, his ancestors, Kurumi's father, the Juubi, the chakra, his bloodline, everything. By the end of it, Hinata's head was spinning with newfound information.

"N-n-naruto-kun, you s-said that y-y-you have a h-h-hanyou f-form. C-can you s-s-show me?"

Naruto just nodded, before all three of them turned into their hanyou forms, their majestic golden tails flowing at their backs. Hinata froze at seeing this, before she, with a speed she never had, jumped on the tails, and rubbing them on her face, crying "Sooooo cuuuuuteeee!" this action of rubbing his sensitive tails causes Naruto to become EXTREMELY aroused, while a blush appeared at his face, which becomes redder when Hinata starts to stroke his tail and wrapped it around her face while sniffing and kissing it, inhaling its masculine scent. Kurumi, knowing of the sensitivity of their tails, just snickers and enjoys the sight of Naruto being toyed like so much a kid just because his tails got played. Preventing things from going further, Naruto immediately turned back into his human form, causing a pout to appear on Hinata's face. Clearing his throat, Naruto then continued to talk again.

"So that is my life's history. As I promised, I will not let any child to be harmed in front of me, and you are one of them. Any questions?" Hinata shook her head, prompting Naruto to continue. "Now, we need a bit of your blood so that I can place it inside the security seals so that they recognize you."

Hinata then pricked her finger on a needle that Naruto passed to her, which then used to identify Hinata within the house's defensive matrix. Once that was done, Naruto, with a blush on his face then said this to Hinata. "Alright hina-chan. Now, I would need you to strip."

Hinata immediately fainted with a blush hearing this, causing Kurumi to go on a tirade while pulling Naruto's ears about tact and sensibility, before Hinata woke up. "Hina-chan! I'm sorry! Before you start to hyperventilate and faint again, please hear my explanations first. The reason why I want you to strip is that so I can tattoo you with a variety of seals, like chakra storage seals, Hiraishin seals, storage seals, resistance seals, gravity seals and many more. All the seals are not just to help you train yourself, they are also to ensure your continuous survival in all conditions, since you have all your supplies close to you. Please do not take any dirty thoughts from this action. I do not meant for it to be so. And besides, we ARE husband and wife now, and you should not be ashamed of your body, nor I am of you. I have two beautiful wives, and I will do anything to protect them both from harm. If it makes you more comfortable, I can have me and Kurumi strip with you as well. Will that be okay?"

Hinata just nodded before watching Naruto and Kurumi to both strip in front of her, causing her to blush madly while doing her best not to faint. She then takes a peek, and saw Naruto's hardened chest muscles almost bursting out of his skin, while his penis, surrounded by blonde pubic hair, still semi hard from what Hinata did to her before, suddenly became Hinata's main focus. _"That... will go into me...? Will that fit? Kurumi feels fine, she didn't even blush!"_ she then took a look at Kurumi, and what her saw can almost make her become a lesbian. Her breasts, shapely and firm C-cups are bouncing as she was removing the shirt she was wearing, with a hourglass body, though not extremely small and a toned, tough stomach, the result of sparring with Naruto. Then, Hinata's eyes moved to her hips, which although are wide, child bearing hips, still was muscular and tough, a result of all the training and journey that she did with Naruto. Her thighs, tough and strong, but somehow still retains their whiteness and their softness, though even she knew that the softness hides the power that they can dish out to an enemy. And finally, Hinata's eyes trailed upwards and saw her pubic area, which was previously hidden by the panties that she wore, though they are now removed. Covered with red pubic hair the colour of her hair, she saw that even her pussy lips are delicious, almost causing her to drool.

Kurumi, seeing this, decided to tease Hinata, and placed one hand at her back before she posed for Hinata. "Enjoying the sight?" Hinata immediately fainted with blood pouring out of her nose, while Naruto just nodded mutely, enjoying the sight of his first wife standing stark naked in front of him, who was also naked. Naruto felt like jumping her, but remembering Hinata, he held back his raging sex drive, and does his best to shrink his boner. They then woke Hinata up, and she was greeted with the sight of Kurumi's majestic boobs and Naruto's tough and perfectly sculpted body, and she immediately screamed at both of them "WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

Kurumi just shrugged her shoulders before answering "We are husband and wife. Besides, he knew every. Inch. Of. Me. Right?" with every word, she kisses Naruto, while her hand goes lower and lower rubbing and gently touching Naruto's torso while Naruto's raging boner just got harder at her actions. But before anything happens, Naruto cuts off Kurumi, before whispering "Tonight, my crimson princess, not now", which causes her to giggle while Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"Hina-chan, she is my wife, and my mate. This is what we do. We have sex, tease each other, and generally try to make each other horny. This will also be the first step for you to gain confidence. Don't worry, I will not do anything to you unless if you let me. These seals are important, and you must learn that feeling ashamed are not a good thing, especially when in front of your husband. Forget your past, this is your life now, with me, with us. Just strip and I'll place those seals on you. The reason why we're doing this is because we hoped that you'd get more comfortable with us being naked as well."

Nodding, Hinata then gathered all her courage and started to strip while Naruto watches every inch of his new wife's body and burns it into his mind with his eidetic memory. Her dark blue, hime cut hair and fair skin, which causes her blush to be noticeable, her Byakugan eyes, her smooth lips, her budding A-cup breasts, her tiny torso, initially covered with scars due to abuse which disappears due to their healing, her nether lips, still smooth , though small hairs have already started growing, her slender legs and her dainty fingers, he drank them all, and realises that she will be one hell of a beauty in the future. He suddenly rushed forward, grabbling both of his wives and places them in a tight hug, while still being naked together with both of them. "I thank any and all deities who decided that having two beautiful wives are good for me, and for that I thank all of you, and will cherish them both until the end of time."

Hearing this, tears of happiness came out of both his wives' eyes, and they hugged him as well, not caring that they are naked, while Kurumi said "We will not leave you Naruto. Don't forget that as well." Hinata, not trusting her crying eyes, just nodded.

After the heartfelt crying session, Naruto then asked Hinata to lie down on the floor, where he unsealed his sealing kit and started to paint the seals on her body. While doing that, watching the blush on Hinata's face and her confidence training, he decided to tease Hinata a bit. He purposefully passed the brush over Hinata's nipples, causing Hinata to gasp lightly and her nipples to perk up. He further teases Hinata, passing the brush over her nipples, over her stomach and over her bellybutton. These acts cause Hinata to shiver, either in pleasure or due to coldness, no one knows. Watching her reaction from the corner of his eye, Naruto smirked, before continuing to paint the seals on her body, causing her to gasp and moan lightly at one point. By this moment, Naruto's boner was raging horribly, though Hinata, due to her lying position and Naruto sitting legs crossed beside her, she missed the sight. But being the professional that he is, he immediately cleared his mind of dirty thoughts, promising himself to get a 'therapy session' from Kurumi tonight.

After a while, the seals are complete, and Naruto flows chakra through them while saying "Seal!" all the seals then converged to a point centered at Hinata's bellybutton, except for the weapons supply seals that are located at her wrists for easy access.

"Okay, Hina-chan. The seals that I have placed on you are as I said before, the Hiraishin seal, the chakra absorption seal, supplies storage seal, the resistance and gravity seal. All this will help you both in training and out of it. The Hiraishin seal will allow me to come to your help no matter how far or how bad, just channel chakra into the seal and I will come. The chakra absorption seal is a bit weird. It is to train your chakra reserves by sucking all your chakra until you have civilian levels of chakra, and also absorbs the chakra that your chakra core produces to maintain that chakra level all the time and once a day, all the day's absorbed chakra will be entered back into your chakra coils, forcing them to expand. This is the fastest way for you to grow your chakra, and since these processes are automated, your chakra will keep growing, and growing and growing, causing you to have a huge chakra reserve in a short while. Though this will hurt during the expanding process, it can also help train pain resistance, and we will help you as well if it gets too bad. The supplies storage seals are self explanatory, though you will still need to be trained on how to take out only the item that you want. The resistance and gravity seals will increase the resistance and gravity around you, causing you to feel like you're wading through mud every day at every moment and stresses your body so that it builds more muscles and harder bones, good for physical training. Combine this seal with the chakra absorption seal, this will cause you to feel extremely tired every day, especially when I force you to use chakra. This will force your core to work harder, producing more chakra, though at first it will seem like you are going to die. If it gets too bad, we will help heal you, but you will still have the seals activated on you. Got that?"

Hinata, already feeling the weakening effects of the seals, only nodded, which she found out that even simple movement, would become a chore. Naruto then lifted her up to her bed, before leaving, and bringing out three futon for her. He then spread the futon on the floor, and places Hinata, still naked, on the futon, before lying down on the futon as well, and using one of it as a blanket. Hinata was blushing madly at this point, and only managed to stutter out "W-w-why?"

"Why? Why am I placing this futons? It's for you to sleep. Why are you and me naked? It's so that you can get used to it. We ARE husband and wife now Hinata, and if we are not used to seeing each other naked, how will we have children? You must get used to it fast, and I figured out that this would be the easiest way to increase your confidence fast."

Hinata just blushed even redder by this point, feeling too burdened by the seals to speak. The real Naruto, peeking out of her room, watched his clone sleeping while hugging Hinata while naked in an effort to increase her confidence. Naruto just snickered before going back to the master bedroom, where he was met with the scene of a very horny, very much naked and was quickly fingering her pussy on top of their bed, causing Naruto's dick to immediately harden to its maximum, and he immediately jumped on the bed, ready to make love to his first wife. And thanks to the seals they placed around the room, Hinata, who slept on the futon on the floor in the room next to them, does not have any problems sleeping due to the loud noises from the next room.

-BREAK-

Hinata was unable to sleep! Even just the prospect of sleeping naked with someone caused her to blush massively and faint, and now, she had Naruto, her new husband, sleeping beside her naked, while she was also naked! To top it off, he's a clingy sleeper, and is hugging her right now! His hands was around her neck with his head in the crook of her neck, causing his every breath to blow on her neckline, sending massive shivers into her body. Not just that, she can feel that his leg was close enough to hers, so close that she felt his member on her leg! Fainting does not help, that occurred a couple of times, and she can't move her body, they are still getting used to the seals, and her body felt more like molasses than human. This forces her to stay put, and watch the face of her new husband while they are sleeping together. His spiky blonde hair and whisker marked cheeks, combined with his calm, sleeping face, made Hinata felt glad that he was her husband. She then smiled, before seeing him wake up, the sky blue eyes that she loved staring back at her own Byakugan white eyes.

"So, Hina-chan, had a good night sleep?"

At this point, Hinata was only able to mumble incoherently, and suddenly Naruto said. "As long as you are still ashamed of both your body and yourself, we will be doing this every day, until you no longer felt ashamed of your body. I can see that you will grow up to be a beautiful person in the future, and the Hyuugas' loss, are our gain. Not just that, I can feel your spirit, and know that you can be a strong woman in the future, that can stand toe to toe with us, no matter how. Now, you best get up, we will begin your training. And remember that the training will be hard, but we will never cause you to be too critically injured. Now wake up you." And before Naruto walked out of the room he asked, "Did you feel that pain last night? That was your chakra coils being expanded. That will happen again and again every day, and you will get used to it over time."

Hinata then remembered that a searing pain that spread through her whole body from the inside last night, but due to the seals and Naruto clinging to her, she cannot even wriggle to reduce the pain that the forceful expansion of her chakra coils caused. And now, she felt that her chakra is back to a civilian's level, and she forced herself up. The resistance and gravity seals really made life difficult for her, and that really was problematic. She finally managed to reach the training ground behind the mansion, wearing a black shirt with black pants that she found laying beside the futon in her size. Naruto was already there, and she saw that a clone of Naruto's was already going into katas for some taijutsu style with Kushina following beside him, and Kurumi watching them all from the inside of the house.

Seeing that Hinata's attention was elsewhere, Naruto called her on it. "Hinata, focus on me, please." Hearing this, Hinata quickly turned towards Naruto's location, with a blush quickly forming on her face. Looking at this, Naruto sighed, before he begins to speak. "We really need to stop you from blushing too fast. Your face is whitish in colour, and even a little blush will be easy to spot. Anyway! First, I will need you to train your physical strength, while at the same time you will train your chakra. Now first, take a leaf from anywhere that you can see, and place it on your forehead, holding it only with chakra while jogging around the clan's compound. I will follow beside you at your pace, and will help you if you felt too tired or whatever. Until you can get used to the chakra, resistance and gravity seals, I will not start training you in anything else, except maybe on sealing. Now, start jogging."

Hinata nodded before grabbing a leaf from the ground, an action made harder due to the seals placed on her. Then, using her chakra, she stuck the leaf onto her forehead, and started jogging around the compound. Even during her first few steps, she can feel that her speed was extremely slow, and she looked as Naruto kept pace with her with just his walking speed, his huge strides easily coping with Hinata's slow speed. But just as Hinata was about to falter and give up during the first half an hour, Naruto, once again, appeared beside her, before holding her shoulders. "Good job, Hina-chan. I never expected you to be able to jog this long. The seals I placed on you are also self adjusting, and that means any adaptation you did will increase the seals levels, so that you will feel the same resistance. And you will feel more tired than ever, with your chakra being drained by the seal, and the chakra control training that I put you through. The weakness to this training is that your chakra control will be shot to hell, but that's nothing new. Anyway, once we entered the academy, I will use that 5 year time to train you in the Gentle Fist."

"B-b-but Nar-r-ruto-kun, h-h-how did you k-k-know the G-g-gentle f-fist s-stances?"

Naruto just chuckled. "Remember the Hyuugas chasing you before? I used my clones to capture them, and now, their traces have been wiped off the map completely. And I also ate their brains, giving me the complete knowledge of the Gentle Fist style, including the forbidden techniques like the Rotation, Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, and the Air Palm. It may sound creepy at first, but I ate strong enemies' brains after I killed them because their knowledge would be invaluable. Also, what better way to show the wrongs of the Hyuuga's ways then to use the skill that they prided upon themselves to defeat them? Now, you need to train your physical body to endure the difficulties of training it and to improve yourself."

Hinata just nodded, and continued to jog while holding the leaf to her head with chakra, and in just ten minutes, she immediately collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Watching this scene, Naruto just smiles, before using his purified youki to heal her back to full strength. Feeling the life energy coursing through her body, she was immediately revitalized, and she can even feel the pain that she felt due to her tearing muscles heal. This is a family she never stops being amazed at. She then continued the training course, doing the same thing over and over again until the evening. She cannot feel any improvements, but Naruto assures her that it's because the seals can auto adjust to any improvements that she made. He also says that once a week, they will turn off the seals and they will get herself used to her current speed without the seals.

That night, Hinata asked Naruto about why are they still going to get naked and sleep together. "N-n-naruto-kun, n-n-ot that I am ungrateful of w-w-what are y-you doing f-for me, b-b-ut can I a-ask you w-w-why are you s-s-sleeping w-w-ith me again?"

Chuckling again, Naruto answered "As I said last night Hina-chan, I want you to gain confidence due to your body and yourself fast. And from what I know, this will be the fastest way to do so. Besides, it will get you used to a man's body, and will not get you blushing madly in case a man shows his body to you, not that they can compare to me. You are naked as well, because I happen to like your budding body, and I know that you are going to be a beautiful wife later. The next stage is then for you to sleep together with both me and Kurumi, and most probably will be watching us having sex as well, so as to get you used to the idea of having sex and to prevent you from blowing your head up during the act. Also, it will be useful later when we start having threesomes." At this, Naruto starts to giggle perversely, with a blush on his face and a trickle of blood from his nose. By that time, Hinata has already fainted due to sheer shame from thinking of the act.

Then suddenly, she woke up again from the feeling of pain that came with the forceful expansion of her chakra coils, causing her to grit her teeth in pain, trying to bear then pain, if not for her own sake, then for the entire Uzumaki-Namikaze family that she was now a part of. But Naruto still woke up, and places his hands on her head and chest, trying to dim the pain for her. Feeling grateful to that, she just nodded, mouthed a 'thanks' to him before falling asleep again.

The next morning, Naruto created clones to oversee both Kushina and Hinata's training, saying that he wanted to go to town to buy a new mattress and bed, since "The old one won't fit us." The insinuation of his words did not go unnoticed by Kurumi and Hinata, with the former blushing with a smile and the latter immediately fainted on the ground. Chuckling, Naruto left them and his clones to their own devices, while he himself went into town to buy a much needed mattress and a new bed, since the old one broke apart last night due to his 'activities'. By the evening, he came back with a new bed and a new mattress, both within a sealing scroll that he had. Unsealing the bed within the large master bedroom, the new bed was custom made by Naruto himself as training in his seals and chakra nature abilities. Made using trees in the Forest of Death, the wood used are lumber from trees that was made by the Shodaime himself, causing them to be extremely tough and resilient, but to be sure, Naruto still placed toughness seals on the bed so that they will not break it during the awesome threesome that Naruto was sure to come. The mattress is as large as the bed, being six inches thick, nine foot long and twelve foot wide, causing it to have a rectangular shape. Naruto said that "A bit of bonus payment to the guy who makes the mattress, so that it can be finished today." And that night, Naruto and Kurumi christened the bed, with Hinata with a clone at the room beside theirs' none the wiser.

Days gone past quickly and the weekend arrived. Hinata now stood in front of Naruto, ready to train with the seals on her body removed. And once the seals on her body are deactivated, the surge of chakra throughout her body makes her feel more powerful than ever! Combined with the fact that her body actually felt as light as a feather, she felt like she can take on anything! But Naruto grounds her back to reality, and said to Hinata, "Hina-chan, I know that the power rush due to the sealed powers are making you feel very good, but you must know that that was not the only extent of training that you will go through. You will be able to be much faster and much stronger than you are right now. So, in order to speed up your training some more, I will teach you the Shadow Clone jutsu. This jutsu drains chakra, so much so that you will definitely feel tired after making one. But this will also force your chakra coils to grow even more, and will make you exponentially stronger later on. Now, this is the handsign for the Shadow Clone jutsu. I want you to make one, and she will go to Kurumi, who will train you in sealing or chakra control, probably chakra control. So go ahead and make one."

Hinata nodded, and with a shout of "Shadow Clone jutsu!" She created a clone, which left her lying on the ground, her chakra almost completely gone. But Naruto immediately went to her help, and restored her chakra using the life force of his purified youki. Afterwards, the clone was sent towards Kurumi, who proceeds to teach her chakra control, before Naruto starts to train Hinata with the starting katas of the Gentle Fist. This went on until the evening, where with Hinata's new stamina and chakra, she managed to last until the evening. By night time, she was so tired that she didn't even feel the seals reactivate and didn't even bother to blush about hers and Naruto's nakedness within their shared futon.

Within Hinata's mind, she kept comparing the difference between the way her father-no, _Hiashi-san_ now-taught her and how Naruto taught her. Hiashi-san's way of teaching her requires absolute perfection, no deviation was allowed from the katas, and no errors were tolerated. She was often punished due to mistakes that she did during the practice sessions. Naruto however, allows her to move according to how her body moves, and has no problems with mistakes. In fact, he lets them go, and if the mistake can disrupt the entire flow of the katas, he stopped her, and gently shows her the right moves, before slowly going into the katas together with her. He even acknowledges and praises her when she gets the moves right, unlike Hiashi-san who admonishes her for every mistake and didn't even say anything when she gets them right. She knows that with his guidance, she can improve even more.

Another week passes, and she was no longer ashamed over their sleeping arrangements. She even stutters less nowadays. Sometimes, she even start hugging Naruto through their And during this weekend, Naruto had a special plan for Hinata. Hinata stood in the training grounds as always, except this time, she was facing Kushina. Feeling confused, Hinata asked Kushina. "Kushi-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Dad told me to spar against Hina-mama!" she answered with her usual cheery disposition.

The answer made Hinata froze. A moment later, she unfroze herself and asked Kushina again. "Kushi-chan... what do you mean by Hina-mama?"

"Well, you're dad's second wife, so that makes you my mother as well! My real mother will be Kuru-mama!"

Hearing her answer, Hinata almost cried. She calls me her mother! Before she shook her head, slapped her face and gets ready to spar with Kushina, not knowing that Naruto was watching from afar. Both of them started to fight with each other, with Hinata's palm strikes and Kushina's punches hitting each other. But Kushina notices something strange a bit later. Hinata's strikes, although they hit, didn't feel as hard or as painful as they looked. Sure dad told her that due to her constitution, all hits would not be too hard on her, but this seems like she was holding back immensely! Backtracking, she then said, "Hina-mama! Why are you holding back?

"H-h-holding b-back? W-what do you m-mean?"

"Your attacks are not hitting me! Sure that I have a tough skin due to my bloodline, but you shouldn't hold back like that!"

"I-i-I d-don't want to hurt you! I don't want to see any of my loved ones hurt!"

"So you don't want to see me hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Then you should not be afraid to attack her at full strength." Naruto, seemingly appearing from nowhere, said.

"B-b-but..."

"Hina-chan, listen to me. If you hold back during a spar against your loved ones, they will suffer in the future. They might think that they're good enough, but when they went into the real world, they'll found out that their strength are there just because you held back against them, which will probably cause them to die, if not worse. Would you want that? Would you want their death to be on your conscience? Would you want your beloved ones to die, just because you holding back falsify their confidence on their skills? Would you?"

At this point, Hinata started crying, and Kushina went back, watching what her father would do during this condition. Naruto then went to Hinata and hugged her while stroking her hair.

"Hina-chan, you are a kind and gentle person. Don't change that. However, there are times when you should leave your gentleness behind, and show the fierce protective spirit within you. I know that you are not weak, but being gentle at the wrong moment will be our downfall, no matter how strong you are. So please, Hina-chan. Learn to leave your kindness and not hold back during training and battles, for being kind during these situations are very bad, not just for you, but also for everyone around you."

Hinata just continued to cry while Naruto hugged her and gently held her until she stopped crying. "Are you ready to continue the spar, Hina-chan?"

Wiping her tears, she went back into her initial position, with Kushina ready to spar against her again. "Don't hold back anymore, Hina-mama!"

At an unheard signal, Hinata immediately rushed towards Kushina, dealing Gentle Fist blows towards her, finally not holding back after years of doing so, though she still flinched on every hit that she dealt towards Kushina. Naruto, all the time was shouting words of encouragement towards Hinata when Kurumi appeared beside him. "So where's the real Naruto?"

"Uh... the boss is sparring with the Sandaime now, and is planning to ask him to help remove Hinata's stutter completely later, though he already said that his plans are a secret."

The spar continued for a while until the evening, where Hinata was already at a level beyond tired, while Kushina looked barely winded. _"I sometimes envied their bloodline..."_ thought Hinata. She was lying down on the grassy area while watching Kurumi sparred with her daughter. She saw that Kurumi does not hold back against Kushina, not one bit. Every hit was powerful, able to break bones on regular person. Every attack was lethal. She could swear that one of Kushina's hearts stopped just now!

Suddenly, the Sandaime appeared together with Naruto, who Hiraishined inside the compound, and went directly towards Hinata.

"Hinata."

"S-s-sandaime-sama! H-h-how are you?"

"It seems that you haven't removed the stutter as of yet." Hinata blushed at this. "Though it may seem cute at first, it will damage your reputation and will cause problems if not fixed. So, Naruto gave me a good idea. He told me to have some debate sessions with you every 2 or 3 days so that you can get used to talking to people to remove your stutter, and to increase your confidence."

"T-t-thanks, Sandaime-sama."

Both of them then watched the spar between Kurumi and Kushina, watching attack by attack hitting their targets. The sight causes Hinata to think that even if her own mother didn't hold back against her, why should her? And what Naruto said was true as well. Thus, a fire was ignited within herself to push herself harder than ever, so that Naruto will be proud of her. That night, she slept, hugging clone Naruto's body with her own petite body.

The next week, after a couple of debate sessions with the Sandaime, both Kurumi and Naruto saw that Hinata's stutter has gone almost completely, and seeing that she was already unashamed with sleeping with the clone , Naruto invited Hinata to sleep together with him and Kurumi.

"But I thought Naru-kun didn't sleep."

"He didn't. It's his meditation training time."

That night, for the first time, Hinata slept together with both Naruto and Kurumi, with Naruto in the middle, Kurumi on the left and Hinata on the right. Watching the two of them naked made Naruto horny and Hinata blushing, but at least Naruto can control himself to not jump Kurumi right away and Hinata didn't faint, which was a great milestone for her.

After another week, Hinata's chakra has grown immensely due to the training she was put through, and so does her stamina and speed. Her chakra was now at chuunin levels, and her speed was at jounin level, allowing her to learn the more advanced katas of the Gentle Fist from Naruto. Unknown to her, Naruto has been sending Henge'd Shadow Clones to the Hyuuga clan's compound to either watch their training, or to copy secret Hyuuga techniques and to update him of their current condition. From his spying effort, he found out that Hyuuga Neji was chosen as the new heir for the Hyuuga due to his prodigious skill within the Gentle Fist, and will be married to Hanabi when she comes of age. He kept this fact a secret from Hinata, especially when his clones caught Hanabi crying within her room about her banishment and the elder's failed plans and the subsequent disappearance of five Hyuuga clan Main Family members.

After another week, Hinata has improved by leaps and bounds. She no longer stutters, and is capable of debating with Hiruzen on various matters well. _"Guess the training that Naruto gave her really worked wonders. Though I need to ponder, what kind of training did Naruto put her through to make her improve this much in such a short time."_ Hiruzen thought. She also no longer hold back when in spars, thus Naruto decides to go to the next stage of her training. "Hina-chan, tonight, you'll sleep with us again, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a surprise."

That night, Hinata was about to sleep while cuddling to Naruto again when suddenly, Naruto moved towards Kurumi and kissed her sensually, their tongue's waging a war with each other. This sight causes Hinata to gape while having a huge blush on her face. When Naruto starts kissing Kurumi's neckline while their hands are busy touching the other's body, Hinata felt herself get hotter for some reason unknown. She then gasped when Naruto started suckling on Kurumi's perk breasts, feeling her own stood up for some reason. And somehow, she finds herself not being able to remove her eyes from this scene in front of her. When the both of them got naked and Naruto's 8" dick was showing with Kurumi's own nicely shaven pussy, Hinata felt a weird heat rise from her loins, and had the feeling to rub it. When Naruto started to eat Kurumi out and Kurumi was letting out moans and growls of pleasure, Hinata was sure her breasts felt different. She then starts to rub them, and gasped at the sudden feeling of delicious pleasure that came from the simple act. After a while, Naruto started to penetrate Kurumi and Hinata, still watching this, felt the pull to rub her own pussy. Then Naruto started to piston out of Kurumi's pussy, with Kurumi screaming in pleasure, Hinata was busy rubbing her pussy, the weird, pleasurable feeling kept building up to a crescendo within her. And when Naruto and Kurumi climaxed, she came as well, spraying her maiden cum all over the bed. Huffing and panting, Kurumi approached Hinata and started licking her pussy, sending even more of the jolts of pleasure that she felt before towards her, while Naruto started suckling on her left A-cup breast while his other hand played with the other mound. The combinations of sensations are too much for Hinata, who came again with Kurumi greedily lapping the juices from her pussy. Licking her lips, she then said to Naruto, "Guess she had her first experience in orgasming."

"Yeah. And if all goes well, she will feel it even more before we even entered the academy, though I'm not sure whether we'll go into outright sex or not," said Naruto, while watching the flushed, panting face of Hinata.

Meanwhile within Hinata's mind, she was overcome with the greatest sensation she had ever felt in her life! Not just that she saw Naruto having sex with Kurumi, something also happened to her which causes her to... do what she just did! And it was great! Oh so great! And it is even more so when Kurumi did it with her tongue! She never felt better! Though it also causes her to become sleepy, and she can't hold it any longer...

Naruto and Kurumi just laughed when they saw that Hinata has fallen asleep after her first and second orgasm. They both then promised to continue doing so to her again and again, until she truly became a part of their family.

Another two week passed, and Hinata's confidence was sky high. The acts that she saw (and was being done on her) every night made her reasons to be ashamed all the time seems miniscule in comparison. Also, at one night, the two 'attacked' her, with them taking turns eating her out. The sheer pleasure from their acts made her fall into a blissful coma, causing Naruto to say to Kurumi that definitely, sex can change someone, even though it is just oral sex. They haven't taken the next step, because Hinata didn't allow it yet, still not comfortable with the idea of penetration, though she joins them sometimes during their sexual activities, though only a bit lightly. Nowadays, she even cuddled at night during her sleep, with Naruto just meditating and resting, though he didn't actually need to. This massive increase in confidence in Hinata causes her skills to rise as well, and combined with her newfound strength to not hold back during spars, causes her to improve massively, due to her training and seals applied on her.

And one week before the academy starts, the only Gentle Fist skill that she needs to learn are the forbidden and advanced ones, like the Rotation, Sixty Four Palms and the Air Palms. Her sparring with both Kurumi and Kushina had made her even stronger, and they also praised her increase in skills, with them discovering something important about the Astartes bloodline. Their chakra armour training, a method to create subdermal chakra armour to take any attacks, also causes their tenketsus to be invisible, though it is probably due to the sheer amount of chakra that they use as armour.

A week before the academy starts, Naruto talked to Hinata about her entrance into the academy. "Hina-chan, I suggest that you still have the markings of the Caged Bird seal on your forehead, so that any Hyuuga that saw you on the road will not be able to say that you have removed the seal. Besides, it will be a good way to trick them later on."

Hinata just nodded, which Naruto took as a sign of acceptance towards the idea, and immediately started to unseal his sealing set before making the markings of the Caged Bird seal on her forehead to trick any Hyuuga that she saw.

"Hina-chan, are you okay with the decision to enter the academy? You know that you didn't really have to, the skills that you've shown in front of the Sandaime and I should be enough for you to not need the academy to be a ninja."

"No, Naru-kun. Since you entered the academy because you didn't want to be fast tracked into the ninja system, and if me, as your wife, would do otherwise, then it would be hypocritical of me won't it?"

Naruto just sighed while having a smile on his face. His second wife's newfound determination and strength are something that cannot be seen on regular people, making him wonder how Hiashi not saw the strength that Hinata, despite her small stature and initially timid behaviour, have. An idiot will keep being and idiot, Naruto muses.

"Well, then go ahead and do whatever." But suddenly a massive wave of KI came from him, causing even Hinata to shake. "But if someone were to attack you when I can see it, that person is dead. Understood?"

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. I can protect myself now, thanks to your training. And if things go from bad to worse, I can just call you using the Hiraishin seal, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm still worried. Even Kushi-chan is worried of you, of her Hina-mama, even when she didn't need to, knowing your strength."

"*giggles* You guys are a bunch of worrywarts. I will have no problems to go against them all. And I will keep activating the seals, if not just to train myself even when we're still learning in the academy."

"Well, let's go now." Naruto said, when Kurumi suddenly piped in. "Wait!" she said, running from the back of the house, before jumping towards Hinata and started kissing the air out of her. After an impromptu make out session in front of the teleport seal that causes Hinata to blush and Kurumi to say "I always know that Naru-koi had a god eye for a mate. Your lips are delicious!" and Naruto to gain an instant boner watching his two wives kissing the crap out of each other, Naruto, with Kushina on his shoulder and Hinata beside him, teleported to their fake apartment, and started to walk towards the academy, with the people, so much friendlier now due to Kushina's cuteness and Naruto's different looks, greeting them and waving at them.

-BREAK-

The chuunin, acting as a teacher of the academy class which has the most number of clan heirs this year, Umino Iruka, was having a very bad bay. He woke up, got shocked by static electricity at his toilet's door knob, found out that his coffee was out, he lost his favourite shoes, he was going to have new students within his class today and now, his class of mostly clan heirs are causing a massive ruckus within the class when he told them that there will be new students that skipped a year, and was approved by the Sandaime himself. His anger reached a peak, and with that, he exploded. Using his Big Head jutsu to increase the size of his head to massively comical proportions, he screamed towards the future ninjas. "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU! THE NEW STUDENT HASN'T EVEN ARRIVED YET AND ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN SHOUTING ABOUT HIM! WAIT UNTIL HE ARRIVES AND-" his tirade was cut short by a knock from behind the sliding doors to the classroom. He then opened the doors, and his eyes widened hugely, before he faces the class.

"Everyone, I guess that the new students have arrived, and I will invite them in now."

With that, a huge hand grabbed the side of the door, before a person with blonde hair was forced to duck into the room, which people then saw that the blonde haired person was actually a kid sitting on the shoulders of a blonde giant with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an unzipped black jumpsuit with the Uzumaki spiral on its back, showing his tight black muscle shirt that shows his tough muscles, with a pair of black pants and covered black shoes. The blonde haired kid sitting on his head was a girl with blue eyes and three whisker marks as well on her face, while wearing a simple white shirt and blue combat pants with shoulder length hair. Behind them both, a small kid who looked the same age as the clan heirs followed them inside, her dark blue hair, pupilless white eyes and white skin contrasting against her black jacket, zipped unlike her husband's, hiding her budding body and makes her look even smaller than what she was, with her black pants and black covered shoes completing her all black assemble. All three of them than stood in front of the class, and after a moment, Naruto took the silence from the class as an invitation to introduce himself and his family towards the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, this girl on my shoulder is my daughter, Uzumaki Kushina, and this girl beside me," he said while holding her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, "Is Uzumaki Hinata, my second wife. A pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me." Naruto said while bowing, causing all two, even Kushina who was sitting on his shoulders to bow down.

The entire class was silent after this introduction, and after a couple of seconds, a reply was heard from everyone.

"WHAT!?"

-CHAPTER ENDS-

Whew! Finally the chapter ends! The academy starts now, with a timeskip in the future, either in the next chapter or the next two chaps. As always, read and review! renegadeofficer89, signing out.


	8. Chapter 7: 'Errands', Timeskip and Grad!

Hello everybody! This is renegadeofficer89 with a new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! I know that a lot of you are waiting for this chapter to come out, but due to my laptop being broken and this chap within it, I am unable to continue the typing, thus the reason why I typed a new story while this is unfinished. But never fear, I will alternate my updates for those who are reading both my stories. The next update will be for The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero, so the next chapter for this story will be a bit late. Also, for guest reviewers, I hoped that you can create an account on so that I can reply to you properly. I will reply to you, don't worry. Just create an account at this site. It's free, you can subscribe to the stories that you read and if inspiration strikes you later, you can also publish your own fanfics! Also, I have a beta now! Thanks to Veloran-Darkfyre for agreeing to become my beta and pointing me to some errors that I made! Though sadly, he is unable to beta this chapter as of yet due to RL obligations. Later, when he finished betaing the chap, I'll update it and notify all of you in an AN or whatever. Enough talk, have at you!

CHAPTER 7: 'ERRANDS', TIMESKIPS AND GRADUATION: Uploaded 25/01/2013

EDIT 26/01/2013: Changed Patriarch to Matriarch. Thanks Lydia-Hood!

-CHAPTER START-

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE/SHE'S MARRIED!?"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

Amidst all these shouts, Iruka, whose veins at his temple was pulsing madly, and then used his big Head jutsu again, before yelling "QUIEEEEEETT!" at the whole class. Watching this, Naruto just snickers, before placing a huge palm on Iruka's shoulder. "Iruka-sensei, it seems that the rest are curious about me. Since this is our first day, let us answer their questions first. Better to get this away now before it got any worse." Thinking that it's a great idea, and he didn't mind wasting a bit of time on questions, besides, he also wants to know about these new students of his. And after careful deliberation, he decided to let Naruto have his Q&A session. "Okay Naruto. I guess you can answer these kid's questions." He then turned towards the class. "Okay everyone! I know that you all have questions for them, so feel free to ask, since he has given permission for all of you to ask questions. But remember not to ask too personal a question and not to yell too loudly. Only ask one question at a time and one person at a time. Is that clear?!"

"HAI IRUKA-SENSEI!" the class chorused. The first hand that went up to ask a question was Konoha Academy's resident gossip queen, Yamanaka Ino. "Hinata-san, is it true that you're married to him?"

"Yes."

"But he's so tall, large and muscular! And you're pretty small compared to him! How does that work out?"

"We have our ways. Next!" Hinata, dodging the question, asked for someone else to ask their question, an act which caused Ino to sit down on her chair, pouting, but which causes another girl at the back of the class, a civilian named Ami to lift her hand up. "Kushina-san, is it true that you are the daughter of Naruto-san's first wife?"

"Yes! But I also love Hina-mama! She is a beautiful and strong person as well!" she answered with a wide smile on her face and her eyes lighting up like stars in the night.

This answer, combined with her face, causes the girls in the class to squeal while saying "CUUUUUUUTE!" and some even wondering what kind of wife his first was, with her letting him having a second woman in his life. But before most can ponder the question, another hand went up, and before Iruka can call the name of the student, the boy asked, "Naruto-san, how does it feel having two wives? I mean, my dad kept complaining all the time that my mother was a noisy person and it caused me to think that having a wife would be hard, much less two. How do you handle that?"

"Well, a good question there. Truth be told, the marriages was only fine because both of my wives understand each other. Oh they really do" He said with a weird giggle on his face, a blush and a little nosebleed. Iruka, pretty much the only person to understand this act tries to stop his line of thinking, with the rest of the students feeling confused at this sight. But before anything can happen, Naruto immediately continued. "They both understand each other, and one learns things that the other can't do while the other handles other things that cannot be done by the other, though all three of us slept on one huge bed together." Another perverse smile appeared on his face, with a matching smile and blush on Hinata's, while Kushina just stood there, confused.

Another boy lifted up his hand, and asked "How old are you actually? You look too big to be within the academy, and I know that the academy only accepts applicants by the age of 16 at the latest."

"A good question there. Actually, me and Hina-chan here have the same age as you guys, while Kushi-chan here is only two years old."

The class erupted with chatting and shouting of disbelief, though even Iruka finds this weird. Naruto then explains. "It's because of..."

The entire class was leaning in to hear his answer, the reason why they are much bigger and tougher than they are supposed to be at their age, even Iruka was leaning in to Naruto, before he continued. "...A secret!"

The entire class facefaulted at his answer, Iruka included. Justifying his secrecy, Naruto said "What? We're allowed some secrets right? Don't you have some? You don't want people to know right? Same with me here. It's just that people would ask, and thus I won't answer, for it's a secret. Simple as that."

Everybody grumbled due to his answer, but Iruka, ever the sharp-minded, had already considered the possibility of a bloodline limit. But knowing the importance of keeping a secret, he just kept his mouth shut. Then suddenly, the questions started raining on the trio.

"Where are you from?"

"How did Hokage-sama let you enter the academy?"

"Kushina-chan is sooo cuuuutteee!"

The last comment made everybody sweatdrop, but nobody can deny that fact. Her round face, blonde hair, shining blue eyes and her whisker marks made her look very cute. Some of the boys are already looking at her funny, though Naruto knew that she can protect herself. But Kushina had a different idea. Listening to people praising her like that really made her happy, and causes her to giggle on top of his father's shoulders, causing the girls to swoon even more for her. Naruto just smiles watching this.

After a couple more minutes, the Q&A session was finally over, and Naruto and Hinata chose a seat at the back beside a boy with pineapple style black hair and who was sleeping on the table. The boy, the heir to the Nara clan, Nara Shikamaru was a genius beyond compare among his peers, though his sloth-like spirit is his main weakness. The Nara men are naturally too lazy to do a lot of things, though if they put their efforts into something, what happens is nothing but absolute perfection. But still, in this particular day, Shikamaru didn't have anything to say to Naruto, and continued his nap. Naruto, seeing this, gave him a light smack to his back, light in relative to Naruto's strength, which causes him to jump out of his seat, surprising the rest of the class.

"Hey there, sleepyhead! My name's Naruto, in case you missed the introduction before. This girl on my shoulders is Kushina-chan, my daughter, and this girl beside me is Hinata-chan, my second wife. And so, who are you?"

"Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru." And with that said, he went back to sleep. Naruto just sighed, and watched the rest of the class, his eyes scanning them like hawks while placing one ear to listen to Iruka's extremely boring lectures. If not for his Astartes body, he would've joined Shikamaru on the table.

Among the ones that attracted him was Haruno Sakura, whose mother, if what he heard from the populace of Konoha was correct, was one of the council's members, and a pretty good one too. Her pink hair made her seem a bit obvious in stealth classes, but he knows how looks can be deceiving. Her daughter has golden blonde hair, anyway, and she's damn good at hiding herself.

The second person was Yamanaka Ino, who sat beside Sakura. She's the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, a clan whose specialty laid with mind manipulation and interrogation techniques, though Naruto's not sure just how much does she knew of her clan's techniques. But what Naruto knew is that she is one hell of a gossip queen, and he was sure that the news of Hinata's marriage to him would be known to the entire village by day's end. Which was actually what he planned for Hinata. By being able to confront both her clan's member and potentially her father, she'll be able to complete her confidence training, though Naruto will be watching right beside her, and is ready to interfere if something bad happens to her.

The next was another clan heir, Aburame Shino. Being from the Aburame clan, Shino was a lonely person, sitting at the corner of the class with no one else beside him, though he knows that it's for the best. The Kikaichu of his would be too attracted to him due to the purified youki within him, which insects and other smaller lifeforms are naturally attracted to. Also, most people felt disgusted at his clan due to the fact that they use bugs to attack their enemies. But this is what makes them one of the deadliest clans within Konoha. Their Kikaichus are capable of draining a target of chakra within seconds, and combined with a naturally logical and tactical mind makes them capable of taking down enemies much stronger than themselves.

Another was a feral looking kid with a tiny white dog within his jacket, the second child of the Inuzuka Clan head, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. Though both of them started growling, with Naruto being able to listen to Kiba whispering to his dog that they smelled foxes within the class, which causes Naruto to laugh inwardly. They are from one of Konoha's most successful tracking and hunter clan, the Inuzukas. With their nin dogs and their own feral strength, they are capable of tracking their targets through nearly anything, and their clan produces some of the best hunter nins that Konoha has. A threat if properly trained, Kiba as he is now is nothing but a runt.

The next person was a big boned kid named Akimichi Chouji. Known not just for their extremely delicious cooking, the Akimichis are also famous fighters, their brute strength are said to be capable of wiping out entire platoons of ninjas during wartime, but outside of it, they are gentle giants, not wanting to harm anyone and prepares awesome food for the whole village to enjoy. Their delicacies are also known far and wide, and are liked by a lot of people from the entire Elemental Nations. The gentle giant part is the part where Naruto wanted Hinata to become, gentle and sweet, but a lioness in battle, giving no mercy to those who deserve none, brutally slaughtering her enemies and cutting them down without respite. Minus the giant part. She's good as petite as she was now.

The last person that attracted Naruto's eyes was the little brother of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke. A skilled person at a young age, if what Naruto heard was true, he absolutely adores his brother and his clan, with his face set in a small scowl that seems permanent on the faces of any of those of the Uchiha clan. Naruto had no love lost towards them, the clan of copycats are absolutely proud of their bloodline, and didn't even bother training a lot, they just depended almost completely on their bloodline to defeat an enemy. Genjutsu by eye contact, high speed motion tracking and move prediction, eidetic memory and the capability to copy enemy (or friend's, if one was feeling left out) jutsus made them a terror on the battlefield, and they pretty much earned their name as one of Konoha's strongest clans. Though nowadays, it seems that their strength had decreased, not being able to do much except for controlling the Konoha Police Force, and rumours of instability within the clan causes them to drift further away from the village.

With these observations done, Naruto lifted Kushina from his shoulders and excused himself, stating to Iruka that he was going to the toilet. Once he reaches it, he created hundreds of clones that instantly henges themselves as various insects with purified youki as their core, causing them to last as long as they are not dispelled, and they can even recover back their chakra. In other words, they are clones in the absolute sense of the word, dispelling only when they died. He then walked back into the class, with the various insects flying silently and without notice from everyone to every person within the academy. It never hurts to have additional intel after all.

-BREAK-

Lunch break arrived, and Kushina, who kept sitting on her father's shoulders even when he just came back from his impromptu spying mission, for some weird reason asked her father to place her down, afterwards which she immediately ran towards a gaggle of kids who immediately played with her, holding her blonde, silky hair, pinching her whisker marks. _"She really is someone who likes the attention that people gave to her. At least she knows how to control her emotion, so that when the inevitable happens, she can just stand back and ignore their glares."_ Naruto mused. Then, Hinata came beside him, who was still sitting on the ground after placing Kushina down, and sat within his lap, giving him a small kiss. _"She really likes to have these small gestures of love, even though she knew that I won't leave her without any support. It seems like she is still insecure of her own confidence, something that I want to remedy, as soon as possible."_

"Naru-kun, why do you let Kushi –chan over there alone? Won't the people hate her later?"

"... That, as possible as it is, forces me to just let her go. It is so that she can enjoy her own childhood, sped up a hundred times due to our bloodline and the training that she went through. It is also so that when their parents told their children to avoid or even abuse her, they can think for themselves before blaming a demon due to the fact that she is my daughter."

"...that sounds cruel."

"It does, it is and I won't deny it. However, it is also true that by enduring that, she can grow stronger, because her only weakness is her own feelings outside of battles and missions. By doing this, she can improve herself, just like you did, my second love."

And with that, Naruto kisses Hinata full on her lips which she reciprocates, causing a wave of "AAWWWWWWW"'s to come from the academy students who saw the sight. At this, Hinata blushed red, but didn't faint. They then broke apart, with Hinata pretty much gasping for breath while Naruto felt normal. After recovering her breath, she looked towards Naruto and said, "You mean it? I'm your love as well?"

"Of course! You are my wife, and no husband worth heir salt would say that they didn't love their wife."

"T-then, Naru-kun, I want you to know, that I l-l-loved you as well!" she screamed out, not caring that it was heard by everyone at the courtyard before jumping straight into Naruto's open, awaiting arms, and kissed him forcefully, the strength of it caught Naruto by surprise. Another wave of "AWWWWWW"'s was heard, before a horrifying thought settled in their mind, when they saw that their tongues started to cross each other in front of everyone, with Naruto's one arm going under her jacket to her boob, and another went to grab her plump ass. Before all the kids can be traumatized by the sight in front of them, the sound of throat clearing could be heard, which causes Naruto to stop swapping spit with Hinata who felt pissed at someone interrupting their make out session, until she saw that Iruka was standing there with his arms crossed and one of his feet tapping the ground.

"And just what did you two think of doing?"

"I was showing my love to my wife/husband!" they both answered at once.

Iruka facepalmed, before continuing to ask, "In front of all these kids?" while sweeping his arm backwards, showing that everyone there has frozen solid, with only Kushina still giggling watching her parents.

Watching this sight, Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head while saying "Hehe, whoops?" while Hinata blushed red due to the public make out display that she just did. This shows just how much her confidence has been boosted that she no longer faints just by the thought of doing acts like this.

Iruka sighs before continuing "I know that you are both married, but please refrain from making out with your wife or husband during academy times. We are definitely not responsible for any... 'side effects' that such act would cause, but please refrain from doing so within the academy."

Hinata blushed even redder while Naruto just waved at Iruka, and generally ignoring him. They're his wives! It's his choice where and when to show affecttion to them! Kushina then ran at him and stated to climb up his shoulders again, and just generally ignoring the rest of the students who are still frozen, having used to her parents' public display of affection.

Suddenly, the crowd parted to show the face of one person that Hinata did not want to meet at this time, knowing that it will not be a nice or even barely civil encounter, the mocking face of Hyuuga Neji. A child prodigy, he was now considered one of the most powerful Hyuuga of his age, and was a year older than Hinata. His face, fixed with an expression of disdain, walked towards Naruto and Hinata, upon reaching them, he spoke, "So, the disgraceful failure of the Hyuuga decided to show her face at the academy, with her husband as well? I heard the rumors."

Hinata, her heart hammering within her chest but still displaying a look of confidence, replied. "Yes. What is it to you, Hyuuga-san?" she said nonchalantly.

Hearing this reply from her, years upon years of rage that built up within him exploded, with him shouting "YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR BETTERS, GIRL!" and placed his hands in the handsign to activate the Caged Bird seal.

What happened next can only be seen by Kages or extremely good ninjas. Naruto activated a seal on his chest that creates a close range dome shaped barrier around him to prevent anybody from seeing him. He then appeared in front of Neji using his extreme speed before separating his hands and launching a powerful palm thrust laced with chakra to his chest, a palm thrust that was meant to do only one thing: to blow him away. And maybe deliver some internal injuries during the flight. Neji, not seeing this strike, flew at high speeds away from Hinata and Naruto, who already sat back down behind Hinata at the exact same position before he jumped and deactivated the barrier, causing Neji to crash onto a tree, breaking it and several ribs.

From everyone else's sight, they heard Neji shout, and the next moment, Neji's body had broken a tree in half with Hinata and Naruto not moving at all. No one, not even the chuunin teachers saw what happened, except that somehow Neji went flying for no reason. Seeing this, Naruto stood up, dusting his pants and said loudly, "I guess that someone should send _Hyuuga-sama_ over there to the hospital, he's a little bit knocked up there." He said with a sneer. _"Let that be a lesson for you Neji. Bug me and my family again and you'll see why I can spar with Sandaime on a regular basis."_ Yup, he still sparred with the Sandaime, and still is planning on doing so even when he's in the academy.

At that, two chuunin teachers went to pick up the new Hyuuga heir and take him to the hospital, while another went to inform the Hyuuga clan of this development. _"Well, there goes our peaceful life in the academy. The Hyuugas are going to hound us now. I just hope that we will not be bothered too much by those assholes."_ Then he looked at Hinata, and sweatdropped when he saw that she was looking at his face, pouting. Even Kushina was giggling at her second mother's cute pouting face. "Naru-kun, why did you do that? It's not that I can't protect myself from him!"

"I know, but it's not just the fact that he was about to activate 'the seal' on your head, it's the way he spoke to you that pisses me off. You know that I am protective of my family. I will not let anyone harm you, no matter what." And with that, he kissed her again.

-BREAK-

The academy is finally over, with Iruka notifying everyone of the spar at the end of the week, something that everyone can't wait to go through, to see how good the new guys are. Naruto, with Hinata beside him with the seal on her head displayed proudly with some minute additions that no one can see and Kushina on his head. He just had a feeling that crap would've occurred during his way back to his home, and his thoughts was proven true when from afar, he saw a group of Hyuugas coming his way, led by Hiashi himself. Subtly notifying Hinata and preparing himself for anything, he ignored their presence and continued walking, causing one of the Hyuugas to break his emotionless facade and shouted at him. "Hey you! We have heard that you attacked our heir! For that-" but before he can finish his shouts, he was stopped by Hiashi, who stood in front of Naruto, looking completely unintimidated by Naaruto's massive size.

"I have reports that say you attacked our heir for no reason. Care to explain that?"

Hearing that Neji was the new heir, Hinata gasped, thinking that Hanabi was placed into the Branch Family as well. But Naruto ignored her for the time being, and said to Hiashi. "Oh? And how are you so sure that I attacked him?"

"The report came from an academy chuunin who says that Neji came to you to talk when he was suddenly knocked back, and got injured when he hit a tree."

"Really? Now, are there eyewitness accounts that say I hit him?"

Hiashi was starting to lose his cool by this point. "There are no eyewitness accounts that say you hit him, but I know that no one else can do so."

"And how do you know that? Are you there to see what happened? Or do you spy on everyone in the village at any time using your oh-so-powerful eyes? I doubt that a _Hyuuga_ like you with your stick-in-our-ass attitude would be caught dead watching people doing their... activities." Naruto said while he chuckled.

Hiashi by this point was boiling in his mind, but managed to keep a clear head to continue speaking. "Hmph. I am wasting time here talking to you. Trash like you, who would only take in other trash like that girl beside you, are not worthy of tal-" his tirade was stopped by the sight of a pissed off Kushina trying to land a powerful elbow on his head after jumping from his father's shoulders. Hiashi just dodged the attack, which turned into a roundhouse kick to his face. Hiashi, not expecting this, narrowed his eyes before preparing to counter her attack, but was stopped by the sight of Naruto holding his daughter's shoulders, which stopped the attack. Wordlessly, Kushina, who was placed down by her father afterwards, stood in front of her Hina-mama, ready to defend her if any attack were to come to her.

Hiashi then said, "Well, learn your place child. And you" he said, pointing to Naruto. "If I were to found proof that you attacked our heir, your punishment will be severe. Remember that."

Naruto casually replied. "Maybe if your heir wasn't so weak, he wouldn't get blown by that gust of wind that came all of a sudden. Never thought that _Hyuugas_ can be so thin that they flew just by a gust of wind. Guess that stick up your ass isn't as helpful at holding you back from the wind as I thought. Maybe that's the way to defeat you guys: blowing you off!"

Hiashi kept his stony face on, even as his entourage shouted curses and calls for Naruto's blood for insulting their clan. Hiashi just lifted her hand and stopped the shouts wordlessly. "Enough. You better stop slandering the Hyuuga's name, or you will find that my anger is terrifying."

"Oh? And what will you do?"

Wordlessly, Hiashi lifted his hand to make the special handseal to activate the seal, which causes Hinata's face to turn in shock and fear. Then, he activated the sign, but was confused when nothing happened to Hinata. Confused, he tried activating the sign again, only for nothing to happen. Confused, he looked at Hinata's face which turned from shock and horror to a toying smirk. Still confused, he almost tried again, before a huge wave of KI slammed into the Hyuuga, causing some of the Hyuuga entourage to keel up and faint. Some even had spontaneous heart attacks due to the massive KI. However, Hiashi still stood there, with his face still set in his stony visage, though sweat was dropping from his forehead.

Naruto growled before he slowly said. "Listen here, _Hyuuga_. I don't mind if you were to threaten me. I don't mind if you attacked me. Hell, if you think you can kill me, then be my guest. I am open if you want to get your ass kicked to the borders of Kumo. But threaten my wives, my kids, and my family member, and I will END you. Do we have an agreement here?" by the end, Naruto was speaking slowly beside Hiashi's ears, who was sweating profusely but still held his ground with his face unchanged.

Naruto then left wordlessly to go back to his home, his family in tow. After they are out of sight, Hiashi suddenly fell to his knees, the front of his white robe was stained with sweat. The rest of his entourage was already knocked out, with three of them dead due to heart attacks. _"That felt like the Kyuubi's! No, even the Kyuubi's didn't felt like that! Who are you, Uzumaki Naruto?"_ unknown to him, Naruto had placed multiple bug clones on him to gain information on the Hyuuga clan, to gain leverage against them in the future, if need be.

What he did towards Hiashi causes Naruto to gain a very good idea. He then started to create more bug clones and spread them everywhere that he went, so that the little guys can become his informant, giving him intelligence on the villagers' acts so that he may use it to his advantages later. It doesn't hurt being paranoid, especially in a village that hates his guts.

Meanwhile, Hiashi who has recovered from the ordeal of endangering Naruto's family was puzzled. The seal didn't activate as he wanted it to, which causes him to wonder if somehow, someone has managed to disable the Hyuuga Caged Bird seal and causes it to become ineffective. If so, that explains why she was smirking when he tried to activate the seal. _"Nonsense. The Hyuuga's Caged Bird seal is irremovable. Once you placed it on someone, the seal will integrate itself deeply with the target's brain, making removal impossible."_ Unfortunately, he didn't consider the possibility of any skilled Uzumaki, masters of sealing, to examine the seal and creating its counterseal.

Meanwhile, Neji who was in the hospital has not yet woken up, his injuries included broken ribs, internal bleeding and some scratches, and due to the fact that nobody saw what happened to him, the only reason was that he got blown away by the wind, which somehow everyone felt coming. This will be an internal joke among the Branch Family for years, saying that the heir, who has forgotten his start as a Branch Family member as well, was blown by the wind before he touched Hinata-sama, someone whom they respected due to her gentleness.

-BREAK-

Before Naruto and family could even touch the doorknob to be teleported to their actual house, an ANBU came by before saying to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage requests your presence immediately for an important matter." Before shunshining away. Sighing, Naruto told Hinata and Kushina to go to the house and he will handle the matter with Sandaime. Nodding, they both left for their real house, while Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Appearing in front of the Sandaime, Naruto watched his surrogate grandfather reading his Icha Icha while his clones are busy doing his job. Sighing, Naruto said "You want to see me, jii-san?"

The Sandaime closed his book and stored it somewhere, before saying. "Naruto, I know that you are much, much skilled than what you are letting show. So, In order to further use those skills of yours to improve Konoha, I would, from time to time, give you extra missions while you are in the academy. Consider these missions as some 'errands' that you do for me. Interested?"

Naruto just rubbed his chin, before saying "I think that it is an awesome idea. Utilising my skill while maintaining my cover as a regular ninja in the academy. So when can I start?"

"Right now actually. Ever heard of the Kurama clan?"

"Can't say that I didn't. They specialised in genjutsu, right?"

"Yes. The thing is, one of their members are born with a weak body, but has some of the most powerful version of the clan's bloodline, even enabling her to create genjutsu so powerful that the target's body makes it real. She is potentially the most powerful member of the Kurama clan, but the problem is, her powers are growing day by day due to them taking in a sort of second identity within her named the Ido. She is suppressing her using sheer willpower, but I'm afraid that one day, she might hit a wall, and the Ido will either take over her body, or her genjutsu powers will become uncontrollable."

"So you are asking me to seal away this... Ido thing?"

"Do what you must, except killing her. We need more skilled genjutsu users, and she is a very good one, even potentially better than her current teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai. Such a talent cannot be wasted, and letting it disappear due to her inner demon would be the epitome of waste."

"I understand. I'll check her up. Give me her address."

Naruto then received the address to the Kurama clan, and went over to their clan compound. Reaching the compound, he saw that the compound wasn't that big, about the same size as the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, signifying the small number of their clan member. The walls of the compound are painted white with a red roof for the gate which has the Kurama clan symbol on it. He then proceeds to knock the gate, and the gate opened, with the head of an old man peeking out of the gate, watching Naruto. "How may I help you, sir?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a seal master. I am here on Hokage-sama's orders to help a member of your clan, one Kurama Yakumo, with controlling her powers." Naruto said while handing the old man his mission scroll that has the Hokage's sign on it.

"Hmm... I guess that you can enter, seeing that Hokage-sama gave you the mission and all. Come on in." The gate was then opened fully, and Naruto stepped into the Kurama clan compound, which has only one house, though the size is pretty large, taking almost the size of the entire compound. Walking through the house, Naruto suddenly heard the sound of scuffles and went to check, with the old man, Kurama Unkai, following him. Opening a paper door, he saw a pale girl with long brown hair and brown eyes sitting in the seiza position while her parents was also sitting in seiza beside her. Naruto then proceeds to sit in front of the three, with Unkai sitting behind him.

"Hello there, Uzumaki-san. My name is Kurama Murakumo, and this is my wife, Kurama Uroko, with our daughter, Kurama Yakumo. I have been informed that you have been given the mission by Hokage-sama to help her in controlling her powers, is that right?"

"Yes. Here is the mission scroll." Naruto said before handing him the same mission scroll from before. While Murakumo was reading the scroll, Naruto explained what he was about to do. "As you can see, my expertise lies in the creation and maintenance of seals, or in other words, I'm a seal master. I am here to try to see to what extent Yakumo's powers are, and place seals to help her control the power that she contains, if I would be allowed to."

"Uzumaki-san, we are grateful for your assistance on this matter. Please, follow us to our dojo, and I can show you the extent of both her powers and the problem that she suffers from."

Upon reaching the dojo, Yakumo stood in front of Naruto with a paintbrush in hand and a canvas in front of her. "As you can see, the catalyst for her genjutsu are paintings, and most of the time, what she paints can come true, such is her power."

"Hmm... then you can try it on me. Don't worry, I can probably take everything that you send my way and come back for more. In fact, I don't want you to restrain the Ido. Let it free, and I will do everything I can to help you."

Yakumo didn't say a word, not trusting her mouth. Instead, she started painting at high speeds the picture of Naruto burning in flames. Suddenly, the earth around Naruto burst in huge flames, incinerating him. Just when her father was about to run at his position, Naruto suddenly reappeared with no injuries. In fact, even the burning earth from before disappears! "Interesting," Naruto said. "The chakra from your painting attacked me, doing its best to turn the drawing into reality. But combined with my bloodline and my own chakra, the effect failed to materialise, instead creating a genjutsu into the eyes of everyone that watched her. A very amazing technique, but I have to say, if that is all you can do, even my daughter can beat the crap out of you." He then dashed quickly in front of Yakumo, surprising her with his speed, before slamming her forehead with a paralysing seal, causing her to stand at her current position unmoving.

Naruto then creates a seal that he made using the theory of meditation, in which he can enter the mind of someone else through the seal, though it takes a huge amount of chakra due to the seal bypassing one's mental barriers, brute forcing through it using sheer chakra, unlike the more subtle methods used by the Yamanaka clan. And what he saw surprises him. Her mind was a jumble of colours, like someone taking a bunch of water colours and places them in one bucket while stirring them. And within these jumble of colours, he saw that a figure of Yakumo was chained on air, and another, more demonic version of her stood in front of her. This was her Ido, with a tengu-like face and wearing the same clothes as she did, a kimono with the Kurama clan symbol at the front with the same hair colour and length, though ultimately not Yakumo.

"So, you are the Ido, a demonic side of her eh? Well, your days are numbered here and now!" and with that, Naruto charged at the Ido, who only recently realised that her powers did not work towards this person and immediately tried hiding behind Yakumo, trying to turn her into a hostage. But sadly, Naruto saw this coming, and appeared in front of her, dealing a powerful punch to her face, sending her flying away. Sadly, being the dual personality of a body, this causes Yakumo as well to feel like her face has been smashed by a huge rock. At this, Naruto just sweatdropped. He then walked to where the Ido was lying down, before saying to her. "You're going down, bitch. And I'm the one who's going to do so."

He then exited the mindscape, unsealed his sealing kit and started writing seals all over Yakumo's body, observed by her parents of course. The seal that he uses is a variant of the Eight Trigrams seal that his father once used to seal Kurumi within him, a seal to suppress the influence of the Ido while at the same time able to siphon her powers into Yakumo over a span of a couple years, but centering on her second aspect. He also modified the seal, making the suppression better, but the absorption rate increases to only a couple of months, seeing that the Ido is not a bijuu level creature like Kurumi once was.

Naruto then explained the intricacy of the seal to Murakumo who was extremely thankful of Naruto's sealing capabilities. But then, Naruto also said to him, "The reason why Yakumo's body is weak is actually that she has been suppressing the Ido for too long, causing her body to divert the strength necessary for growth towards the suppression of the Ido. Now, with the Ido sealed, drained and will be annihilated later, she can restart her physical training from now on. Best send her into the academy as soon as possible, they have physical training as well there, appropriate to her level. While she didn't go to the academy, you can just train her in genjutsu at home, have her study her clan's arts, whatever. It's much better that way." On his way out, he was hugged by a teary eyed Yakumo, who said that "She has been a burden with me for so long. Thank you, Uzumaki-san. I will never be able to repay you." Naruto just smiles, rubbed her head, before replying "You owe me nothing Yakumo. But if you still would repay me, it is by being the best ninja that you can be and not slacking off in your training, and keep going even when you felt like dying. That is the way for you to repay me."

-BREAK-

Using Hiraishin, Naruto appeared in front of Hiruzen with the scroll in his hand, saying "Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama."

"Good. For now, I have no other errands for you, and it's best for you to go back home, your wives must've been waiting for you." He said while having a blush on his face. Before his thoughts can fly even further down pervert ville, Naruto said, "You perverted old man! We haven't even had sex _if penetration's the only thing concerned_ yet! Me and Hina-chan, I mean! Pull your head out of the gutter!" Naruto then immediately flashed back to his home, leaving the Sandaime with his perverted thoughts.

Back within the safety of his walled and massively trapped compound, Naruto saw that Hinata was sparring with Kushina, and Kushina seemed to enjoy sparring with her, her advancement in both Gentle Fist and chakra control, combined with her basic skill improvement and the fact that her confidence was much, much higher than what it was just three months ago, causes her to be able to be on par with Kushina, even though he knows that Kushina was just matching her capabilities. Even so, Naruto was proud of his second wife, a fact shared by his first, Kurumi, who was sitting beside him, watching the spar between her daughter and Hinata.

"She sure has grown so much, doesn't she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Both of them. I never thought that the bloodline that I granted to you will have its heir this fast, not to mention the sheer rate of growth that she was going through due to the hormones the organs secrete."

"Well, yeah. Just look at how fast and big I grow up to be. And I am still nine years old too!"

"Hinata-chan too. Just look at her! When she first came here she was a broken child, cannot even speak without stuttering like an idiot. Yet now, she can go head to head with our daughter, even if she held back, and can even stand up for herself without any problems. I think we have a tendency to attract screwed up people and change them for the better."

"Isn't that a good thing though? The more people we can fix, the better it is for the world to be. Isn't that so?"

"True, but sometimes, we just can't save everyone. I know that you know that. As long as you keep that in mind, there will be no problems for us all."

The spar that they are watching then ended with Hinata using a powerful palm strike on Kushina, sending her staggering back from the hit. "Wow! Hina-mama is so good! That attack sent me back! With my weight, that isn't easy to do!"

Hinata blushed. She still isn't used to getting praises from anyone, no matter how good her confidence gets. "No. I just remembered what your father did during the academy just now and decided to try it, but it drains a lot of chakra, especially with the chakra training seal on."

Indeed, Hinata's chakra, speed and strength has increased massively since she married Naruto, with Naruto not sparing anything during her training, yet guiding her gently and praising her for every success that she gains, causing her to improve even more. Combined with her continuous sparring with both Kushina and Naruto (Though sparring with Naruto didn't help her finding tenketsu, the chakra armour was too thick. Only with Kurumi will she be able to see tenketsus), she was more than capable of taking on even most chuunins using taijutsu alone.

Yet, Kurumi haven't yet started her in training anything other than chakra control, seeing how important chakra control is to her Gentle Fist style. But she haven't even started in her elemental training, considering that she won't learn any other jutsus until she can get more chakra, or better chakra control. Even now, a clone of hers was performing chakra control exercises, walking on water while balancing a kunai on her hand. She still wants to develop her Gentle Fist style together with the encouragement of both Naruto and Kurumi, saying that it's her birthright to learn Gentle Fist, and the whole family will do the best for her to master it.

After a while, Naruto ended the training session, once again healing Hinata and restoring her stamina, with Kushina running towards her mother, getting a hug from Kurumi. "Mama! Hina-mama is very strong! She can spar against me for a while, even with the seal stopping her!" Kurumi just smiles and played with her daughter's hair. "Of course. Your Hina-mama's skills are getting even better. Those from her original clan didn't even know what they're missing when they banished her."

"Those people are bad people right mom?"

"Yes. They liked to torture children like you, so beware of them. Your Hina-mama said that her sister will change the clan, but for now, avoid them."

"Okay mama!" she replied cheerfully.

-BREAK-

The next day, Naruto, Hinata and Kushina was walking towards the academy when Kushina realised that the villagers are giving all of them glares that seems like they wanted them all dead. At this, Kushina realised that what her dad told her before going back to Konoha was true, and they just didn't know due to them thinking that her father's dead. And now that her father's alive and everyone knows it, they're back to glaring at him. Remembering her promise to her dad, she didn't do anything to them, though her cheerfulness was replaced with a feeling of sorrow, thinking of why her dad was shunned this way by the population that he swore to protect, no matter what they did to him. It almost caused her to cry.

Feeling her sadness, Naruto just patted her head, and said to her. "Kushi-chan, you didn't have to worry about these people. The whole family will prove to them later that we are not something to fear, but we are guardians that will guard them."

Still feeling tears in her eyes, Kushina slowly nodded to her father, before she listened to the villagers.

"Look at that, the demon child's back."

"But he's much, much bigger now! My daughter told me last night!"

"And look, the whore that had a child with him."

"But she's very young! There's no way that can be his child!"

"Maybe that's his demonic side showing!"

"But she's so cute! A very happy girl too! Soft cheeks, cute whisker marks, even her hair was soft, like fur!"

Hearing this, Kushina jumped from her father's head and rushed towards the woman that said the last sentence. The rest of the villagers didn't even have the time to dash away when Kushina reached her, surprising her. But to everyone's surprise, Kushina hugged the woman's leg.

"Thank you! Thank you miss! Thank you for not hating us!" she said, while the tears that she blocked from falling broke through her defences and fell to the women's leg unbidden. The woman, startled, just did what someone did when a kid cried on your legs; she bent down and hugged her, patting her crimson hair while saying soothing words. At this, Kushina cried even harder, snuggling her sniffling face into the women's shoulder. At this sight, the rest of the people thought _"Are we wrong of them? That kid even thanked her for not hating her!"_

But then, a villager screamed "Why are you hugging her!? A demon spawn like her should be killed! Not be treated normally!"

The women, feeling that Kushina's sniffling has decreased, said to the man, "You're wrong! Did you see this?! This cute, little kid didn't even hate us! In fact, she did not do anything towards me! Are we wrong in our thoughts for so long?"

"No! You have been poisoned by the demon's magic! Get away from her everyone! Purge her!"

The crowd, riled up by this one man, started to throw rocks towards Kushina and the women. The women tried to stand up and run away, but before she can do that, Kushina turned her back towards the mob while hugging the women, causing the rocks to hit her back, tearing her orange jacket and hitting her body and her head. Still, she did not let up, and held the women at the same spot, protecting her from the rocks with her small body. And then, once the man made hailstorm stopped, she turned back towards the people, her back still facing the women she protected just now.

"ALL OF YOU! IF YOU WANT TO HURT ME THEN JUST HURT ME! DON'T INVOLVE ANYONE ELSE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TOWARDS YOU! HATE ME, BUT DON'T HATE HER!" she said, her tears still falling from her eyes.

"Then I'll do just that! Get ready to die, demon!" a villager cried before lifting a butcher's knife and rushed at her. But before he could chop Kushina with it, he was stopped by the sudden appearance of the figure of Naruto, who grabbed his hand, stopping him. Tilting his head, he saw Naruto's burning blue eyes trying to kill him with his stare, almost making him pass out from the sheer killing intent that he emits.

"I have no problem if you attacked me. No worries. But attack my family, or a bystander, and I will tear your innards, rip out your organs and feast on your brain. Is. That. Clear?" Naruto slowly said.

The man, who was shaking in his shoes, just nodded before running away as fast as he can, screaming incoherently. Naruto then walked back towards Kushina before lifting her up on his shoulders and said, "Kushi-chan, let's go. We're going to be late to the academy." He then went to the women who Kushina protected just now, bowed down before saying, "Thank you for not hating my daughter. She means the world for me, and you just shown her that anyone can have a change of heart. For that, I thank you. Here, I'll help you up." He then grabbed the women's arm before lifting her up, and left her standing there, the sight that she just saw causes her to rethink her opinions of the so-called demon child.

On their walk towards the academy, Kushina said, "Dad, now I understand what you meant by the villagers' hatred for us. I will make sure that they will know our true heart, dad! Believe it!" Naruto just chuckled and continued his walk towards his side.

At his side, Hinata was thinking of the sight that she just saw. z_"It seems the villagers have been treating the like this for a while before Naru-kun left. With the news of his return, they will undoubtedly make our life harder. But I will endure that! With Naru-kun at my side, I will have no problem going through this!"_ Hinata silently pledged within her heart.

-BREAK-

Classes and life in general for the Uzumakis, continued as usual, though the students now no longer came close to the family, with the warnings that their parents gave out. Though the clan heirs still talked to them, their parents knowing of the sealing and its effect, though they never knew about the hanyou parts. Neji has not yet came out of the hospital, and the Hyuugas are pissed off that they cannot find any proof of Naruto's attack towards Neji. Today, the end of the week has arrived, and all the students are preparing themselves for a spar among their same age group. After picking numbers, Hinata was paired with Sakura, Kushina with Kiba, Naruto with Sasuke, Shino with Chouji and Ino with Shikamaru, and the rest of the civilians together with other civilians. Naruto smells a setup, but decided not to act on it.

"Alright, when the pairs are called, you must enter the ring and make the sign of confrontation, as a sign of duelling with honour, and you must make the sign of peace afterwards, to show that there are no animosities among the two of you, no matter who's the winner. The winner will be chosen depending on timeout of five minutes, a knockout or someone stepped out of the ring. Only taijutsu is allowed, both academy and clans'! Is that clear?" everyone nodded. "Now the first pair, Uzumaki Hinata vs Haruno Sakura! Both students please stand in the circle."

Sakura and Hinata then walked towards different sides of the circle and made the sign of confrontation before settling in their respective stances, Hinata in the starting stance of the Gentle Fist, while Sakura in the textbook academy style.

"Begin!" Iruka said, and Hinata dashed forward, completely astounding Sakura with her speed, before rapidly closing her tenketsus, causing Sakura to topple on the ground, knocked out without managing a single action. _"It seems that even my sealed speed was faster than what most students can achieve. This is going to be hard, hiding my skills."_ Hinata then made the sign of peace before unblocking Sakura's tenketsu and lifted her up to the spectator's area. "I hope that there are no hard feelings from that, Sakura-san."

"H-how did you get so fast!? And how did you know the Gentle Fist? I thought that was a Hyuuga only taijutsu."

"Naruto-kun trained my speed and strength well, if I were to say so. Train some more and even you can be as strong as I am. To answer that last part, I was once the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and was trained in the Gentle Fist, though I was banished from the clan due to my own weakness, or so they perceived it as such. After getting married with Naru-kun and being trained by him, then I got my skills to the point that you just experienced. You can even be better than me, just train yourself harder. I trained every day to exhaustion without fail. Even now, unseen, I am still training."

Hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened, and then promised to herself that she'll train herself better from now on, so that she will not be beaten as fast as she was just now.

"Alright! Next pair, Uzumaki Kushina and Inuzuka Kiba, please step forward into the ring!" the redheaded superhuman girl and the brown haired Inuzuka stepped into the arena and sniffed the air. "The smell of foxes are really strong from you, your father and Hinata-chan over there. Is your family taking care of foxes or something?" before Kushina can answer, he continued. "Well, whatever. I do not want to fight a girl, fox smell or not, so please surrender." Kushina just smiles, a smile that felt so sinister that Akamaru, a white, fluffy nin-dog that Kiba owns and uses as his partner, jumped out of his jacket and ran away from her, barking like mad all the way. Feeling confused, Kiba just shrugged his shoulders and stood within his clan's stance, feet closed and crouched with both hands bent in the shape of claws, ready to claw anyone that attacks.

"Begin!" and just like the match before, Kushina disappeared, before sending a powerful elbow into Kiba's stomach, knocking him out. His face was still in a state of shock when he's knocked out. The rest of the crowd was gaping, their jaws on the floor. Naruto just grinned, knowing of her daughter's strength. Plus, Kiba just insulted her, and she never takes kindly to people like that. They tend to get punished. She then walked away, leaving Kiba on the ground. The other students was forced to lift Kiba up and brought him to the academy's doctor to be healed.

Iruka was rubbing his brows to stop the impending headache. He just knows that messing with the Uzumakis are a bad idea, no matter who you are. He was still confused as of how Naruto attacked Neji early this week without everyone seeing him do so. Opting to just continue the spar, Iruka called the next pair another Uzumaki, this time, the father, Uzumaki Naruto against the second heir to the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke. After making the sign of confrontation, the two of them stood in their respective stance, Sasuke the stance used by his family, the Intercepting Fist, while Naruto stood in a very peculiar stance, feet shoulder length apart, legs straight, and arms crossed on his chest.

As soon as Iruka said the signal to start, Sasuke immediately dashed towards Naruto, intent on finishing the battle quickly. He sent a number of punches into Naruto's stomach before recoiling back, his knuckles red. _"What's with this guy!? Punching him felt like punching steel! there is no way someone can have literal torso of steel!"_ with that in mind, Sasuke kept sending wave after wave of attack, all broke harmlessly over his body like so much air. Even punching his balls felt like punching a rock! Then, Sasuke saw Naruto uncrossing his arm and went in for a straight to Naruto's chest.

It was over in a second. The first moment, Naruto was standing there, uncrossing his arms, the next, Sasuke was on the ground, his arm pulled behind his back and his face eating dirt. Being declared the victor, he released Sasuke, who just did the sign of peace, and walked towards the spectators, his mind still spinning due to his defeat. _"I didn't even see him move! What happened just now? It's like he was there, and then I'm eating earth! He is fast!"_ Before he can ponder any further, Naruto spoke to him. "Sasuke, I know that you lost just now. But don't get angry at me for losing. Instead, use it as motivation to catch up to me. Remember that one's clan didn't make the person. Only by doing so can you be a powerful person."

Sasuke just grunted before walking back towards the spectators' area, his loss still weighing heavily in his mind. The next match between Shino and Chouji was over quickly, with Chouji surrendering due to his dislike of the idea of hitting someone. Being the target of bullies, he knows better than anyone that being beat up is never fun. The match between Ino and Shikamaru was also one that was over quickly with Shikamaru surrendering due to "It's too troublesome to hit a girl", that causes Ino to rush forward to pummel him to the ground, but was interrupted by Iruka declaring that she won. The rest of the matches continued, and after that, the sparring session, and so does classes for the day was over.

-BREAK-

A couple of months has passed after the spar, and now, life really has it in for the Uzumaki-Namikazes. Now, even Kurumi can't go out to town without being harassed. Not that they can do anything, though it still pisses them off. Kushina was no longer liked by the people, causing her to become sad and depressed every time they came back to their home, though the same lady that liked her is the only one who would talk to her, alleviating her depression a little. She spent most of her non-training time hugging her father and mother, crying in their arms, though she vowed to get stronger. Also, Hinata was also hounded by some Hyuugas who wants to kill her just because she survives, though for some reason, her seal failed to react with their handseal, though Hiashi's insistence that there are no seal masters good enough to unravel the Caged Bird seal exists in the world.

Even so, not everything was bad. Kurumi seems to have grown into her role of a Kage-level housewife, being capable of not just sparring with Naruto, but also to act as his confidant, training partner and lover, and a great cook too. Her cooking was one of the things that Naruto looked forward to after an entire day of sparring with the not-so-old man Hiruzen, with her simple Special Miso Ramen being his favourite. Meanwhile, Hinata, now with a very mean Gentle Fist capability, had improved massively than what they all expected, courtesy of Naruto's insanely powerful training, that without either a very good med nin or someone with purified youki beside her, would definitely cause her to die. Due to the seals that she had on her, her speed and strength has increased massively, especially because they auto adjusts themselves and Naruto kept healing her after their training sessions.

Both Kurumi and Naruto, seeing such a rapid rate of enhancement in Hinata, deduced that the reason for it is not just due to the seals, but also due to the life force chakra, the purified youki used to heal her. Maybe the chakra was used so often with her that she can either use it herself, or that the restoring capabilities of the purified youki was also enhancing her body as well, not just the seals. As a result, she has become much stronger, and is definitely high chuunin level, almost reaching jounin levels if not for her lack of ninjutsu training. To remedy this, Hinata has started on her elemental chakra training, supervised by Kurumi. She had water element as her primary, and a very small wind element.

Also, due to her training, her chakra has grown to jounin level if the seal was cancelled, and Naruto also wanted her to gain huge chakra reserves, knowing how much it will help in the future. She also didn't stop with her chakra control training, seeing that the more chakra she had, the worse her control gets. Now, Naruto was aiming to teach her the Air Palm, Rotation or the Sixty-Four Palms, and he suggests that she learns the Air Palm, since the skill can both act as an attack or a defence, depending on how it is used.

But just as Naruto was about to start teaching Hinata the Air Palms, a tingle at the back of his mind alerted him that someone was in front of his near permanently trashed fake house, and is requesting entry. Creating a clone to train Hinata after explaining to her what happened, he Hiraishined immediately to his fake house, right behind the unsuspecting male ANBU with a boar mask before tapping his shoulder.

"And how may I help you, ANBU-san?"

"Hokage-sama has called you to his office immediately."

"Alright. I'll be there in a while."

The ANBU then shunshined away, while Naruto created two clones that will tell his family of his disappearance. He then hiraishined to the old man's office, and immediately asked "Hey old man, what do you need me for this time?"

"Oh, Naruto. Good. I actually need you to run some more 'errands', both of them seal related."

"Oh really? Then tell me of these... 'errands'."

"The first errand is about one ninja under my command. Have you heard of Mitarashi Anko?"

"The Snake Mistress of Konoha? Why?"

"Well, she was once Orochimaru's student, and before Orochimaru became a missing nin, one of his last act was to place a certain seal on her, the Cursed Seal of Heaven. A restraining seal was placed over it by Jiraiya, but it never stops the corrupting influence of the seal, causing her to become sadistic and a bit bloodthirsty, other than whispering thoughts of leaving Konoha to go to her old master again. For now, she has been resisting the seal quite well, but as you might know, one can only go so long just on willpower."

"So you want me to take a look at this... Curse Seal of Heaven and eliminate it if possible?"

"Yes, and place a more powerful seal on it if not possible. The other job is to improve Konoha's defences. The walls and the patrols are good, but there needs to be another method in enemy detection. Konoha has its own sensoring barrier capable of detecting any enemy that tries to enter its detection space. However, it has not been maintained for a long time. Even Jiraiya cannot do much for it. I'm hoping that it is possible for you to improve the defences, use some seals or any method you deem necessary. I'll assign you an ANBU, code name Tenzou to follow you and make sure any of your commands are followed and anything you want built be built. I will also give you this scroll that allows your orders to be followed as if they are from me. Tenzou will also be a watchdog, in that he will make sure that your orders are for the good of the village."

Keeping the fact about Tenzou making sure that stuff that needs building are built, Naruto then said, "Well jiji, guess I can't say no to those missions. Though for the Anko mission, it's better if Kurumi-chan's the one who does it, since it might be more comfortable with Anko having a women remove the seal. How about that?"

"I guess that that's a pretty good idea. I'll have Anko be here in a while."

"Great! I'll fetch Kurumi in the meanwhile." And with that, Naruto disappeared to pick Kurumi up from the compound to meet Anko and the Sandaime, while with the snap of a finger, an ANBU came to pick Anko up from wherever she is, most probably at the dango stall.

-BREAK-

After a moment, Kurumi appeared within the arms of Naruto, still whining due to Sandaime interrupting her spar with Hinata, and a moment later, Mitarashi Anko appeared beside Naruto, wearing her usual ensemble of tan overcoat with body fitting mesh suit and miniskirt. Kurumi, still wearing her sparring clothes which consist of a black shirt, black short with a red lining and with her waist length red hair tied at the back, then saw Anko before saying, "So you're the one who has the Cursed Seal eh?"

Hearing this, Anko almost charged at Kurumi, before hearing the Sandaime said, "Anko, stand down. Kurumi here is the first wife of Uzumaki Naruto, a seal master, with herself being a seal master as well, and she is going to try to remove the seal from you. At the very least, I told her to place a stronger seal on you to suppress the seal."

Anko immediately grabbed her neck where the seal resides, before saying, "Hah! As if a civilian can do that! No civilian has the skills required to even touch me, let alone this seal, yet you claim to be able to remove it? Where does that confidence ca-" her words were cut short when she was suddenly on the ground with Kurumi standing atop her body, one foot on her lower back with one hand placing a seal on her upper back. Surprised at this, the ANBUs, four in total immediately appeared before placing their tantos on her neck, yet, Kurumi didn't even look fazed.

She then suddenly said, "I may be a civilian, heck, I am Naru-kun's first wife, yet..." and with that, she disappeared before all the ANBU finds themselves on the ground, restrained by seals placed on their chests, suppressing their chakra and prevents movement, both at once. She then continued to whisper to Anko "...I actually am a Kage-level civilian, and the only reason for me to not go into battle with my Naru-kun is that I want to be the home where he and our kids come back, the place where they can confide and cry on, and be their holding place when the world is against them. Do NOT take me as a weakling. Even Sarutobi can prove that, and thus the reason why he didn't bother me."

Sarutobi just sighed, he knew how strong she is. He sparred with her once in a while and her vast experience as a thousands of year old being shows during that. He can't even touch her sometimes, and he was considered the God of Shinobi! He should give that title to someone who is the daughter to the REAL God of Shinobi, the Sage of Six Paths. But he still has his own pride, and he will not let the title go without a fight. Anyway, after that sigh, Kurumi just released Anko and the ANBUs, the seals made using her chakra causes them to disappear at a moment's notice.

Anko, remembering the sight of Kurumi's skills, then said, "You can remove this seal? This... mark was on me for a long time, and the best anyone can do so far is to place a seal on it to suppress it. This mark of a traitor has caused me immense grief... You really can remove it?" with a very desperate voice, tears almost breaking out and her lips quivering.

Hearing such hopelessness coming from a supposedly strong willed kunoichi, she hugged her gently, letting her cry in her warm embrace, not sparing anything in order to calm her down. After a while, she calms down, before standing up, taking out a kunai, licking it erotically, and said, "Any of you who speaks of this sight, I will castrate him with a rusty spoon that's on fire! You got that?!"

All the men just grabbed their balls, silently nodding to the crazy kunoichi. She then left with Kurumi, who went to Kurumi's clan compound to handle her seal. Naruto meanwhile, was accompanied by the ANBU Tenzou to go to the barrier seal centre.

-BREAK (WITH KURUMI)-

Along the way to her mansion, Kurumi saw that she was shunned along the way there. The people, knowing of her apprenticeship to Orochimaru, shunned and hated her because of her association to him, even when she's one of the most loyal and skilled ninja that Konoha had. It brought her memories back towards the time when she's still caged within Naruto, and her fist clenched. Trying to prevent the possible bloodshed that might occur in the future, she sped herself up, forcing Anko to catch up with her. After a while, they reached the rundown apartment that they pretended to live in. Seeing the dilapidated sight of the building causes Anko to whistle, before saying.

"Damn! And I thought I lived in a bad house! You, him, his other wife and your daughter all lived in here?" If there is one thing Anko is not known for, it's tact. Yet, Kurumi just smiles, not replying anything, until they reached the door to the house. "Hold my hand," Kurumi said to Anko. Seeing no harm in this act, Anko held Kurumi's hand, before Kurumi touched the doorknob. Then suddenly, Anko felt like she was being turned in a washing machine's spin cycle with all her organs shifted to different locations, causing her to feel dizzy as all hell, before she felt her feet touch solid ground and throws up. After a while, she said "W-w-what the hell was that?! I felt like shit!" Kurumi just smiled and answered "So that was your first experience in Hiraishin transportation eh? Gets the new ones all the time. Anyway, here's our real home. That was just a cover for us so that the villagers didn't attack us."

The compound left Anko speechless. Not just the sheer size of it, the fact that the gardens in front of the main house had a whole bunch of colourful flowers and a fountain is what left Anko gaping. Watching her charge gape like that causes Kurumi to giggle, before saying "You know, this is what happens when a Kage-level housewife gets bored during the days. She gardens." Anko, who was still stupefied at the sheer beauty of the garden, with its multi coloured flowers, the butterflies flying around, the beautifully sculpted fountain with a small hut beside it was then pulled by Kurumi towards the main house, where she was immediately brought to the room that Naruto designates as his sealing laboratory.

Once inside the room, Kurumi activates a seal on the wall beside it, which turns the entire room into a room of whiteness, no door, no nothing. Kurumi then unseals a sealing set from her forearm, before creating Shadow Clones that starts to paint the walls and floor with massive amounts of seals, which Anko can't read heads or tails about. After a while, the clones finished painting the seals and they disappeared without a trace, the sign of someone with extremely good chakra control. Anko was still staring at the seals on the walls which causes the previously completely white walls to become stained with the mark of various seals for uses unknown with a circle of white right in the middle of the seal formation when Kurumi spoke. "Those seals are chakra, noise, motion and a lot of other combination of seals that can probably suppress even a bijuu. Now let's see what your seal consists of. I need you to be completely naked for that, in case the seals spread somewhere else and we didn't know it. Don't worry, there is no one in here except for me and you, and you have nothing to hide from me."

Anko just nodded, knowing that this person here won't lie to her, before unbuckling her belt, removing her skirt, her mesh shirt, shin guards, shoes and her overcoat, and also her hair tie, for good measure, revealing her body, much more scarred than any women her age ought to be, the sign of a great kunoichi. It also shows her C-cup boobs, and the violet hair of her pussy. Kurumi just looked at her from top to bottom, before doing so again, and nodded for no apparent reason. Anko suddenly felt like she's a piece of meat, and said "Well, what are you waiting for!? Let's get this show on the road already!"

"Nothing. Just admiring the body of a strong kunoichi. I think you can be a good sparring partner for Hina-chan. She really needs someone like you to spar against. And not to mention that you are beautiful, really." Hearing this causes Anko to blush, before she continued. "However, we are here today to see this Cursed Seal of yours, and not just to look at your body. And for that, I need you to lie down in this white circle of the seals."

Nodding, Anko lied in the middle of the room where there are no seals, before her shoulder was looked at by Kurumi. The seal looked like three tomoes in a circular configuration was surrounded by a ring of squiggles, a simple Evil Suppression seal (though actually, for someone else, that seal was much more complex than how she saw it) to suppress the seal's influence. "You must've been in a lot of pain due to this seal. The Evil Suppression seal may stop the advancement of the seal, but it never completely eradicates it, causing the seal's influence to still reach you. Don't worry, Naru-kun already explained the situation to me, and I agreed do to anything can to annihilate the seal, though I will need to remove the suppression seal and activate it for me to be able to destroy the seal. Is that okay with you, Anko-chan?"

Anko just nodded, agreeing to the procedure. "Okay! I will start the procedure now, so you might need to brace for pain. Unfortunately I have no items that you can bite to remove the pain, so-"

"There's a leather block in one of my coat's pocket. I know that bringing it would come in handy today."

Kurumi then took the block before handing it over to Anko, who bit it, bracing herself for the pain that was about to come. Kurumi then painted a bunch of seals on the suppression seal, before running through a couple of handsigns and presses her now glowing fingers to the seal. "Release!" She cried, and the Evil Suppression seal slowly disappears, before multiple tomoe marking spread from the original seal throughout her own body, corrupting her chakra and causing a wave of unearthly chakra to explode from her. Meanwhile, Kurumi was busy analysing the seal at its origin point, and was surprised at what she found.

"_The arrays used for this seal are not complicated. In fact, the creator somehow brute-forces any problem that he found using a certain injection of nature chakra and a... what's this? This looks like a storage seal, but somehow... it doesn't seem to store items, but the seal arrangements and runes are like the ones that dad's soul shard made for me and Naruto... wait. That's it! It's meant to store someone's soul shard! But this is one hell of a way to brute-force it. It's like he ripped his soul and places it in here, where that soul shard, combined with the seal array, controls a certain function of the seal that causes her chakra to change...The problem now is that the seal is too far intertwined with Anko-chan's chakra network to remove it.. The seal is shabby, and from what I can see, the only way to remove it is to defeat or destroy the soul shard. But after that it needs a new controller for that part of the seal, or she'll go berserk due to the nature chakra coursing through that seal, somehow corrupted due to both the soul shard and the part of the seal that absorbs both the nature chakra and binds it to the owner. Nature chakra is naturally dangerous, but this seems deliberate by the creator. It's like he wants the user to go crazy. But considering Orochimaru is the one who creates this, it's no wonder that the seal is this bad in both execution and design. Can't argue that he's a genius though. Brute forcing something like this should be impossible. And removing it seems to be dangerous, so the better way is to either intertwine it even more with her chakra system, or to kill her. It seems that the advantage that it provides is too good to be removed. But I need to remove the rest of the failsafes first. There's the killswitch, the immobilizer seal, the seal that absorbs her chakra and suppresses it, even the tracking seals. Though all of them are shoddy. Even the Hyuuga's are much better than this. So the best way is to remove the failsafes, then divert the control array of the seal to her mind instead of to the soul shard, place a strong influence suppressing seal to prevent the converting array's mysterious power from making Anko-chan crazy, and to change the chakra suppressor to act like Hinata-chan's seal, also, another layer of activateable chakra suppressor on top, because her chakra is going to increase so much due to the seal constantly sucking her chakra has stopped, and even enhances it a bit with nature chakra. She's gonna be even more of a powerhouse, properly trained. So she'll need it to go to infiltration missions. Also, need to hide the seal a bit, and need to figure out what to do with the soul shard. The rest, a Shadow Clone would be enough."_

She then immediately created a Shadow Clone which immediately starts the process of editing and changing the seal, while Kurumi meditates to think of a way to either remove that soul shard, or to replace it with something else. _"What about both? From our studies of our mate mark seals, Naruto and I found a way to link souls using seals. Father is definitely the most powerful seal master ever existed. Anyway, by using the same array with the kanji for 'soul' as its base, I can extract that soul shard, but it still needed a place to be stored in, or it will just jump to the nearest person that it found. Also, I need to replace the soul shard, and I think the purified youki can do the job. I'll place about three of my tails' worth of power into the seal, in case something happened, the sheer power of the purified youki should be able to overcome such troubles. I'll figure out what to do with the soul shard later, now I need to remove it first after my clone finished the editing of the other parts of the seal."_

By this time, Anko was trying her best to not scream while her chakra was being corrupted by the seal and is causing her so much pain, and she was slowly failing to do so. The clone then finished rearranging and recreating parts of the seal while she's under such intense pain, and starts to create a series of seals using her chakra on air to pull the soul shard out of the seal. When Naruto and Kurumi both realised that the mark on their chests are a type of seal, they immediately tried to unravel the secrets behind it during their studies of seals. Needless to say, modern sealing arts didn't even compare to the ones that the Sage uses, even if they are Uzumakis. They only managed to decipher about 15% of the seal, the sheer complexity of it boggles both their mind. Though the main part that they managed to learn from it is the so called soul seal, a modification towards ones soul that allows them to put a seal directly into one's soul, though they only know the basics.

Once the chakra soul barrier, which looks like a sphere made of bluish chakra suspended on the clone's hand via chakra control and has multiple markings of chakra seals on it, is ready, the clone then places the sphere, which starts the size of a watermelon, but slowly shrinks to the size of the tomoe marking of the Cursed Seal when placed on it, before a purplish chakra flowed into the sphere, slowly being absorbed by the soul barrier.

Meanwhile, Kurumi was gathering three of her tails' worth of purified youki to replace Orochimaru's soul shard into her palms, which now looks like a contained ball of golden flames with six black spiral markings, one on top, one on the bottom, and four on the sides, situated 90 degrees of each other and connected via thick black lines. Naruto and Kurumi were still confused by the chakra's looks, since whenever they activate it, a lot of weird patterns appeared on the chakra's location. They have totally no idea why that happens, but it sure makes for an awesome sight.

Once she finished gathering the power into her palms, she waited for the clone holding the soul shard to finish the absorption. Once the absorption was finished, the clone immediately pulled the sphere of purple chakra, which was slowly coalescing into a figure of something, out of the seal and Kurumi immediately slammed the chakra into the seal, immediately compressing it into the seal's patters, before shouting "Seal!" while continuing to place both her palms on the seal.

The result was instantaneous. The purplish chakra that was flowing from Anko changed immediately into a golden colour which causes her to gasp, before the feeling of immense pain from the seal becomes a relaxing feeling circulates throughout her body, causing her arms to gain a line of golden flames starting from the seal, to the arms and ends in a spiral pattern on her palm, which was also mirrored by her right arm, except that the line starts at the seal, passes behind her neck before going through her shoulder and split right at her spine, going straight to her tailbone, ended in a spiral pattern and split to both her legs, and another line that went to her head. Another line also spread from the seal to her heart, where a spiral symbol appeared.

This change was a welcome yet totally unexpected by both Kurumi and Anko, both who are gaping at the sight. A moment later, Anko lifted her hand up and observed the markings on her body, feeling extremely interested at it, and she also felt stronger than she ever was. Testing her motions, checking whether anything of hers are broken or lost, she stood, revealing the golden markings with all their glory, while also checking out where else the markings spread to. Kurumi and her clone was still gaping at this point, not noticing that Orochimaru's chakra that the clone was holding has now coalesced into a figure of a white snake with Orochimaru's head as its head. After a while, Anko decided that the silence due to her seal was a bit too much, and spoke.

"Okay. Whatever you did to the seal changed it into... this. Whatever this is, it made me felt better than ever before. In fact, I never felt this great my whole life! I felt like I can kick the old man's ass, and come back for more! And my chakra is so much more than ever before!" she said while still looking around her body to look at the seal's effects. "And not just that, the markings, weird as they are, look cool too!" She then looked at Kurumi, before asking. "Uh... Hey there, you okay?" before touching her shoulders.

This snapped Kurumi out of her funk, before she shook her head and says, "Uh, yeah. I never expected that to happen though. Not in a million years. I was hoping that the purified youki would act as a new controller for the seal, allowing for you to use the seal without any pain and the corrupting influence, but it just changed the power source as a whole too. And gives you about... I'd say Kage-level chakra. You need to retrain your chakra control though, it's gonna suck initially."

"Purified youki? What's that?"

"Hmm... there's no good way to explain it, so here goes. You know of the bijuus?"

"Of course! Who didn't!?"

"Well, here's the thing..." and with that, Kurumi launches into an explanation of the bijuus, their mates and a whole lot of other stuff which takes hours. By the end of the explanation, Kurumi was tired, and Anko had her jaws on the floor. She recollected herself before saying.

"So you're actually the Kyuubi, found a great mate in Naruto, became a hanyou, and gave birth to a child while keeping the purified youki from the Juubi's remnants that you are?"

"Yes. Also, you better not say anything of this to anyone. Until the time comes, this is a secret so huge that it can shake the world."

"Tell me about it. Don't worry, the secret is safe with me."

"I hope so. Anyway, the seal's changes are complete, though it still looks like the old one for some reason. But at least that allows us to cover up the fact that the seal's changed against possible spies."

"Yeah. I'd like that. Gives me an advantage against enemies."

"Well, I guess you'll need to train your new skills, and retrain your old ones, considering the chakra absorption effect of the old seal is gone, causing your chakra to gain a massive increase. Make sure you retrain your chakra control and your elemental chakra control."

"Will do. I am forever in your debt for this. But now, what should we do with that?"

Kurumi looked at what she was pointing at, and looked at the white snake her clone held. "Hmm... Orochimaru's soul shard eh...? Well, better store it, in case it might be needed sometime later."

"What do you mean by 'store it'?"

"I mean, use it and place the shard in an inanimate object. Can also be used somewhat like a voodoo doll later. Just need a proper human-like effigy."

And with that, she ran through some handsigns, before the entire room cleared up, and become the original room once more before they left. Kurumi immediately told Kushina to gather some straw or wood from around the house, and create a human-like figure of it. Once the figure was complete, the clone then pushed the soul shard into the figure, made of sticks, straws with some strings tied to prevent it from breaking up. This caused the figure to glow with a sickly purple glow, before it settles.

"There. Now, we can use this doll to either know what Orochimaru is doing, though it's going to be a bit hard, or we can torture him from afar, like so." She then stabbed the doll with her clawed finger.

-OVER IN OTOGAKURE...-

Orochimaru, the infamous missing nin from Konoha was busy looking at his research notes about immortality and the Sharingan when a massive pain, which felt like a giant claw tore through his body, causing him to keel over and felt like he almost died. "Impossible! I cannot die! What was that anyway?"

-BACK IN KONOHA...-

"Okay, that's enough. I'm very sure that he felt that, no matter how, and for now, it's better if we were to place it in a secure area, and there is nowhere more secure than our vaults." The vaults of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was made by Minato himself, with more seals than the barriers around the Hokage tower. Such a place is the best place to store such a thing, surrounded by massive numbers of suppression and restraining seals.

Anko, on a scene of never before seen humility, bowed down to Kurumi, before saying. "I am in your debt for life for removing this stain from me. I am yours to command, as long as it doesn't go against the Hokage's wishes."

"Get up Anko-chan. If there is something I want you to do, it is to be Kushi-chan and Hina-chan's sparring partner. They'll need a strong kunoichi like you to be their role model, and I'm sure that you want to train your new powers. Who else than someone who had those powers from birth?"

"Hmmm... I guess that that's a good idea. I'm fine with that. How am I going to enter the compound anyway?"

"Well, I'll place a signalling seal on you, so that when Hina-chan or Kushi-chan can spar, we'll signal you. It'll feel like a needle prick, and you can signal us back using the same seal, then I or Naru-kun will pick you up. Is that fine?"

"I guess so. Heck, you can tattoo any seal you want on me as long as it didn't harm me if you so want to."

Kurumi then proceeds to tattoo the signalling seal on Anko, before grabbing her and taking her outside the mansion, only now noticing that it's dark. "Huh. We've been doing the seals for a while eh? About 10 hours."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go now. I'll come back later to train with you guys. Later!" and with that, Anko left the ruined apartment building and went back to her home, still giddy with the prospect of the seal's changes.

-WITH NARUTO A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO...-

Naruto was currently walking with Tenzou towards the Konoha Sealing Barrier centre underneath the Hokage Tower to check on, or add to the sensory capabilities of the barrier. Before he left, he created hundreds of Shadow Clones that went everywhere. Looking at Tenzou, and feeling the air of confusion around him, Naruto said, "Those clones went to do simple defence improvements: trap seals, strengthening seals on the walls, massive self repair seals, chakra absorption seals combined with jutsu cancellation seals, among others."

"That last part, what kind of seal was that?"

"Oh that? That was a seal that me and Kurumi recreated from her father's skill, a combination of seals that allows a jutsu's chakra be absorbed into the seal, causing the jutsu itself to become useless. Though an impact from say, a Doton jutus would still hit, but that's what the strengthening seals are for."

"The chakra, what will it be used for then?"

"The absorbed chakra will be used to power the seals at the walls, and will cause the walls to be even stronger the more chakra flows into the seals. It is meant to be a self sustaining seal based defence that can take anything that came at it and use it back towards the enemy. That is what all those clones are for."

Understanding the reason for the clones, Tenzou stayed silent and both of them continued their walk through the Hokage tower, with Tenzou receiving salutes from any ANBU member that saw him. After a while, they reached the centre, located underground beneath the Hokage Tower and had a massive, solid door that can only be opened by someone with the right passkey. Naruto then entered the passkey, which consists of a card key engraved with the Hokage's chakra and the password, before the door, engraved with the symbol for Konoha's Barrier Team, slid upwards, revealing the sensor chamber for the detection system, which consists of a huge sphere of water in the middle of the room, with a square formation of conical pillars in front of it, with three person around it, all of them wearing white robes with one of them sitting in the middle of the square pillar formation and the other two flanking him. The intercept team was currently playing cards without a care in the world at the upper levels of the detection chamber, a sight that causes Naruto's blood to boil.

The barrier team was happily playing cards when suddenly, without a warning, a massive KI crashed upon them all, causing them to jump up to counter any attacks that came towards them, their previous card game forgotten. Looking around, all that they saw is an ANBU and a blonde giant, one whom they recognizes as Uzumaki Naruto, the resident pariah, and now a big guy. Feeling confused, they almost lowered their guard when Naruto shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?! ARE YOU EVEN DOING YOUR JOB!? HOW CAN YOU BE PLAYING CARDS ON DUTY?!"

The intercept squad was about to blow Naruto off when the ANBU took out a scroll, before saying, "By order of the Hokage of Konoha, this person, Uzumaki Naruto, is given full power to do what is necessary to improve the readiness of Konoha's Barrier Team, and any instructions from him will be followed to the letter, with this ANBU, codenamed Tenzou, be the watcher to determine whether or not his commands are followed and whether they are beneficial or not to Konoha, in which if the case is not so, he can cancel out this scroll at any time. Signed, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen." He then passes the scroll to one of the intercept team's member, before he confirmed that the Hokage seal on the scroll is authentic.

"It may be a standby moment, but what happens when an enemy suddenly approaches Konoha? Will you be able to intercept them fast enough if you're just relaxing here? Will you be able to stop an attack before it starts with you all lazing around like this? I thought that the Barrier Team was meant to be an early warning system for any attacks towards Konoha. Yet you are all just sitting there, playing cards?"

Naruto then proceeds to jump towards the water sphere, before looking around the seals within the room to determine their functionality. _"Well, at least the seals are still functioning well. They can also function for a while longer. I think the only thing that I can do now is create a secondary function to the barrier so that they can also act as a solid barrier when the condition necessitates it. My clones may have reinforced the strength of the wall, but I can improve the barrier's detection, and also the range of it."_

And with that, Naruto creates massive numbers of clones who went to their job of painting the seals around the room and the sphere of water so that they can detect even further and with a better warning system, combined with the possibility to become a tough chakra wall to either prevent enemies from entering or leaving the area, and can even isolate chakra to prevent any detection. He then dispels a clone to inform the clones above ground on what to do with the barriers.

A couple of hours passed with Naruto doing his sealing tasks and the rest of the barrier team and Tenzou watching him crafting complicated seals with amazing speed and complexity like they are nothing at all. After a while, the new barriers are complete, together with the new function of the barrier. After spending the next hour explaining the new functions of the barrier towards the members of the barrier team while also berating their lack of readiness, he left to his house to take the mission report from Kurumi if it is complete, and saw that it is already night time. _"Damn time flies fast," _he mused, before Hiraishining towards his compound. Once there, Kurumi told him what happened, before he immediately went to the Hokage's office to meet with Kurumi and to give the reports towards the Hokage.

After the report, the Hokage summarises it. "So, Kurumi didn't remove the seal, but turns it into some other kind of seal, and you improved on the design of the seals used for the barrier and added an extra function. Is that right both of you?"

"Yup." Both of them answered.

"Well, you both have done the missions well. I am hoping that you can be contacted later for any 'errands', Naruto."

"Of course old man! We won't disappoint you in anything!" Naruto said before grabbing Kurumi and disappearing in a yellow flash.

Sarutobi just chuckles, before saying "Those two are going to be the death of me."

-BREAK-

About one and a half years has passed after those last errands, and there are some major changes that occurred towards the Uzumaki-Namikazes. First was Kushina. She has reached her growth spurt, reaching about 5'8" now, and is a real beauty, with her shoulder length golden blonde hair, oval face, blue eyes and whisker marks, which when combined with her B-cup breasts, toned legs, firm ass and her nice figure due to her constant training with her father causes her to become the attraction in the academy, in that a lot of the boys are crazy for her due to her looks, and some of the villagers even looked at her lecherously, but not daring to bother her due to her father. She also became the strongest kunoichi in the academy, with great marks in all categories and in spars, no one can even think of matching her. Somehow, the only kunoichi capable of matching her was her stepmother, her Hina-mama, who she still calls as such. Kiba was eyeing her for a while, before she beat the crap out of him in another spar, and telling him "You better stop looking at me like that mutt boy, or you'll be meeting my dad after this, and I never won against my dad. Against my family, you are no alpha male, so please keep your doggy mouth shut. I respected you as a comrade, but bother me again, and you'll see why the people feared my dad." Needless to say, Kiba decided to cut his losses and stopped bothering her, lest he were to meet her father, widely known as the strongest shinobi in the academy.

Another change is towards Hinata. With the constant presence of Anko who was retraining her skills together with the Uzumaki-Namikazes and a near daily sparring session with her, she improved by leaps and bounds, so much so, that even Anko, with her Snake Style taijutsu was hard pressed to match with her due to her sheer speed and flexibility. The only reason why Anko still won most of their spars is because she had more experience than her, and because she uses her new seal mark. She has also mastered all the Hyuuga's secret clan arts, knowing the Eight trigrams 128 Palms, the Rotation and the Air Palms, and combined with her flexibility and continuously trained speed and confidence, she became a feared person in the academy. Even the Hyuugas are no longer bothering her, now that she was stronger and was always escorted by either Naruto or Kushina, both more than capable of handling anything that came their way. In the academy, she gained the second best position, with Kushina winning, but by only marginally. Though the fake Caged Bird seal was still on her forehead, which she proudly displays.

Kurumi was now good friends with Anko, and they both usually sparred together, with Kurumi being the only person who can fight toe-to-toe with her on a daily basis. She discovers her addiction to dango, and decided to learn how to cook dango, but that was for another time. They both also discovered that the purified youki that she placed within her seal has recovered in just a couple of months, causing Kurumi to think of the possibility of making more of the seal and keeping the notes, but decided not to do anything of it yet. They also discovered that the seal can improve her healing rate when activated, calms her down, and increases her combat abilities among other bonuses. Kurumi's constant sparring with Anko also helped improve Anko's skill to be even better than before.

Also, another person that Naruto has helped appeared in the academy, looking much better than she was before. Kurama Yakumo, once too sickly and weak to go to the academy, has started attending the academy about a year ago. Though she is still physically weak, she never falters, intending to repay Naruto's effort in helping her to its maximum. She never stopped studying both her clan arts and what the academy teaches, and kept going through all the taught materials like never before. Though she still lost to most people during spars, she compensates it with a great theoretical mind and a great imagination, both are a necessity of genjutsu users.

Naruto has spread his special bug clone network far and wide, getting near real time reports of all the happenings within the village remotely through his bug clones. What's more impressive is that they are as of yet undetectable, with nothing differentiating them with a speck of dust, a small rock, or just bugs. From what he knows, the council kept trying to have him banished, which the Sandaime prevented, the elders are Danzo supporters, Danzo still kept his ROOT program on and had a couple of very prominent clan's members in his command. He also tried to get Kushina once for his own purposes, thinking that the daughter of a jinchuuriki (which he no longer was) can have special powers (which he undoubtedly is correct about, though in a roundabout way). Also, the Uchiha are planning a coup, which he knew thanks to a clone disguised as a tiny stone within Itachi's pocket, whom he knew was the Sandaime's spy. This last fact really bothered him to no end, and he was going to put it in his hands and prevent this stupid massacre.

-BREAK-

At night time, Konoha was a sleeping city, its inhabitants had already closed their shops for the day, leaving only the ninjas and the wild animals roaming the streets to appear. Within the inky blackness of the night, Naruto, wearing an all black ensemble with his trusted cloak with him, ready to find the target of his self appointed mission to stop Uchiha Itachi from committing the massacre that Danzo had suggested to him earlier, which he knew from a clone of him in Itachi's pocket. Knowing of Danzo's true plans, Naruto has managed to convince the Sandaime to let him handle this matter.

-FLASHBACK-

The Sandaime was busy doing his favourite pastime, which was reading Icha Icha while having his Shadow Clones do all his work when Naruto suddenly barged through the doors of his office and started creating multiple seals on air around him, which causes the area to be engulfed by a blue glow. Hiruzen then stood up, before he slowly spoke, his voice brimming with anger. "Naruto, I usually let you get away with so much. So now, please tell me why you are making a sealed barrier within my office without my permission."

"Jiji, I know of the Uchihas and their coup." The Sandaime was about to reply that it isn't his matter to be concerned of, before Naruto continued. "And I know what was going to happen, who's idea was it, and how does it go." At this, the Sandaime gaped, and Naruto continued his explanations.

"Jiji, the Uchihas are going to perform a coup, sure, but Itachi killing all of them are not a good idea. I know that you didn't order him to kill off all the clan members, but Danzo, that snivelling bastard, went behind your orders and managed to convince Itachi that only by killing off all his clan members will he be able to save the village, when he actually only wants to gain the Uchiha's Sharingans to be used as a secret technique for himself with Orochimaru's help."

"So... Danzo is trying to gain more power using dirty tricks... he was a major thorn in my side, and always was. His warmongering will bring Konoha to disaster instead of towards peace, and his act will damage Konoha. Though I am surprised on how you know all this. Care to explain it, boy?"

Sighing, Naruto then explains the self made spy network that he built within the village using clones with purified youki as cores, allowing them to function far, far longer than regular Shadow Clones, and even allowing him to gain a lot of information over nearly everything that has been happening within the village. And once again, Hiruzen was gobsmacked that this child, has a much more comprehensive, instantaneous, and most importantly, undetectable spy network than his does. All his information and the potential for a major takedown of a thorn in his side can all be gained by cooperating with this kid in front of him.

"*sighs* Naruto, that... was a bit too much. But still, before I say anything, I would like you to explain your plans to me first before you start performing them."

"Alright. The first part of my plan is to prevent Danzo from meeting Shisui so that Danzo will be unable to get Shisui's eye that has the capability to perform the Koto Amatsukami, a genjutsu that can completely control someone, and compels them to follow their bidding. Kurumi was controlled to attack Konoha using this jutsu. After that, I can unhenge my clones in the middle of the night and have them kill each perpetrator of the coup and only the perpetrators, and preventing any other unnecessary casualties to this disaster. After that, if Danzo would still like to continue with his plans to get the eyes from the dead Uchihas, my clones will prevent any of them from getting close to them, while at the same time have you and your ANBU attack Danzo's underground ROOT HQ, and disable his team immediately."

"You sound angry at him. Why?"

At this question, Naruto's KI spiked, before he calmed himself. "He tried to kidnap Kushi-chan a couple of times, and even tried just getting her blood samples to either clone her or use Orochimaru's technique to implant the bloodline into someone. Unfortunately, he didn't count on the blood being poisonous to everyone except us, and the experiment promptly failed. Miserably too. He also failed to get any of mine, Kushi-chan or Kurumi-chan's blood samples, which gave me some relief."

Hearing this, Sarutobi just sighed. He knew how overprotective Naruto is towards his family, and will go to the ends of the world to protect them, no matter how strong they are. Even shy Hinata's growth with him has been nothing short of phenomenal, and now, she can give Anko without her Blessed Mark's (that's what she calls it) power a run for her money if pure taijutsu is the only thing involved.

"Alright Naruto. It sure seems that this will be the only way that will lead to the least deaths. Though Danzo's ROOT is a different matter entirely."

"From what my clones can see, the compound is a huge underground compound, and he has around 200-300 members that was either active or inactive at one time, all extremely loyal towards him."

"Are there any other way for us to take him down without causing his ROOTs to retaliate towards Konoha? Other than wiping them all, of course."

"Well, I'm not sure of that. Maybe we can reintegrate them within the academy, and regain their emotions and their own thoughts instead of just following blindly someone's orders. Yeah. Now that I think of it, that would be the best course of action, by reintegrating them within the academy. Might also get some better ninjas at it, and can improve the general quality of our ninjas. Though they still need to recover their emotions again. His training causes them to lose their emotions and most of their sense of rationality, and this can be more devastating than anything. So, what do you think of my plan?"

"I think it's fine, but we'll be having a long chat after this about what can and can't be done. I would also want any other 'side activities' that you did be mentioned to me. Understand?"

"Okay, old man. But that is for a later date. Now, we need to handle Danzo, his goons, and the Uchiha. You'll handle the first, I'll handle the second. I'll start with Itachi first, then I'll let you handle Danzo. When I'm done, just throw the kunai and I'll come. Is that okay with you, old man?"

"I guess that's a fine idea. Well, it's time these old bones work in battle again." And with that, he stood from his chair. Meanwhile, Naruto called him on his bullshit, considering that he's the one who reversed him on his aging. "Can it old man. We all know you're just bullshitting. Anyway, I'll turn off this barrier, and will go to my position to stop him." And with that, Naruto disappears.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Internally sighing, Naruto prepares himself to ambush both of them and stop them from starting the plans that will ruin Konoha as a whole, and shadowed the figure of Danzo, who was heading towards Shisui's location to take his eyes, all his ROOT guards already knocked out and replaced with Shadow Clones. _"Damn, this guy is fucking paranoid! I knocked out like 50 guards just now! Maybe he brought them together to take Shisui down. He needs to, since Shisui himself isn't a bad ninja. But I'll have a clone stop him before having a 'chat' with Itachi and Shisui. This didn't need to happen, yet it really did. Well, the only thing to do now is to ride this wave until its end, I guess."_ And with that, Naruto created a youki clone, before leaving himself to where Shisui and Itachi was going to meet.

-WITH THE CLONE-

The clone then dropped suddenly in front of the figure of Danzo, who was surprised that his guards didn't stop this person. With his black cloak and black dress up, he couldn't identify the person behind the mask, and this causes him to think that this person is someone that wants to kill him, an assassin. "Who are you?" Danzo asked, his hands ready to fly into hand seals in a moment's notice. But before Danzo can do anything, the figure dashed up to his location immediately with incredible speed. But with experience born of years of warfare, he managed to dodge the man's outstretched palm, only to fell into another attack that he cannot react against before placing a seal, made by chakra, on his body, before weird bluish markings spread from the point where the seal was placed to his whole body. Danzo's single eye was wide upon feeling that both his movement and chakra was sealed. He cannot move an inch! The cloaked person then came and grabbed him, lifted him on his shoulders before jumping out into the night, his mission completed.

-WITH REAL NARUTO-

The real Naruto was watching the clearing where Shisui and Itachi was about to meet to plan their own counter to the Uchiha's plans, and was watching the figure of Itachi who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Then suddenly, Shisui appeared in a shunshin right in front of Itachi, who didn't even looked at his location, before Shisui started to talk about their plans to disrupt the coup of the Uchiha clan. But before they can say anything, Naruto's all black figure appeared in front of them, causing both Shisui and Itachi to jump backwards and settled themselves in a defensive stance.

"Itachi, Shisui, relax. I am here to help both of you with your plans, under the Sandaime's orders."

"How can we trust you?" said Itachi with his usual stoicism, though his body is tensed to strike at this unknown intruder at a moment's notice.

"Here's a scroll from the Sandaime himself saying that I am to help you, and even use my own idea to handle the Uchiha's coup. In fact, you both didn't need to act. I will handle everything. Your plan of using the Koto Amatsukami is not really a good plan, since there might be those in the future that will still think the same way. It's better off if we were to use my plans, and you can use Koto Amatsukami at a later time where it is more important." Naruto then tossed a scroll with orders from the Sandaime to the two, who was surprised, though Itachi didn't show it. Shisui then caught the scroll and read it, and after a while, he closes the scroll with a snap.

"Well, I guess that what you said was true, and now that Danzo's plans have been thwarted, we can continue with our original planning." Shisui said.

"No. I have a better plan." And with that, Naruto explained his plan to both Shisui and Itachi. All the while, Itachi was thinking of this mysterious figure in front of him. _"He appeared out of nowhere without even alerting us of his presence! He is definitely someone powerful, but he claims to work for the Sandaime. And if what Shisui read was true, he definitely is with us. But what is his real motive? Who are you? An unknown like him is dangerous, especially when he knew of our plans and good enough to avoid my detection."_

Shisui and Naruto's talk was interrupted by the slow voice of Itachi asking Naruto a question. "And what, pray tell, is your benefit in all this? I find it hard to believe that you would do this just for Konoha."

"Believe it or not, Uchiha-san, I have no other reason to do this but for the sake of peace within Konoha. I know you are a pacifist who doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary, and with my plan, not just that the culprit for the coup can be annihilated; you can also clear your hand of the blood, and claim innocence. In fact, I would love to help you with your plans, if not for the fact that your plans are full of holes. With my plan, you can even start re-educating all the children within the clan against their currently budding mindset of Uchiha Superiority, a certain fact, which I know that you know is a whole load of crap. So how is it? Would you like to follow my plans? Or would you like to stain your hands with the blood of your own clansmen?"

This causes Itachi to think. With his plans, he can prevent unnecessary death, and if he followed through with Danzo's plans, it'll cause a lot more than just mass panic. He can even prevent a critical weakening of Konoha, and can still stay to protect her from future enemies. The more he thinks, the more that this person's plans are the better choice against the plague of pride infecting the Uchiha clan. His mind made, he speaks. "Alright. I suppose that your plan is a much better plan than ours are. But before your plans can begin, may I ask who are you, a person so trusted by the Sandaime that he allows you, someone unknown to his ninja force to be involved in his village's problems?"

"Well, if you would like to know me, then just know that my name is more known as Arashi. That is all that you will get out of me."

Hearing his name, Shisui almost jumped in shock. "Arashi? As in Arashi the Blood Drinker, said to be the most brutal mercenary out there, not leaving any enemies alive?"

Even Itachi's eyes widened a bit. Arashi's brutality towards his enemies are legendary, and his nickname came from the fact that survivors usually claims that he drinks his enemies' blood and eats their flesh and brains, leaving the survivors heavily traumatized, especially when the flesh and brain eating part occurs right in front of the survivor. Even someone as stoic as Itachi would shake inside his combat boots when someone eats his allies' brains in front of him. But knowing better than to trust rumours, Itachi decides to ask him of it. "Arashi-san, it is said that you usually ate your enemies' flesh and brains. Is this true or is this just an exaggeration?"

Hearing Naruto's loud sigh in response to the question, Itachi and Shisui let out a breath of relief, thinking that the rumours are fake. Siuddenly, they heard Naruto say, "Damn those survivors. I shouldn't let any live. They've spread out false rumours about me!" he then turned towards the two. "Actually, I ate the brains only. They contain knowledge you know. Unless if I'm too hungry, only then will I eat their flesh. I usually ignored their body. No reason to care about them, you know."

At this, Itachi and Shisui paled. This guy's a cannibal! "S-s-so d-does that mean that y-you will e-e-e-eat the b-b-b-brains of the Uchiha culprits!? That's defiling the body!"

"I will not do so. Too messy in front of their families. Maybe if I were to drag each and every body somewhere and cut their heads off, then I will. But I don't think so. It defiles their bodies, as you said. No matter if they tried to betray Konoha or not, they're still Konoha ninjas. I won't do something like that to allies, only to enemies." Naruto's voice then turned serious. "So, are we doing this or not?"

Hearing the change of tone, Itachi and Shisui straightened up, and prepared themselves to follow through with the act of eliminating the traitors within their clan. For Konoha.

-BREAK-

Within the walls of the Uchiha Clan compound, the guards that are patrolling didn't realise even for a second that they are being watched by multitudes of creatures and inanimate objects, remembering their patrol routes. After Naruto's constant spying over the Uchiha clan, he found out something terrifying: about 70% of the clan of about two hundred plans to betray Konoha, and most of them are the ones who are combat experts. They are strong, sure, but attacking Konoha itself will be the biggest mistake they will ever do, both towards their clan and Konoha itself.

Being watched by Itachi and Shisui on the walls of the compound, they watched as random pebbles and insects turned into human beings, fully armed with kunais in their hands though not looking like Naruto to prevent the survivors from identifying the would-be slaughterer of the Uchiha Clan.

They watched as the clones grabbed the patrols with inhuman strength that no one could escape from. They stood at their position as the clones sank their kunais into the patrol members' hearts. They shed a tear when the dead patrol members are unceremoniously thrown aside into hidden spots. They felt themselves die a little inside as they watched the clones systematically kill each and every perpetrator of the coup that they encounter outside the clan houses.

The clones outside are moving forwards silently to clear out any hidden members or spies within the area. Meanwhile, on an unseen signal, multitudes of clones, all henged into bugs or pebbles unhenged themselves right beside their targets before snapping their necks, causing clean kills without any sign. Some even died right beside their spouses. The reason they didn't woke up is due to the fact that the Naruto clones concealed himself extremely well, so much so that they felt nothing, not even when they died. A combination of silencing seals and the Linker Core's innate chakra suppression ability and his own Battle Mode kicking in prevents his target from detecting him until they died. After their targets are dead, they immediately henged themselves back into the pebbles and bugs, intend on going elsewhere to check the condition of the rest of them.

Itachi and Shisui had dropped from their position and is walking through the compound, watching as the clones stealthily and systematically kill off most of the Uchiha Clan. The sights that they saw almost made them regret following the plan, and Shisui decides to voice this. "Itachi, do you think what we are letting Arashi do is the best choice? I mean, killing everyone will weaken the village's military greatly, and will probably cause us to be targeted by the other villages. Is this the right choice?"

Itachi slowly closes his eyes before opening them, his Sharingan activated and spinning to memorize the faces of the dead, his cousins, his friends, his training partners, he wants to remember them all, and said to himself that all this is for the good of the village. After a while, he answered Shisui. "I don't know. I really don't, Shisui. But what I know is that Arashi is right. If they are left even with your Koto Amatsukami, they'll still have the kids be taught about Uchiha Superiority, thus letting the selfish ideal be passed down, and potentially giving birth to another generation of arrogant Uchihas. We cannot live forever Shisui, and the genjutsu can be broken with enough time and effort if someone realises it. Or even simpler, you will not be able to use it again for 10 years after that, causing a huge gap in time by which many other problems will arise. This may weaken Konoha initially, but it is for the better. Do not for one second think that I do not regret the sight of our clansmen dying. That is why I activated my Sharingan to remember them. So that whenever I sleep, when I'm awake, during whatever I'll do, I'll always remember the sacrifice that we, the remaining Uchihas, had to do in order to maintain peace. I hope that the people won't learn of this, yet our remaining clan member will understand this action."

Shisui just nodded before activating his Sharingan and doing the same as Itachi. "Well said brother. Well said. I have to say that this might probably be the best idea that can be performed in this situation." He then turned towards Itachi. "Itachi, when the remaining Uchihas want to vote for a clan leader, you'll gain mine. And I'm sure everyone else will do the same. You are the best fighter and leader in the Uchiha's current history, and we'll be damned if we are to choose anyone else as our leader."

At this, Itachi said nothing, though in his heart, he's extremely proud of the confidence that his clansmen showed on his skills and leadership capabilities. He promised within his heart that on the dead body of the Uchihas and on their immortal souls, he'll do his best to lead the clan, remove the arrogance of the Uchihas and end the cycle of hatred that plagues the Uchihas until now. And make sure that they are loyal to Konoha instead of their clan. He then walked forwards, Shisui following right beside him.

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, the real Naruto is heading straight towards where his clones are holding Danzo who was sitting on a small chair while being asleep and bound by layers of chakra chains, with the Sandaime already there to judge him. As soon as he reached the place, which is actually a training ground walled with barrier seals that the clones created beforehand, the Sandaime turned to face him before saying. "Ah Naruto, so good for you to be here."

"Likewise old man."

"Now, can you wake my friend here up so that I can judge him?"

Naruto then proceeds to remove the immobilizer and stasis seals that he placed on Danzo when he captured him and watched as he groggily woke up. Upon reaching full consciousness, he is immediately greeted with the sight of his friend and teammate, the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen and the jinchuuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hiruzen! What is the meaning of this!? Why am I bound?! Release me this instant!"

Ignoring him, the Sandaime started to speak in an authoritarian note. "Shimura Danzo, you are brought here in front of me to be judged on your transgressions against Konoha."

Danzo, upon hearing this, said "Transgressions? Hiruzen, what are you talking about?! I have done no such thing!"

The Sandaime once again ignored him and kept walking slowly around the chair that held the chained Danzo while saying, "You are guilty of not following the reigning Hokage's orders. He ordered you to disband your ROOT division, yet you did not. You also went behind his back and ordered the complete destruction of one of Konoha's founding clans to gain their powers for your own. You also conspired with a traitor of Konoha by the name of Orochimaru to run experiments on orphans and on yourself, defiling the grave of a previous Hokage to gain his powers for your own use. How do you plead?"

"Hiruzen, you must've gone senile in your old age. I did not-" anything he is about to say was cut short when one end of the chain broke through the cask he places on his left arm, revealing the grotesque face of Senju Hashirama on his shoulder and his discoloured arm due to the implantation of the artificial arm on his body.

"Once again, I ask: how do you plead?" Hiruzen said, his voice no longer merciful. This voice sends shivers down Naruto's spine. _"The old man still has spunk in his old age. Damn. Definitely not someone who you should mess with."_

Seeing that his biggest secret was exposed, Danzo just sighed. "It seems that I am discovered. Tell me Hiruzen, how did you found out what I was doing?"

"Should I tell a traitor my secrets? I doubt that. Since you have no pleas to push forward, any last words?"

"Hiruzen, know that everything that I do is for the sake of Konoha. All my actions are to put Konoha on top of everyone and to rule over all the Hidden Villages! I am-" his words was cut short by Naruto who is cutting his skull open using his wind chakra enhanced claws to reach his brain, a brain that can allow him the chance to control ROOT by being able to imitate Danzo completely, down to the last detail. At this admittedly gruesome sight, Sarutobi turned around before saying. "You know Naruto, hearing reports about you eating someone's brain and watching it is two extremely different matter."

Naruto who is still cutting Danzo's head open, the seals on Danzo's body had been disabled for a while, replied: "Yeah, of course. It is extremely brutal you know, watching someone eat another person's brains. But it is extremely useful as well. I gained all their knowledge, skills and memories, allowing me to imitate someone completely, though it sometimes can cause me to get so angry due to the atrocities that some people made. These are usually the ones that I despised. I have the memories of tens of rapists, murderers and killers in my mind among others. Though I hate their brains, sometimes the fastest way to gain information is by eating them. I cannot do anything about that. We use everything that we have no matter what."

The Sandaime just nodded, ignoring the squelching sounds created when Naruto picked Danzo's brain up and chewed them. No matter if he executed him, Danzo is still one of his best companion, friend and rival before the truth about what he did was found. It pains him to do something like that, but he understood that the village is more important than anything, even his life. A while later, Naruto is walking towards the Sandaime having completed his 'information extraction'. Hearing this, he turned around and is about to ask him of what he learned when he saw that his face is holding back a massive amount of anger, his fists clenched so tightly that it can probably crush someone's head while his KI is leaking like it's going out of style.

Watching this, Hiruzen is about to console him when Naruto said, "Stop, old man. Just stop. If this guy is someone that you considered your rival and friend, I'm afraid of what your enemies can do." Hiruzen is about to order Naruto to tell him about what he found out within Danzo's memories when Naruto turned around, saying "No. I will not tell you. Nor will I share it with you. His knowledge... It's just plain insane. He... he... Just no, old man. I'll keep this hidden. You really don't need to know."

Hearing the extremely sad tone that Naruto used, the Sandaime decides that he'll drop the matter, or maybe push it on a later date. Now it is time for the second stage of the plan: to imitate Danzo and to order ROOT to intergrate themselves into Konoha and stop their current activities on bringing 'peace' to Konoha through massive firepower, an objective that is, as good as it is, will not bring forth lasting peace, only an illusion of one, covered by hundreds upon hundreds of death behind the facade of peace.

-BREAK-

Within the ROOT HQ, 'Danzo' is walking towards his office while being flanked by two of 'his' ROOT member, both wearing the customary black cloak with a red line and the plain white porcelain mask of ROOT. As he reached 'his' office, he sat upon the wooden throne that Danzo usually sat on his arm back in its casing, before calling all available ROOT members to gather in front of him. All of them then gathered in front of him, kneeling and ready to receive any orders from their master.

'Danzo then stood, before saying. "ROOT! We have been discovered by the Hokage! Even now, my spies are giving news to me that he is preparing a huge force of ANBUs to strike this facility and take us down. I will face him in combat to delay him, but ultimately I will no doubt lose, his skills as the God of Shinobi is not just a name. No matter how much I wanted to take the title of Hokage from him, it is not possible with my plans in jeopardy. And so, this is my final order for all ROOT members. You are to integrate yourself with the regular ninja force of Konoha according to each of your own specialty! The time for us to hide in shadows is over, together with my life as I face the Sandaime! During that face off, all of you are to run away, and enter the regular ninja force or ANBU depending on your skills! Remember that ROOT exists to protect Konoha from the dark! And with my death, all of you, successors of my will and teaching, will do the same but in the light instead of from the darkness! Such is my final order, and I expect all of you to spread it to every member! I will face the Hokage, and you will run away to enter the regular forces. Goodbye, all of you. You are my soldiers, trained personally by me to thrive in the darkness. But that time is over, and we shall protect Konoha in the light! Now go! Go and bring Konoha to glory under the Hokage!"

All the ROOT members roared a battle cry before they all left, no doubt to execute 'his' final command while he walked towards the exit of the ROOT base. Inwardly, Naruto is smirking. His plans worked like a charm! The ROOT members didn't even question his orders! _"It seems your training in having them obey you 100% without even questioning you has turned back against you, didn't even bother to validate my identity, though it will still fail since I am completely Danzo right now. Well, time to get beaten up by the old man and make this ruse work."_

He then appeared at the exit of the ROOT compound, located within a dense woodland area beside the Hokage Monument, the Hokage already waiting with his ANBU forces around them, ready to finish him.

"Danzo! I have found you guilty of having disobeyed my orders and performing acts that endanger Konoha as a whole! Tonight, it all ends! A friend you may be, my rival you are, but I will not let you endanger Konoha anymore! Prepare yourself!"

Naruto, going back into his 'Danzo' persona, calmly speaks "So you decided to become my judge, jury and executioner, Hiruzen? I realise that I will not be able to defeat you. Not now, not even. As you said, the time for talk is over. Just know that whatever I do, it's all for the sake of Konoha, to make us stronger." And with that, 'Danzo' started waving handseals to perform one of his favourite jutsu, the Futon: Vacuum Sphere.

-BREAK-

The battle was short yet extremely devastating, craters made by Katon jutsus are everywhere, the trees broken and destroyed due to stray Futon jutsus, spikes of earth stood everywhere due to defensive and offensive Doton jutsus, but ultimately, as 'Danzo' said earlier, he lost, his body lying on the ground, scorched beyond recognition. Hoping for the safety of his surrogate grandson, he waved his fingers in a jutsu to completely incinerate 'Danzo''s body so that no one will be able to recognize it. Upon the completion, he turned around to leave, only to be met with the gobsmacked faces of the ANBU squad that surround the clearing. All of them had the same thing in their minds: _"Shit! No wonder he is called 'The God of Shinobi'! He crushed Danzo in minutes! That is also why he's the Hokage, he's the strongest guy, the head honcho!"_

Watching this, Hiruzen smiled before saying, "Are you young ones surprised? I am the Hokage for a good reason you know. I did not just become Hokage due to my age and experience. Now, clear this up."

The ANBUs, still shocked at their first experience of watching the Venerable Third in battle just nodded before disappearing to clear up the place. A while later, a huge boom is heard, and the ground where the entrance appeared suddenly fell down into a huge hole, the ROOT compound supporting it destroyed by the remaining ROOT members. All the while, the Sandaime is thinking about the safety of Naruto. Even if he knew that Naruto cannot be beaten that easily, nor can he be hurt as easily or the fact that he can recover from injuries that would kill most people in a day or two, he can't help but feel bad about attacking his surrogate grandson.

Suddenly, the gigantic figure of Naruto appeared in front of him from a shunshin from close range. He then saluted the Sandaime before giving his report. "'Errand' completed, old man. The Uchiha that agrees with the coup are dead, Danzo's ROOT is completely destroyed and so is his body. I substituted with his body right before that last Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb hits. Those ANBUs sure looked shocked at your battle capabilities don't they?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes, they did. I guess only you had ever sparred with me nowadays, so I can't fault them if they thought that I am still a decrepit old man with a cool hat on his head."

"Guess you can still joke around eh old man? Whatever. The situation is solved, though the death of so many Uchihas will weaken us a little. Well, I'll have no problems with me having to do the rounds or whatever you wanted me to do. Besides, with the influx of ROOT members that you'll gain afterwards, Konoha's military strength will remain. Though those guys will need to learn about emotions and comradery before entering the proper forces. There are a lot of those guys, and it's not going to be easy having them relearn their emotions."

"Well, good work Naruto. I'll send you the payment later. Thank you for solving the village's major problems in one swoop."

"No worries old man. And also, Itachi will make a good teacher and clan head. Just telling you." And with that, Naruto left the Sandaime, intending on going back home, Danzo's memories in his head are kept as secret even from his family. Maybe one day he'll tell them of it, but it's definitely not now.

-BREAK-

The next morning, the entire village is shocked by the news of the death of most of the Uchiha Clan, most probably due to assassins in the night. Coming in systematically, they killed the guards before going into the clan compound and killing their targets, so stealthy they are that no one woke up from these attacks. The Hokage promises that the culprit will be caught, and deployed most of his ANBU forces to track the assassins. Also, the death of the elder Shimura Danzo at the same night causes all the village members who supported the man to give out words of condolences. The man, not known to have any heirs is a great businessman and politician, and even the Sandaime respects him. The potential culprits are the one who also attacked the Uchiha compound. This day is later known among the villages as the 'Day of Massacre', where a lot of the prominent members of the village were killed by unknown assailants, causing cries of outrage and the need to increase security patrols in Konoha by the council to be heard.

Or so the public is told.

Behind the council doors lined with secrecy seals that Naruto created where only the shinobi council meets, the members are told of the true story about the Uchiha's coup attempts and Danzo's ROOT and their subsequent annihilation, thus the emptying of the Uchiha's seat on the council due to Uchiha Fugaku's death while they are electing a new leader. The clans wholly supported this move, saying that not doing so will be an even worse action, and will weaken Konoha severely.

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha compound, mothers and children are hugging each other, tears flowing from their eyes with loud cries of sadness coming out from their mouths as they watched the dead body of their brothers, their siblings, their parents, their husband and their wife being burned to ashes in a huge bonfire to prevent any enemies from defiling their graves and stealing their eyes or taking their body to discover their secrets. There are also the voices of those who wanted, no, demanded blood be spilt to avenge their killer. But suddenly, the voice of Itachi broke through their reverie amidst the sound of burning woods and human bodies.

"Everyone of the Uchiha Clan." Everyone then turned to the source of this voice who is standing in front of everyone in his ANBU Commander uniform. "I would like to ask all of you. Do you see the similarities among the dead?"

The gathered people pondered for a while about this before the soft voice of Uchiha Mikoto, the clan matriarch is heard. "They all wanted to perform the coup against Konoha and is ready to delay negotiations to prepare the attack. Is that right?"

Itachi nodded towards his mother. "Correct."

Then, the voice of another member is heard from the back. "So does that mean Konoha is guilty of killing them?! Our clansmen?! Our siblings!? My son..." before she broke down and cried on the shoulder of the Uchiha beside her, most of them feeling anger towards Konoha right now, Sharingan activated and ready to call for justice in the form of the Hokage's blood.

"Before you all do anything rash, try thinking of this. If the coup were to succeed, what will happen? There is no way that the Uchihas alone can win against all the forces that Konoha has. Even if we do win, a lot of our clan members will die still, and the remaining survivors will have to rule over a severely weakened Konoha and Uchiha clan, which will cause the other villages to come and attack us due to our weakness. Despite our clan's teachings, the Sharingan is not infallible. We will not be able to withstand such an onslaught of attacks, and we WILL lose. If we are to lose, the remaining members of our clan will be branded as traitors, causing our reputation to drop and proving to the people of Konoha that we are the power hungry people that they thought we are. Then, the further weakening of the forces due to the coup will cause other village to attack us, causing us to lose. Once again, due to the actions of our clan, Konoha ultimately loses. By doing this, we can hide the fact that we attempted a coup, thus preventing our reputation from taking a hit." Itachi said to persuade them from the path of vengeance.

"But what right do they have to kill our members?! We have been loyal to Konoha all this time!" someone else shouted.

"And that is why all of you, all of us are spared. All the dead are perpetrators of the coup, and no one else."

"How did the Sandaime know of it!? He must've had a spy within our clan!"

"He did. I am." Itachi said, much to the shock of everyone. "I am his spy, and I am the one who reported everything to him. This is the reason why the plan is known by him. But he chose the right road. Did you know that Danzo and the elders told me to kill the entire clan, not just the perpetrators?" at this, the people are shocked. How can someone let even the innocent and not guilty die for the wrongs of his other clanmates?! "He told me to kill everyone, and to be honest, I almost went through with it, until the Sandaime himself came to me and told me that I didn't have to do it. He called for someone to perform the deed, though I watched him along the way, making sure that he only kills those who are deemed guilty."

"That means you have a hand in killing them all!" a man shouted.

"True. I will not deny that. Hate me if you must, but know that this move is necessary. Even you know about it. Sad as it is, it is the best way to prevent our future generation from being treated as scum and/or the reason why the village is destroyed. The village that our ancestors together with the Senju clan created. Do all of you wanted our homes to be destroyed due to our own foolishness?" everyone shook their heads, some still had tears flowing from their eyes. "Then know that this is the best method there is. We will rebuild the clan as a whole, teach our future children a more humble way of life, ending the curse of hatred and the megalomaniacal ways of the Uchihas of old to prevent something like this from happening again. Will everyone follow me as we lead the Uchihas through a new age? An age where we are not known by our arrogance but for our combat prowess and our humility?"

Slowly and reluctantly the remaining members of the Uchiha clan nodded, understanding the sheer impact of the massacre and the effects that it had on them. Most of them swore within their heads that they'll prevent something like this from occurring again, their eyes shining with determination and regret. Watching this, Itachi smiled, knowing that he's one step closer to the mentality shift of the entire Uchiha clan. He then looked at the bonfire, a tear flowing from his Sharingan eye, before he whispered, "Father...", though the raging funeral flames did not reply.

Another even that occurred at the same time is that the Sandaime's office is suddenly filled with ex-ROOT members swearing fealty towards the Hokage, and will do anything as he commanded while kneeling in front of him. Massaging his head due to the impending headache, he said. "ROOT, you are once the followers of Danzo. How can I be sure that you will not betray me and stab me in the back when the time is right?"

The leader spoke. "Hokage-sama, the last orders from Danzo to us is that we are to go back up to the light and work under you, for you to command us as you wished. We also know that you killed him, thanks to the disappearance of the seals on our tongue. Following both his last orders and the fact that we are now without a leader, we opted to follow through with his orders and to ask for advice and/or command from you. Is that fine, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen then leaned forward and crossed his fingers before placing it at the bridge of his nose. "So you are swearing fealty towards me because, simply put, it's your last order and that you have no leaders right now, correct?" the ROOT-nin nodded. "Then, my first order to all you ex-ROOT is to forget about Danzo, and serve me as you served him, following my orders without fail. Is that clear?"

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!" the ex-ROOT nin in the room shouts in unison.

"Good. We are now weakened due to the death of the Uchiha Clan. My next order to you is this: all ex-ROOT nin are to gather in front of the Uchiha compound and will be the new replacement members of the Uchiha Police Force, and tell Uchiha Itachi that he is to be the new leader of the Uchiha Police Force. All of you will also learn to rediscover your emotions. Danzo may have taught you that emotions are not needed in a ninja, only loyalty, but I will not have drones in my command. I want people, humans who can think for themselves and to act on what their heart guides them to when the situation requires it. All ex-ROOT members will also participate in a weekly therapy session with Yamanaka Inoichi to rehabilitate all of you back into society. Are my orders heard?"

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Now go!" Hiruzen said while waving his hand to have the ex-ROOT members leave to perform their missions, causing them to disappear to go towards the Uchiha compound. Hiruzen then prepares himself for the onslaught of paperwork that he knows will arrive due to the orders that he just gave. He hopes that Inoichi would forgive him for giving him the burden of rehabilitating the emotionless ROOT members back into society.

-BREAK-

Three years passed in a flash afterwards, with some changes occurring to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and to Konoha as a whole. Firstly, Naruto's height now reached 7' tall, and now is pretty much a bona fide giant among the entire populace of Konoha, with the only person that can rival his height being his own daughter, causing the two to be nearly impossible to not notice in a crowd. Speaking of which, even Kushina has grown, her height now being 6'3", causing her to become a huge attention grabber, especially because her beauty absolutely matched her skill. She has completed her elemental affinity training two years ago, the benefits of Shadow Clone training really proving themself. She now learned a lot of jutsu from her father, and has also completed the Rasengan. In the academy, she is also the most feared would-be kunoichi, her hits are unforgiving, her scores are top notch, and her capabilities just showed themselves how good she is. She is also good friends with the lady at the market, known now as Kiyomi and usually chats with her when she walks outside the house.

Meanwhile, Hinata had the most improvement. She is now 5'3" thanks to the intense training that Naruto gave her combined with the healthy food that Kurumi gave them. Her hair, now going past her neck and touching her back is extremely beautiful, making for a terrifying sight in spars when they waved with her every hit on her opponent. Her Byakugan is also stronger than ever, being capable of covering nearly the entire village while seeing the tenketsus of everyone in its range. Her strength, though much weaker than her stepdaughter, is unparalleled in the academy, her not-so Gentle Fist capable of dealing both internal and external damage. She even created a new stance from her spars with Anko, a Gentle Fist variant where she uses her fists instead of pokes and palm strikes and uses nothing but chakra control to stun one's tenketsus while also delivering a punishing blow to their body, capable of blocking tenketsus and breaking bones all in one hit. Obviously, she didn't use this variant of Gentle Fist, which she calls the Gentle Crush at the academy, though she did break a bone or two on Anko. Even Naruto learned that the Gentle Crush: 8 Trigrams 128 Fists can rattle his bones with a weakened chakra armour. And it hurts! Also, she has completed her elemental training, making her hits even deadlier since she can infuse wind chakra in her attacks, capable of either cutting limbs or just piercing someone's body. Combined with a water chakra infused Rotation as defence, she can deal huge amounts of damage up close and had multiple jutsus in her repertoire to counter the Hyuuga clan's long range weakness.

Anko is enjoying her life with the Uzumaki-Namikazes. Not just they made her stronger, she is now a Jounin thanks to the family training with her until she collapsed due to tiredness. The two (Naruto and Kushina) didn't seem like they'll run out of energy at any time! She even upped her rank in the Bingo Book, now a high-A rank ninja at the same level as Kakashi, though she hid a bit of her capabilities still and knows that she can perform better if she used her seal's powers.

Another person who changed during this period is Sasuke. Saddened due to the death of his father at first, especially when his brother explained it to him, he nevertheless improved, having the budding thoughts of Uchiha Superiority taught by his dad in his mind be beaten out of him by his brother, literally. As a result, he became friendlier and more talkative by his standard, and didn't envy someone who is clearly better than he is, like Naruto or Kushina for example. He even laughed in class nowadays! The only problem with this is that his fangirls now hounds him everywhere, making even a trip to the loo felt like a walk in no-man's land on a battlefield.

The changes in Konoha are much more visible, however. Ex-ROOT members are always seen patrolling the town, the Konoha Police insignia at their back. They also perform missions for the Hokage as well sometimes, and their rehabilitation is going well. Most have managed to rediscover their emotions though some are still pretty stupid when it comes to emotions and common sense, having spent most of their previous life in training. One such person is Sai, an ex-ROOT member who was inducted into the academy in Naruto's class. There are others that joined the academy, though most of them are younger. Sai is the only one of age to enter the class. A master in art-based ninjutsu, his obviously fake smiles and scathing words earned him no friends among the academy students though his skills are undeniable.

Also, Itachi was picked as the new clan head, especially considering that he is the original heir before the Massacre, and is now both clan head and ANBU commander. He is doing his best to both administer the clan and ANBU, though he gets help from his mother sometimes when he's on missions. The entire Uchiha clan nowadays felt that what they went through is an educational experience. Their numbers are comparatively low nowadays, but their strength is greater, especially when they stopped thinking using their ego. Itachi's friendliness and general demeanour causes people to like them and actively befriends them instead of their old stick-in-the-ass habits of looking at everyone like they're beneath them. Some of them are even happily married with civilians and other ninjas, showing that the rebirth of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha is going extremely well.

The death of Danzo caused the elders to be investigated to find proof of their involvement in some of Danzo's plans, considering that they are in close relations. Luckily, they are never involved in anything that Danzo did, and only supported his ideas, not his actions. However, they now learned to talk carefully with Sandaime, considering that he is once again showing his fangs and flexing his Hokage muscles, not letting any disrespecting words to fly by him like he did years before.

-BREAK-

It's the early morning and Naruto, Hinata and Kushina are walking towards the academy after their morning training session, their thoughts fixed on the upcoming graduation exams. Naruto inwardly sighed. _"The graduation exams. *sighs* this is going to be, as Shikamaru puts it, troublesome. If not for the fact that I need to maintain cover as a regular nin to prevent suspicions, I would've told the old man to suck it and let me be a jounin. But no, I wanted to go through the academy. Well, let's get this show on the road then."_

Upon reaching the classroom, they can see that Iruka is already there, the stacks of question papers on his desk. He then looked up from whatever that he was doing on the table before saying, "Ah, Naruto and family. Sit down. Everyone is not here yet. We'll start the exams when everyone's here." They then went straight to their usual seats and prepare to answer the questions and perform the exams as best as they can.

Back in their home, Kurumi is doing her daily gardening of the front gardens, weeding the grounds, watering them and feeding them her purified youki, one of the main reasons the flowers are so large and beautiful. Even the insects around her are flying happily, feeding on the nectar of the flowers. She is humming a song while thinking. _"Naru-koi, Kushi-chan and Hina-chan will definitely graduate from the academy. I'm sure of that. If not, they would've wasted all those times of study just to fail! But I know that they'll succeed. Though the problem now is the fact that Naruto wants the laws on him be retracted. I understand the reasons, but is revealing his identity to the village completely necessary? Not that it's not a good idea though, the people are going to be extremely shocked. Teehee." _She finishes with a giggle.

She then went ahead to the fountain in the middle of the gardens to clean it up. As she was doing the cleaning, she felt that someone wants to enter the compound, and from the seal, she knows that Anko is the one who wants to enter the compound. She then stops whatever she's doing before using the special seal to teleport her into the compound. She then went straight towards Kurumi, her face shows that she is extremely happy today.

"So Naruto, Kushina and Hinata are all having their graduation exams today eh? Finally! Think I can be their jounin sensei? Not that I can teach them anything though. They are all better than I am at their age."

"Don't sell yourself short Anko. I'm sure we can arrange something for you to be their jounin sensei later on. For now, how about a spar?"

At this, Anko brightened up. "Hell yeah! A spar with you! That's an opportunity not to be missed!"

As they reached the training grounds, Anko asked, "Okay, so what's the rules?"

"Well, as usual, no holds barred, though there is something special today."

"What?"

"You are facing me in my full demon form."

"Wha-" Anko's words are cut short as the figure of Kurumi suddenly changed into a mountain-high, blood red furred nine tailed fox at the Uzumaki-Namikaze training grounds, littered with seals to make the grounds bigger than it actually is, ready to smash into her at any moment. At this sight, Anko just gapes, never being able to see that the woman that she usually sparred is as the Kyuubi, though they have told her so. But then, the fox stretches itself before saying "**Whew... Haven't moved in this form for so long... Are you ready Anko? In this form, all my attacks are lethal! You better get ready, because I'm coming at you!"** And with that, a paw came straight at the static figure of Anko, intend on smashing her to bits.

Anko snapped out of her trance and dodged in the nick of time. Just a little bit more and she's pancake! She activates her seal, knowing that she'll need some massive amount of power to face this being. She is then covered by golden flames, turning her clothing into a trench coat made of golden flames that flows around her with a spiral symbol at the back with lines that heads towards her arms, legs and back of her head from the spiral, with two more spiral appearing at the left and right chest area of the ethereal trench coat.

This is her Blessed Seal's new form, in which she utilises the purified youki that is within the seal on her neck. In this form, she is much stronger and faster and can even fight for hours before she feels tired. She can also use skills that a jinchuuriki can do, basically turning her into a pseudo jinchuuriki of sorts. Basically, this form gave her some of Naruto's extra capabilities on activating his purified youki, except that she didn't have any passive bonuses from the youki in the seal, any sensory capabilities are only when she activates the seal, and she is much weaker than Naruto when both activates their respective bonuses, though hers had the benefit of being much cooler looking. This form was rarely used by her but when she does; it's basically her turning serious. But even so, she knows that this much is no way near enough to win.

"**It seems that you are getting serious! Now, let's go!"**

Anko just charged a mini bijuudama in front of her to fire it towards the bijuu in front of her. The battle is on.

-BREAK-

Naruto is performing the taijutsu test at the academy, where he needs to either last against Iruka's assistant, Mizuki for 5 minutes or land a blow on him. Suddenly, a weird feeling entered his mind, and immediately he facepalmed. _"She didn't know how to hold back didn't she...?"_ as Iruka said "Start!", he disappeared before punching Mizuki in the stomach so hard that he basically coughed blood and falls to the ground. Naruto just sheepishly scratched the back of his head before saying "Hehe, oops...?"

-BREAK-

A couple hours passed and the spar between the two ended with Anko lying in a huge paw-shaped crater with Kurumi beside her, back in her human form, grinning with the environment around them pretty much destroyed. "So? How was that?"

Anko's injuries, healed due to her temporary activation of her seal stood up, points her finger to Kurumi before screaming out, "How was that? HOW WAS THAT?! YOU TURNED INTO YOUR FREAKING BIJUU FORM AND EXPECT ME TO WIN AGAINST THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Relax. I'm just playing around. Besides, I haven't moved in my bijuu form for a couple of months now. Smacking you around seems like a fun exercise."

Anko just sighs before both of them walked back towards the house. Anko even had her own room at the house due to the frequency of her appearance at the house. "So, once they passed, who's going to be their jounin sensei?"

"As I said before, we'll find a way to have you assigned as their jounin sensei, no problem. That'll be a fun one, watching all of Konoha's scorned ones in a team."

"Yeah. That will."

"Also, Naruto plans on revealing everything to the people."

At this, Anko stopped. "Everything?"

"Yes."

"Even the fact that he's a half bijuu?"

"Yes."

"Is he crazy?!"

"Sometimes. Why are you fighting against it anyway? I think it's a good idea. Besides, he had thought of an extremely cool way to shock everyone out of their wits while revealing his identity."

"*sighs* Well whatever. You guys definitely are a bunch of crazies."

"Aww... Don't be like that, Anko-chan... We know you loved us."

Anko just scoffs and went inside her room while Kurumi prepares dinner for everyone.

-BREAK-

Evening comes, and the entire Uzumaki-Namikaze family who went to the academy has successfully gained their forehead protectors, Naruto and Kushina wearing theirs at the forehead while Hinata places it around her neck, her fake Caged Bird seal displayed proudly to the world. They are now sitting in the class for some last words from Iruka who is standing in front of them all.

"I can't believe it's been 5 years. A lot of things had happened during that 5 years, and the results can be seen, that you all are here with your forehead protectors shows that. Now don't forget to be here tomorrow for group assignments, and I am proud to be with all of you and to fight side-by-side as official Konoha ninjas. I am proud to have taught you all, and you must know that a ninja's life is not all roses..." Naruto then ignores whatever that Iruka is saying, having known about the life of ninjas since he was a child. Whatever he speaks is nothing but what Naruto had already known.

After a very long speech by Iruka, they are all dismissed and once again reminded about the group assignments tomorrow. Naruto left his family members and went straight to the Hokage tower to meet with the Sandaime. The Sandaime who is currently smoking his pipe while looking out the window, watching as the setting sun bathes Konoha in its golden hue, is reminiscing of whatever events that happened in the years since Naruto is back, is jolted from his memories by a knock on his door. Straightening his robes, he sat down on his chair before saying "Enter!" and in comes Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, how can I help you?"

"It's about the group assignments jiji."

"What about it?"

"Well, I have a request, and it's a pretty good idea too, I think. Here, this is how the groups should be..." And with that, Naruto talks to the Sandaime about the group assignments, intend on getting Anko as their jounin sensei. After a while, the Sandaime said "I think that your proposal has merits. However, there will be an imbalance of power among the groups."

"Well, not really. Here, let me explain..."

After the explanation, the Sandaime shook his head before saying, "You are one really crazy kid, Naruto. Alright, I'll agree to this."

"Oh, and another thing. Once we are accepted as genins, I want you to remove the law about us."

At this, the Sandaime stood before saying, "What?! Naruto, are you crazy?!"

"Yes. I think it is time that Konoha knows about me. I will reveal to them my full identity, even as a half bijuu. And I have a pretty amazing plan for it. Here, I'll explain."

A couple minutes of explanations later, even the Sandaime had to admit that Naruto must've have huge balls to do something like that to the populace. But even he agrees to it. The people of Konoha will never know what hit them when the plan starts...

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So ends this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8: Teams, Godfather, Revelations

Hello everybody! Renegadeofficer89 here with a new chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel! and in this chap, the genin teams are revealed, among others. Before I start this chapter, I wanted to go into a rant about 2 things: Naruto 618 and review flaming.

618! Just what the fuck was Kishi thinking! Why the fuck does the Uzumaki clan had a mask of the Shinigami? It's that easy to pull out the souls taken by the Shinigami? Just what the fuck? And it's in the middle of Konoha too! It's like a freaking cheat code! Is the Uzumaki clan that powerful that they have the Shinigami's mask with them? And then the Shinigami enters the person wearing the mask, causing him to become some sort of his avatar. Just what the fuck? He watches too much The Mask, and said, "Okay, that's cool. I'll do that in my story, hehehe." What kind of shit is that? About the Zetsus, I understand. Obito needs some massive assurance, so it fits, but what the hell is with that Shinigami thing? And once again, Sasuke's the focus. *sigh* as a fic writer once said, then he'd better change the story's name to Sasuke. What's next? More Imba Sharingan Hax?

Review flaming! About that, let me first place my opinion on flames. I don't mind flamers. No shit. They add review count, so they're not all bad. And besides, I tend to ignore them. I mean, if you get a review saying "YOU FUCKING SUCK AT WRITING GO JUMP INTO A FUCKING VOLCANO AND DESTROY YOUR FUCKING LAPTOP", what will you do? Me? I ignore it and continue on with my writing. Why the hell should I care about these guys? They didn't write for shit, and I do this for fun anyway. I don't get any money from this man! I don't care if no one read my stories (though I would like it if I have readers, natch), and the only thing that I do is type them out. But for people who read the reviews, and replied in a review like "DUDE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUCKS YOU DON'T WRITE FOR SHIT, STOP FLAMING PEOPLE", do you think they're going to read and do that? Fucking no man! So, I don't think that there are any benefits in doing such a thing, and is just a waste of typing time. The space there is called review for a good reason. It's for people to review your story and point out your mistakes or give suggestions or praises, not a space to flame others, and even worse when someone else uses it to 'help defend' the story by counter flaming the guy/girl doing that. It is not needed and is a waste of time. Besides, as I said, I will type this story as long as I have ideas for it, and not just because people review it. If people review it, then I'm glad. If not, well, tough luck. So, review flaming is totally unnecessary, and any anonymous reviews that does so will not be approved, though I will approve flames. Funny isn't it? But that's just how I roll.

Wow, damn long rant there. Well, enough waiting! Here's the new chapter for all of you 200+ followers!

CHAPTER 8: TEAMS, GODFATHER AND REVELATIONS! Uploaded 1/2/2013

-CHAPTER START-

The night after the graduation test, a figure is seen running from the Hokage Tower without any care to anything that he encountered. That figure is the figure of Iruka's assistant teacher, Mizuki, who tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower. Unfortunately, he was caught by Naruto's bug clones placed all over and is now being hunted by the ANBU due to his actions. His name will be removed from Konoha's ninja register and forever be named a traitor to Konoha. Sadly for him, no one else knows about his death.

Naruto and family walked towards the academy after a good night sleep in order to know their genin teammates, the graduation test yesterday gave them their genin ranks. As usual, Naruto and Kushina is wide awake and alert like they slept for an entire day, the wonders of the Astartes bloodline. Hinata, on the other hand, is yawning cutely, not having enough sleep last night due to hoping that they'll be in the same team. Going through town, they are met with the usual looks of scorn and hatred, though they didn't let it affect them. And as usual, Kushina went ahead of the trio to greet the women that she met years before, Kiyomi. The gentle looking black haired lady is one of Kushina's best friend, though nowadays, some people even shunned her due to her association with the Uzumaki-Namikaze's. She never let that stop her from being close to Kushina though, with Kushina sometimes helping her in daily shoppings or whatever that she needs some brute strength help with.

"Hello Aunty Kiyomi!" hearing the familiar voice calling her, she turned to look at the face of Kushina who is running towards her, just to help carry her groceries. After a couple of days of having her do that, she just relented nowadays and lets Kushina carry her stuff. It helps her, anyway. "So, Aunty Kiyomi, where are you going?"

"As usual, Kushi-chan. Just towards the market, buying my groceries."

"Oh. But I can't help for too long, we have our team assignments today. Oh! I know! I'll leave a henged Shadow Clone here with you! She'll be my replacement! Is that fine?"

"*chuckles* Alright, Kushi-chan. Team assignments are important anyways. You're going to be a ninja eh?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be a great ninja! Just like my dad!"

"Good for you then. You better leave now, or you're going to be late."

"Okay! Here!" a Shadow Clone of hers popped out of nowhere and henged immediately into a not distinct girl to help carry her groceries in her place. "Alright Aunty Kiyomi! I need to leave now! They're waiting! Ta ta!" and with that, Kushina ran back towards her family, leaving her Shadow Clone and a giggling Kiyomi to buy her groceries. Kiyomi watches the running back of Kushina as she thought of her. Even with all that she went through, the glares, the hatred, the scorn, she never lets it bother her. She kept coming and chats with her, helped her, and even left a clone to help her even with the groceries. She understood at that time that the people have been wrong about her and her family, and she intends to be the first to befriend them. In fact, she didn't know it, but she's one of the family's important people, being the first real friend that Kushina made. Sighing deeply, she continued on with her grocery shopping, the clone in tow.

-BREAK-

Naruto just smiles as she watches the sight of his daughter leaving him to go and greet a lady that befriended her some time ago, knowing that this is the sight that he hoped he'd see more towards his family, no matter how hard he'll have to try to earn such respect and recognition. He still smiles as he watches the huge figure of his daughter approaching him after leaving a henged clone to help Kiyomi with her groceries. As Kushina reached him and Hinata who is also smiling at the sight, Naruto said, "So? Went helping her again eh?"

"Yeah! She's a nice lady!"

"Good for you, and good for us. At least you remembered that we have group assignments today, or you'll stay with the lady for a long time." Naruto joked.

"Hey! We cannot forget things remember? Eidetic memory?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I do. It's just that you might just be too scatterbrained to not go to the academy just to help the lady, completely having the thoughts of going to the academy out of your mind."

"Hey!" Kushina pouted, and the laughing trio continues their walk towards the academy, still ignoring the sight of everyone glaring at them.

A while later, they reached the academy, and proceeds to their regular seats which is the furthest seat at the right hand corner, so that they can see everybody that enters and can prepare for any sort of emergency, though that never happened as of yet while they're at the academy. Once they have made themselves comfortable, they waited for the appearance of every other member of the class, being the first who came to the academy.

The first person that came through the door is Aburame Shino, who remains unchanged with both his getup of a full body cloak and a hoodie with sunglasses and his silent demeanour, though he is a little bit closer towards the family nowadays.

The next that came through is Nara Shikamaru, as always the laziest person in the academy, though also the smartest. The main reason why he comes early to the academy is so that he didn't have to listen to his mother's nagging and so that he can start sleeping in class earlier than the time class starts.

The next person is not too far behind Shikamaru, and that person is Sai. One of the ex-ROOT members, his midriff baring clothing, pale white face and constant comments about others' dicks made people think he's gay, though he didn't have any idea whatsoever about that. Being ex-ROOT, he's one of the most skilled boys (other than the Uzumaki-Namikazes, of course) within the class and when combined with his constant taunting about dicks and his obviously fake smiles causes most people to lose their temper against him, ensuring an easy victory. He must've been trained with a high level of discipline, coming so early to the classes.

Other people starts streaming in, mostly civilian ninja wannabes before some of the other clan heirs entered at once. The first being Kurama Yakumo, heir to the Kurama clan. A brown haired girl with a slightly tanned skin due to being able to stay outside her house more to train and physically weak though still is capable of limited taijutsu (though she's much, much better nowadays), her clan's a master of genjutsu, making her genjutsu scores second to none. The Ido, having being sealed by Naruto is completely gone, being absorbed into her psyche, increasing her already insanely high talent in genjutsu, and even improves her ninjutus as well, though she has a small amount of chakra. A friendly kid once her inner demon was suppressed, she made a lot of friends within the academy when combined with her own good looks.

Following her is the self-proclaimed 'Gossip Queen of Konoha', Yamanaka Ino. Being the heir to the Yamanaka clan, she trains better than most of her civilian friends, though not by much. Her constant defeat towards Kushina and Hinata during the academy spars motivates her to train more, making her gain some muscle in her body, though she still has shades of her fangirl attitude, and is now chasing Uchiha Sasuke. Her first choice was actually the blonde haired handsome giant at the back of the class, of which she gives a flirtatious wink towards, but sadly, he already had TWO wives! Not one, but two! One of them is together with them in the class too. And just by looking at his daughter, who's as much a giant as her father, she knows that his first wife must've been a very beautiful person. This causes her to switch target to the Uchiha Clan Head's brother, who's a lot more outgoing when compared to the time when he first enters the academy.

Together with the two is Haruno Sakura, the daughter of Haruno Mebuki, a civilian councilmember of Konoha's advisory council. Just like Ino (and probably due to her encouragement), she is motivated to put more effort within her training after constantly being defeated soundly by both Kushina and Hinata, though no one wants to compare a defeat against both Naruto and Kushina when the two was matched in an academy spar some time ago.

-FLASHBACK-

"Alright! Today's spar will start with the father-daughter pair of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto!" shouts of outrage is heard among the students. "I know that most of you are arguing that they'll go soft against each other, but this spar is not just authorized, but is ordered for us to perform it by the Sandaime himself! In fact, there he is now, about to watch this spar!" as Iruka points towards the academy's doors. True to his words, the old, wizened (though Naruto and family knows better) face of the Sandaime in his full Hokage garb appeared from the academy doors, causing all the students there to stand up and bow before they all returned back to their original positions with a wave of the Sandaime's hand. He then speaks.

"Students of the academy. All of you, you are the future of Konoha. Remember that. As someone who holds such a heavy burden, you need to be strong. You need to be powerful. You need to know just how far you must go to carry the ideals of Konoha. And as such, I implore all of you to continue your training and studies even after the academy ends. Now, you may have questioned my judgement in allowing both of them to spar with each other. I assure you that they will not hold back just because they're father and daughter. They are actually trained in a fighting style unlike what we learn in Konoha. As such, I want all of you to watch their spar carefully. Naruto, Kushina, if you please."

Naruto and Kushina nodded before they both walked into the circle in front of everyone, feeling the eyes of every member of the academy watching them. Ignoring them, Naruto and Kushina stood in front of each other while making the sign of confrontation. Iruka who acts as referee stood outside the circle with one hand in the air. His hand moved downwards to cut the air, and he shouts "Begin!"

As soon as he finished shouting, both Naruto and Kushina are already in front of each other, an impish grin on their faces, their right hand cocked backwards for a full powered punch. They both let their punches go at the same time and both missed, both dodges the other's punch at the same time. Pivoting on the ground, Kushina let the momentum of the punch turn into a spin, launching a powerful axe kick that is targeted towards Naruto's head. Naruto just blocks her leg with an arm, before twirling that arm around her leg, grabbing it and pulling her towards him. This causes Kushina to stumble, but immediately jumps with one leg before sending another kick towards Naruto that he stopped by throwing her on the ground. He then tried stomping on her leg, but she manages to get up with a helicopter kick that forces Naruto to back up and allows her to stand up and steadies herself in a stance, a grin on both their faces.

All that takes 5 seconds.

They dashed forward again, leaving dust clouds behind their wake, before Naruto spins his body to dodge a straight jab coming from Kushina while sending a powerful elbow to her back. She responds by blocking the elbow with her elbow, the impact creating a miniature shockwave due to the strength of their hits. A punch is launched by her towards the back of her father's head which he took head on, literally. But then, he spins around and grabs her arm and pulls it towards him before sending a powerful palm strike towards her face that she dodges by moving her head, her hair blowing due to the wind created by that hit. The near miss only seems to inspire her to fight harder, as proven by her grabbing her father before sending a powerful knee to his abdomen, which he counters with a headbutt to her face. Both the attack hits, and they both backpedalled. Naruto had a grin on his face, together with Kushina.

That took only 10 seconds.

Their spar continues, a flurry of punches is sent towards Kushina by her father, all of which she dodged before she spins to her left and sends a spinning kick towards her father. He counters with a forward rush, reducing the power of the kick while giving him the chance to grab her in a bear hug before tossing her away. As Kushina's legs touched the ground, her father's already in her face, sending a barrage of punches to her body, punches that can destroy a regular person's entire torso but just stings with their Astartes constitution. Not relenting, Naruto grabs her shirt and is about to toss her to the ground when an elbow hit the side of his neck, though he didn't let go and tossed her still. He then backed away, his neck cricking. That would've broken someone's neck off, but it's just a Tuesday for him. Kushina then stood, grinned before saying. "Let's continue this, dad."

Naruto replied with a "Hell yeah!" and the spar continues.

Half an hour and a destroyed sparring circle later, both of them stopped their spar, looking no worse for wear except for their clothes and still smiling. They didn't even look tired! They then looked towards the students and sees that everyone has their jaws on the ground, too shocked at the combat prowess of the father-daughter duo. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, before saying "Hehe, oops...?"

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

After that day, everybody forfeits in their spar whenever they had one of them as their sparring partner. But due to her initial defeat against Hinata and subsequent defeats, combined with the encouragements and invitations from Ino, she started to increase her training levels, and is now pretty much at the level of a standard genin. She also has a crush on Sasuke, though it is unknown whether or not he reciprocates them.

A while later, the next person who enters is Akimichi Chouji, the heir to the Akimichi clan. Being an Akimichi, he is extremely large and rotund, though he is also a gentle person who dislikes fighting, just like the rest of his clan. He was defeated by Naruto a couple of times, and thanks to the advice that Naruto gives him as he lost, he managed to become a better fighter among the graduates.

The next person entering through the doors is Uchiha Sasuke, the target of most of the fangirls of the academy, since Naruto already has wives and nobody wants to mess with his daughter. Being the brother of Itachi, the current clan head, he is understandably proud of his lineage, though the feeling of pride lessens considerably when he remembers what his clan was about to do that caused the deaths of more than half of their member. Nowadays, he sits beside a window, looking outwards, trying to think about what would happen if his clan were to succeed in their plans. He is also a silent guy, causing all the girls to swoon due to his 'coolness' and the rest of the boys to envy him. Nowadays, he is much more approachable and is a better talker than when his father was still alive, though no one said anything about it nowadays.

A while later, the figure of the academy instructor, Umino Iruka enters the classroom while carrying the attendance script and the list of genin teams that will be formed this year. Everybody immediately sits on their own chairs when he comes in, making him proud at their discipline. And so, he starts homeroom. "Alright, now I am going to call out your names, and answer me if you're here. Aburame Shino."

"Here."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Here."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Suddenly, the classroom door bust open, and a ragged looking Kiba, with his faithful dog Akamaru on his head, panting wildly appeared at the door, while slowly lifting his hand, saying "Here." Before entering the class and goes to his seat. The son to the Inuzuka Clan matriarch, Kiba is a brash, hotheaded person but one who is capable of handling himself in a fight. After Kushina scared him a couple years before, he dropped all his efforts to chase her, knowing that it's not worth being pummelled by her dad. And his fear was proven true when Kushina and Naruto sparred at the academy before. During that time as well, he learned that you shall not anger the fox-smelling beings with the family name Uzumaki if you want to live.

Ignoring his lateness, having been used to it a long time ago, Iruka keeps calling all the names on the list until he has called everyone and made sure that no one is missing in this important day. He then starts his pre-prepared speech towards the rabble of genin hopefuls. "All of you, my students, I am proud."

Inwardly, everyone groaned due to Iruka's tendency of speaking extremely long and winded speeches that always, ALWAYS speaks of the same thing. He's proud, blah blah blah, Will of Fire, blah blah blah, be strong ninjas, blah blah blah etc etc. And thus, everybody breathes a sigh of relief as he said "And now, for your genin teams. Remember that you'll be..." and once again, everybody ignores him until he calls out the team members. "Team 1..."

At this, Naruto lays back on his chair (that he carries in a seal on his wrist all the time. God knows how hard it is to find a chair that fits and is able to support his massive body.) and remembers back the conversation that he had with the Sandaime about the teams yesterday.

"Team 7, your teammates will be Haruno Sakura," at this point, she is wishing in her head _"Please be withSasukepleasebewithSasuke pleasebewithSasuke"_ "Uchiha Sasuke," at that point, she jumped upwards, her fist balled and uppercutting the air while shouting "SHANNAROO!". Ino has a disappointed air around her about not being in the same team as Sasuke, though she understands the importance of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. "And Sai." At this, Sakura's face turned pale in despair and she sits on her chair while hugging her knees, whispering"Why did I get the creepy ex-ROOT..." Also, another change that occurred before is the fact that a special branch of ANBU called ROOT that was led by Danzo is revealed to the populace due to Danzo's death, and that the members are going to be rehabilitated before being reintegrated into society and the ninja forces, among them are some of the academy students, Sai being one of them. At this, even cool Sasuke is forced to brood at his favourite window, his mind spinning with "I get the creepy dick loving gay guy as my teammate..." as his primary thought. "Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"_You should place Sasuke, Sakura and Sai in one team with Kakashi as their sensei. Sasuke's a great frontline fighter especially when he activates his Sharingan. Sai can be their long range fighter and support, his art ninjutsu is amazingly versatile. Sakura is there to act as both medic and genjutsu specialist with her extremely good chakra control, allowing the team to be a powerful frontline fighter team. Also, Kakashi can teach Sasuke when he activates his Sharingan, and with his main concentration on teamwork, he will probably be able to get the somewhat dysfunctional team into a powerful combination group."_

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Kurama Yakumo, your jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." All three genins just nodded their heads, with Kiba shouting "Yeah! We'll be the most awesome team, won't we!?" towards Akamaru, who responded with a bark.

"_Team 8 will be a tracking and recon team with Kiba and Shino being capable of tracking targets using their clan's abilities. Also, Kurenai is a genjutsu specialist, and is definitely capable of teaching Yakumo how to perform better genjutsus and some ninjutsu for support or cover. In battle, Kiba will act as the frontline fighter, with Shino being the mid range support while Yakumo and Kurenai can act as long range support for both genjutsu and ninjutsu. God knows we lacked genjutsu experts." The Sandaime just nodded at this, seeing that it is true._

"Team 9 is still available, so we skip to team 10, whose members are Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Ino's mood brightens a bit when she hears that they'll be trained by the Sandaime's own son, though she still despairs over her teammates.

"_Team 10 will be the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, while their sensei should be Asuma. He is more than capable of teaching them, and his laid back style will fit in nicely with the team, though he will need to train them harder for them to reach their full potential."_

"_Then what about your team?"_

"_Mine? Well..."_

"And finally, Team 11 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Hinata, or to put it simply, the Uzumakis. Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko."

"_What?! Naruto, that team is extremely overpowered!"_

"_Think about it old man. By placing even one of us on another team, we will definitely be the strongest member of the team, creating an imbalanced team. In battles, this might seem good, but the teamwork aspect will not work when one of the member is as powerful as the teacher or even more so. What kind of team will that be? Having one person carry the entire team is good and all, but it will destroy them when they are separated and they are each on their own. By placing us together and allowing us to independently act when a battle happens, each of us can go to town with our best skills and is more than capable of handling any opposition that we encounter. If we worked together, by the way, our nearly similar skill level allows us to act together, and when combined with the fact that we usually do train together, we are able to achieve a level of synergy that other teams will take weeks, even months to obtain." Sarutobi just sighs, and said "Well, let's hope you're right then. I'll agree with this team assignment, and hopefully it can work."_

"_No problem old man! It sure will! Believe it!"_

Naruto immediately went into high alert when his Lyman's Ears picked up a growing sound of a ball coming towards the classroom. The Uzumakis immediately ducked down when a black ball crashed into the windows, smashing them and sending glass shards everywhere just as it is flying towards the figure of Iruka. Before Iruka could even take out a kunai to defend himself, the black ball opened up, and four kunais shot from the ball, hitting the ceiling and the floor, revealing a black banner with the writing 'TEAM 11'S SENSEI, THE EXTREMELY SEXY AND ABSOLUTELY DEADLY MITARASHI ANKO!' on it. In the middle of the banner, the sight of a woman with violet hair tied in a spiky ponytail at the back of her head with light brown pupilless eyes wearing only a trenchcoat, a short skirt and a fishnet shirt appeared, causing most of the boys, even Sasuke to shoot backwards with a massive nosebleed. Even Sai has a couple drops of blood from his nose.

She then speaks. "Alright! The Uzumakis, you're with me! I'm your sensei, the sexy and deadly Mitarashi Anko! Meet me at Training Ground 40 in five minutes!" she then immediately left, but not before giving a sexy wink towards the class, causing the boys to have another volley of nosebleed. Naruto just sighs before getting up and resealing his chair together with Hinata and Kushina, both who are doing the same thing and later walking out of the classroom. Naruto immediately grabbed both of them before Hiraishining towards her location. Afterwards, every boy within the room wakes up, their brain still rebooting from the sheer sexiness that Anko exudes. Kiba wipes his nose while saying, "Damn those Uzumakis! Why do they have all the hot girls around them!?" all of the other boys could only nod as they are waiting for their respective senseis.

-BREAK-

Anko is sitting on a pole at TG 40, just reached that spot a couple of seconds ago when a golden flash signalling the Hiraishin appeared beside her, and the hulking figure of both Naruto and Kushina and the comparatively small stature of Hinata appeared within that flash. Anko just sighs. "You know, scaring you lot about chasing time is pretty much useless if you can just appear beside me like that anytime. Also, why the hell are you guys a freaking genin anyway?! You and Kushina are almost, if not over, kage level already, and Hinata can give me a run for my money when we spar! You guys should be jounin if based on sheer strength or chuunin due to lack of experience!"

Naruto sighs. "Anko-san, it's like this. If I were to suddenly appear out of nowhere and be made a jounin for no apparent reason, people will start to ask questions. And no matter how good is it hidden, a secret's going to reveal itself one day or another. So, to reduce suspicions, it is easier for me to enter the academy and graduate as a genin while performing 'errands' for the Sandaime and having a fast track promotion later on to jounin. Reduces suspicions while also enabling me to help Konoha in its times of need."

Now it is Anko's turn to sigh. "I know. You explained it to me already. I'm just disappointed due to the fact that I'll need to perform D-rankers. You know they sucked right?"

Naruto giggled, before it turns into a laugh, before that turns into a full on rolling-on-the-floor laugh. After a while, where he could even see Anko's veins throbbing in anger, he rises up, wipes his eyes before continuing. "Don't worry about that, really. We can perform tens, or in my case, hundreds of Shadow Clones to finish the office's D-rank missions in a day. With your clones supervising, or not if you can't match us, we can finish hundreds of D-ranks in a day. And thanks to Konoha's population, there are a lot of them. Finishing that in a day will give other teams time to train, and allows us to take C-ranks early. Might even take the low C-rank missions as well. How about that?"

Anko scratches her chin in thought, shrugs and says. "Well, that isn't too bad. A nice plan too. Heck you can probably perform even long-range C-ranks as well with your clones. We might even be the first genin team to perform hundreds of D-ranks in a day, tens of low C-rank the next and B-ranks by next week! I know I have a reason why I loved you guys!" Everyone just laughs at this statement. Anko then continues. "Also, there is supposed to be a second, real genin test that tests teamwork, survival skills or both, but I know that you guys are good at all that, so I won't bother. So! Let's meet here again tomorrow, and make sure that-"

Anko's words are cut short by the sound of Naruto clearing his throat. "Actually, Anko-san, the real genin test should be tomorrow, right?"

Anko's voice didn't betray her confusion as she said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, tomorrow evening there will be a great announcement for the village, so I doubt that we can start performing missions by tomorrow. Maybe in two days?"

Anko's face is scrunched up in confusion for a while, until a proverbial lightbulb turned on in her head. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! THAT announcement! Damn! I forgot about it! Okay, fine. In two days, then. But have you talked with the old man about it?"

Naruto nodded while crossing his arms. "Yup. He agrees, and his ANBU forces are probably preparing the required equipments and jutsus by now."

Anko then had a huge grin on her face. "Well, I can't wait to see the reactions of the populace when you announce your identity."

"Oh believe me, it WILL be FUN. Very. FUN." Naruto said, with a huge grin on his face. The two then laughed an evil laugh, causing even Hinata to suddenly become afraid of them both. The people will not know what hit them tomorrow. Kushina then laughs together, knowing just exactly what his dad planned for tomorrow. Seeing this, Hinata sighs. "You know, Kushi-chan, your dad's going to get us in a lot of trouble, you know."

"Hehe. That's how dad is. But he'll make sure that we won't get in too deep in problems. Of that I have no doubt." Hinata just shook her head at this statement, thinking of how her husband's playfulness will put them in trouble in the future.

After a while, both Naruto and Anko stopped laughing and both takes a deep breath to recover from their massive bout of laughing. Then, Naruto said, "Okay guys. Go back home first. I want to go meet the old man." And with that, Naruto Hiraishined away, leaving Kushina and Hinata to go back home by themselves.

-BREAK-

Upon reaching the Hokage's office, Naruto is greeted with the sight of the Sandaime sitting on his admittedly awesome chair while smoking his pipe, his clones performing his paperworks. In other words, the usual sight. The Sandaime, already sensing Naruto's chakra flare due to the Hiraishin seal immediately looks towards him before saying, "Naruto my boy! How's your day?"

"Just great old man. Have your ANBU prepared themselves for tomorrow?"

"Naruto, do you really want to do it that way? I mean..."

"No, I think that is the best way for me to show the people. Hopefully, the ANBUs are good enough to stay at their position as I execute my reveal."

"All right then. My ANBUs will all perform their task, no doubt. Speaking of which, Naruto, there is someone whom I'd like you to meet."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this, but considers that the guy hiding behind a Transparency jutsu at the end of the room that he was thinking of punching the shit out of is the person that he is told to meet. The Transparency jutsu then removes itself, revealing the figure of a white, long haired man with a square face wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' at the piece of steel. he is also wearing a green short shirt kimono with a red haori with two yellow circle at the left and right of it on top of the kimono with mesh armour underneath all that with a huge scroll at his back. This person is Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and also Naruto's godfather.

"Naruto, this is-"

"I know, old man. Jiraiya, sage of the toads, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, your student, the writer of Make Out Paradise, teacher of the Yondaime Hokage. Did I miss anything?"

Hearing this, Jiraiya went into a pose of his own before saying, "Hah! So my legend spreads far and wide, even someone as young as you knows of me! As you said, I am the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, the man who ladies swoon at, the man who stops the crying of babies, the great writer of Make Out Paradise, I am-" just as Jiraiya is about to finish his introduction with ever increasing volume, his grand speech is cut short by a fist burrowing itself in his stomach, causing his body to almost flip in two, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets due to the strength of that punch. The fist is connected to the body of Naruto, who disappears from his place with nary a sound to deliver a bone crushing punch towards Jiraiya. As he removed his fist from his stomach and Jiraiya is shivering in pain, Naruto says. "But the most important title, one that you didn't even try to perform, even just a peek, is the title of being _my godfather_," the last part said with utter contempt and loathing.

As Jiraiya falls to the floor on his knees, the Sandaime just sighs. He understood well what Naruto went through, and he also understood why the fist to the stomach, thus the reason why he lets Naruto punch Jiraiya, but he hopes that Naruto will not kill him just for such a petty reason. Besides, everything turned out well right? Naruto gained a powerful bloodline, a powerful yet kind and loving wife and a beautiful daughter as well. Even so, he still prepares himself to save his student's life in case Naruto went too far. He can't lose his best source of intelligence and one of his strongest ninja, can he?

Naruto then went back to his original location, right in front of the Sandaime's table, a chair already unsealed from his storage seals and sits on it. Then, Jiraiya says. "D-d-damn kid, y-you h-hit like f-freak-king Tsunade!" He then slowly stands up, one hand still clutching his injured stomach while the other is supporting himself on the ground. After a while, he manages to stand fully, though his stomach is still in major pain. Looking at this, Naruto says, "Wow. You really ARE a kage-level ninja aren't you? Most ninjas would have a blown stomach by that punch," with an extremely casual tone, like he's discussing the weather.

Inwardly, Jiraiya swears. _"Dammit! That punch would've destroyed my stomach if I didn't shield myself with chakra at the point of impact! Any lesser ninjas will definitely die with that one hit! I almost shit myself!" _Even so, he has his reputation to consider, and thus, he toughens himself up with experience born from 2 world wars and says to Naruto. "Hell yeah kid! Who the hell do you think I am?! I am the well-known toad sage of Mt. Myoboku!"

Naruto then coldly said "And a failure as my godfather," causing Jiraiya to visibly flinch. But just as he is about to open his mouth, Naruto says. "But that's all in the past. I have already forgiven you for that, especially since the old man already explained to me why you abandoned me. At least I didn't die or something. Just close to it a couple of times." The way Naruto speaks of his death so nonchalantly causes Jiraiya to once again flinch, but still saying nothing. "And not that it's all bad. I managed to get a beautiful, loving wife, a daughter I loved more than life itself and another wife. So, I'd have to say that I am surrounded in love. I have no reason to hate you no more. Though that punch is still something that you owed me for, you know. My father would be rolling in his grave if he knows what you did."

At that, Jiraiya said. "You know your father?! And you have 2 wives and a daughter?! What the hell happened?! And aren't you just 14?! How did you have a daughter?! And speaking of which," Jiraiya looks up towards Naruto's hulking 7' tall figure and said "How the hell did you grow up to be so damn tall?!"

"Well, my godfather, this is going to be a long story. A very, very long story. Old man, would you let us talk here? You can place your own input at times as well." Naruto says while sitting himself on his chair.

"Alright Naruto. Thanks to the clones, all my paperwork for the day is already done, so I guess we can chat together. And your history's a very colourful one too. Can't let that be swindled out, can we?"

Naruto nodded before looking towards Jiraiya who had already placed himself on a chair facing Naruto. "Well, it starts when I'm 4 years old..."

-BREAK-

"...And that's how we got here." It is sundown when Naruto's story finally ends with his godfather gaping at some of the craziness within his story. For one, his bloodline that Kyuubi, or Kurumi, gave him. Two hearts? Three lungs? Acid spit? Steel bones? Near infinite chakra? Demon form? FUCKING IMMORTALITY?! That is nearly totally unbelievable if not for the fact that Hiruzen vouches for him as well. Orochimaru's going to kill some bitches if he knows. And a daughter? Another wife? ANKO?! _"This kid's a massive ball of headache in the making,"_ thought Jiraiya. _"Or already is."_ But one peculiar thing caught Jiraiya's attention. "Wait. You said that Kurumi gave you your bloodline. Yet, from what I can tell, she didn't have the same bloodline even though she probably can make it for herself. Why is that?"

Naruto shrugs. "Well, I asked her that once, and she says it's so that I am grounded to what a regular human, well, as regular as you can get being a kage level bijuu hanyou, is and so that I won't just think that since I can do it, everybody else should be able to do it as well. Something like that."

Jiraiya nods, thinking that having something like that is extremely important to a near-godlike half demonic powerful being like Naruto, a reference pole as to what a regular human is like. _"Though even his reference is not quite regular, but I can't blame them._" Naruto then continues. "Also, I plan to reveal my true identity, everything about me and my family towards the people of Konoha tomorrow."

This causes Jiraiya to stand up from his chair, shouting "WHAT!? Do you know how bad will that be?! Once people know of you being a half-demon, they'll shun you even more!"

"Heh. Wait until you hear my plans for it." And so, Naruto talks to Jiraiya about his extremely awesome plan on revealing his identity towards the people of Konoha. At the end of his explanation, Jiraiya's face is a mixture of shock, outrage, pride and fear. A combination of facial expressions that can generally be described as 'total awesomeness'. Jiraiya, after a period of 3 minutes of absorbing the sheer balls-out insanity of Naruto's plan, then says. "That... is insane. That is just totally insane. Not just that, it is somewhat an all or nothing move. Either you gain everyone's support, or you'll be shunned forever by everyone."

Naruto nods. "I know. That is why I'd rather do that. I'd like to have a massive gain then a slow and steady increase. Live life a bit dangerously, they say."

Jiraiya sighs, crosses his arms on his chest before saying. "Alright kid. As long as there are no casualties, I will go through with this plan of yours I will join it as well, so you can expect me to be there to help."

"Alright, thanks. Hey, would you like to meet my family?"

"Well, sure. Where are you staying now?"

"At dad's home, though it can only be accessed via Hiraishin or by anyone whom I deem able to enter. Let's go then." He then turned towards Sarutobi. "All right old man! See you tomorrow!" and with that, Naruto Hiraishined both him and Jiraiya towards his house, leaving a smiling Hiruzen in his office. Looking towards Konoha from his awesome chair, he said to himself. "The kid's going to be the death of me one day," before chuckling lightly.

-BREAK-

Naruto appeared at his front door, holding the shoulder of Jiraiya, who as soon as his feet reaches solid ground, immediately throws up his breakfast and lunch, causing Naruto to howl in laughter, attracting his entire family out including Anko who was there just to hang around. After a while, he stops laughing and Jiraiya stops puking on the ground while Anko and Kushina starts laughing. After a while, Kurumi comes and bops the two's head, though she needs to jump to reach Kushina's. "Stop laughing! Anko, you went through the same thing when you first got Hiraishined!"

Anko, still wiping the tears from her laugh, says, "I know! But it is a hundred times funnier when I saw someone else going through the same thing!" hearing this, Jiraiya who had wiped the bile from his mouth says, "I haven't been Hiraishined for years! How the hell do you think I take it?" He then stands up, observing the sight of Naruto's family members. His eyes reach the only redhead in the rabble, and they widen in shock. "Kushina?! How are you still alive?!" at this, Kurumi sighs before saying. "I am not Kushina, though her" Her pointer finger then points towards Kushina, "Name's also Kushina. Nope. I am Kurumi, and you must've known about me from the Sandaime."

"B-but how, or why did you look like Kushina?!"

"That I have no idea. The best theory that I have is that my father's soul shard decides to play a final prank towards me by making me look exactly like Naru-koi's mother when he gave me my human form."

Jiraiya massages his forehead. This family is a totally crazy one. Then, his eyes see the figure of Anko there. "Anko, are you his wife as well?"

At this, Anko stopped laughing and her face turned into a look of terror, though everyone else starts to laugh at Jiraiya's misunderstanding on Anko's status. "W-what? No! I just stayed with them because they've been real good to me, plus I can spar with Kurumi anytime to improve myself!"

Naruto then joins in on the teasing. "Aww... Anko... You hate me that much?" while crying mock tears.

Anko then blushes red. "N-no! Why would I hate you?! Your family did so much for me!"

Everybody just laughs, while Jiraiya's well trained eyes then reached the figure of Kushina, who accidentally caught Jiraiya's eye due to her beauty. Jiraiya almost drooled watching her totally hot, tough body, showing her curves yet also showing her toned and muscular body, more than capable of tearing her enemies to pieces and her neck length blonde hair, when combined with her whisker marks, gives her an exotic look. Jiraiya inwardly says, _"Damn! She'll be a great 'inspiration' for my next book! I know that it'll be a great hit! Hehehe."_ Jiraiya accidentally let slip some of his perverted giggles, and suddenly, he felt a huge KI crashing into him. Turning back, he sees that both Naruto and Kurumi has a murderous aura surrounding them, and both of them are cracking their knuckles. Naruto, still spilling out KI like it's going out of style, says. "Jiraiya, are you planning to use my daughter in your book...?"

Hearing his tone and the sight of both kage level half bijuu hanyou coming at him, Jiraiya starts to sweat profusely, knowing that a wrong answer will probably get him killed mercilessly, causing him to slowly answer, "Uhh... No...?" While trying his best to protect his family jewels from the wrath of the two hanyous. But all of a sudden, the oppressing aura lifts away, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay!" Naruto says. "But," and once again, the clouds turned dark, the wind is blowing like mad, thunder is flashing in the distance and Naruto is emitting a powerful aura of death and doom from his body. "If I were to find out that you used someone from my family as your inspiration, I'll make sure you lose your balls the next day. Get that?" Jiraiya just grabs his balls before nodding rapidly, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good." And just like that, the weather cleared. Naruto then goes inside the house, leaving a trembling Jiraiya outside.

-BREAK-

The next morning, all the graduates of the academy are gathering at their respective training grounds to await their jounin senseis to perform their respective genin tests to make sure that they have the appropriate level of skill and teamwork necessary to become genins of the Konoha ninja forces. The Uzumaki-Namikazes have just finished their morning workout (or in Naruto and Kushina's case, their whole night's workout), Jiraiya having left to prepare for Naruto's big reveal right after dinner. Anko then comes into the training ground, her hand waving in the air, saying, "Hey you guys! So, what's the plan?"

Naruto then looks at her before saying. "Now, we need to wait until all the genin teams have completed their assessments. Then, you'll enter the old man's office together with the other jounins and tell him that we passed, not that there are any questions about our success. After that, wait close to the area in front of the Hokage tower. Then, we'll start when you see me. Remember, look for Kiyomi. Alright?"

"Okay! Now, breakfast!" Anko then skipped inside their house, thinking of nothing but Kurumi's excellent breakfast to start her day. By the afternoon, she goes to the Hokage office to tell him of her group's 'success' in the real genin test, but not too much in a hurry, just leisurely walking towards the Hokage tower, her mind still giddy of what Naruto has planned for this evening. Along the way, she meets Kurenai, her best friend since she is rescued from Orochimaru's clutches. Upon seeing Kurenai, she immediately waved towards her while calling her name. "Hey, Kurenai!"

The person she calls then turns backwards before she returns her wave, waiting for Anko to come beside her. Just as she is in stride with Kurenai, she asks. "So, Kure-chan, how's your brats?"

"They passed the genin test, though there are some problems. Kiba's brash attitude caused him to rush me when I'm under a genjutsu, causing him to get caught in my trap. Also, his view on women in general is pretty poor, looking at how he looks at me when I came to pick him up in the class yesterday."

Anko just laughs. "Haha! Yeah, I heard that from Kushi-chan. He even looks at her the same way, until she pummels him to the ground in a spar once before threatening to sic her dad on him. Needless to say, he's now learned his lesson in trying to take girls."

Kurenai just giggles. "Yeah, that sounds like them alright. One's a sexist male, the other's an EXTREMELY strong girl. Still can't believe that someone would do something as stupid as trying to hit on Kushi-chan."

Kurenai just smiles, until she remembered an important detail about Anko. "Oh yeah, speaking of them, it seems that you've been hanging around with them nowadays aren't you?"

"Yup. They're not bad, and they're a friendly bunch too. They also sparred with me, improving me. Also, Kurumi's cooking are to die for. Nope, they are definitely the best guys I have ever been with."

"Even compared to me?" Kurenai pouted.

Anko just laughs at this. "You're my first friend, Kure-chan. They are my latest." After that las exchange, no words are said as they both walks towards the Hokage tower. Upon reaching the tower, they found out that they are one of the earliest jounin sensei there, with some others just a bit earlier than them. After a while, all the jounins comes in and the Sandaime, watching this, stores back his pipe into his drawer before saying, "Alright. Now, all of you had performed the true genin test. Now, which group passed, and which didn't?"

"Team 1 failed, sir. They didn't have the necessary teamwork to perform."

"Team 2 failed. Fangirls brought the team down."

"Team 3 failed. Cannot complete objective."

"Team 4 passed, but barely."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed, though I recommend one be placed in ANBU. His stealth is extremely good, and having an infiltration expert like that will help us when it is necessary."

"Team 7?" Sarutobi said. Kakashi, meanwhile, is still absent. "Oh well. I'll hear his report later. Team 8?"

Kurenai stepped forward. "Sir, team 8 successfully performed the genin test. They are able to track me as I performed genjutsus to throw their sense of direction away and take a ribbon I have on me at the time, and they managed to do so, although barely, but still showed teamwork and good strategy among them." She then steps back to give Asuma the attention.

"Team 10... passed. As with their parents, their teamwork is legendary, and they managed to subdue me, though they'll have to work for it. I also expected that Ino would act as a fangirl, but she seems to focus nearly a hundred percent in her objectives. Something that confuses me, but I will not question any good things that happens to me. And training brats is a pretty good thing when they're driven, except Shikamaru, but that's a given." Everyone else just laughs, knowing the fact that the Naras, brilliant as they are, are one of the, if not the, laziest clan in the Elemental Nations.

After everyone has their fun laughing, the Sandaime then looked at Anko. "And what about team 11?"

At this, Anko clears her throat before stepping up to give her report. "Team 11 obviously passed. Unmatched teamwork, highly skilled and extremely good. Not that I have anything else to say. And not that they'll fail to succeed anyway right?" Sarutobi just chuckles at this statement.

A jounin then said, "Hey Anko, you're taking brats now? Don't torture them too bad, man. We don't want genins dying due to their jounin senseis. We are supposed to teach them you know."

"Yeah right. I'll say this early. My team will beat the shit out of your team in seconds, mister. And they'll come back for more once you stopped crying about your pansy-ass genin."

Sarutobi lifts a hand to stop the impending quarrel, causing both of them to go back to their original position among the rabble of jounins in the room. "Alright, now-"

Whatever the Sandaime is about to say is cut short by a Kakashi who suddenly appeared in the middle of the room in a swirl of leaves, the sign of the standard Konoha shunshin, still holding his book while reading it. He then said. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama. As I was about to come here to give my report, I saw a old lady who needs help with her groceries, and" The sound of all the jounins there groaning and smacking their heads due to Kakashi's lame excuses is heard. "As a good citizen of Konoha, I went to help her, then I-" Kakashi is cut short by the Sandaime himself lifting a hand up. "Alright Kakashi, enough. Report please."

He then closes his book shut with a snap before storing it back in his kunai pouch at the back of his waist. He then said his reports in a very relaxed manner, seemingly showing no interest at his own report. "Hokage-sama, team 7 passed. They seemed like a dysfunctional team at the start, what with Sasuke's tendency to not say anything, Sakura's fangirlish attitude towards Sasuke, although it is more tempered than what I expected, and Sai's constant comments about dicks," This last part earned a bunch of giggles coming from the other jounins. "But they worked as a team surprisingly well when Sasuke attacks me, Sai supporting with his art and Sakura uses throwing weapons to support her team. They also managed to find out the true meaning of the bell test, though due to some rude comment from Sai to his teammates. All in all, a perfectly working, albeit dysfunctional team."

Sarutobi sighs. _"Guess what Naruto said is true, then. Well, let's get hs show on the road."_ "Alright all of you. All of you are dismissed, but don't forget that I am making an important announcement today. Everyone must gather around the Hokage tower this evening. I will make an announcement from the top of the tower, and every ninja must not leave the area until the announcement is done, even if the Kyuubi herself attacks. Understand?"

Feeling confused at this (except for Anko of course) but still taking the order to heart, everyone then said "HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" before disappearing to do god knows what until the time of the announcement. A while later, Naruto appeared in a Hiraishin at the office while Jiraiya appeared at the window. "Alright old man. Ready?" Naruto said.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto nods. "Of course, old man. As I said, haters will definitely hate. No matter how much I try to convince them otherwise, it will still happen, and there is nothing else I can do but to prove them wrong later. So, that is what I'll do. No problem."

Jiraiya sighs. "Kid, you really have balls of chakra enhanced steel for you to do something like this to the people. I am the only one who has the documents that can help you with that, and I'm sure that some of the people will still reject you out of fear."

"Then let them do so. I'm sure that there will be a time when I'll be able to prove them otherwise, but until then, I'll just have to bear with it. Even if only a little bit of the people supports me, I will still do my best to turn them towards my side."

SJiraiya then said. "Alright then, kid. Let's get this show on the road." Naruto and the Sandaime then nodded, ready to perform one of the most shocking reveal in history of Konoha.

-BREAK-

It is evening, the sun's rays have long since dulled and a nice breeze is blowing, giving everyone that is gathering in front of the Hokage tower a nice, cool wind through them. Some of the people are questioning the announcement, with none of them knowing what it is about. The only thing that they are sure of is the fact that there are ANBUs at the streets for some reason, probably as enforcement and just to ensure that people did not riot, which causes some of the sharper civilians and ninjas to say that the announcement will be a major one.

The figure of Sandaime, accompanied by Jiraiya is then seen walking towards the edge of the Hokage tower with the Sandaime waving some handseal to perform a jutsu that allows him to speak to the people without any need for massive speakers. "People of Konoha!" he said while spreading his hands wide, causing a massive applause to come from the people. "The last time I made an announcement like this, it is to tell all of you the destruction of an illegal part of ANBU called ROOT and the rehabilitation of its members within our society. I am pleased to say that it has worked well." A loud cheer erupted from the people and is stopped when the Sandaime starts to speak again. "However, it is with a great regret that today, another secret kept from all of you is going to be revealed!" at this, the cheer dies down, only to be replaced with a feeling of curiosity.

Sarutobi then continues. "Fourteen years ago, our beloved Konoha was attacked by a being known only as the Kyuubi, (Somewhere looking at the people, Kurumi pouted, saying "I was forced and under a genjutsu!") the nine-tailed demon fox. At that time, our beloved Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in an infant only a few hours old, leaving no heir of his own." At this, every member of Konoha's population looked downwards in sadness, and some of them cried out "Kill that demon brat!" Some of the people then joined in the cries for Naruto's death, and almost started a mob to look for him.

The Sandaime, in an attempt to calm the people down, shouts "HOWEVER!" this shout calms the people down, making them turn towards him again. "However," he begins again in a calmer tone. "this is actually a lie. A lie kept to prevent the boy from being attacked by our enemies and to safeguard his existence until he is either old enough, or strong enough to protect himself against the masses of enemies that his father created when he is Hokage. And today, he asked for his identity to be revealed to the people, to all of you, after I deemed him strong enough to protect himself!"

At this, the crowd cheers, with some of them shouting "Show us the boy!" some of the people heard this, and they joined in the cheer, shouting "SHOW US! SHOW US! SHOW US!" at this, the Sandaime smiles, but inwardly, he is worried at their response towards Naruto, but he has gone too far. The only thing he can do is to see it until the end. And with that, he called Naruto, who is wearing a full body cape and hood, covering his body and his face while having Jiraiya walk beside him. "As you all wished then! This figure, this man beside me is the Yondaime's son, hidden for so long, but will now be revealed to all of you, as per his wishes!" some of the people watched the height difference between the figure and the Sandaime immediately feels that there is only one person in Konoha that is that tall.

Their suspicions are immediately confirmed when Naruto tore open his cloak, leaving him in his full gear of long, white coat with orange flames at the bottom with the kanji for 'fox' at the back with the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan symbol at the left sleeve with the picture of a fox with lightning for its legs in a circle at the right (AN: FOX Unit insignia minus the FOX writing; very cool insignia). Within, he wears an orange shirt with a black jacket with pockets around it to hide his equipments and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also wears a pair of black combat pants with thigh high black combat boots.

"This is the son of the Yondaime! His full name, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! The same boy that he used to seal the Kyuubi in! The Yondaime cannot allow someone else to sacrifice their own child to be the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, and thus he used his own son, damning him to a life of an outcast! To be the sacrifice that holds the Kyuubi back! But also to be someone who can cure the Kyuubi of her hatred. He hoped that his beloved village would support the child and give it the love he deserves. Yet, for all his talent and brilliance, he failed in foreseeing the minds of his beloved village." His tone turns solemn halfway through.

Some of the people looked downwards in shame, thinking that they have failed the Yondaime, but some other decides that the Sandaime is lying, and there is no way that the demon brat is the Yondaime's son, and decides to voice it. "There is no way that he is the Yondaime's son! He must've confused you with his demon magicks!" some of the people within the crowd caught on to this, before most of the crowd started to scream for his execution.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya watches Naruto who is calm and composed even when everyone wants him to be executed. Then, he shouts out. "So be it! It's a demon you want, a demon you'll get!" at this, the only thing the Sandaime and Jiraiya can do is to pray hard enough that the plan works to perfection. With a wink towards the Sandaime, Naruto jumps from the top of the Hokage tower.

The people of Konoha is shocked when the so-called Yondaime's heir jumped from the top of the tower. Some of the people even cheered him for doing so, until they watched as the figure of the Yondaime's son turned from a human into a huge, golden blonde coloured gigantic fox with a humanoid upper body with ten tails. His legs then crashed into the ground, his hands clawing the ground beside the mass of people. Luckily, none are killed from both the crash and the claws. Naruto then looked towards the sky in his demon form before letting go a huge, powerful roar towards the sky, causing some of the villagers to scream in fear. "The Kyuubi is back! He's coming to finish us!" as the people are about to run away, the ANBUs situated at the streets around the tower immediately sprang into action. They used Doton jutsus to create massive walls around the area, preventing everyone from going out. Watching this, some of the people screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE KYUUBI IS BACK!? HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" behind the walls, the ANBU all thought as one. _"No wonder he said to stand our ground no matter even if the Kyuubi attacks again. He DID attack again! But why did he ordered us to trap everyone inside?"_

Watching the pandemonium his demon form created among the civilians, Naruto inwardly laughs, before letting out a huge shout of **"SILENCE!"**, silencing the people for a bit. He then proceeds to crack his neck muscles and arms and tests a swing of his arms. He then says **"Ah, haven't been in this form for so long, I almost missed it." **The people are absolutely stunned that the Kyuubi is not doing anything towards them, only stretching his muscles. He then says, **"Now, first thing first,"** he said with his booming demonic voice. **"I am NOT the Kyuubi. Don't believe me? Count my majestic tails."** Still scared, the people count his tails, and are shocked that he has 10 of them! They almost screamed their throat hoarse until they heard Naruto said. **"Alright, now that that's done, how many of you are there when the Kyuubi attacked?"** Not daring to say anything, the people, still silent due to fear lifts their hands for those who are there during the Kyuubi's attack. **"Okay. What colour is the Kyuubi's fur? Don't tell me you don't know. Something like that will not be easily forgotten."** Then, those who lifted their hands stuttered out "B-b-b-blood red." Naruto bobs his head up and down, still in his demonic form looking at the villagers. **"Correct. And what colour is mine?"** in their absolute fear, they totally missed the fact that his fur is blonde coloured. And so, someone answered. "B-b-blonde." Naruto nods again. **"Good! Now, bonus question: does that make me the Kyuubi? Or at least, the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha?"** All of them shook their heads. Most of them are also confused at why this demon is not yet attacking them. And as such, Naruto answers their unasked question.

"**You must've been asking 'why the hell am I not attacking you yet', correct? The thing is, I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime and the heir to Whirlpool Country. This is my demonic form, as a result of a deal made by the Shodaime Hokage with the Kyuubi. Do you know that there are actually 3 hosts of the Kyuubi in Konoha?"** Everyone shook their heads. **"*sighs* Right. Time for a history lesson. The Kyuubi was controlled by Uchiha Madara when he betrayed his clan to rule Konoha by attacking Konoha at the Valley of the End, where Senju Hashirama and Madara fought. The Kyuubi was then sealed withis her first jinchuuriki, Uzumaki- Senju Mito, the Shodai's wife. On her deathbed, she was moved again into my mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Later, she then marries with my dad in secret and becomes pregnant with me. During the night I was born, someone else broke the seal on my mother's stomach and controlled the Kyuubi, forcing it to attack Konoha again, but this time, right in the middle of it, causing a lot of deaths when compared to the first. She was then sealed inside me. My demon form, the one you are seeing was a result of a deal my ancestors made with the Kyuubi to give me her powers. This makes me a half-demon being, a hanyou. This allows me to freely change my form from my human form to my hanyou form where I remain in my human body but has my tails, ears and eyes out. And this, my full demon form. Got all that?" **The people just nods, not trusting their mouth in the face of this revelations.

"**Now, the thing is, the Kyuubi, even though she gave me all her powers, is not dead. In fact, she recovered her powers, and also gained a human form. She now is a hanyou as well, just like me. Ah, there she is."** And everyone turned around, watching the walking figure of a beautiful redhead among the civilians who is walking towards Naruto. She then, to the shock of everyone, sprouted nine blood-red, white tipped tails from her tailbone and two ears from her head, before turning into another demon, this time, the Kyuubi herself. Unseen by everyone, a small fox kit slips around the legs of all the civilian, intent on finding her target. The Kyuubi also let off a roar towards the sky, causing some of the civilians to piss their pants in fear, though they are ignored. She then looked towards Naruto, before leaping towards him and crashes into him, causing huge chunks of land to fly around, but still, none hitting the people. She then nips Naruto's neck and licks his face with Naruto doing the same to her. As she is about to do even more, Naruto said, and is heard by everyone. **"Not now love. Tonight."** And gives her a last, gentle lick before looking back towards the people, taking some huge fun in watching their scared shitless faces.

"**And so, this is the Kyuubi, my wife, and mate, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi." **She then bows towards the direction of the people, her head nearly touching the heads of everyone. Everyone is shocked by this. The Kyuubi whom they thought is a mindless beast hell bent on destruction is actually bowing to them! And almost mated with her mate right in front of everyone! Unseen by everyone, the Sandaime is covering his nose to prevent his nosebleed from becoming too visible and Jiraiya has his notepad out, quickly scratching his new idea for his book inspired by the two of them. Naruto then said, **"Love, your turn."**

Kurumi then cleared her throat, the voice caused by it causes everyone to cringe in fear. Inwardly, she is laughing her ass off at the hilarious sight of the people huddling together, away from Naruto and her. She then said, **"Greetings people of Konoha. As my hubby said, I am the Kyuubi, the one who was forced to attack your village by Uchiha Madara both times, and my name is Kurumi. As for the attack, I am sorry. As he explained, I am not someone or something, in my previous case, who likes to attack other people just for the hell of it. Have you ever heard of attacks by me to other villages? I did not do that. Madara, that asshole, controlled me and forced me to attack all of you. If not, I would rather be sleeping somewhere, like what I've done for the previous hundreds of years before Madara found me. And for the attack, I am sorry."**

The people of Konoha is extremely shocked when the Kyuubi herself bowed towards them and asked for an apology from all of them. Before they can say anything hoiwever, she rises again and continues her speech. **"I know that a lot of you lost your family members, friends, sons, daughters, among others. I know that an apology from me is not enough. But let me ask of you: will killing me or my husband bring back your loved ones? Will shunning me and my family causes them to come back, pat your back and said 'good job!'? Think about it."**

Naruto looks at his wife, then back towards the people. **"Well spoken my love. Now, I'd have to say, who really IS the demon here? Do you see me rampaging around killing everyone here, in my demon form or not? Do you see me killing everyone for every transgression towards me? I have eidetic memory you know. I remembered each and every attack done towards me. You!" **Naruto said, pointing towards a guy with his huge claws. **"You broke my leg in an attack when I'm four!"** Naruto points towards the ex-matron of the orphanage. **"You told the other kids to bully me, not teach me anything necessary and even beat me up sometimes!" **Another woman becomes the target of Naruto's claws. **"You poured kerosene on me before a ninja set me on fire!"** Another man becomes Naruto's target. **"You sold us groceries at 200 times their actual values!"** and so on, and so on, each and every crime that they did towards him and his family is brought to light with Naruto pointing at them and speaking their crimes. As more and more people is shown by Naruto, Jiraiya grips his fist so tightly that blood flows from them while Sarutobi swears in his mind that those guilty will pay. Even some of the ninjas are appalled by what Naruto goes through in his daily lives.

Finally, the list of crimes against Naruto stopped and he heaves a huge breath, one that almost blown some of the people away. And he speaks again. **"Even with all that, did you see me attacking each of you? To me right now, you are nothing but pests that I can take down and destroy, squish you like a ripe grape or break you like a twig, or by simply placing you, dangling on one leg on top of my mouth before dropping you in and chewing you to paste and shit you out later. But do you see me doing that? DO YOU!?" **Naruto screams at the end, causing some of the people, especially the guilty parties to piss and shit themselves if they haven't just now. **"No. No I didn't. I would be more than capable, and definitely more than allowed to do so, what with your crimes against me. But that will prove all of you right, won't it? As such, this is what I'll do." ** Everybody awaits what Naruto's punishment are against them. Once again unseen, a blonde fox kit went between the people's legs to look for her target.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, and thus, he says, **"I forgive all of you."** Everyone's faces are the pinnacle of shock and disbelief. Naruto chuckles, though in his demon form, it sounds more like an evil laugh. **"What? Too shocked to respond? No. I forgive you all. In fact, I forgave all of you a long time already. I mean, if I were to rage around, killing all those who've wronged me, Konoha would be out of people. So, I'll be the bigger man here, and forgive all of you. I understand what you did to me. In fact, I myself won't say that I won't do such things if I were to be in your shoes. And I have sworn an oath to rid the world of hatred. What will I be if I were to rage around, killing everyone? I'd betray my oath, that's what. And we Uzumaki-Namikazes, we never break our words. This power that I have been blessed or cursed with, this power is meant to protect, not to harm. No matter if you hate me after this; me and my family will still do our best to protect you, whether or not you care about it. Such is my oath, and such will be my task; to protect all of you until the day all of you die."**

At that point, the kit who had been looking for her target reaches her target, a woman named Kiyomi. Looking downwards, Kiyomi sees the sight of a lost fox kit grabbing her pants, causing her to lift the kit up into her hands. The kit then yipped before jumping down and made a motion that told her to follow her. She then followed her before they reached a clearing, where the kit immediately transforms into the figure of Kushina, shocking Kiyomi. She then said, "Aunty Kiyomi, do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah, but why?"

Kushina then squats down and said. "Sit at my back. I'll show you something."

She then sits on her back, before Kushina immediately turned into her demon form, causing Kiyomi to scream in fright at first, until Kushina places her on her head and she immediately felt the softness of her for, causing Kiyomi to just rub them on her face.

A couple minutes ago, Naruto continues his speech. **"Also, another aspect of my change is that any of my descendants will also gain the same demonic qualities. Look over there."** Everyone looks, and is greeted by the sight of Kiyomi on Kushina's head, her seven tails flicking around as she purred due to the rubbing that Kiyomi is currently doing atop her head. Everyone is shocked at this while Naruto chuckles again. **"See? She did nothing to Miss Kiyomi over there. In fact, she's purring due to Kiyomi rubbing her head! Well, we are foxes, so that's a given."** At this point, Sarutobi is having a hard time not laughing at Kushina, though Jiraiya has no such qualms and is now rolling on the floor while grabbing his stomach due to laughing too hard.

Naruto then looks towards the villagers again. **"We are not ones to be feared. The ones who should be feared are the ones who threatens your peace and tries to drag you into a war not of your making. Those are the ones who should be feared. As I said, we are not your enemies, though it goes without saying that it is a bad idea to make us into one. Also, a final warning from me. Harm me, and I won't mind. I can come back from what you give, just as I did all these years. But harm my family, and I'll make you wish you're dead. Get that?"** everyone then nods in fear. **"Good." **Naruto then turns around and looked at Sarutobi. **"Jiji, charge every damage caused today on the Uzumaki-Namikaze accounts, okay?"** And with that, Naruto jumps upwards, still in his demon form, causing a huge tremor to spread from the point of his jump, and lands on the Hokage tower while transforming into his human form again. Kurumi then walks slowly towards the people as she slowly transforms back into her human form, causing the villagers to avoid her, though she still bows in forgiveness towards the people. Kushina also did the same, causing Kiyomi to pout due to losing her soft bed and Kushina to smile at this.

Sarutobi looks at Naruto, then at the villagers, and speaks. "People of Konoha! If you still have fears towards the Kyuubi, don't! They have proven themselves that they will not harm you, and as such, you should not fear them! Also, Naruto will be inserted into the Shinobi Council as the representative of the Namikaze Clan, with Kurumi as the representative of the Uzumaki Clan! They will also be given the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion and the Uzumaki-Namikaze accounts, as per the Yondaime's will! So ends the announcement, and you may return to your homes. ANBU! Remove the blockades!" the ANBU members then removes the blockades and lets the people out to go back to their homes, still in a daze due to all the revelations that was dumped on their heads today, though those who fainted and too scared to move are left there, pretty much with all manner of refuse that the people left behind.

Sighing, Naruto made hundreds of Shadow Clones who proceeds to clean the place up while he himself follows Sarutobi towards his office. Upon reaching his office, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. Everything went just as planned there. Thanks for letting me do that, old man."

Sarutobi just chuckles. "No problem Naruto. At least your clones are already cleaning all that stuff the people left and there are no lynch mobs asking for your head."

Jiraiya then said. "Kid, that has got to be the best way to reveal your identity ever!"

Naruto said then, "Yeah, I know. I have quite the devious mind, did I not? So, what now?"

Sarutobi then said. "Now, your parents' accounts are given to you completely, and their mansion is officially yours now. Also, you and your family member's name are now officially changed to Uzumaki-Namikaze. Time to bring out the second papers, hidden for so long."

"Heh. Good. Well, see you tomorrow then, old man."

Sarutobi stopped him before he could Hiraishin out. "Naruto, wait. You still need to introduce yourself to the council, as per the usual law for new council members."

Naruto scratches his chin. "When's the next meeting?"

"Supposedly today, but your announcement just cancelled that. Tomorrow evening, maybe?"

"Alright then, old man. Tomorrow it is. I'll be going for now, see you tomorrow for missions." And with that, Naruto Hiraishins away to his home. Jiraiya then said to Sarutobi, "He's definitely going to be someone in the future won't him?"

"Yes. Yes he will, Jiraiya. Of that, I have no doubts. Come. There's going to be a lot of fallout from his reveal, and I am not the most interested person to see just what will the people say about him." And with that, both Jiraiya and the Sandaime left his office, both not really looking forward to all the cap that's going to fall with all that Naruto reveals.

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So the next chapter will start the missions, the aftermath of this reveal and probably the Wave arc, or anything else if I decided to extend it a bit or change it entirely to something else. Suggestions are welcome! So don't forget, read and review! Renegadeofficer89, out for now!


	10. Chapter 9: People, Council and Missions!

Hello everyone! Renegadeofficer89 here with another chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel, delayed due to Dead Space 3, me digging up some old games, my massive anime backlogs, helping my dad with his business, friends' weddings among others. Believe me, I typed this every moment I can; in the train, in my friend's car, before I sleep, during my travels, during family outings, and a lot of other moments. Yet it didn't seem to come fast enough. Anyway, my comment on Naruto 620:

Well, for you Sasuke-helps-the-Alliance-in-war fans, guess what? Your wish *might* come true! If Kishi decides to do so. Personally, for me, Sasuke's a prick, and more than deserves to die. But that's just me.

Welp, enough of a rant. Also, for those who said that my last chapter sucked, I am sorry for that. I just hoped that I can do better for this chapter and the next, and the next. Enough of that! Go ahead and read!

CHAPTER 9: PEOPLE, MISSIONS AND THE COUNCIL! Uploaded 16/02/2013.

-CHAPTER START-

The next morning after the reveal, Naruto and his family had a nice but simple breakfast of fried fish with miso soup and rice, though at a rate where normal people would've keeled over and died, their stomach exploding from the sheer quantity of food consumed. Hinata and Kurumi ate normally though, their normal human body (or close to a normal human body for Kurumi) unable to consume such large amounts of food. While Naruto and Kushina were gorging themselves in breakfast, Kurumi asked Naruto. "So, Naru-koi, do you have any plans on how to take missions? I mean, all of you are extremely skilled. Performing D-ranks are nothing but a waste of energy."

Pausing his gluttonous eating of the breakfast, he looked towards Kurumi before answering. "Well, I planned to just march into the mission office with Anko and have Anko take all available D-ranks and use Shadow Clones to perform them. The next day, we can take C-ranks already, and maybe I can persuade the old man to give us B-ranks early. Nice plan, isn't it?"

"Will Hiruzen allow that be done?"

"Well, the village has a huge population, and with that, a massive number of D-ranks, so much so that the available genins are unable to perform all of them, causing a massive backlog of D-ranks. If we were to do that, we can solve that backlog problem in one fell swoop. The old man's going to be happy, no questions."

Kurumi just sighed. "Well, let's just hope that it's going to be true. Now, where's Anko?"

And like a true ghost, appearing when asked about, Anko's chakra signature appeared in front of the gates requesting entry, though a lot of other much lesser chakra signatures were also present. Feeling confused at this, Kurumi stood up and headed towards the front gates, passing her garden which a Shadow Clone of hers is tending right now before reaching the 10 feet tall gate, attached to the 10 feet tall walls covering the compound. Holding a hand towards it while being watched by the rest of her family members who were also confused at the chakra signatures, she pushed the door open.

The sight that they all saw behind the gate will be something that the family will never forget.

Anko was surrounded by civilians, by people of varying age and sizes of both genders, being mobbed due to her close association to the Uzumaki-Namikazes. Kurumi looked towards Anko's face, and sure enough, her expression shows that she was doing her best to hold back her temper and not smashing the faces of these people on the ground for daring to mob both her and the house of her saviours. But at one point, she felt that someone's hand brushes over her boobs, causing her face to become red and her temper to blow.

She was about to lift her hand up to punch the asshole that tried copping a feel of her body when a massive wave of KI came from Kurumi, who was walking slowly towards the people, causing them to stagger backwards while letting Anko breath out a sigh of relief. As Anko went to Naruto and his family to get her so-called students, Kurumi speaks to the people, her tone icy cold and promising a huge pain with a wrong answer. "All of you. Why are you here? You came here in the early morning, bothering my family member and one of my only friends within this town. Tell me this: Why?"

The people cowered behind everyone else and most did not dare to even talk to her since they knew that this beautiful redhead in front of them is a demon, the Kyuubi herself, in the flesh, in fact! Looking at the terrified face that some of the member of the rabble showed, Kurumi sighed, before saying, "I know that you all know that I am the Kyuubi. In fact, I will not deny that. But as I said yesterday, I am NOT the bloodthirsty demon that you think I am. A demon, maybe, but bloodthirsty I am not. I will not eat you or kill you just for bothering my home, though I will chase you out of the compound, using force if necessary. Now. Tell me, why are all of you here? Is it to take revenge on your loved ones? Or is it to ask some questions to me? Or all of you just planned to visit us today?"

In fear so palpable that it seems visible, a man came out from the gathering and tried to speak, but before he could do so, the sound of people being shoved aside were heard, and from the crowd, a bunch of people came out carrying knives and machetes, screaming "Die demon!" or just screaming incoherent battle cries before rushing towards Kurumi, some of them had tear tracks down their face, probably remembering their long dead family members, died within Kurumi's forced attack on Konoha. Looking at the charging villagers, Kurumi just sighed, before she disappears from sight.

The next thing that anyone can remember is that all of the villagers are on the ground, their charge halted in their tracks with Kurumi standing in front of them while looking down towards the villagers. Looking back at the gathering, she said. "Okay. These guys have already 'said' their piece. What about the rest of you?"

The spokesman, already fearing this demon in human form, became even more afraid watching this display of skill from Kurumi and shook harder and looks like he's about to piss in fear, up to the point where the only thing he could say were "I-I-I, I mean, w-w-w-w..."

A vein on Kurumi's head popped. "Oh, for god's sake, just say it!" she snapped towards the spokesman.

The man, and everyone around him instantly jumped in fright before the spokesman, nervous sweat dripping on his face, said quickly. "Wejustwanttomeetyou! Pleasedon'tkillme!" before cowering behind the body of a woman standing beside him, not daring to see the response of Kurumi. The woman then stiffens up, her body tense.

Kurumi just sighs, before addressing the crowd. "Alright. Also, I won't kill you." She said, referring to the original spokesman. "I have no reason to. Anyway," She said, referring back to the crowd, "I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, also known as the Kyuubi in human form. Nice to meet you, but I suppose that isn't technically true when all of you are still afraid of me like I'm going to eat you. Relax. As I said, I won't."

"But you attacked Konoha before! What makes Hokage-sama so sure that you won't attack us again?! We have no guarantees!" the voice of a woman cried out from the back.

Kurumi sighed. "Well, if that's the only thing that you're afraid of, don't worry. My husband will stop me if I ever were to be controlled again by anyone else. Now, anything else?" She said while waving her hand towards the gathering of people, trying to coerce any further questioning from the people. Luckily, or unluckily, a woman came up front to ask her question. "Kurumi-san, I-I mean, we, can we ask you a couple of questions regarding yourself? I mean, you promised not to attack right? So, will you be angry if we were to ask you a couple of questions? I mean, the Yondaime's son appears out of nowhere with a wife, and the wife is the bijuu sealed within him, I'm sure a lot of questions are going to be asked. Can we? I mean, it's not every day someone can claim to see a bijuu in human form, so some of the more curious ones among us are going to ask something. Is that fine?" the woman said, her confidence rising with every word that she spoke.

Hearing this, Kurumi placed a finger on her chin and thought for a bit. _"These people wanted to know more about me. Hmm... As long as they didn't ask questions too private, I don't think that's too bad. Might even be able to reverse the opinion of the people about us. Also, I spotted a couple of Uchihas here. Wonder what they want. Maybe clarification on Madara controlling me? Well, no harm done in answering. I'll agree then."_ She then nods to herself before facing the crowd. "Alright, I accept. But first, let me send my husband, our daughter and my co-matriarch away first." She turns around and heads towards where Naruto and the rest are standing before going straight to Naruto and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead. I'll entertain them here."

Naruto stared at her. "You're taking them into the house?"

Kurumi nodded. "I'll have henged clones watching out for any deviants. They just want to ask questions anyway. What's wrong in doing that?"

"Nothing my love. Alright. We're going now. See you in the afternoon during the council meeting." Naruto kissed her in the forehead as well before leaving to the Missions room to receive his missions with Hinata, Kushina and Anko following him, while Kurumi went back to the people before speaking to them. "Alright. My husband agrees, so follow me."

Kurumi then leads them into the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound, showing the beautiful garden at the middle of the compound. The housewives and flower lovers within the rabble immediately "Oooohh"ed in awe at the beautiful garden. They immediately ran towards the garden, sniffing the flowers, touching them and some even tried picking them. Kurumi then said, "Don't pick the flowers please." Causing the ones who were about to pick a flower or two to let go of their flowers like they're molten steel from hell.

A housewife close by then asked, "Kurumi-san, did you do all this?"

"If by do you mean took care of these flowers, yes I am." Kurumi said, nodding in approval of the lady's question. Some of the housewives around her then gained a glassy look in her eyes while looking at her, causing Kurumi to gain a tinge of red in her cheeks. Attention in a good way by others was still something rare for her, so this is considered as a valuable moment for Kurumi. More and more questions about the garden were asked to Kurumi by the gaggle of housewives and gardeners, causing Kurumi to gain some difficulty on answering them all.

Unseen by her, a couple of people gathered behind the fountain in the middle of the garden, planning something. One of them then spoke, "How the hell are we going to get her? She's surrounded by the people!"

Another answered, this time, a woman. "Don't worry. We'll slip in between the people around her before stabbing her with this!" the woman then took out a dagger with a nearly invisible coating of poison on it. "She is human now, bijuu or not, and this poison is able to kill an entire horde of elephants with just a drop! She'll die from this!" all of them then laughed slowly before sneakily trying to slip in between the mass of people around Kurumi, still asking her questions.

Slipping in between the people, the knife changes hand multiple times while the would-be assassins pushed the people aside slowly to reach Kurumi, knife still changing hands. Finally, they managed to slip past everyone and now, the guy holding the knife is directly behind Kurumi, knife poised to stab her kidney in his hand at his waist.

Unluckily for them, Kurumi can detect their negative feelings from a mile away, and is monitoring their actions through the position of their chakra. Just as the guy pulled his hand back to knife Kurumi, she spun around before sending a flying knee straight into his abdomen, causing him to bend over and spits out air. Unfortunately for him, Kurumi is not finished. Using his head, Kurumi pulled herself higher before elbowing the man's back, causing the man to lose consciousness and fell to the ground, his knife clattering away from him.

Kurumi then felt more attackers coming her way. Once again, she spun, a man holding a knife high trying to stab her. A palm strike to his face and he's out. Another tried grabbing her from behind in a chokehold, but a quick stomp of the man's foot and an elbow to his face, breaking his nose stopped the man cold, his consciousness gone not long after, his nose still bleeding profusely. By this time, everyone is already away from her location, giving her free movement to do anything towards her attackers.

Two more came running side by side from the throng of people and rushed towards her. She dropped them with a powerful punch to their stomach, one man on each fist. They crumpled down like a sack of rocks. Another two, this time, one's a lady, came running, the lady screamed out while lifting her knife in a reverse hold as she rushes Kurumi. "THIS IS FOR MY BA-urk." Her scream was cut short as both him and the man was sent flying away using a more powerful version of the Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm that Naruto taught her. Both of them sent flying, one eating dirt a moment later while the lady was smashed into a wall close by. More and more came as she dispatches them all quickly and non-lethally.

Suddenly, she was swarmed by a mob of villagers, all calling for her blood. Looking at some of the Branch Family Hyuugas who also wanted to see the Kyuubi in human form while they are out to perform errands for the Hyuugas gave Kurumi an idea, an idea that she knows will cause the Hyuugas to get extremely pissed off at her, not that she cares, and not that they can win against her if they tried their best. She then stood straight before making a 'come here' motion towards the villagers with her fingers, her face showing the smirk as she prepared herself to perform her idea.

Seeing this causes the villagers to be mad, and thus, unthinking of the consequence, they all rushed Kurumi, be they man or woman with no idea of what she had planned, nor with any coherent thought on what to do other than 'beat the shit out of her until she dies'. But as they were charging towards her, she saw that she's in a peculiar stance, knees bent, one arm to the front of her body while the other to the back, palms open and fingers pointing upwards, body bent a little to the left.

As the mob closes in, chakra poured out of all her tenketsus at the same time, and she starts to spin rapidly. The expelled chakra creates a spinning wall as she spins, causing everyone that is close by to be hit by the Rotation's chakra wall, causing all of them to get blown away with groans and moans of pain, some hitting the walls, some crashing into the garden and destroyed some of her beloved flowers, and some into other villagers. She then stops spinning and stands straight, in her face a huge evil smile appeared, having managed to rile up the people.

Meanwhile, the Branch Hyuugas who saw this had a look of absolute shock on their faces, completely not befitting the status of the Hyuugas as emotionless bastards on seeing someone who's not even a Hyuuga use the Rotation in front of them. In fact, her use of the Rotation is so good that there is not even a crater on the ground, only a small patch of dirt was disturbed as she used it as a place to anchor her body and to act as a pivot point as she spins.

Kurumi smiled as she saw the flabbergasted look of the Hyuugas there and was laughing inwardly as she knows that she had succeeded in making the honourable Hyuugas shat bricks when their Branch Member reports what she did to the Main Branch. Looking around, she saw that there's only a handful of people left who wanted to stay while the others left already, their fears of 'the demon' confirmed. She saw that around her, unconscious bodies of the villagers that attacked her lied on the ground, breaking some of her flowers and pots while some other found themselves faceplanting on the walls close by. One or two even ended up in the fountain. She then pats her hand to remove them of imaginary dust before she said "Okay! Anyone else?" Nobody replied, just as she expected. She continued. "Now, time to catch the leader." Before disappearing.

She appeared among the people that remained while lifting the woman from before, the leader of the attack towards her by the neck. She struggled as best as she could, her limbs flailing as her neck was grabbed by Kurumi, though her grip was just enough to let her lift the lady. Her throat a little constricted, she shouted "What are you doing?! Unhand me, you demon!" suddenly, she felt like the world became much darker as she looked into the raging eyes of Kurumi, her killing intent focused on one target: her. The sheer amount of KI felt like a massive cloud of flesh-eating bugs to her, trying to eat her piece by tiny piece even as she looked into the suddenly glowing eyes of Kurumi, her mouth slowly moving to form just one word while her grip tightens ever so lightly: "Talk."

And with that, the lady broke down and talked about everything: her plan to kill Kurumi for killing her husband and daughter when her tail smashed into their home, her calling the rest of the villagers with some being highly curious as to why the Kyuubi was in Konoha as cover, her giving the deadly poison-coated knife to the first man that attacked her, urging the other people to attack as well before trying to blend in with the curious crowd to evade her. All this while her body was shivering from a combination of fear, the pressure of Kurumi's chakra saturating the area and her own anger at the failure of her plans.

Kurumi then released her neck, causing her to fell down and slumped on the ground like a marionette with its strings cut off. Sighing, she looked towards the remaining villagers, numbering 8 people. "So you guys are the only one who is really here just to ask questions eh? Well, follow me." Leaving a Shadow Clone behind to inform Sarutobi of the attack, she led the people towards the training ground within the compound and told them to sit down on the grass. "Sorry there's no mat or whatever. Your arrival isn't quite expected, you know."

A woman among the people remaining then said. "It's nothing, Kurumi-san."

Kurumi smiled at this. "Well, I'm glad. Now, let's start the QA session. So, anyone first?" she said while sitting down on the ground as well, her legs crossed, her long skirt revealing nothing to the people gathered.

One of them then asked. "Kurumi-san, yesterday, Hokage-sama said that you are given the title of Uzumaki Clan Head. Why is that?"

She answered. "A nice question. Well, I was sealed within 2 Uzumakis, one of them the wife of Hashirama himself, while the other was called 'The Princess of Whirlpool'. Both of them had good relations with me even during the time I am sealed, so they taught me about the Uzumakis, their jutsus, the way humans use chakra and a lot of other stuff. That is why I was given the title of Uzumaki Clan Head."

Another lady then asked. "Kurumi-san, you kept saying 'you humans', as if you are not one now. Why is that actually?"

"Another good question." She started her answer. "Well, let's see..." she then showed her nine long, blood red furred tails with white tips at the end in her hanyou form while walking towards the 8 people, some of her tails tickling them, some just passes in front of them, some just touched the people, though a couple moved as if they are shocked when the tail touched them. Kurumi then continued. "Now, do you see me as a human or not? The truth is, even if I have a human form, I am not completely human. I am not a human, since I have a bijuu's power and form in me, yet I am not a bijuu as well since I have a flesh and blood body now. I am something that is less than both, but at the same time more than both. My husband and all of our descendants and their descendants and their descendants are, and will be the same. Think about it." The lady then pondered over her answer, the answer so philosophical yet so direct to her mind.

A Hyuuga Branch family member in the group asked, "Is that skill you used to blow away the attackers just now the Hyuuga's Rotation? How did you manage to learn it?"

Kurumi sighed, knowing that her answer might lead to a quarrel between the two clans if improperly answered. Not that they'll lose in a battle even if their numbers are small, but it's the future prospects that causes her to worry. "Well, not really. I've heard of the Hyuuga's Rotation in my years of living, and with a flesh and blood body, I know that I'll need to have a good protection against attacks. And thus, I reverse-engineered the technique from just the theory, knowing that it is both an excellent defence and offense if used well. Being a chakra based being once, I am much more in tune with my chakra than anyone else. Even my husband, with his non-stop training was unable to achieve such a level of unity with his chakra. And thus, I managed to recreate the Hyuuga's Rotation jutsu. I bet that the Main Family is going to shit bricks when they found that out, but also raises their head in pride when they found out that a humanized bijuu said that their technique is considered a great offense." The Branch Family member just laughs, knowing how true what Kurumi said. Inwardly, Kurumi promises herself. _"We will help Hanabi-chan to remove that damning seal on your forehead, if she dares to ask us for help. We will, nave no worries. Family members shouldn't do such a thing to each other."_

This QA session continued for a long time, causing Kurumi to create Shadow Clones to serve the people with refreshments in case they wanted to continue. The session continued well into the afternoon before they stopped and left, their relations better now. Watching them leave, Kurumi hoped that they can be the catalyst for a good relation between the Uzumaki-Namikazes and the entire village, not wanting them to be isolated from the village like the Uchiha once was. She then remembered that she was supposed to have a council meeting in the evening, so she went inside her compound back, closing the mighty gates behind her to prepare for the meeting.

-A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE, AFTER NARUTO LEAVES THE COMPOUND-

Anko and her team were walking towards the missions office when Hinata said to Naruto. "Naru-kun, is it fine leaving Kurumi there alone with the people?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at her question. "Hina-hime, you must know that Kurumi is nowhere near weak. You know that right?" Hinata nodded. "Then you'll have no worries. She'll be able to trash around those villagers if they tried to attack her. Besides, as a clan head, she has special protections and is able to retaliate against anyone attacking her in any way, depending on the severity of the attack. Also, if she's in trouble, me and Kushina can Hiraishin straight towards her location to give instant backup if she needs it, not that she will. Don't worry." Naruto said while petting her long, neck length dark blue hair, causing her to gain a light blush on her cheeks; public display of affections are still something that can cause her to blush.

Kushina, looking and hearing this said, "Yeah! Hina-mama shouldn't worry! Kuru-mama's very strong! She won't just lose to anybody!" her chipper attitude really improves the mood of everyone around her easily. Hearing this, Hinata smiled, before they continued walking to the missions office, ignoring the sight of people watching both Naruto and Kushina, with whispers of "Look! He's the Yondaime's son!" or "That demon!" or "the Yondaime's son is a demon?!" being heard from all around. The family, as usual, ignored it and made small talk while walking to the missions office.

Upon reaching the office, they found out that they are the first genin team there; no one else has arrived, even the chuunin manning the counter was asleep. Anko then walked towards the counter, ready to deal the stupid chuunin a piece of her mind when he woke up suddenly. "Uh... guh...?" He then shot up straight when he realised that there's someone in front of him, and that someone was no other than THE Mitarashi Anko, The Snake Mistress of Konoha, also known as the crazy snake lady among some people. The sight of her catching him falling asleep on the job, and her evil grin caused him to have nervous sweat falling from his forehead. "H-h-how can I h-help you, Miss Anko?"

Anko nodded at the chuunin's way of calling him. It may be true, but calling her by her title straight to her face is a sure fire way to gain her anger. And people don't want to incur her wrath, second only behind Ibiki, with the first being Hokage-sama himself. "Good, good. So, I am here to take D-ranks for my genin team."

The chuunin, still half asleep, jolted wide awake on hearing the words 'genin team'. Anko taking a genin team? Preposterous! The kids are going to die on their first day with her! Also, she's not the teaching kind, and is more likely to tear the kids up a new asshole than teaching them! Though the 'tearing up a new asshole' part is actually what she considers her way of teaching the kids. But still, no way the dango-loving, sake-drinking, extremely brutal and sadistic Mitarashi Anko of the T&I department would take a genin team, even if her life depended on it! And sadly for him, his face reflects his line of thought, and Anko saw this.

Quick as a flash, Anko whipped out a kunai from somewhere, playing with it right in the face of the chuunin. The chuunin stood rigid at the sight of Anko right in his face, seductively playing with her kunai, licking it, scratching it on his face slowly. Anko then said, "So, think I won't be able to take a genin team eh?" the chuunin, despite every effort to do the opposite, nodded. But to his visible shock, Anko went back and stored her kunai. She then shrugged, before saying. "Not that I can blame you though. Even I never thought that I would have a genin team in my name. But look at my brats." She said while pointing her thumb over her shoulders to point towards Naruto.

The chuunin followed the direction of the thumb, and he saw a huge figure of the so-called 'Yondaime's Demon Child' with his daughter. Standing at 7' tall, wearing a long tailed coat like his father with black colour and yellow flames at the bottom with the kanji for kitsune at the back, black combat pants and combat boots with a black jacket filled with pouches with an orange lining at its side, he struck an imposing figure with his crossed arms. The chuunin suddenly felt like he's an ant in front of this giant, causing him to stand still while his eyes remain locked on Naruto's.

Anko banging his table snapped him out of his stupor before he shot a generic greeting. "Yes! How may I help you?" Anko sighed. "Look, kid. I want to get out of your hair as fast as possible here, and you also want us to be out of your hair as soon as possible. So, we came here to perform D-ranks, so give them to us." The chuunin wordlessly nodded before grabbing a scroll marked 'D' from a pile of scrolls beside him, the pile doesn't even look disturbed; the sheer number of D-ranks available was staggering. Anko then sighed again before saying. "Look kid. I said 'them'. That pile. Give it to us." Anko said, while making a 'give me' motion with her finger.

The chuunin sputtered out. "What?! B-but that's too much! No way can a single genin team do all that missions! There's like a thousand something of them!"

By now, Anko was starting to get angry. And people won't like Anko when she's angry. "Kid, I said, give. Them. All. Is that not clear enough?"

The chuunin was sweating bullets by this point. The Uzumaki-Namikazes who were watching this was doing their best at holding back their laughter. Instantly, the chuunin broke down and said "Here. Find a way to carry all of them. Come behind here and take them all for yourself." Before he fell down on his chair, his mind exhausted due to dealing with Anko. Anko then took out a sealing scroll made by Naruto before sealing each and every one of the D-rank scroll in it. "Thanks. And next time, when I say I want the mission, you give it. Understand?" the chuunin just nodded, not in any way wanting to deal with an irate Anko in the morning again.

Outside the mission office, the entire team stood in a line, before all of them shouted at the same time, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" and suddenly, the area in front of them, previously empty, was filled with clones of the entire family and Anko. Anko then shouted. "Alright! Divide into genin teams!" And so, the clones went together, all 250 of the groups while Naruto and Kushina's excess clones are to make pairs, resulting in a total of about 500 groups, give or take. Anko pulled some chakra from her seal to make them while Hinata did the same, though with a different seal, just a chakra storage seal that stores more chakra than Sarutobi had in his body. The result of training for both Hinata and Anko was extremely shocking. Thanks to the pressure placed on their chakra systems, they improved so much so that Hinata had about as much chakra as Naruto if he were to grow normally as an Uzumaki were to have at 17 if they're not a jinchuuriki, which means a whole fucking lot to other people while Anko had more chakra than the Sandaime at her age. Not just that, she also had a chakra storage seal built in her new Blessed Seal, giving her emergency supplies when she needs it the most, an idea inspired by the excess chakra storage theory of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth seal.

Anko then shouts out. "Alright you clones!" before unsealing the scrolls and have them falling on the ground in a pile. "You guys are to take one scroll for each group! Once each of you have one, take another, and another until the pile disappears! Once the pile disappears, each of you will perform the task on the scrolls one by one until they are complete! Now, start!" just as she said that, the clones up front started distributing the pile of scrolls to the groups, and once that's done, the same thing was repeated over and over again until all the scrolls disappeared, all 1,743 of them. Afterwards, all the clones disappeared to perform their respective tasks. While the clones are distributing the scrolls, some ninjas who either just finished their missions or was about to take a new one found themselves flabbergasted at the sight of so many Shadow Clones at once performing the D-ranks. After the clones disappeared, they went straight to the mission office after considering that what they saw must've been a genjutsu of sorts.

Meanwhile, completely ignoring the sight of the shocked ninjas, Anko turned back towards her team, asking "Now that we've sent the clones on the stupid chores, what should we do?"

Naruto answered. "Well, since Kurumi-hime is going to have a bit of a QA session with the people at the compound, let's go to the Forest of Death and train there. I mean, slaughtering some deadly animals is going to be fun, right?"

Anko just nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great. Team 11, let's go!" and with that, the entire team shunshins themselves to the Forest of Death, intend on training their asses out by killing some of the deadly animals in it.

-BREAK-

The Forest of Death, a forest said to be made by Senju Hashirama himself to drain himself completely of chakra for training is a circular forest filled with deadly beasts and mutated animals and plants, said to have appeared after Hashirama's death with the most popular theories saying that the creatures there turned extremely large and mutated as an aftereffect of the bleedoff of the Senju's chakra after he created the forest, and on his death, the chakra bleedoff went out of control, causing the creatures and animals to become deadlier and more mutated, making this the most difficult training ground in Konoha, where even ANBU teams don't traverse around alone, and usually in teams. Even elite jounins are wary of the place. It is fenced by special seal lined fences to prevent a myriad of things: preventing the forest from spreading outwards, keeping the animals inside and keeping people from coming in.

Unfortunately for the forest, the Uzumaki-Namikazes are not one to be scared by the prospect of man eating plants and demonic spiders, and is more than willing to tone down the population of some of the more rowdy inhabitants of the forest for the sake of training. Or population control. Take your pick.

Within the dark depths of the forest, a huge Konoha black bear, about 9' tall was flying away from someone, its chest cavity crushed. At the start of its flight path was the figure of Hinata, her cream colour jacket, unbuttoned up front was flowing together with her hair, a fist held straight and rock steady while another fist at her back after using one of her special moves for the Gentle Crush. Seconds later, a huge crash was heard, signifying the bear crashing into a tree somewhere.

"Wow, Hina-hime! That's awesome! That bear was flying!" Naruto said while he was shouldering the hind legs of a tiger roaring with pain while placing his foot at the back of its head before crushing said head with an application of pressure, before releasing the carcass and stomping it for good measure, showering his legs with gore.

"Of course, dad! Hina-mama's totally awesome!" Kushina said while she's busy handling a bunch of head sized spiders, hell bent on eating her. They all died a toasty, crispy death courtesy of a good Katon: Grand Fireball from her towards the bugs, killing them instantly.

"Stop talking, more killing!" Anko shouts out as she buried a man eating Venus Flytrap underground with a Doton jutsu and burning the ground around it with a Katon: Fire Stream for good measure. "Hah! Take that you slimy piece of stupid tree!" she shouts in triumph as a huge monkey jumped at her back, claws ready to rend her flesh. She was about to turn around and stab the damn thing when Hinata blew it away using Suiton: Water Trumpet, causing the monkey to crash into a tree and die, the water's high pressure breaking its neck and backbones. Anko looked to where she is, her hands still in position beside her mouth, and made a thumbs up gesture, saying "Nice one, Hinata!"

Hinata just nodded before her danger senses triggered, causing her to spin around, dodging the lunge of another flesh-eating monkey before punching its back with her Gentle Crush, both sealing the tenketsu while dealing bone shattering impact to the monkey, killing it instantly.

And so, the entire team fights their way in the Forest of Death, training all the way.

-BREAK-

A couple hours later, the sun is high in the sky, and the attacks have temporarily stopped, and as such, the group took some time to sit down in the middle of the forest, thinking of their next step, their clothes looking untouched and unharmed thanks to the self-repair and self-cleaning seals Naruto placed on them. Naruto then said. "Alright. I think we can finish the session today. I mean, I need to prepare myself to go to the council meeting, and I can't do so while covered in blood, forest goo and animal gore can I?" Hearing this, Anko's mind immediately thought of such a sight, before she laughed hard, until she fell down, her laughing never stopping along the way. After a while, her laughter turned into small chuckles as she stood, wiping tears from her eyes. "Hell yeah Naruto. I think you should do that. I want to see the sight of everyone when you came in like that! Hahaha!" Anko said, laughing again at the end.

Suddenly, all of them received the memories of their clones, some having finished performing their respective D-ranks. A couple memories made Naruto smile, giving him some good feelings to go to the council with.

-FLASHBACK TO A NARUTO/KUSHINA CLONE PAIR NO. 143-

(AN: During a clone's flashbacks, unless they meet other clones, they will be referred to as if they are the real people.)

The two opened their first scroll, and read the mission description. It turns out their mission was babysitting at a nearby nursery. Naruto then called Kushina, saying "Let's go, Kushi-chan. I just hoped that they're not as bad to take care of as you do when you're little, no matter how short the time was."

Kushina pouted at this. "I'm not hard to take care of!"

Naruto just laughs as they walked towards the nursery. A while later, they reached the nursery, a single floor building made on a large land to care for the children in a huge area. The walls are painted bright colours, as per a nursery, with yellow and light blue being the predominant colour. Made of stone, the building looks sturdy and tough, just what it needs to contain a bunch of rowdy kids. Stepping towards the front door, Naruto knocks on the door, before the matron opens the door, saying "Hello, are you-" Her words were cut short as she looked at the imposing physique of Naruto, Kushina following right behind her. "Hello Madam Hana, you asked for a D-rank mission to take care of the kids, right?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Hana's face turned into a scowl at the sight of Naruto and Kushina at her front door. "What do you want here, demon? Your kind is not welcome here!" and she slammed the door in Naruto's face, though her attempt was cut short by Naruto placing a hand on the door, preventing it from moving at all.

Already expecting this, Naruto calmly said. "My kind may not be welcome here, but you sent a request for a D-rank mission to the missions office, and we have picked it up, so you're stuck with us for the duration of the mission. Like it or not, we're here, and we're going to perform the mission. Also, the Konoha mission request terms and condition says that 'anyone carrying an official mission scroll will be the ones performing the mission for a D-rank, and any changes in the team performing the mission will not be tolerated.' _The rule must've been there to prevent teams from being changed by the requester's request and allows for more efficiency and speed when genins are performing the D-ranks. There is a lot of them too. _So, you're stuck with us, unless you want to pay the cancellation fee for the mission."

Her scowl turned deeper, making her face look dark and menacing to everyone else, but not to Naruto and Kushina. "Alright then. But one sign of, of, of... anything, and I'll report you to the ANBU. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. "I understand. Now, let me see the kids." Naruto then entered the nursery, using his strength to gently push the still angry lady, Kushina following behind him, her face showing a huge smile towards Hana, which Hana promptly ignored. They then walked towards where the room for the kids age 3-5, Naruto leading the trio.

Upon reaching the room, Naruto pushed the double doors open, and was met by the sight of the kids all playing among themselves with some trying to bully some other, while some playing alone and some just chats with each other about their parents or their homes. A kid was crying, his toy taken by an older kid. Naruto entered the room, followed by Kushina with the matron watching, her arms crossed. Going to the front of the room, Naruto stood there, arms crossed as well, before saying one word with his 'voice of authority' in a flat tone, as flat and as emotionless as he can manage. "Silence".

Abruptly, all the kids, even the rowdy bunches, stood rigid at their places; the crying kid stopped crying. The tone and his own aura of authority and superiority caused them to stop everything they are doing, and to look ahead at the man standing in front of them. Kushina just giggled watching the stupefied face of the matron, never expecting anyone to be able to stop this bunch of kids with just a word.

The matron was snapped out of her shock as she saw the figure of Naruto walking towards the crying kid, everyone else watching his move. The matron was about to dash towards Naruto when a strong grip was felt on her shoulder. Looking towards the source of the grip, she shot a death glare towards Kushina, and almost shouted at the demon to let her go, when Kushina slowly said. "Chill out, lady. Look." Doing what she said, she saw that Naruto was crouching on the ground, his hand petting the kid's head. With a gentle tone, he then said, "Hey kid. What's your name?"

The kid, his sniffing already stopped though tear marks and snot still poured down his eyes and nose, answered "Kuja. * sniff* Rodou Kuja."

Naruto smiled. "Okay Kuja. Why are you crying?"

Still sniffling, Kuja said, "Someone took my toy. That kid." He said, pointing towards a boy at the other end of the room, holding a wooden toy car. Naruto then turned his head to look at the kid, who sweats bullets when the man whom he saw yesterday that can turn into the demon that attacked Konoha was looking at him. His sweat stops poring as Naruto turns his head back towards Kuja. He then said, "Kuja, want to see a jutsu?" Kuja replied with "Y-y-y *sniff* you can use jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Kuja. I can use jutsu. Here, let me show you." Naruto first did something simple, unsealing a hanky from his wrist seals. _"Keeping everything and then some in seals on my body is definitely worth it"_, Naruto thought. He then uses the hanky to wipe the tears and snot on Kuja's face. "But first, you need to stop crying. A strong boy won't cry all the time, right?" Naruto said with a smile.

Seeing this, Kuja nodded, his sniffing already stopped. "So, uncle..."

"Naruto."

"Uncle Naruto, how are you going to use a jutsu?"

Naruto chuckled, before saying, "Here. Look." Still holding the hanky, he snapped it as he substituted it with the toy car in the kid's hand, who jumped back in fright at the car that suddenly turned into a snot filled hanky. He then hands the car back to Kuja, whose eyes were wide with gratitude and shock at seeing how easily he retrieved back his car from the boy. He then stammers out, "H-how...?"

Naruto just chuckled. "That's the application of one of the most basic jutsu, the Substitution. A good user can replace himself with any item around him, with someone else or even another item with another item."

Kuja stared at him in awe. But then, he suddenly remembered what his mother said about him yesterday. "Uncle Naruto, you're the demon from yesterday right?"

Still smiling, Naruto nodded. "Yup. And this is my human form. I also have my half demon form and my full demon form. Do you want to see them?"

Kuja said, his face a look of fear all of a sudden. "B-but my mother said that demons are bad. Are you bad?"

"Nonsense. Here, I'll show you." Naruto then turned into his hanyou form, revealing ten absolutely long, blonde furred white tipped tails at his back and his pair of fox ears on his head. The tails waved around like they had a life of their own as the kids all watched, enraptured by the sight of those furry tails.

The matron almost screamed out when she felt Kushina's grip on her shoulder tighten, and she said "Relax. Dad won't harm anyone. Unless they deserve to be harmed, but that's a different matter."

Naruto then moved two of his tails towards Kuja, who still stood there in shock, his wooden toy car already on the ground without him even realising that he released it. One of the tails wrapped itself around him before lifting him up, while the other was held in front of him for him to use as a holder to prevent him from falling down. "Relax Kuja. I won't drop you. If you're so afraid, here, I'll place you down." He then placed Kuja down, his legs immediately failing him as his nervousness at being lifted off the ground with his tail struck him. Kuja, still shaking, tilted his head upwards to look at Naruto's face, the tails still waving around him. Naruto then said, "How about this? I'll give you a ride on my back. How's that?"

Without waiting for his reply, Naruto transformed into his full demon form, except this time, he's only slightly taller than the kid if he stood on all fours. Kuja realised this and asked. "Uncle Naruto, yesterday your demon form was larger than the Hokage tower. Now you're really small!"

Naruto chuckled, though in his demon form it sounded more like an evil laugh. **"Well, in this form, I can change my size as I deem fit. Right now, changing into my full size will probably tear this nursery apart, and since your matron already hates me, I don't want to further anger her. Here."** Naruto then wraps his tail around the kid before lifting him up and placed him on his back. Upon touching his furry body, he said in shock. "Uncle Naruto! Your fur's very soft!"

"**Yes they are. Not considering my own grooming, when I gained this power, the furs are all extremely soft. Is it comfortable?"** Kuja immediately lied on Naruto's back, loving the feeling of his fur. "Yes. They're so warm..."

Naruto suddenly said. **"Hold tight. I'm going to walk around, see how you like that."** Naruto then trotted around the room, passing by the static children and waving his tails around, sometimes petting some of the kid's hair, sometimes tickling them, sometimes just reaching them. After a while of Naruto playing around with them, the kids all started to play around with Naruto's tails and himself, ignoring everything their parents said about the so-called demon. He went around, nipping the kids when they're a bit too rough, wrapping his tails around their bodies, even having some of them caressing his tails on their faces, making some of them wondering how something with a fur this soft and this warm be a bad person. Or thing. Or person.

After a while, the kids have gotten tired playing with Naruto and they fell asleep, and Naruto left them there in the room, transforming back to his human form as he walked towards the matron who haven't moved an inch from her place at the door, her shoulders still being held by Kushina. Finally, she released her, causing her to stumble towards Naruto, who caught her in his hands, making her entire body seize before pushing Naruto away from her, though she didn't say anything.

Naruto and Kushina left, their contract completed with the matron signing the contract and paying them, not saying a word during the entire time. But before they can leave the building, the sleepy figure of Kuja appeared in the hallway before he spoke to Naruto. "Uncle Naruto, come again, will you?" Naruto then went towards him, places his knee on the ground before petting his head, saying "I'll try, Kuja. Ask the matron to send another mission request to the mission office." He stood and almost left the building before they are stopped by the voice of Hana. "Why do you like kids so much? For a demon, you look so, so... natural with them."

Naruto, not even looking back, answered. "Because their minds are not yet polluted by the lies and views of the adults, and their purity allows them to pull both the best and the worst of mankind from within themselves. Besides, I have a daughter myself." He then left with Kushina, leaving the matron standing at her place, her mind in turmoil.

-END CLONE MEMORY-

Naruto just smiled remembering the piece of memory while Kushina just laughed remembering the shocked face of the matron as she looked at Naruto handling the kids using his demon form. Another memory brought a smile to Naruto's face at the fact that some people recognize him, though just because he looked like his father.

-FLASHBACK TO A NARUTO/KUSHINA CLONE PAIR NO. 21-

The pair looked at their first D-rank scroll and found out that their job was grocery shopping for an old folk's home located within Konoha proper. Sighing at the sheer laziness of Konoha citizens, Naruto said to Kushina. "Kushi-chan, let's go. The faster we finish this, the faster we can perform our other stupid tasks. Wordlessly, Kushina agreed and they went to a nearby grocery store to perform their task.

Upon reaching the store, Naruto and Kushina went inside and each grabbed a basket and started shopping for the stuff listed within the scrolls. As Naruto was looking around the shelves for the products that he was supposed to buy, a mother and son pair entered the shop and the kid's eyes immediately locked itself on the massive figure of Naruto before he tugged his mother's skirt in surprise before saying, "Mom! That's the demon that said he's the Yondaime's son!" his mom was just about to pull him away and take him out of the shop when the boy let his mother's hand go and ran straight to Naruto. Already sensing the boy coming at him, Naruto stopped what he's doing before bending down. "Hello boy. How can I help you?"

"Sir! Are you a demon?" at this, his mother, who was chasing him had her face in a look of horror, fearing that Naruto will kill her son. But what she feared will never come to pass.

Still smiling, Naruto answered. "Yes, kid."

"Yesterday, you're huge! Why are you so small now?"

"I can change my size in my demon form at will. Yesterday I used my full size, though right now I am in my human form."

"Wow! You're the Yondaime's son too right?"

"Yup."

He then looked at Naruto with a look of awe even as Naruto stood to continue his shopping. The kid's mom ran towards him, her face still in a mixture of horror and disgust, pulled him away while saying, "I'm sorry my son's been a bother!" looking at her son, she said "Let's go! Now!"

Naruto just chuckled and waved it off, saying "It's alright. I don't mind. Don't worry miss. I won't harm anyone. I promised yesterday, remember?"

Ignoring him, the mother pulled his son away from Naruto and out of the shop while Naruto continues his shopping. At this, Kushina felt a bit left out since everybody recognized her dad, but no one recognized her. _"I am there yesterday as well! I turned into my demon form too!"_ She pouted internally.

A few minutes later, they finally completed their grocery list, and went to the cashier, who was conspicuously absent during the entire time. Naruto approached the checkout counter, and as he was about to call the cashier, he came out of the back room, and saying "Yes, hell- Namikaze-sama!"

At this, Naruto was inwardly shocked, but kept his feelings inwardly. "Please, don't call me that. I haven't done much to earn such a name. _Not the ones you know of, at least._"

The cashier shook his head. "No. I-I am sorry for everything that I did to you all these years. I-I never realised! I mean, now that you've said it yesterday, I just realised that you look exactly like him! Except for the whisker marks, but that came from being a part demon, I guess."

Smiling, Naruto said "Yes. That's right. Anyway, just call me Naruto. I won't actually do anything, but I don't want to be called with a –sama honorific to my name just because of my lineage. As long as I haven't performed any honourable deeds, I wouldn't want anyone calling me that just because of my father's name."

"Alright then. Here's your bill, sir."

After paying for his purchases, with Kushina following behind him, they left to go to the old folk's home to hand over the groceries and successfully complete their mission.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Kushina pouts after she received the memories of some of her clones and voiced her annoyance to everyone. "Dad! Why does everyone only recognizes you?! I look like you! Yet no one said anything towards me!" everyone laughed while Kushina pouted at this.

Naruto, still laughing, said "They didn't recognize you, I guess. They still remember me, and your mom already showed that she's the Kyuubi, so I doubt that they'll recognize you when there are two other much bigger targets for them to look at."

Anko then said after she finished laughing at Kushina's so-called misfortune. "Alright guys. At least you all got jobs done. They'll continue with the jobs. Though we'll need to consider finishing everything today. We can do C-ranks tomorrow if we're done."

Hinata, who's silent all this time said. "So? We are finished today right?"

Anko said "Yep. Now go on. Naruto's got a council meeting today, so he'll need to prepare for it. Hinata, we can spar, or clear out the forest some more. How's that?"

Hinata smiled. "I think that's a good idea Anko-sensei. Wait a minute." Hinata then skipped towards Naruto's location before giving him a kiss on the lips for a while. After their lips parted, she said, "For good luck."

Naruto, a grin on his face, replied. "I don't need luck. I need more of that kiss, though." He immediately crashed his lips on Hinata's even playing around with her tongue, turning a good luck kiss into a makeout session. Just as Naruto about to slip his hand into Hinata's shirt, Anko cleared her throat to attract attention of the two lovebirds. "Alright you two, break it up. Me and Hina-chan got stuff to kill, and you guys got a meeting to go to. Kushina'll stay with me though. We got nothing better to do."

Naruto just shrugged before walking to leave the forest, with Hinata watching his back and Anko shouting "Alright! Now we're going to kill some more of these damn things! Let's go, ladies!" before jumping deeper into the forest, her so-called students following her behind.

-BREAK-

At the same time, Hatake Kakashi was taking his cute little genins to the missions office to take a D-rank after having his group perform teamwork exercises, his little orange book in his hands, as always. His group, as already expected, was a pretty dysfunctional one, with Sasuke being the most skilled, having been trained by his mother and Itachi himself, while Sai is the second best, being an ex-ROOT saw him to that. Sakura, meanwhile, is the weak link of the group, a fangirl towards Sasuke, though her habits have been tempered somewhat due to her constant thrashing at the hands of the Uzumaki-Namikazes back in the academy. But due to the fact that she's only at an average genin level at best when her teammates are all definitely stronger than genins causes her to become the weakness of the group instead of the support. And having her rely on the other two to help her up will not be a good thing for both herself and her team in the long term. _"I'll need to make her improve fast, or she's going to end up dead at the field later on. Maybe I can ask Naruto for help... if he would want to help me, that is."_ Kakashi sighed.

Having been unable to help Naruto too much since he was small, Kakashi felt as if he had failed his sensei's legacy and teaching, causing him to inwardly cry at the thought of Naruto being a demon, though he knew that the Kyuubi herself is a good person, having met her a couple of times in Kushina's body before when she took control to let her feel the outside world. And thus, the sight of Kurumi attacking Konoha was something that he'll never forget, and never stopped wondering about, though Naruto's revelations yesterday helped clarify things. Kakashi never doubted the demon turned half demon, not now, not ever.

Upon reaching the missions office, he was a little surprised at the lack of genins taking D or C-ranks for some reason. Also, the sight of other genin teams going into the missions office only to leave empty-handed made Kakashi's ever inquisitive mind questioning what happened, even if he hid it from everyone else with the skill born of years of being a ninja. He then reached the missions counter, before saying. "Elite jounin Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensei of Team 7, requesting a D-rank mission for my genin team."

The chuunin looked at Kakashi's face, before saying something that shocked Kakashi more than he ever was in his history of being Konoha's ninja. "Kakashi-san, I am afraid that all the D-rank missions are taken."

At this, Kakashi was visibly shocked, his lone visible eye widening due to surprise, before he composed himself before asking. "The D-ranks are taken?"

The chuunin nodded. "Yes."

Kakashi laughed. "You must be joking. There are no possible ways in the history of the Hidden Villages that all the D-rank missions can be finished. Now give me one."

The chuunin sighed. "Kakashi-san, thank god that you're not the first that said so. I've been handling the same thing since this morning. But I am definitely not lying. All the D-ranks are taken by a team."

This shocked Kakashi even more. There is no way that ONE TEAM can perform all the D-ranks in Konoha! Kakashi was about to ask which team when the chuunin lifted his hand, stopping him mid sentence. "I know what you're thinking, I know what you're about to ask. And yes, a single team. And it's not impossible. Look outside carefully."

Kakashi then looked outside from a nearby window, and the sight that he saw surprised him. There are literally hundreds of blonde haired pairs running around town, with some of them also paired with a blue haired girl and a violet haired lady; the hairs of Team Anko. Kakashi just sighed at this unsightly abuse of the Shadow Clone technique before going back to his team and making an announcement. "Alright team, since all the D-ranks are taken, I think we can start with more teamwork exercises. Now, training ground 3, here we come!" his enthusiasm was replied by a groan from Sakura, a snort from Sasuke and a creepy fake smile from Sai.

-BREAK-

Naruto Hiraishined back towards his home and is met with a very peculiar sight, the sight of Kurumi's garden all trashed up. Quirking an eyebrow, he walked towards the door to his home when they opened up, the people that Kurumi talked to earlier leaving the house. Naruto could deduce the reason for the garden's thrashing from the mob that appeared this morning, but not the reason for these people exiting his home. They even greeted him as they passed! Feeling confused, Naruto entered his home, intent on asking Kurumi on the reason why these people are here. But before he can ask, Kurumi's voice was heard from the back of the house, already expecting his question.

"They're here to ask about us, though mostly me. Being a bijuu kinda makes people ask you a lot of questions you know."

Shrugging, Naruto continued his walked into the house, the curiosity of the people are pretty much expected after his identity reveal stunt yesterday. Kurumi then walked beside him, her hands at her back. "So, anything interesting today?"

Naruto nodded. "We did D-ranks today. Not much to speak about, though since the D-ranks are performed just within Konoha, a lot of people saw me and creates various reactions among people, with most we already expect. Some of them are scared, some of them hated me, though most of the kids loved me for some reason. Maybe my fluffy fur attracted them too much." Naruto laughed.

Kurumi also laughed at this. She then looked at Naruto's clothes. "Well, we're going to need you to prepare yourself to go to the council later, we can't have you going looking like that can we?"

"You have any idea of what I should wear?"

Kurumi thought for a while, before saying. "I have just the look. The people will be shocked when they saw you in it!" her tone a bit mischevious.

Naruto knew that when her tone becomes something like that, they'll be either insane, cool or insanely cool. Sporting his own grin, they both entered their room, ready to prepare themselves for the council meeting.

-BREAK-

At the Konoha council chamber, the figures of all the council members, both civilian and ninja are present and sitting around an oval wooden table, waiting for three more people; one being the Sandaime, with another two being the newest members of the council. Currently, the civilian side was having a riot at the fact that there are hundreds upon hundreds of the members of Team 11 running around, performing D-ranks like nobody's business.

"Why are there hundreds of them?!"

"They came to my house to handle a D-rank just now!"

"Why is the demon still alive?! I thought the Hokage should be killing her by now!"

And so on, the civilian side of the council argued and bitched, causing some of the members of the ninja council to gain a headache. Among the victims are Inuzuka Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, the mother of both Kiba and Hana, a clan who thanks to their close connection to their partners, gain canine traits such as sensitive hearing and smell, two traits which were causing her endless amount of headache, especially when the civilian council starts to shout among themselves like this.

Tsume almost slammed the table and screamed out to shut the bloody idiots' mouth when the figure of the venerable Sandaime Hokage entered the room, his official Hokage robes flowing behind him with his hat on his head. His appearance silenced everybody, the civilians included. Ever since Danzo's death, the elders have been fired for conspiring with Danzo in a multitude of his plans thanks to Naruto's information and knowledge about Danzo's plans, and as such, there are no more high-ranking supporters for the civilians. After a year, all of the council members learned not to mess with the Sandaime, considering that he seems so much stronger and more energetic than he was before for some reason that no one knows. He has also been showing his proverbial fangs as the Hokage more often now, thus making the citizens watch their steps around him.

Accompanying him is the figure of Jiraiya, Konoha's spy master. Being Hiruzen's student and one of his most trusted people, he was elected as the Sandaime's advisor in all matters. The fact that he had a spy network across the Elemental Nations, capable of knowing any attacks or threats towards Konoha in a matter of hours makes him one of the best choice as advisor, especially when considering that he also knew a lot of both Konoha's and other village's dirty little secrets. Somehow, his face was stuck in a permanent grin as he entered the council chamber for some reason.

The Hokage stood at his spot at the head of the table with Jiraiya at his side, looking to the council members, each and every one of them. He then lifted his hat and places it on the table. Then, he did something that no one, except Jiraiya expected, an act that causes the entire civilian council to gape in surprise and caused the shinobi council to stare at the object in his hands in absolute shock: he took out the Hiraishin kunai that Naruto gave him all those years ago. Amidst all the looks of awe and shock among the council members, he stabbed the kunai straight in front of him onto the table, making it stood straight on the table.

Before any member of the shinobi council could say anything, a yellow flash appeared beside the Hokage, causing everyone of the shinobi council to be extremely shocked while the civilian council had afterimages on their eyes due to the flash, and from within it, the large figure of Naruto, wearing a white longcoat similar to his father's except with the kanji for 'Demon' at the back with the insignia of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan at the left shoulder, and the kanji for kitsune at the right shoulder with the kanji for ten at his left chest with one hand on his wife's shoulder. He is also wearing a dark orange jacket with pockets for the storage of scrolls and sealing equipments and also for extra protection. He also wore a pair of black combat pants with black steel toed combat boots for his footwear.

Kurumi, who has one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, was wearing a one piece long-sleeved black long dress that has no frills or anything, just a basic dress that, unknown to everyone, has a wide skirt that allows for full mobility during combat situations. The dress also had the Uzumaki-Namikaze logo at the left shoulder with the kanji for kitsune at the right in white. Unseen to anyone, the sleeves contain a myriad of seals meant to support her in combat situations and can also be used to help her allies. The dress was covered by a white jacket with inner armour linings within them, strengthened by seals and light yet strong materials. She also wears combat boots like Naruto's. Her back-length blood red hair was untied and is let free, making her sudden appearance with her hair flowing around her making her look like a goddess of beauty, whose wrath was something you don't want to face.

Letting go of Kurumi's shoulder with Kurumi letting go of his waist, Naruto faced the Sandaime before asking, "Hokage-sama, are we late?"

Chuckling, Hiruzen answered "No. You are just in time. Sit down on your respective seats." Naruto then went to the shinobi side and sat beside the sleeping form of Nara Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan, one of the smartest clans in the Elemental Nations whose tactical know-hows are second to none. The Nara then woke up just to look at Naruto's face before slowly saying "Troublesome. You really look like your dad. Nara Shikaku." Before going back to sleep. Already knowing about a male Nara's habit due to his association with Shikamaru, Naruto just ignored him before standing straight.

Kurumi meanwhile, went to her seat at the civilian side of the council where the council was staring at her with hate, disgust and anger in their eyes. Internally sighing and already accepting her fate, Kurumi stood at the council seat allocated to her, waiting for Sarutobi's invite.

But before Sarutobi could say anything, the voice of Tsume was heard. "Hey kid! That just now, that's the Hiraishin, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded, admitting it. "Yup. My dad taught it to Kurumi-chan, who taught it to me as my birthright, while we then taught it to our daughter, as it was her birthright."

Hiruzen cleared his throat to cut the chat off before saying, "Alright, now since everyone has arrived, we will start this week's council meeting. Our first issue is the welcoming of two new members of the council, so welcome to both Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi. You may be seated."

Kurumi didn't even had a chance to sit down on her chair when one of the member of the civilian council stood before screaming "Why is that demon allowed as a council member!? She's not even human!"

Sarutobi sighing, thinking _"Here we go. I just hope that no one would lose their heads today."_ He then said to the council member, though he was also telling it to each one of the council members, be they civilian or shinobi. "She was allowed as a council member due to the fact that she is of Uzumaki blood. Since there are no more members of the Uzumaki clan before, their seat was frozen, and the fact that she's an Uzumaki and not a ninja lets her have a seat as a civilian council member, though if she became a ninja some time later, she'll have the full control of the Uzumaki's shinobi seat as well. The fact that she's a demon once and a half demon now does not change the fact that she's of Uzumaki blood, thus making her the remaining member of the clan, and the seat given to her." He then looked towards Kurumi who nodded in thanks before proceeding to sit down on her seat.

The man continued. "What is the Uzumaki clan?! We never heard of it!" the civilian cheered at this while the shinobi side sighed at the civilian's idiocy at not knowing of the great Uzumaki clan, which even Hiashi did.

Sarutobi then said. "I guess I'll have to teach you some history. The Uzumaki clan are a great clan located at the Land of Whirlpools that had a hidden village of their own, named Uzugakure. The Uzumakis are cousins of the Senju clan, and without them as the mediator between the Senju and the Uzhihas, Konoha will not be built. During the 2nd Shinobi World War, the village was attacked by a coalition of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa due to their mastery of seals, an extremely difficult branch of ninja arts that even I am not very good at, I have to admit. Seals are known to be the most difficult, yet the most powerful of all ninja branches, and that they can be used to perform nearly anything if done well. And Uzumakis are known for their mastery of seals, in that any and all seals come naturally to them. Also, an Uzumaki has a strong life force, being able to live for more than 300 years old. In fact, the same person who mediated the Uchihas and the Senjus was also one of the best warriors during the Clan Wars era, and lived for 347 years old. During the war, Uzugakure was attacked by the combination of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa and decided to take the attack head on, not even requesting help from us, their biggest ally in hopes of diverting their attention to Uzu instead of Konoha, knowing that we are unable to win in that battle despite winning the first war. The battle rages for days, causing even the Uzumakis, with their nearly endless stamina and massive chakra pool to be tired. The earth was torn asunder, and even the water was burning as they fought, yet in order to defend their homes, each and every man and woman of Uzu attacked the coalition no matter if they are civilians, even kids held kunais to stab their enemies. The people of Whirlpool died in droves, their spirit proving resilient upon the onslaught of the coalition. Yet they never once faltered, never once turned their back towards the enemy, letting their bodies become the shield to their lands. But eventually, due to the 15 thousand strong number of attacking ninjas compared to the 7 thousand total population of Uzu, they eventually won through sheer weight of the bodies that the enemy can throw. Yet, they gave as good as they got, killing nearly every one of the coalition's armies in a two week long war. But eventually, they won, and each and every people living in Uzu were killed. They did not spare anyone or anything; men, women, children, even days old babies. They even destroyed every infrastructure that they have, not sparing anything. Unfortunately for them, one Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina was brought beforehand to have Kurumi-san here sealed within her as a safeguard, and thus, they left one Uzumaki alive. The sheer destruction of the coalition's army allows Konoha to avenge the Uzumakis in just one attack, their battered and tired numbers unable to block the sheer ferocity of Konoha's attack, allowing us an easy victory in the 2nd Shinobi World War, though not without cost. The Uzumaki spiral was then placed at our jounin and chuunin vest as a sign of mourning and pride, since it's their sacrifice that allows Konoha to remain what it is. Though it seems that the education about the Uzumaki Clan was left out of Konoha's education, which needs to be fixed." By the end of Hiruzen's story, Naruto shed a tear in remembrance of every clan member that died in the attack, and also remembering the skeletons that he buried during his visit and stay at Uzu while the rest of the council had their mouth gaping in shock at the Uzumaki's sacrifice with most of the shinobi council having their heads down due to their failure at saving their ally.

The man, meanwhile, was fuming about the strength of the Uzumakis when he saw the figure of Naruto, already sitting down on his seat. Pointing a finger to him, he shouted again. "Then what about the demon boy?! What clan does he represent to gain a seat at the council?!"

Now this was an easy question for Sarutobi to answer. "The Namikaze clan seat of course." Before he could shout again, Sarutobi cut him off. "And if you're saying that he's not of any clan, remember that when a Hokage was elected, if he's not of a clan, he will be the first member of a clan of his family's name and will gain a seat in the shinobi council if he were to quit being Hokage for whatever reason. And I'm extremely sure that dying makes you unable to continue being a Hokage, and as the Uzumaki clan seat, the seat was frozen, though since his son is alive now, he'll be able to take the seat." He said, with the dying part said with more than a touch of humour.

Still, the man shouted. "What proof do we have of him being a member of the Namikaze clan, and also the son of the Yondaime?! And on that matter, how did she," finger pointing towards Kurumi, "Become an Uzumaki?! Even she admits yesterday that she's a demon before a human and she was sealed multiple times in an Uzumaki! How can she be of Uzumaki blood?!"

Before Sarutobi could say anything, Kurumi interjected. "Hiruzen, I think I'll explain this myself to everyone here." She then stood up and looked at every one of the council member's eyes, which causes most of the civilian to look back in fear and loathing, the shinobi side to respond in intrigue except for Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, who stares back in massive anger and disgust. _"Guess he already received the report."_ She then laughs internally, before continuing. "As what he said, all of you already know that I am sealed in Uzumakis before, since their amazing chakra and lifeforce are pretty much the only thing that can contain the madness within my powers. When the deal I made with the Uzumakis was fulfilled, the conditions are that I will take the form and blood of the last female Uzumaki that I was sealed into."

Yamanaka Inoichi, the clan head for the Yamanaka clan said, "No wonder you look so much like Kushina it's almost scary. Though you are so much calmer than she was. But still, why only female Uzumakis?" as a member of a clan known for their specialty of playing with the minds of enemies, they are also a very smart and inquisitive clan, though not as much as the Naras.

"Well, it's because unknown to everyone, all the bijuus have their own gender. I am female, as you can see, though I won't reveal the genders of the rest of my siblings."

"Still, where's the proof that you're an Uzumaki and he's a Namikaze? There must be proof, since we can't just let any blonde haired blue eyed person _or demon_" the last part said with a sneer "who claims that he's a Namikaze be given the seat. Is there any proof?" the civilian council member said with every member of the council, be they civilian or shinobi, nodding at this.

Tsume, still standing, shouts out. "Are you all bloody stupid?! He just used the Hiraishin in front of all of you! Is that not proof enough?!"

Another civilian then countered. "A technique alone does not ensure that a person is someone else's child! We need more proof!"

Sarutobi, in reply, said. "And so, that is exactly why I have Jiraiya here with us. As all of you know, Jiraiya was the Yondaime's teacher, and his most trusted person behind Uzumaki Kushina herself. And thus, in order to make sure that the person claiming to be his son _is_ his son, he has devised a system to make sure of the fact. Jiraiya, you have the word." And with that, Jiraiya walked forward, taking out two elaborately decorated scrolls from his kimono, one of them having the logo of the Uzumaki clan's spiral while the other had the picture of a tri-pronged kunai on it, the unofficial sign of the Namikaze clan. Jiraiya still had that massive smirk on his face though, and looked like he was holding back a huge laugh.

"Algiht." Jiraya began, holding the scrolls between his fingers. "Each of these scrolls contain a special sealing matrix that can only be deactivated and the scroll opened by a blood relative of the Yondaime and the Uzumaki respectively, from what the clan symbol shows. Now, before I give it to Naruto and Kurumi for them to prove their identity, I'll pass it around an d have some of you test it for yourself."

Jiraiya then hands the two scrolls to the council. The civilians immediately tried to pry it open, but no matter what they do, they cannot open the scroll, not for the life of them. The shinobi side meanwhile, received the scroll and fearlessly cut their fingers on their kunai and wipes the blood on the scroll, though nothing happened. The scrolls are passed around, with Kurumi and Naruto not even touching them with some of the civilian council also tested the scrolls using their blood, confirming the authenticity of the scrolls and that they cannot be opened if you're not an Uzumaki or a Namikaze. A civilian councilmember passed the scroll back to jiraiya, who continued. "As you can see, as long as you're not an Uzumaki or Namikaze, it will be impossible for you to open the scroll. Everybody checked it yet?" everyone nodded. "Then can all of you agree that if Naruto and Kurumi were able to open the scrolls with their blood, that makes them the true heir to both clans?" the shinobi side nodded, but one of the civilian council stood before slamming his palm on the table, making a huge bang. "This is preposterous! How can a scroll of paper be used to prove one's identity?!"

Jiraiya stared at the civilian council with anger smouldering behind his eyes. "Are you questioning the Yondaime's sealing skills? The same Yondaime, whose seal based Hiraishin was known to all the shinobi of the elemental Nations? Whose sealing skills are said to be only second to the Uzumakis and one who was definitely better than I am? Who sealed the Kyuubi, no offense to you Kurumi-san," Kurumi nooded at this and gestured for him to continue. "The Kyuubi, using a seal that called the freaking Shinigami himself to do the sealing for him? Are you?"

The civilian sputtered apologies and unintelligible gibberish while Kurumi crossed her arms while saying, "It's true. The Shinigami himself came." She shivered. "I'd have to say that it's the most painful experience in my thousands of years of life. Nothing can compare to it. Even as he ripped me in half, I can still remember his smiling face and the coldness that his sheer appearance created." She shivered once more. That feeling will never be forgotten by her, not now, not ever.

Jiraiya then continued. "You even saw that it's effective! You tested it yourself! You tried opening it! Placed blood on it! Did everything you can! Yet," By this point, Jiraiya was leaking KI like crazy. They may have slandered both his student's name and legacy, but he'll never let the same thing happen again, not while he's here and while he's drawing breath! Not even if he punched the shit out of him, not that he didn't deserve it. "You dare to say that it will not be useful! You dare assume that it won't work! Slandering him is indirectly slandering me as well! I thought him everything I knew! Are you saying that what I thought him was nothing but a farce?!" by this point, even the shinobi council was sweating bullets, handling the Kage-level KI emitting from Jiraiya. The civilian council was on their seats, some nearly having seizures, some unable to breath while some other saw their lives ending.

A hand from Sarutobi on his shoulders stopped Jiraiya, causing him to take a deep breath to stop him from killing every civilian there with KI alone before clearing his throat. "My apologies. I lost to my emotions a bit there just now." No one questions his apprentice's abilities in front of him. No one! "Now, as you have all seen, the scrolls are completely tamper-proof. Even I cannot do anything to change them." Everyone nodded, with the civilians nodding harder and faster than the shinobi council, not daring to mess with Jiraiya again after what he did just now without even touching them. "So, let's see what effects their blood will have on the scrolls." He said while handing over the Namikaze scroll to Naruto and the Uzumaki scroll to Kurumi.

Wordlessly, the two took out a kunai from a seal on their wrist and cut their finger, letting some blood out. They then wiped their blood on the clan insignia of their respective scrolls, knowing just how they worked. The scrolls then glowed blue, a sign that their blood was accepted, making the civilians' eyes open wide at this. Their eyes opened wider when the two of them opened their respective scrolls without any difficulties, causing the civilians to rethink their accusations at the two.

Naruto opened the Namikaze scroll before seeing that the scroll contains words that was probably a letter addressed to him. Opening it fully, he saw that there's a huge sealing array at the end of the scroll with it being as large as the scroll itself. Naruto then reads the words, and found out that it was a letter directed towards him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_First, let me tell you this if you haven't known about it yet. I am Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Konoha's seal master, The Bane of Iwa, but the title that I am most proud of is your father._

_My son, I know that you must've gone through the hell that was known as being a jinchuuriki. But know this: I have no other choice but to use you to seal Kurumi. And for that, my first wish is that you forgive me. What kind of Hokage will I be if I cannot sacrifice myself to save my beloved village? I expected that the village will be unable to understand the seals that I placed on you, though I'm sure that both Sarutobi and Kurumi will protect you, one from the start, with one after she woke up from Madara's genjutsu. Yes, the person attacking us was none other than Uchiha Madara, the only Uchiha capable of controlling Kurumi. But even so, I am sure that you'll be the person to cure her of the Juubi's vile chakra and becoming her mate. Kushina was very excited at your birth and so was Kurumi herself. But during your birth, a person attacked us wearing an orange spiral mask with the Sharingan visible in it, and from what we know, the only one Uchiha capable of controlling Kurumi was Madara, so I made the connection immediately. But enough of the morbid matters._

_Naruto, know that you are my pride and joy. Even if I am not with you, remember that my spirit will always watch over you and I hoped that you will not hate Konoha for what they did to this letter help you in erasing the potential grudge that you may have towards the people. Though I am not able to guide you, always remember that your heart will help guide you to the right path. And I'm sure Kurumi herself will, as well._

_Finally, train hard, and train well. I have taught Kurumi all my techniques, and know that she will not hesitate to teach you all of them, seeing that you are my rightful heir. And I know that she'll teach you well, just as how she taught me and Kushina to be the best we can. I dare say that if not for Jiraiya and Kurumi, I will not be able to become Hokage._ (At this point, the paper has water stain on them, probably his dad's tears.) _Make sure you treat her well. I know that she'll be a great partner for you. And also, finally, as my last wish, no matter if Kurumi takes you as her mate or not, I want you to make the Uzumaki-Namikaze a feared clan once more, and make sure that my grandkids be strong, as strong as you possibly can. Don't forget to bring them to see my grave._ (The tear marks got harder by this point.)

_Can't believe I just wrote that. The seal below is a special seal that stores my notes on my jutsus and everything else and is only openable by my descendants. It is guarded by a grand array of seals that I made to prevent anyone from stealing it. Remember this saying my son: Knowledge is power. Guard it well. So guard it._

_I'm not good with all this feeling stuff, but know that I love you. Never let anyone said any different._

_Love,_

_Your father,_

_Namikaze Minato._

At this point, Naruto had tears flowing from his eyes that fell on the paper that his father had his tears on as he wrote it, making people wonder what was contained within that scroll. Then everyone looked towards the voice of another person crying, and they are met with the sight of Kurumi, looking like she almost bawled her entire stock of tears, the scroll gripped as tightly as possible within her hands.

_Dear Naruto (Or Kurumi),_

_If Naruto is the one opening this scroll, then, I am your mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina if you haven't known it yet. If it's Kurumi, then this is Kushina, your previous host, guardian and friend. I expected that you can open this scroll. We Uzumakis have our prankster self within us. I guess it came from your father. Though I also made a logical deduction once Mito-sama told me about the deal with you. I'm not stupid, you know!_

_You two, this letter is written with the last of my strength, as you two know. I am tired and injured due to the attack shortly after your birth, Naruto and your escape, Kurumi. The man that controlled you might try to come back again, so make sure that you train Naruto to his utmost limit. He will protect you, I'm sure about that._

_Naruto, I am afraid that my time is almost up. Kurumi is not far from the walls, rampaging due to the person's control. Kurumi, if you're reading this, I know that you are controlled by that Uchiha. I forgive you for killing me since I know that you are not in control at the time. I just hope that the people will forgive you for what you did, though I very much doubt that._

_Naruto, forgive me, forgive us, your parents for placing the burden on you becoming a jinchuuriki. Without us to guide you, I just hoped that you can be a great person and will not be influenced by the thoughts and actions of the people around you. Make sure you do not fall into hatred like so many other jinchuuriki before you. Kurumi, for everything, thank you, and we do not blame you for everything that happened._

_Love, your mother for Naruto,_

_Goodbye, your friend and ex-host for Kurumi,_

_Uzumaki Kushina._

Both of them then wiped their tears while the rest of the council watched them before they calmed themselves and sat back down on their chair, the scrolls that they received sealed within the storage seals on their wrist. Looking at the two, Jiraiya grins before looking at the rest of the council. "Now, since all of you have tested it yourself, it can be seen that the scroll can only be opened by someone of Namikaze and Uzumaki blood respectively. Now, anyone wants to contest this fact?" After seeing the previous display of power from Jiraiya, the civilian council quickly shook their heads, intend on not making anymore problems for themselves while the shinobi council also shook their heads, more versed about blood seals than the civilians. Jiraiya, looking at the lack of rejection from everyone, then continued, "And now, I hand the floor back to Hokage-sama." Before going back to his initial position, right beside Sarutobi, a bit to his back.

The Sandaime then said. "Now that their blood has been proven, their seats are now officially theirs, Naruto being the heir Minato and Kurumi being the heir of Kushina." He then paused for a while, looking at the faces of every member of the council, the shinobi side having welcoming looks for the two except for Hiashi who for some reason was concealing a look of murderous rage towards Kurumi, totally unlike the stoic as rock Hyuuga personality that he knew of the black haired Hyuuga. The civilian side meanwhile, had looks of hate in their eyes, though they knew better than to make their lives miserable in front of the Hokage himself.

Sarutobi then continued. "Also, they will receive all the inheritance of their predecessors, and will also be granted clan head status with all the benefits and immunities bestowed upon other clan heads. Now, since this is over, we will get back to our usual council meeting. Now-" Sarutobi was cut short by the sight of Hyuuga Hiashi standing up to say something. He then said, "Hyuuga-san, do you have anything to say in front of the council? If not, I implore you to sit down."

Hiashi nodded before saying. "Yes. Yes I do. Hokage-sama, I have reports from a Branch member this afternoon saying that someone stole the Hyuuga's secret techniques. I wish to pursue the thief and bring her to justice for stealing a clan technique, as per the rights of the Hyuuga according to the Konoha Clan Charter. "

Hearing this, Sarutobi was intrigued. It isn't easy for someone to steal the Hyuuga's secret moves while also being able of using it. The only person that he knew of would be Naruto who ate the brains of those Hyuugas years ago, but Naruto won't use such a skill; it didn't fit his body build. Also, curiously, the thief was a woman. Sarutobi decided to follow through with his request and said, "Who is the thief, Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi looked towards the direction of Kurumi before letting loose a powerful Byakugan-enhanced glare and some KI towards her. Kurumi just laughed at this. Hiashi then looked back to the Hokage before saying, "The thief is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, Hokage-sama."

At this, gasps was heard across the council room since stealing clan jutsus are a terrible crime, while Naruto had a stoic look on his face, but inwardly, he's laughing his ass out. _"Oh yeah! I just know that Kurumi-hime's going to make this a massive riot!"_

Sarutobi, still looking calm, places both his hands on the table before saying. "That is a grave accusation, Hyuuga-san. Is there any proof to this?"

"I do. In fact, she is waiting in front of the door to this council right now." With a hand gesture, Sarutobi ordered the ANBUs to check on the outside the door for the person who Hiashi referred to. And sure enough, the sight of a Hyuuga girl with a white cloth tied around her forehead to cover the Caged Bird Seal was seen, and she was ushered into the council chambers, where she became nervous, considering that there are many eyes within the council chambers trained on her, with all of them eager to listen to her eyewitness account on the accusation of jutsu theft by Kurumi.

Stuttering, she started talking after a hand gesture from Hiashi was seen by her eyes. "U-u-um... M-m-my name is I-i-izumi. T-t-this m-morning, I saw that Ku-ku-kurumi-san over there u-used a te-te-tchniq-que e-e-exclusive to the Main Fa-fa-family, the Rotation." She then stood there, still nervous from the eyes of everyone within the council chambers.

Sarutobi frowned. From what he could tell, the girl was telling the truth. But why did Kurumi... Oh. Now he sees... He then inwardly smiles before saying. "It seems that the girl didn't lie, from what I can see. Still, I will have some of my ninjas investigate this matter. Though, how do you answer this accusation, Kurumi-san?"

Kurumi shrugged, saying "Well, it's this. I made it myself. When I gained my human form, I realised that unlike my bijuu form, in this form, when I die, I die for real, even if I won't die that easily. When I was a bijuu, if I were to die, I will reform somewhere else, though it will be extremely painful, since you can say that we bijuus are a part of the earth's nature. I lost that right when I gained my human form. During my travels, I have heard about the Hyuuga's absolute defence, a technique called the rotation, said to have been able to block even powerful jutsus and attacks without so much a scratch to the user. From what I heard about it, I gathered information and managed to recreate the technique, meant to be used as a defence for me in case I need it thanks to its extremely powerful offense and defence."

Hiashi stood up, shouting, completely breaking the Hyuuga's stoic looks when he heard this... slander. "Preposterous! There is no way that the Rotation can be recreated just like that!" Unknown to everyone there but Kurumi and Naruto who was expecting this, Hiashi felt proud due to the fact that a bijuu said that their clan's skill was something that she can use as an absolute defence, but he had a reputation to take care of, and thus he hid his slight smile beneath layers of rage. "A non-Hyuuga should not be able to use it!"

"And why is that?" Kurumi said.

"Because you didn't have the Byakugan!"

Kurumi laughed, to the confusion of everyone there except Naruto and Hiruzen. "Do you really need it for that skill? The Rotation, at its basic is just a method of making a thick, spinning chakra wall around you, deflecting all attacks and jutsus and making a safe area right around the user. Even from that alone, I can deduce that it takes a strong body, adapted to the rapid spinning speeds of the Rotation and a huge amount of chakra control to be able to push all your chakra out yet maintain it close enough to you to make the spinning chakra wall. Am I not right?"

"That's impossible! Someone like you cannot use it! I will make sure that you'll-" Whatever Hiashi was about to shout out was cut short by the gigantic wave of KI emitting from Kurumi, so palpable that you can almost see it. The civilian council already had most of their mouth frothing from sheer fear while most of the shinobi council was frozen on their spot, the sheer weight of the KI paralyzing them, but for Hiashi, he saw the Shinigami himself behind Kurumi with an evil grin, ready to take his life anytime. Even Hiruzen was scared by this point, especially when he knows that if she decides to go on a rampage, the only person who can stop her was Naruto who somehow had an ear-splitting grin on his face, making even that saving grace disappear.

"Watch your tongue, you insolent child." Kurumi slowly said. "I have lived for so much longer than you do. I was there after the Sage of Six Paths defeated the Juubi. I have been in all 3 shinobi world war, helped both Mito and Kushina in those war, saw Hashirama himself die against an entire army, saw him capturing my brethrens among other deed so great and crazy that even saying them will cause disbelief to all of you. Yet you dare say that I am unable to use it? Why? Because of your oh-so mighty Byakugan?" she slowly sauntered towards Hiashi, making sure her movements look extremely predatory and deadly at the same time. Her flowing black dress helps this effect even more as the people can see just how her steps could cause it to move hypnotically. Standing right beside the Hokage while still releasing her huge KI, she said "Now, tell me why can a skill not be recreated when someone sees it or knows the theory behind it?"

And just like that, the released KI was reined back, making the entire council let go a huge breath of relief due to the lack of the oppressing feeling. Hiashi, still standing while doing his utter best not to shit himself, said. "Because you have neither the bloodline nor the capability to do so! This theft will not go unpunished!"

Kurumi sighed. "Okay. Let me show you all of you something. A technique, inspired by another, yet both extremely powerful as a proof that one can duplicate a skill even without the necessary bloodline, power, nor capability. Watch." Her right hand suddenly erupted in a golden fire, causing the shinobi council (the civvies are still out) to gasp in horror except for Tsume, her partner Kuromaru and Aburame Shibi, the head of the Aburame clan, whose bugs are going haywire, saying that the life contained in those flames are too irresistible. Looking at the sight of an Aburame trying his best, and failing, at reining his bugs makes Kurumi laugh, though for no evil intent.

"Aburame-san, forgive me if this causes your bugs to go crazy. These flames around my arm are my bijuu powers, so to speak. When I became human, the demonic youki was purified, and became a huge ball of life force, attracting the attention of bugs and plants, since they are the beings most attracted to life force. I am sorry, but I'll need this to perform my demonstration." She then looked towards the entire shinobi council, her right hand still burning with that ethereal golden flame. "Have you ever heard or seen a bijuudama?"

Most of the shinobi council nodded their heads, having seen a jinchuuriki in action, though they've never fought against it directly. Suddenly, the feeling of an extremely powerful chakra was felt within the room, and looking towards Kurumi, they saw that she was creating a small ball of extremely condensed chakra, with a weird white colour and a black colour, with the black dominating the combination. They then saw that the two chakras are spinning around and being compressed so tightly until it becomes a ball of rapidly spinning, highly condensed chakra.

All the shinobis are in awe looking at the sight in front of them. The sheer amount of chakra they felt from that sphere was more than the chakra of everyone in the council (not including Naruto) including the Sandaime multiplied by a hundred! Inoichi had a thought within his mind at this point. _"It looks like the Rasengan, but is much, much more condensed and powerful. Is this where Minato gets the idea for his Rasengan?"_

Kurumi smiled when she looked at the awestruck faces of the council and the thoughtful look at Inoichi's face. She then lifted her left hand and created a Rasengan in seconds and places the two chakra spheres side by side. The shinobi council looked at this in shock, Hiashi still the first to shout out. "How do you know the Rasengan?! That was his private skill!"

Kurumi nodded before saying. "True that it was his private skill, but he taught me the skill for me to teach it to his descendants. Anyway," she looked towards the rest of the council. "What's the difference between the two of these chakra spheres?"

Inoichi answered. "The bijuudama has a whole lot more chakra, and the chakra is different."

Kurumi nodded. "Exactly. That is the only difference between the two. A Rasengan can drill a target to cause immense damage, while the bijuudama in my hand, if thrown, is able to destroy a quarter of Konoha in one hit." This statement causers the entire shinobi council to look at her in horror. Nevertheless, she continued. "The bijuudama is a skill only useable by a bijuu and his or her jinchuuriki. No matter how much a human try to replicate it, this is going to be the best they can do, since they didn't have the same chakra of that of a bijuu. It also comes instinctively to any bijuu, and this is their most powerful attack." She then dispels the Rasengan before grabbing the bijuudama and crushes it, returning the chakra back to her body.

Hiashi entered back to his rage mode before saying. "That is powerful, but it still didn't tell anything about how you could recreate the Rotation."

Kurumi sighed again. "I was about to get to that." She then looked towards the entire council, the civvies still frothing, though some of them have started to stir thanks to the chakra that the bijuudama emits. "That was a story of how a man tried to copy the skill of a bijuu, and its partial success. As you all know, I was a bijuu, a being of pure chakra. I am more in touch with my chakra and its nature, and the world itself when I was. When I became a hanyou, the characteristic remain, and due to that, I can perform a lot of things with chakra that other people are unable to comprehend. Performing such a shield with chakra alone was something that I can easily perform, though it still took a while for me to make my body adapt to the spinning. I even improved it, capable of making the chakra barrier around me from chakra control alone, spinning the chakra shell around me with nothing but chakra control. I call it the Spinning Wall jutsu (AN: Lame name, I know. Ideas, please?), and is capable of being performed like the Rotation, but due to the fact that I can spin it around me while standing, I can even attack with it or use a jutsu while the wall's up, increasing my offensive ability, though the wall, just like the Rotation, can be broken apart with the proper technique."

Hiashi fumed even more at this, his face gaining a reddish tint from anger. "Impossible! It wasn't called the Hyuuga's ultimate defence for nothing! Even you, as a hanyou, admit that it is powerful!"

Kurumi nodded. "Yes, I admit that it is powerful. But remember that no techniques are perfect. Every technique has its weakness and its strengths. It is up to the user to be able to use it to its utmost ability, while using it to protect their loved ones, and not to cause harm against innocents."

Before Hiashi could reply, Kurumi lifted a hand up to forestall any arguments that he may have, before coming up with an idea for her to get the Hyuugas off her back. "Alright. What about this? We could have a duel between the two of us, the Hyuuga Clan against me. You'll send your best Gentle Fist user with the most powerful Rotation, while I'll use just one jutsu to counter it. If I can stop the Rotation and disable or threaten the life of the person with that one jutsu, then I win, and you and the rest of the Hyuugas will not bother me about my usage of the Rotation and its variations that I've created or what I use it for. If you were to win by either me being unable to break through your Rotation or me being forced back with it, I will teach the Hyuuga clan both the Rasengan and the Spinning Wall, which I will demonstrate before the duel. Deal?"

So confident was Hiashi on the strength of the Hyuuga, he immediately agreed to the deal. "Deal. Now, how about we make a written agreement about it so that no one can argue with it when the side loses?"

Nodding, Kurumi agrees. While the two of them wrote the agreement on an empty scroll that was brought in by someone else, Sarutobi can't help but think that the Hyuugas are making a huge mistake with this. But he agreed that the Hyuugas need some lessons in humility taught to them, so he just lets them be. Besides, a little asskicking goes a long way.

A while later, the scroll was completed and shown to the Sandaime who checks that all the detail matched what they agreed and the blood thumbprints of the two, before placing his own stamp of approval and stores it for safekeeping, and agreeing to become the judge for the two of them. Inwardly, Naruto was laughing hard, knowing that there is absolutely no way for the Hyuugas to win. The deal was set for a later date, about 10 days from the council date.

He then sat back on his chair, before saying. "Now that the dispute will be handled at a later date, it's time we heard what the rest of the council has to say. ANBU, wake the rest of them up. The meeting has not yet finished." 3 ANBUs appeared to wake the civilians up while looking through the corner of their eyes towards Kurumi, who was smiling widely at the prospect of the duel, making them shiver in fear all of a sudden.

-BREAK-

While the council continues to talk (or bitch, for the most part), the sight of Hinata and Kushina walking side by side, back from their training (or genocide) at the Forest of Death just now was seen by the figure of Yamanaka Ino, who was currently talking with the rest of the rookies at a nearby fast food junction that sells a weird stuff that was a bread sliced in half, with pieces of veggies in the middle with a piece of meat in between. The owner called it a 'burger'. She ate it regularly, considering that with her regular training nowadays, she'll be able to burn all the fat in hours. She then looked back towards her friends, before saying. "So Kushi-chan's the granddaughter of the Yondaime, and a half demon as well, also the daughter of the Kyuubi? Totally didn't expect that to happen."

Inuzuka Kiba, the son of Tsume, answered. "Yeah! No wonder she smelled like foxes all the time! And she is strong too! Both of them are trained by the Kyuubi, right?"

Kurama Yakumo answered for Ino. "Hey! Don't talk about her like that! If not for Kurumi-san teaching Naruto on what he knew, I won't be here with you guys right now!"

Kiba's eyebrows went up at this. "Really? Why?"

And so, Yakumo told everyone there about her Ido, Naruto's support during her fight with it, her powers, Naruto helping seal the Ido and now she's more powerful than she was before and much stronger. After the explanation, everyone there had their mouth gaping due to the sheer skill that Naruto had even when he's so much younger than they are.

Kiba then said, "Wow! Damn he's good! Anyway, I guess her being a half-demon explained why she was so huge and powerful!" suddenly, a hand grabs his shoulder and squeezed it, causing him to jump in fright at the sudden touch. Turning around, Kiba and everyone there was greeted by the sudden appearance of the 6'3" Kushina behind him, Hinata following not far behind. Each and every member of the rookies are shocked at the sudden appearance of Kushina there, but they chalked it to the fact that Kurumi trained Kushina to be the best.

Kushina, grinning, said. "So I heard that mutt boy here," she said while squeezing Kiba's shoulder, causing Kiba's face to heat up in fear, considering what he went through with her during the academy. "Was talking about me and my mom. Care to explain?"

Everyone was having looks of fear on their face, afraid of what she might do to them if she knew. But she then let go of Kiba's shoulder, making him release a breath of relief that he didn't realise that he was holding. She then unsealed a chair before she sat on it, saying, "Hey boss! One of this double patty burger thing for me!" The owner of the shop then said "Okay!"

Looking back at the rookies, she said. "Relax. I heard you guys just now, and let's just say that I am interested enough to answer anything that you might ask. So, shoot."

Kiba was about to ask his question when Kurumi lifted a hand up to stop him. "From what I can hear just now, I guessed that you'd ask about why are we so huge and strong, right?" Kiba just nodded rapidly while everyone else listened well to what she was about to say.

"Well, one of the reasons is because of our extremely hard training, but the main reason is due to our bloodline." At this statement, everyone hearing Kushina speak was confused. The Yondaime was not someone of a clan with bloodlines, so how did his granddaughter have one? Before anyone can ask, Kushina immediately spoke. "Well, the reason why we had our bloodline is that my mom, Kurumi, or also known as the Kyuubi, granted it to my father when she was sealed within him. Her youki allows her to modify one's body, thus allowing her to give dad the bloodline that we have, though when she gained her human body, she lost both that capability and the youki was purified, turning her massive quantities of youki into a ball of life force, or we call it her purified youki."

Everyone's mouth was open at this time when they heard of what her youki does. Though, even Kiba realised that she still didn't explain what her bloodline can do. But once again, Kiba's thoughts was read by Kushina, who proceeds to continue her explanation. "Yeah, yeah Kiba. I haven't told you all what the bloodline is capable of. I'll tell you now, but some of the reasons why the bloodline is so will be a tad bit horrifying, though. So brace yourself."

"The bloodline is called the Astarte bloodline, a body based bloodline. It gave our body a myriad of new organs and improving the ones already there to work past regular human efficiency on certain functions.

The first is a combination of organs called, unimaginatively, the second heart, the Haemastamen and the Multi-lung. These three organs gave us an extra heart that gives extra blood flow to the body, a better improved blood oxygen exchange rate and an extra lung that can breathe underwater and within even the most toxic environment while improving the body's oxygen rate. This is so that my dad has near unlimited stamina thanks to a rapid oxygen exchange within the body, allowing him to run far, far longer than what a regular human can run, giving him the capability to run away if he was attacked, which the villagers did, as he said yesterday. The saddest part is that at 4, dad had his worst attack, before he gained the bloodline."

Everyone hearing this was horrified. He was attacked when he was 4?! What madness! Yet, they could see that if not for the attacks, he won't have such a bloodline. Sakura, ever the smart one, realised something. "There is no way only those two organs changed within you. There must've been some more."

Kushina giggled, before continuing. "Yup. There's more, though the reasons why they're there are going to get even worse.

The next are two organs named Ossmodula and the Biscopea. These two organs secrete growth hormones to the skeletal structure and the musculature respectively. The first will also improve the skeletal structure, making them denser, tougher while also using materials that are normally inedible and unuseable by the body such as iron, carbon deposits among others. This gives my dad near unbreakable bones and a stronger and denser musculature system, making people unable to harm or do too much damage to him if they managed to attack him and preventing them from breaking his bones. He can also use the stronger muscles to jump higher, run faster, or just punch through a wall to run away from mobs. It also had the side effect of rapidly increasing one's growth rate when they have the bloodline and makes our height extremely tall and our bodies extremely large. Thanks to these two, I am taller and stronger than all of you here, though I am just 8 years old.

The next is the Larraman's Organ that increases our already extremely fast regeneration so that small wounds heal in seconds, and even lethal wounds can be healed in seconds. We can even regrow lost limbs, lost organs, and also allowing us to be nearly immortal; nothing short of a decapitation or a full annihilation can kill us. It also had the side effect of making us immortal by age and giving us permanent youth, allowing us to live forever as long as no one chops our head off. Obviously, this is so that my dad can heal nearly instantly in seconds, allowing him to survive even the most severe attack easily.

The next is the Catalepsean node that allows my dad to do anything for days without sleep by shutting down parts of the brain unnecessary for the current condition to allow it to rest, or needing minimal sleep if any. I trained 24 hours a day without fail with this, only sleeping at the weekend for six hours. This is so that my dad can stay up and ensure that no one's coming to attack him again.

The next two organs are called the Preomnor and the Omophagea. The first allows our body to absorb any nutrient from anything while also filtering poisons and toxins, while also storing the information so that our body can reproduce them. The second allows us to absorb the knowledge from the brain of an enemy that we ate, giving us instant knowledge on what the enemy's skill was, his experience, his memories, his knowledge, everything. The first is so that my dad's body can still extract required nourishments even if he were to eat nothing but trash or even dirt since no one gave him any food. The second is so that my dad is able to gain the knowledge from people that attacked him instantly, allowing him to gain the mob's numbers or the person attacking him."

The people who are gathering around the burger joint, which increases in number somehow, was horrified at what they allowed the Yondaime's son to become, causing all of them to look downwards. But, a little tidbit there hits Shino, who decides to ask. "Forgive me if I am being too direct, but I feel that it is necessary for this to be asked. Does that mean that you'll eat the enemies' body?"

Kushina had a horrified look at this question. "What? No! Not that my body can't digest them and extract the available nutrition, but it is a horrifying act! Imagine if during a battle, your ally just ran towards a body to eat it. Even I find that terrifying!"

Yakumo then asked. "But you said that you eat brains!"

"That's something else, actually. We only eat the enemies' brains if we deem that they are necessary to be eaten, such as the brain of someone with lots of secret information or one with a powerful jutsu that can be used. Even I did that once in a while, though not often. My first was a bandit who I ran to when I'm 5 and I'm still unable to control my demon part. I just rushed at him before biting his thigh, making him fell down before tearing his skull open and eating his brain. Maybe a combination of the bloodline and the instinctive demon side of me made me do that. I don't know, and so does my parents."

Everyone there slowly gets away from her, though she notices this. She then looked back towards the rookies, all who are looking at her in a terrified look. She then sighed. "Chill out guys. Here I promise. As long as you stay loyal to Konoha, I won't harm you nor will I eat your brains or somesuch. But if you were to betray her, all bets are off. How's that?"

All of them still looked at her sceptically, though she ignores it and continued. "The next is the Occulobe and the Lyman's Ears, where the Occulobe are special eyes that gave us low-light vision, chakra vision and a much farther viewing range then a regular human's while the Lyman's Ears allow us to hear sounds that humans usually unable to while giving us a much stronger hearing than a regular human. These two are so that my dad can see in the dark and observe any threat coming his way or just by listening to them.

The next is the Oolitic Kidney, a special kidney that can filter any and all poisons, toxins and bacteria that entered our body and cleanse them while working in conjunction with another organ that allows it to recreate said poison or toxin to be used again. This is so that my dad won't be poisoned by what they slipped into his food. God knows how much poison my dad must've ate while he's at the orphanage. Maybe about 3 litres. Who's keeping count anyway?

The next is the Neuroglottis, an organ that not just improves our sense of smell and taste; I bet even the best Inuzuka hounds had nothing on our noses. They also can biochemically assess whether a substance can be eaten or not and allows us to track a target based on taste or smell alone. Once again, this is obviously to prevent my dad from eating inedible stuff, knowing the toxicity of a material or food that someone gives him or to smell any incoming attacks from afar.

The Mucranoid is another organ, one responsible to make our sweat coat our body in a sort of light armour, allowing us to work or fight in environment that most would consider deadly like zero gravity, vacuum and can even act as insulator that allows us to live and fight in extreme places. This is so that my father won't die just from someone freezing or burning him alive. They tried, oh they did.

The next are the Betcher's Glands, one located at the mouth in the saliva glands and another within our body. The ones in the mouth gave us acidic spit so that we can even spit our way to victory or to melt anything that we eat so that our body can digest it, such as concrete, steel, earth, tree bark among others. Also, the gland in the body reproduces the poisons that we ate or got injected with, allowing us to not just become immune to it, it also makes our blood a final vengeance weapon, where even a drop can kill someone with a variety of poisons. This poison information will also be inherited by the child, making the poison contained within the blood of each generation more potent than the previous generation."

Always one for a good story, Ino can't help a gasp when she heard the part about acid spit. "Wait! Then you'll melt anyone that you kiss!"

Kushina chuckled. "The acid spit will only come out when triggered, so in regular conditions, they will not appear, enabling my mom to kiss dad just fine. She thought about it already from the start. So, the two last organs.

The first is the Linker Core, an organ that becomes a second chakra production factory and control unit. With it, we can have impeccable chakra control, control at a level so high with only minimal training, and pretty much the reason why we can still control our bijuu level chakra. In fact, I am BORN with Kage-level chakra. It's going to be hard controlling it if not, that's for sure. It also automatically dispels any genjutsu placed on us through the help of the Progenoid Glands.

The last is the Progenoid Glands, a series of glands that acts as a second brain, controlling every function of both the new organs and regular organs and maintaining their work performance at its maximum. It also gave us enhanced reaction time, photographic memory and helps the Linker Core to release a chakra pulse when it detects genjutsu.

So there it is."

All of the people listening to them are utterly flabbergasted about the sheer potential and power of the bloodline. Just the strength that it can give was phenomenal! No one knew that it also had a lot of other functions as well! They are also horrified at why the extra organs are necessary for him, but they hoped that it's all in the past. Everyone knows now, right? But then, Hinata walked forward, before saying in a sweet voice yet harder than diamonds, "I hope that all of you will keep this a secret. We do not want anyone from trying to kidnap us just because they wanted the bloodline. Kushi-chan, let's go." And with that, Hinata turned around, before leaving.

Kushina did the same, but before she left, she had a last word for the rookies. "Oh, another thing. All those reasons why dad had the bloodline and their special abilities? He didn't get to use it for what they are for. Goodbye. Hina-mama! Wait for me!" she shouted the last part out, leaving the still gaping rookies there.

After a while, Shino, ever the logical thinker, spoke first. "Everyone, I suggest that we are to follow Hinata-san's wishes. Also, I am sure that I will not even try to harm them after this." Everyone just nodded at this.

-BREAK-

Both Hinata and Kushina reached home to the sight of both Kurumi and Naruto making out with each other heavily, one of Naruto's hand was caressing Kurumi's lone exposed breast while another was busy playing with her hair while Kurumi was rubbing Naruto's rock hard dick while playing with his back.

Already gotten used to this sight, Kushina just walked away, saying, "Hi dad, Kuru-mama. Go have sex in the room please. You two are clan heads now, so having an ANBU suddenly appearing when you're about to have sex in the living room is going to be awkward."

Naruto stopped making out with Kurumi, only to switch to the petite figure of Hinata who suddenly appeared between the two, wanting her own make out session with Naruto. Placing her boob back into her dress, Kurumi said to Kushina, letting Hinata have a go at Naruto. "Kushi-chan, you should know better. No one can enter if we didn't let them in, so that just won't happen. Besides, you know we love each other, right."

"I sure do. Anyway, most of the clones have finished their missions, so we might just be able to take C-ranks tomorrow." Kushina said, before climbing up the stairs to go to her room. Looking at this, Naruto grins, before continuing his current activity, with Kurumi joining in for more fun.

But Hinata suddenly breaks off, her face flushed with lust. "Naru-kun, I think that now that we are full ninja's, I can give myself to you completely tonight and become your wife completely, body, mind and soul, if you let me. Tonight, I want you with me, in me. Do you want to?"

Naruto was pleasantly surprised at this, so he said "Of course I want to! But are you sure about this? I will not be angry at you or anything, but since you took so long to allow me, I'm afraid that you might want to take it longer."

Hinata just lightly kissed Naruto's lips, before saying. "Yes, Naru-kun. But now, I am sure that I am ready, mentally and physically. Yours and Kurumi-chan's training helped a lot too. I am ready now, and with the life expectancy of ninjas, I felt that there is no better time than now."

Naruto just grins, before shifting his arm underneath Hinata's knees before lifting her up bridal style, with her making a shocked 'eep' at this action before Naruto kissed her forehead. "Then prepare, for I will make sure tonight, and every other night afterwards will be a night you won't forget." With Kurumi following beside him, he carried Hinata into their room, ready to give a five year long-delayed deflowering to the ex-Hyuuga heiress.

-BREAK-

The next morning, Anko went into the house, but instead of Kurumi inviting him in, Kushina was the one doing the inviting. Confused at this, she was about to ask when Kushina said. "Relax, Anko. Dad and both mom was having a fun night yesterday." Immediately getting her point, Anko let loose a perverted giggle, that made Kushina comment on it. "Always the sex lover, eh?" Anko's giggles just got harder before she said, "Yeah, you know me. Sadly for me your dad's fixated on his two. If not, I might just ask for permission to join in. Unlimited stamina, huge body, just what I'd always wanted!"

Kushina just waved her off. "Naah. Dad ain't going to do that. In fact, I bet that you'll get thrashed so badly in the next spar against him that you won't be walking out the hospital for a week. Or a month. Or more. Dad's extremely loyal and extremely loves both his wives and both my mamas, so any suggestion like that is just going to get you a one way trip to the hospital, or morgue."

Anko laughed. "Yeah, yeah kid. I know. Anyway, what happened yesterday?"

"Well, me and Hina-mama came back from the Forest of Death and went inside the house to the sight of dad and Kuru-mama making the hell out with each other, and Hina-mama suddenly wanted to join in, and 'gave herself to him completely, mind, body and soul', or so she says. Never heard them though. Dad's seals are too good for something like that."

"And why are you so calm about watching your parents making out like that?" Anko asked Kushina, confused at why she's acting so relaxed about something like that.

Kushina shrugged, before answering. "Well, when you've caught the sight of your parents having sex like, everywhere and had the birds and the bees talk, sooner or later you'll think that watching your parents making out or having sex is just a normal thing, though I'd have to say that dad didn't actually want to make me see it, it kinda just happens. Can't help the fact that we hanyous are very horny most of the time.

Anko tsked. "Dammit. If only Naruto wasn't too tight about who he had sex with."

"I sure as hell don't go around fucking anybody just because of my unlimited stamina and extreme sex drive, you know."

Naruto's voice coming from directly behind her caused Anko to jump, considering that she didn't even feel the arrival of the person. Turning around, she saw Naruto in his regular clothes, though his face was glowing somehow. Anko, being as blunt as she was, asked, "So, finally become newlyweds eh?"

Hinata who was having a slight limp was walking behind Naruto when she heard this, giving her face a blush. Anko then took a peek towards her, before saying loudly, "Damn! That must've been a good one! She can't even walk right!" Hinata's blush became redder at this point though the smile on her face gets wider. Anko then looked back towards Naruto before asking. "So, how long did you two go at it?"

"Anko, why the hell are you bugging around with our sex lives?"

Once again Anko was shocked out of her boots, but this time, it's due to Kurumi who appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her shoulder. Slowly, Anko turned around, only to come face to face with Kurumi whose face was rife in unbridled fury even if she was smiling. Somehow, Anko realised that the smile was more dangerous than anything she had ever seen, and that weird purplish aura coming out of her really makes her look even more deadlier than she ever can while still maintaining a sweet smile on her face. Anko who knew better pushed her arm from her shoulder before saying "Alright you guys! Meet me at the missions office! Bye bye!" and leaving like a bat out of hell. Watching this, Kurumi giggled, saying "She's funny when she's scared, you know." Naruto just sighed at the morning antics between the two of them.

-BREAK-

Arriving at the missions office, Anko was hoping to shake the poor chuunin behind the counter once again, until she saw the face of the Sandaime behind the counter, his Hokage robes and hat on him as usual with his fingers crossed between each other, shoulders placed on the table, his face right behind his crossed fingers, giving him a scary, intimidating look. The only thing that Anko could do is "H-h-hokage-sama! Why are you here?!"

Still having that weird glow within his eyes, he placed the bridge of his nose on the fingers, giving him a more intimidating look. He then said. "I decided to handle the missions counter today. I have Shadow Clones performing my tasks, and if there is a need for me, I'll be able to appear there in an instant." Suddenly, the glow turned deadly when Sarutobi asked "Anko, I've heard that your team performed 1,700 plus D-ranks yesterday. May explain?"

Anko was sweating bullets by this time, thinking of a way to answer the hokage when the figure of Naruto appeared beside her, saying "Relax old man! We just don't want to get stuck doing D-ranks for too long, so we decided to use Shadow Clones to do all those menial chores, so that today we can take C-ranks! I assure you that we'll be the first genin team in the history of the Elemental Nations to take A-ranks!"

"Naruto, you of all people should know that D-ranks are to build teamwork ability among the team members. And another thing, genins can't take anything higher than C-ranks."

Naruto whined while making his best puppy dog eyes, which totally didn't fit his looks."Aww, jiji... Can't we take some C-ranks today? Besides, you already know that our skills are top notch and that our teamwork are impeccable. I think you should just let us take some of those C-ranks. Besides, we just cleared up all those D-rank backlogs for you, right?"

Sarutobi just sighed. "Alright. First things first, stop making that face. It didn't fit you." Naruto pouted, a look that was extremely unfitting his face and his gigantic stature. It even caused Hinata to giggle lightly, while Anko and Kushina, having no such restraint, laughed their ass off. "Second, yes I know." Sighing while rubbing his head, he said, "Alright, alright. I'll give Team 11 a C-rank mission."

As Sarutobi was rummaging around the pile of scrolls for a suitable mission for Team 11, Naruto said, "Jiji, just one? I am sure that we can do more of those C-ranks."

Sarutobi stopped his actions before looking at Naruto straight in the eye, while Naruto didn't even look scared at the glare the 'God of Shinobi' sent to his direction. "Naruto, what do you mean by 'do more of those C-ranks'?"

"Well, we can use Shadow Clones, and-"

"No." Sarutobi forcefully said.

"Aww... why...?"

"Naruto, C-ranks involve combat, and Shadow Clones can't last more than one hit. Sending them will mean a disaster!"

Naruto pondered this for a while, before saying. "Then, what about this? I can create a seal that can channel chakra from me to Shadow Clones. The chakra will be used to recover themselves. I'll act just like the youki core for my bug clones, so they'll remain, and we can perform more C-ranks. I know that you know that they work well enough. In fact, I showed you almost all of my regularly used jutsus. Even you know that this seal can work well. The only time that they won't work too well is if someone sent an attack that completely annihilates them, and owners of such an attack is totally difficult to find. They'll be able to take care of themselves. So how about that?"

Sarutobi slowly stopped glaring towards Naruto, before replacing the glare with a sigh. "I know of that seal. The chakra transfer seal wasn't it?" Naruto nodded."*sigh* Well, I guess that you can take some C-ranks. But know that it's because I am confident in you and your team, and all of you better not fail that confidence!"

Naruto mock saluted the Sandaime. "Alright jiji! We'll make sure the missions are completed successfully! And just to be sure, I'll also paint Hiraishin seals on the clones so that the entire team can be there when necessary. Is that fine?"

Sarutobi noddd. "That's fine, but I want to see the process of seal painting on the clones. Is that fine?"

"Alright! No problem!" Naruto answered in a chipper tune. Turning back towards his team, Naruto said, "Okay! Let's make a hundred clones!" "YOSH! Answered the entire team, before walking outside the missions office, Sarutobi following behind. And in a shout of "Shadow Clone!", a hundred replicas of Team 11's members appeared, and Naruto immediately begin painting them with the chakra transfer seal and the Hiraishin seals so that they can appear if necessary in an instant, Sarutobi watching all of this as if he was used to it (which he does).

After that was done, they went inside again to get their mission scrolls, and after all of them received the scrolls, they all went to their respective missions. Sarutobi just watched the backs of the Uzumaki-Namikazes, while reminiscing about how fast they grew up, from a kid to a giant of a man, from a shy, petite, scared girl into a strong, brave and powerful kunoichi, from a recluse to a recluse with a lot of power and from a little girl into a gigantic lady. Still remembering the past memories, the chuunin who was supposed to man the missions office stood beside the Sandaime while also watching them leave. He then asked the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, is it a good idea to give them all that many missions? They may be the Yondaime's son and granddaughter, but giving a team that many missions would make even them screw up a little."

Wordlessly, he turned around, intend on entering the office again, before answering the chuunin. "I don't know. I honestly don't. But if there's one thing I know of, it's that they won't disappoint me in anything, for any reason whatsoever. Nor will they fail the village. I trust them to act as befitting a Konoha ninja."

And with that, Sarutobi entered the missions office, hopefully being able to ward off some of the incoming headache that might happen from his recent decision...

-CHAPTER END-

Well? So how was that? 23 thousand words dude! Hope this compensates the lateness of this chapter. I was actually hoping to place a lemon for Hinata's deflowering, but since I found out that I can't type lemons worth shit, I was hoping to have someone else type them for me if possible. Anyone interested? Anyway, read and review!


	11. Chapter 10: The Snake, Duel And Mission!

I am so, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had a lot of stuff that has happened, and Crysis 3, Dead Space 3 and some other things all conspired to delay the typing and release of this chapter, But a good news is that I have now found a beta, and currently he's betaing the earlier chapters, and hopefully some of you could finally read this without having to face the prospect of having eyecancer at the crappiness of my grammar. Thanks to Alexnder for betaing this chapter for me! Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter for A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel!

CHAPTER 10: THE SNAKE, DUEL AND MISSION! Uploaded 20/03/2013

-CHAPTER START-

The venerable Sandaime was in his office doing his own paperwork for once after he finally discovered the secrets of Shadow Clone for paperwork, thinking that he'll need to do his own paperwork sometimes. As the sound of his pen scratching the surface of the paper filled the room, his mind wandered towards the situation of his beloved village. Even though just two days have passed since Naruto's major reveal to the people of Konoha, the sheer level of their uproar is massive. The people are even more afraid of the entire family now. Even though some of them met Kurumi herself and talked nicely, even had some drinks from her, the majority of the village couldn't get past their blind hate. The people who took the time to talk to Kurumi are the main supporters of family, and were doing their best to calm down the suspicions and accusations of the people. Even when she was attacked in her own home, she didn't kill them, she just knocked them out. She even forgave them, since such a slight against a clan head carries some extremely heavy punishments.

"You got your work cut out for you here, Naruto. And your family too." Sarutobi said, sighing.

It's not enough that the people themselves are trying to go up against them, there was also the matter of spies from other villages or countries. The major shock caused by the revelation uprooted a lot of the spies when they hurriedly tried to report the breaking news to their masters.

"No matter how he went against Konoha's teachings, Danzo's men are very good. They helped a lot during the information control among others." Sarutobi ex-ROOT members are extremely efficient, but also very deadly. They uncovered more spies the day of unveiling as members of ANBU then ANBU had the whole year before.

"Guess we'll need a better screening method to catch spies. There were almost a hundred of them!" Even with the impressive counter-intelligence, Sarutobi knew that there were at least a few messages that managed to get passed the ANBU screens. "Onoki's going to shit bricks when he heard this news."

Jiraiya, who was stuck in Konoha during this to handle the counterintelligence effort, was right beside the Sandaime, watching as he finished denying the last request made by the villagers before placing the paper into his 'Done' pile, and taking out his age-old pipe. As he was lighting the scented tobacco with a minor Katon jutsu, Jiraiya spoke. "Hey, sensei. Are we really going to let some of the minor leaks go? I mean, I can intercept them if you like. My toads are already tracking the flow of information, and let's just say that each of the major villages will know about Naruto and his family by the end of the week at best, by the end of the day at worst."

Sarutobi sighed. Times like these made him felt the weight that is the title of Hokage on him. "Hiding it seems like a good idea, but revealing it will cause everyone to think twice before trying anything against us, in that we do not have a jinchuuriki, but instead 3 bijuus. This will cause the rest of the Elemental Nations to fear us even more, and the fact that we can basically breed bijuus. On the other hand, hiding them would mean that we'll have a secret weapon in our midst." He loathed calling them that, but ultimately it is the undeniable truth. In a wartime situation, even one of Naruto's children's presence, both already here and the ones that will be coming will help turn the tide of war immensely. The capability to fight in almost any situation unimpeded for as long as needed to eliminate the enemy, with bijuu powers added on top of that, makes them an extremely formidable enemy on the battlefield. He knew this, having first-hand experience on fighting them.

He then made a decision. "Jiraiya, intercept all of them. We can't have them be discovered. No matter how much I hate to call them that, exposing our secret weapons too early can be ineffective."

At this, Jiraiya just nodded, before leaving to give the orders to his spy toads to eliminate the messages. But before he could leave, Sarutobi stopped him for a bit. "Jiraiya, do you plan on having him sign the toad Contract? It's pretty much his birthright after all."

Jiraiya nodded. "I am, but he's too busy with his missions. Maybe when he's back. I'll also have Kushina and Kurumi sign it as well. Never knew when it'll be helpful in the future."

Sarutobi nodded as Jiraiya left, before a peculiar thought struck his mind while he's smoking his pipe, finally having completed all his paperwork. "Gamabunta's going to throw fits when his new summoner is the Kyuubi herself, whom he once fought. And lost too." Sarutobi had a small laugh escaping his lips at the thought of Gamabunta's reaction.

-BREAK-

Unknown to anyone, the information managed to leak out to a certain someone. Thanks to the effort of his best spy, and probably the best spy in the entire Elemental Nations, excluding Naruto's special bug clones, somewhere in a new village called Otogakure, a figure wearing a white robe with a purple rope tying it received the news about Naruto.

The figure read the piece of news that he received with interest. A bloodline with bijuu powers, near infinite chakra, extreme resilience coupled with rapid regeneration , poison and disease immunity, and the best part of all: immortality? This interests Orochimaru, someone whose main objective in life is to learn all jutsus in the world. And for that, he needs two things: one, an eye that can copy ninjutsu perfectly, and two, an immortal body. Unfortunately for him, since he created his Body Transfer jutsu, he can only be in one body at a time, forcing him to choose one of the two. After considering the bloodlines that both his potential hosts have, he finally made his choice.

Summoning a small black coloured snake, he gave the snake a scroll, before saying. "Give that to my agent in Konoha. Also, tell him to retrieve the blood samples of either of the two, and get the samples back to me." The snake hissed before slithering away, ready to look for one it was assigned to find. Thinking back, Orochimaru's plans were disrupted upon Danzo's death. The dead "cripple" was certainly one of his best customers, never failing in delivering him the requested samples and test subjects. He even did a transplant of Hashirama's cells on him once. Sadly, he died fighting the Sandaime. 'That old coot' He thought. His ex teacher was another pain. Even in his old age, Sarutobi alone was still powerful enough to go up against other Kages, and although at a severely diminished level compared to the times when he was younger, still can kick serious ass and take names. Even with all his experiments and failed test subjects that he can brought to bear against Konoha, he knew that Konoha wasn't called the strongest Hidden Village for nothing. He needs to have a better plan for the upcoming invasion.

The presence of these hanyous really destroyed his original plan. With their capabilities, an attack by an army, no matter how large, can be stopped with a single bijuudama. And they have three! And the Kyuubi herself was with them! His invasion plan was crushed before they even took off the ground. Nevertheless, he'll hatch another plan to destroy Konoha and kill his teacher. He's not called one of Konoha's most brilliant minds before his betrayal for nothing. Involving his previous 'acquaintances' would probably be more trouble than it's worth, but it is no secret that Akatsuki's the only one capable of having many S-ranked missing nin at least within their lineup, each team more than capable of taking an entire army alone. But they'll probably target him first. The ring was what they are after, anyway.

He then continued to ponder about his potential hosts, planning on how to take them in during the invasion right after giving them his mark. They will follow him, to their deaths and beyond if so need be, and all by their own accord. Chuckling, his small laugh echoed within the dark tunnels of Oto, giving chills to even his followers who listened to the chuckle.

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, at Kurumi's house, she was just about to continue her training in her black shirt and tracks when she was alerted about an unexpected visitor by their sensor array seals, making her pout cutely, though no one was there to watch. "And here I was, just about to train myself, when another visitor came by for some reason! You better have a very good reason, or I'll make YOU my sparring partner! And you won't like being my sparring partner."

Still mumbling lowly, she then realised something from the seals. The person that came here, his or her chakra signature wasn't one that was registered within them, which means he or she was not a person that came here before, not once. She then slowly walked towards the gate, preparing herself in case she was ambushed or attacked. She then went towards the seal based peephole, and was mildly shocked at the person that she saw in front of her gate. She immediately buried her shock under a happy facade before going to the gate to open it, completely revealing the emotionless figure of Uchiha Itachi, the current clan head of the Uchihas and the ANBU Commander of Konoha.

Opening her gate a little and deactivating several of the security systems to let Itachi pass through, she said. "Yes, Itachi-san? How can I help you?"

As Itachi walked past the gate, the gate automatically closes and the seals reactivated, ready to repel any attackers who dared to attack their home. As Itachi walked towards Kurumi, he then bowed a little before saying. "Greetings Kurumi-san. How are you today?"

Kurumi just sighed at this extremely lame attempt to start a conversation from the Uchiha. She then said. "I'm just peachy. Look, I already know that you're here to ask about something, I can feel it from you. One of my specialities was detecting intent anyway, and curiosity was pouring out of you, no matter how hard you tried to conceal it."

Itachi kept his face impassive, but inwardly, he was shocked. Such an amazing skill! She could tell if someone was lying or whatever they're feeling just from how they feel! But before he could continue either his thoughts or ask his question, Kurumi said. "And now you're shocked. But you got one hell of a poker face, you know that? If I'm a regular human, I'd say that you're thinking nothing. But you're going up against the wrong person here. Anyway, let's go to my house, and then we can talk about your question. How's that?"

Saying nothing, Itachi just nodded, his face still impassive, causing Kurumi to say. "You know, I bet you'll get more girls at you if you show your expression a bit more. A smile might probably be very effective at attracting them to you. And besides, I can read your emotions. No methods are safe from me."

Slowly, Itachi's head turned towards Kurumi, making Kurumi felt like she's looking at an owl in a human body. Speaking as slowly as he had turned his head turn, he said. "This is how I am trained to act by my father. By the time he died, it is too late already for me to change." He then looked forward again, making Kurumi sigh at his actions.

A while later they reached the main house, where Itachi was ushered by Kurumi towards the sofa at the middle of the living room. He sat down with Kurumi telling him to wait a bit while she gets some refreshments. Kurumi went to the kitchen to get some drinks for both of them. While she was doing that, Itachi looked around as he had never entered the Yondaime's house before. Sadly for him, there isn't much to show, making them feel like a frugal family despite their riches. Kurumi then came back, carrying a tray with some orange juice and two glasses for them. Looking at Itachi, she said, "Naruto, much like his father before him, isn't one to spend money unnecessarily. Even now, most of his earnings go to charities across the Elemental Nations. He didn't want others to suffer as he did, not if he can help them."

At this, Itachi was touched. For being such a pariah, he really liked to help the same people who shunned him. Definitely someone with a strong and kind heart. He snapped out of his stupor when Kurumi placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them and sitting down directly opposite Itachi. She then stared straight into Itachi's eyes for a couple of seconds while pouring the juice into their respective glasses without looking before breaking eye contact. She then shifted slightly before saying. "Alright. I understand the reason why you came, and I'll answer your questions. But promise me, on your immortal soul that you'll never reveal this secret to anyone, even if the fate of Konoha rests on it. Especially since it probably will."

Itachi was utterly shocked at this, so much so that even his unbreakable facial expression showed it, though for others it might look like just a rise of an eyebrow. Kurumi said, "Okay, you know that I can detect what you're feeling, but really, that isn't too much of a facial expression you got there. I have totally no idea what your face will look like once you're married and you're going on a honeymoon with your new wife, and she shows her hot, naked body to you."

Itachi had a very, very tiny blush on his face at this point, so tiny that some might consider that it's due to the air around him instead of him feeling ashamed at the directness of Kurumi's words. Immediately, he quashed those thoughts underneath years upon years of training, before going to the heart of the reason why he came here. "Kurumi-san, I hope that you can go straight towards answering my question instead of just playing around and mocking my stony face." Watching Kurumi holding her laughter at that sentence, Itachi continued. "Yes, a lot of the members of both my clan and the ANBU have been mocking my face, though I don't think that they're doing it with nothing but a bit of fun in their jobs. Now about my question." Kurumi, who was laughing her ass out by this point, immediately stopped laughing and sat straight again, her body posture rigid, her tone of voice serious.

"You came to ask about how Madara came to me and controlled me, right?" Itachi nodded. It is actually a very interesting topic among the Uchihas after the grand reveal, that a Sharingan can control a bijuu and is more than capable of having the bijuu attack anyone or anywhere they wanted. Also, some of the people didn't believe that Madara caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha both times, and that made the support that the Uchiha clan had from the civilian remain as they are. However, there were reports about this capability of the Sharingan within age old scrolls, and that intrigued the entire Uchiha clan. Kurumi then continued. "But before I tell you this story, you must swear that you will not reveal this information to anyone No matter where you are and the no matter what the circumstances are. If you fail to agree to this, I must ask that you leave now and never bring up this subject again"

Now this is something that Itachi would have to think about. Would the knowledge of the Sharingan's latent abilities to control a bijuu be worth the possible sacrifice of safety of his own beloved village? The village that, in his endless love towards it, he sacrificed nearly everyone in his clan just to keep up the peace? After a while, he knew that this knowledge, if properly hidden, could be used by him and only him, though he'll never be able to expose it to anyone. After some minutes of internal debate, Itachi then said, "Kurumi-san, I accept this deal."

Kurumi nodded, saying "Good. Here, then." She then produces a scroll that she unravels, revealing just the terms that he was offered, with two empty spaces beneath it for some reason. Kurumi then said, "We'll place our bloods here on the spaces. This is so that you will not break the promise that you just made. An attempt to break the deal will immediately teleport you here and your chakra be bound and your movements sealed, and we are to punish you in any form we wished. This scroll will then be the proof that you attempted an oath breaking and that you agreed to be punished. Is that okay?"

Itachi's eyes visibly widen at this. He was to sign this crazy oath, and he'll be forced to keep it in any method possible! It is truly an extremely one sided deal. However, he realised that such a power required an extreme sacrifice, and it is fairly simple too. Just don't tell it to anyone in any way, and the punishment will be extremely severe if he breaks it. Mentally noting his own capability to keep powerful secrets, Itachi just gave a small affirmative nod before signing it with his blood, and Kurumi who did the same, before closing the scroll with a snap. She then sat back down on the sofa before she started to speak.

"Well, as you already know, Madara controlled me and used me to attack Konoha twice. However, the way that he did that was something else. He used a Mangekyo Sharingan, though still in its regular form. Just having the Mangekyo can double the potency of the regular Sharingan. With it, he planted a genjutsu on me, making me lose control of myself and following his orders completely. Though unknown to him, I am still well within his genjutsu, and that it takes me being sealed for it to break."

Itachi then questioned. "But being a chakra based being at that time, how can such a relatively small amount of foreign chakra be enough to control you?"

Kurumi crossed her arms before nodding. "A good question. You see, Madara and Hashirama are both extremely powerful shinobis. In fact, if I were to estimate, both of them had chakra equal to the Yonbi and Sanbi respectively, though during that battle, Hashirama won since most of the Mangekyo Sharingan's higher tier skills are extremely chakra intensive when compared to Hashirama's Mokuton. Also, both of them actually had the capability to subdue a bijuu, though the method varies. The Sharingan uses powerful genjutsus while the Mokuton uses chakra absorption and some strange calming effect it has to do the same. His genjutsu uses chakra like what a bijuu had."

Itachi nodded, though one thing still bugged his mind. "I understand. A powerful genjutsu using that much chakra will almost be impossible to break, considering that you'll have more of the enemy's chakra than yours, completely taking over movement and control." Being a prodigy in the arts of genjutsu with the only one equal to him being Yuhi Kurenai, he understood that such a genjutsu must be extremely powerful and potent. But still... "But you still didn't explain why the Sharingan and consequently, the Mokuton, can subdue or control a bijuu."

Kurumi nodded. "A perceptive one aren't you? Well, to answer that question, you need to answer one of mine. How much do you know about the Sage of Six Paths?"

At this change in topic, Itachi was extremely intrigued, and decided to answer her to his absolute knowledge. "He was called the God of Shinobi, and is the father of chakra usage and ninjutsu, and is also said to be the most powerful man that had ever lived on earth. But as far as everyone knew, he's but myths and legends."

Kurumi nodded again, impressed at the length of knowledge that Itachi had on her father. However, one part of the knowledge was wrong. And it is her task that it was corrected, though he'll never be able to spread it to others. Better to keep father's existence just a legend, she thought. "You are right except for one part. He is no myth, Itachi, just like how Madara controlled me is not."

Itachi was shocked! The Sage of Six Paths was real?! Such a man, with such a godlike power existed once?! But scepticism crept into his mind. "Then prove it. Prove that he was real."

Kurumi then grinned, a grin that made Itachi nervous upon seeing it, having had reports by his ANBU about the evilness of said grin. She then said, "I'm glad you asked. Now, I'll tell you a story. Be prepared, for this will be a long story."

And so, Kurumi told Itachi about father, about his fight against the Juubi, the powers that he wielded, the sheer power of his doujutsu and his potent chakra, the splitting of the Juubi into the nine bijuus, the spread of the bijuus, how they're captured, among others. By the end of her tale, Itachi's head was spinning from the sheer influx of knowledge that he received, but still, his scepticism held firm. "But Kurumi-san, you still haven't shown me visible proof about his existence. Prove it, and I'll buy your story."

Kurumi sighed again. The Uchiha can be absolutely stubborn when they wanted to be. "Alright. Then I'll need to draw a seal on you. Do you mind?"

Itachi nodded, giving his accord, trusting the ex-bijuu to not harm him. While Kurumi was painting a seal on his forehead, he asked. "Kurumi-san, what is the seal you're painting on me is for?"

Kurumi answered without pausing. "It's a seal to enable us to connect our minds together, letting you have my memories. It is somewhat like the Yamanaka's mental jutsu, but this requires the cooperation of the target as well, not just the creator's. Though the target's will can be overridden by this seal with enough chakra, it will also destroy the target's consciousness, giving a 70% chance of unrecoverable memory destruction."

Itachi nodded, knowing for a fact that the mind was a dangerous thing to toy with. After a while, Kurumi wrote the last line of the seal before saying "Complete!" and ran through several handsigns before placing her palms, one behind the other on the seal on his forehead. She then said, "Fuuinjutsu: Mental Linker!" before Itachi's sight turned dark.

Upon waking up, he realised that he's in a strange place, where the entire space was composed of a kaleidoscopic array of frequently shifting colours; the changing of colours causing him to become partly dizzy, causing him to enter a defensive stance to counter any attacks coming his way, all his senses pushed to the max to fend off any attacks but his concentration was broken by the voice of Kurumi laughing. Turning around, he saw that Kurumi was laughing hard, so hard that tears came from her eyes. A while later, she cleared up, wiping the tears from her eyes before saying. "You know, if I were to attack you, I would've done so earlier. Anyway, this is one of my fuuinjutsu, the Mental Linker. Metaphorically speaking, it 'touches' the edges of our mind together, allowing me to show you my memories and vice versa. As you already know, I am hundreds of years old, and I never forget anything. So, I don't want to lengthen this anymore. Here, the early memories of my creation. This will prove to you that he is real."

And just like that, Itachi was suddenly bombarded with images from Kurumi's memories; her early times, the bijuus, the Sage's teachings, the travels they had, and finally, his death. The sheer amount of info was staggering! No wonder people thought him as a god! He defeated a near godlike being that tried to destroy everything! After assimilating all that, Itachi finally believed that the Sage was real, and not a legend. But... "It still didn't show why the Sharingan and the Mokuton is capable of subduing a bijuu."

Kurumi nodded. "True. To answer that, answer another question of mine. Do you know of the origins of the Uchiha and the Senju clan?"

Itachi's eyebrows rose at this question. His clan's history was not well known, except for the fact that both of them are rivals since time immemorial. He then voiced this to Kurumi, who once again nodded.

"You are absolutely right. However, this is a fact that was unknown to many. Both the Uchiha and the Senju are descendants of the Sage, the Uchihas from the elder son and the Senjus from the younger. Both of them wanted peace, though their methods differ. The first son believed that power was the key to peace, while the other believed that love was the key to peace. The first inherited father's eyes, and the second inherited father's chakra. The eyes mutated, if it can be said as such, into the Sharingan and the second became the Mokuton. Even if they lost their power through the years, there was no way that we bijuus can win against the power our father used to subdue the source of the bijuus."

Itachi nodded, agreeing with the assessment. "But how did the Uchihas gain their Sharingan if so?"

Kurumi just shrugged. "I have no idea. It might be said that it was actually a mutated version of the Rinnegan, somehow? I have no idea. Nevertheless, it is still a very powerful dojutsu, and not something to be left alone."

Itachi thought for a bit, before questioning her again. "How did you gain a human body then?"

Kurumi replied. "Good question. But I'm afraid I cannot answer that. It's a secret after all. Hehe."

After that, they both left the seal's dimension, and ended up just a couple seconds after she placed her hands on the seal on his head since time moves faster mentally than reality. She then proceeds to wipe the seals off, their usage finished. She then sat again in front of Itachi and poured the juice into both their cups, before taking hers and sipping it.

Itachi's head was spinning at this point. They're the descendants of the Sage of Six Paths himself?! No wonder both the Uchihas and the Senjus are one of the most powerful clans on the surface of the Elemental Nations! Itachi's thirst for knowledge was quenched by this point and was about to leave, but suddenly, Kurumi said. "Itachi-san, I know that you are unable to tell the story to anyone, but you coming here have given me a great opportunity to judge the strength of the so-called prodigy of the Uchihas, said to be the best since Madara. How about a sparring bout with me? I'm sure your subordinates in ANBU can handle themselves if you're gone for a while, and your clan still has your mother to handle everything. Not that we'll take long, though. Maybe until the evening? Besides, you coming here had disturbed my training, and training with someone else is much more fun than training alone. How about it?"

Itachi thought about it for a while. What she said was true. His ANBUs are competent enough, and he could delay his paperwork for a while. Besides, he also wanted to know the strength of the Uzumaki clan head, said to be at Kage level, though no one could actually tell. Assured of his decision, Itachi nodded, and said. "I agree. A friendly spar, right?"

Kurumi, with her back turned towards Itachi was having an evil grin on her face as she thought 'Finally! Someone else to spar with! Hehehe... Hope I don't terrify him too hard after this.' Turning back towards Itachi with a smile on her face, she said. "Good! Follow me. Let's go to the training ground." Itachi just nodded and stood from his chair, completely oblivious on what he's about to go through...

-BREAK-

That evening, a 14 year old Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at his family's dining table, waiting for his mother to finish cooking dinner. Wearing a t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back and a pair of shorts, his life had been much calmer now after his father's death. He understood why, his brother explained everything to him and everyone else. Nowadays, without the crushing weight of expectation that his father placed on him and the encouragements and training by both his brother and mother, he is an extremely skilled ninja, though just barely reaching chuunin level, though it might change later on. He also talked a lot more, and currently had a pretty good relationship with both his teammates, Sai and Haruno Sakura. Though he still hated the first due to his constant comment about his dick size. The second still acts as a fangirl, but thanks to some tips from his brother (who had to deal with his share of them), he managed to turn her from a bookworm with a bit of physical skill to a genin worthy for Konoha. Might even be a good girlfriend material if she didn't annoy him too much.

Coming from the kitchen, the figure of his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, who is in her 30s with an oval face and chin length straight hair wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with a long skirt and an apron was carrying their dinner, which consisted of fried fish, miso soup and tofu with a side of fresh tomatoes (Sasuke loved the things!, she thought) and rice. All in all, a simple, modest dinner. After helping his mother with the placing of the food, both of them sat on the table, before Sasuke voiced his confusion. "Mother, did nii-san had a mission today? He's not back yet."

Anybody who knew Itachi knew that he's a family man, in that he loved his family very much and will do his utmost best to eat together. But right now, he's not back yet, something that confused Sasuke. Mikoto then said. "Don't worry. I don't think he had a mission. He'd inform us of it if he did."

"Then where is he?" And like a scripted event, the door to the house opened, and the sight of Itachi greeted both of them. But he looked like he just went through a war of sorts! His clothes are torn, there are dried blood marks on them with some bruises visible on his face, part of his clothes look singed and he was drenched with sweat.

Expecting the worst, Mikoto's inner ninja arose, and she immediately dashed towards Itachi. "Itachi! What happened to you?! Who did this?!" While checking Itachi's condition, her entire being was radiating a massive amount of KI filled with righteous rage. 'No one harms her sons like this! No one!' She thought as she said "They will pay! Tell me, who did this to you?!"

Even as Itachi collapsed at the living room's sofa, her mother was busy fussing over him, removing his armoured shirt and examining his wounds, of which, miraculously, all of them are superficial somehow. Placing a hand on his mother's shoulder in hopes of calming her down, Itachi said. "Mom, relax. I just sparred with someone."

Mikoto looked at him incredulously. "Impossible! No way could 'just a spar' ended up looking like you just went through a war!" she didn't believe a shred of what Itachi just said. 'What kind of spar caused such injuries and damage?!' She thought to herself.

Itachi sighed internally. His mother is extremely overprotective, really. "It's true. I just sparred with Kurumi-san. I wanted to test her skills. And let's just say that I won't be doing it again anytime in the future." Before Mikoto could say anything, Itachi cut her off. "I'm fine, mom. No worries. Sorry for being late, though." He then wobbled his way to the dining table, his mother making an exasperated look at the stubbornness of her son.

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikazes are currently en route to a village not far from Suna in order to escort their client back to his village. But unlike a regular escort mission, they used a specially constructed seal scroll and sealed their client within it for a much faster travel and much easier carrying and guarding. With a combination of mass storage seal and life support seal, they managed to turn an oversized storage seal into one that was able to not just carry an entire group of people, but making sure that they are alive and well by the time they reached their destination. Thanks to some great sealwork, the dimension inside the seal was changed to resemble a nice looking hotel, making sure the client's travels become shorter and safer. A lot of failsafes are placed in the carriage scrolls, as they were called, in that the people inside could call their carrier by just using a specially modified chakraless communication seal, a self release seal, an automatic release seal in case the bearer died, and a hidden stasis seal for those rowdy customers who demanded a lot. Combined with another mass storage seal to help them carry the products or whatever baggage their client had. The only problem with this seal based transportation was the fact that to contain a living being within a storage seal like how they did it, it requires a huge amount of chakra, amounts that only by being a half demon it is possible to use the seal without a heavy chance of death.

Jumping through the trees as quick as they possibly could while still remaining stealthy, the entire team was on guard for any potential attacks or ambushes that bandits or robbers had set up. So far, they and all their clones reported that their respective missions are completed successfully, and that they encountered none or minimal opposition.

Inwardly, Anko was having an evil grin. She knew that being with these gakis, though she wouldnt say that out loud for fear of Kurumi, was like betting on the fact that Tsunade will lose a gamble! 'I need to try and persuade the old man to give us higher ranked missions after this! I mean, we finished over a hundred C-ranks in a day! A freaking day! Though Naruto's idea that we only picked missions that involved travels and guards was brilliant. We didn't even need to spend all those days that other mission, like building missions or whatnot could take. Faster mission completion, faster money intake, the faster I can get back to my beloved dango and get sloshed! While bragging with the other jounin senseis (not that I taught them a lot anyway...) that my team has completed around a couple thousand D-ranks and over a hundred C-ranks in only a couple of days! Hahahahaha!'

Hinata, meanwhile, was staring at Naruto's ass from behind. Their current formation, Naruto in front, Kushina and Anko to the left and right respectively with Hinata at Naruto's back to act as a scout with her Byakugan allows Hinata to stare at her husband's body and remembering just what they did last night, making a massive blush appear on her face. Unknown to her, both Kushina and Naruto, thanks to their innate kitsune sensing ability already knew her feelings. Kushina was mentally smirking while Naruto was grinning on the inside. Outwardly they still had on a mask of professionalism and were completely aware of their surroundings. Hinata, with her tight black shirt with the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan logo on the left shoulder showing off her fit, well shaped body and her long combat pants and black combat boots was a really beautiful sight. Her staring at Naruto's back was just a given, considering that she was his wife. Her mind drifted as her body went on autopilot following the group and keeping alert 'he's hot! No girls will take Naru-koi from me! And I know that Kurumi's going to support me with that! Anyone who wanted to do so will pay!'

The sudden feeling of repressed rage and anger from Hinata was strange, but not really rare, Naruto thought. Ever since she was together with them, she was much, much stronger and more confident than she ever was. At the same time, she was also more than capable of hiding her true feelings, though she knew that Naruto and his children could feel them anyway. Naruto was extremely happy at this, that his wife, the previously shy, reserved and kind Hinata became a fierce lioness that was more than capable of protecting her entire family, no matter who the opposition will be while still retaining the kind heart that made her so shunned within her original clan. 'The stupid Hyuugas didn't know what they missed by letting her go like that. Oh well. They'll learn. Oh will they learn' He finished the thought with an evil laugh that made Kushina look at him strangely.

'Dad's cooking up another weird plan again.' She inwardly complained. Knowing her dad, it's going to involve something crazy, and sometimes things that are even crazier. Though she's guilty of it as well sometimes. The fact that she must've inherited her mother's mind with her dad's temper made her the kind of person whose anger was more dangerous the more subdued it was. Even so, she was still prone to some of her dad's bouts of obliviousness, though it doesn't seem to stay for long.

Thanks to the carriage scroll they made good time on carrying their clients towards their destination, the borders of Land of Wind, where they will be able to travel back to their homes, a small village located a little past the border. Regularly, the same trip would take about 3 days thanks to a civilian's travel speed, but with their client secure within the scroll, they only need about 5 hours, and even that was a bit slow but to make sure Hinata could keep pace they travelled like that. Trained and tough she may be, but the fact remains that she was no superhuman being like her husband and stepdaughter nor does she had any 'secret reserves' of energy. The only thing that she had was hours upon gruelling hours of training to increase her physical stats, giving her near superhuman endurance. But ultimately, she's but a regular ninja, and as they reached their destination, she started to pant a bit heavier than normal.

Unsealing their clients from their scroll, the requester, a lanky guy with an oval shaped face with short black hair regrouped with his family member, his wife and two kids together with their original transport, a cart with two horses that neighed and thrashed around a bit after being unsealed, though Naruto and family managed to calm the raging beasts down. Anko then approached the clients and asked, "So how's your experience being stored within a scroll like that? Is it good?"

He nodded. "Very. I never expected that the insides of the scroll looked like a well-furnished house, and we managed to come here faster than ever before. Very safe too. Didn't feel a thing in there, no vibrations, no shakes. I have no complaints. In fact, I think I'll pay extra for being able to carry us as fast as you just did while keeping the ride comfortable. Here's the pay." Receiving the payment, where he gave an extra 25% of the original payment, Anko handed him the mission scroll for him to sign the mission's completion, and after that, tucked it inside her skirt's pocket before bowing to their ex-client, and wishing them well on their way.

Turning towards her so-called students, she said. "Alright! Let's get back to the village! Naruto!" Naruto, knowing of his role already, held everyone before immediately Hiraishining towards Konoha.

Total time that they took to complete the mission: 6 hours, making it the fastest time ever recorded during a C-rank escort mission.

-BREAK-

After surprising the shit out of the Eternal Chuunin gate guards duo who was utterly shocked at the number of clones of Anko and her team that left the gates, and the fact that they managed to finish so many C-ranks in such a short time and the fact that Anko and her team appeared in front of them using the Hiraishin, they immediately went straight to the missions office, where they were surprisingly met by Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was giving away missions at the missions office. True that he didn't have to do so, but sometimes he do it anyway, just to take a look at the face of his men who went to execute his orders.

Naruto, as always, went straight towards the missions counter that Sarutobi was sitting behind and said, "Hey old man. How's it hanging? And you're here! Pretty weird if you ask me. Got no paperwork to do? Our clones all finished their missions right? I still think it's weird seeing you behind that counter instead of at your office. Though I don't mind."

Sarutobi just chuckled. Naruto's lack of tact in most cases really made for a funny conversation starter. At least he had the decency to gain some when he's in a diplomatically challenged spot. Their debates before ensured that. Naruto understood that being a Kage isn't just about kicking the most ass, but it's also the one with the best words. Sarutobi trained with him in a lot of things. He better off being said as his unofficial apprentice. Even his son isn't as lucky. He then replied Naruto's question. "No, Naruto. Thanks to 'that' jutsu you taught me, I finally got all my paperwork done today, and I decided to take over the Chuunin's job here. Makes for some fun times when people submitted their mission reports. Though I think you're the last team, your clones are all done. Now, what's your mission status?"

Immediately, the entire team went straight into business mode with Anko stepping up front, handing the aged Hokage the mission scroll signed by the client. Immediately going into her 'mission mode', she said out. "Sir! The mission to deliver the client's family towards the borders of the Land of Wind was successful with a record time of 6 hours! They are delivered safely without any harm, and no attacks were reported, though maybe it's because we're too fast to stop. Also, the client thanks us for their safe and speedy delivery, and decided to give us an extra 25% payment. The extra will be handed directly to Konoha, while the original payment will be divided as usual among the team and Konoha."

Smoking his pipe, Sarutobi took a deep breath before exhaling the scented tobacco that he just breathed before saying. "Good job, team 11. But one thing confuses me after all the missions that you took that I handled. How actually did you finish the missions in such a short time? Civilian escort missions are one of the most annoying missions because they are slow and most complain a lot. Can you tell me how?"

Something like that could help the village immensely and could be used to help the ninjas waste less time during escort missions. Anko replied. "For that, Hokage-sama, I'll let our resident seal master explain his technique. Naruto, go ahead."

Naruto then stepped forward in his official tone instead of the jovial one that he used previously. "Hokage-sama, the technique I used is a combination of storage and life support seal plus a dimensional seal that we could seal our clients into. The seal is safe, I tested it myself. _Well, my Shadow Clones did, but I think even he knew that._ It allows us to carry both the civilian and their luggage or caravan inside a seal array, enabling us to move them faster than usual, and is much safer considering that they are no longer a huge, visible target, and can prevent assassination attempts and allows easier protection during an attack attempt on them"

"But what if the scroll itself was pierced? Doesn't that kill them?" Sarutobi Questioned.

"The seal was specially designed to release its contents upon a lethal hit, if they can. The scroll itself was reinforced by multitudes of strengthening seals, and that it is able to take a direct C-rank jutsu, while also being able to be used as a rough bludgeon in case the situation needs it, like when we have no weapons at all or demanding situations."

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's explanation. Such a seal would be extremely helpful, not to mention that it would be very safe and can speed up mission completion. And it might also be true for other types of escort missions. Just seal the dude within a scroll, and voila! Instant mission completion! But before he could ask Naruto to mass produce the seal, the kicker arrives.

"Unfortunately, to seal something like a human being in a scroll requires a huge amount of chakra, in that even to seal a civilian requires chakra as large as a chuunin's considering that chakra from someone else tends to oppose, and thus it needs to be overridden. Sealing a jounin like that would require more chakra than what a Kage has, and a Kage like that? Do the math. Also, the reason how we could complete our missions so fast is that we took how long to go to our destination, before dropping the client and Hiraishining back here, making for an extremely fast mission completion."

Sarutobi nodded while making a mental note about using Anko's team into a search and retrieval specialty. As he was thinking on that he realized that actually, they have no specialty. They're all very good in everything, and they can perform almost any role that was expected of them. WIth Naruto and Kushina's specialty lying in seals of all kinds, they could counter any opposition that they met with the right seal combination. Combining that with Hinata's specialty in close range combat and a powerful repertoire of Futon and Suiton jutsu, she could go into battle up close, disengage and rip her enemy a new asshole with powerful Suiton/Futon combos. The less said about Kushina and Naruto the better. Those two are monsters of their own right, capable of dominating a battle in any condition with their bloodline and their hanyou characteristics.

Sarutobi took a deep breath from his pipe before saying. "Alright. Team 11, you have completed the largest amount of missions that any genin cell in history of the Hidden Villages has ever completed in just a couple of days, which was about almost a couple thousand D-ranks and near a hundred C-ranks. However, I'm forced to say that this will probably be your limit since we still need to give other teams chances to perform other missions. And as such, I am forced to say this. Other than giving you high-tier missions, I am forced to limit your team's mission numbers to only 10 D-ranks and/or 2 C-ranks a day, with 1 C-rank considered as 5 D-ranks. Though, I think I am definitely able to give you all higher tier missions later. Maybe in two or three months. All of you are strong, make no mistakes. But rushing forward to take higher ranking missions too early might be detrimental, not to mention that it will take out the chances for other teams to perform missions and earn money for themselves. Make no mistakes; I did not do this to limit you. I did this to prevent others from accusing me of unfairness. Is that clear?"

At first, the team was happy, before that mood got killed, before it plummeted further, and further. Sad as they are, they understood that they can't hog all the missions alone. Everyone else wanted a piece of the pie as well. With their payment slips for all the C-ranks in hands, they left the missions office, and ready to get back home.

-BREAK-

Upon reaching their home, Naruto was just about to open the door when it was flung open, nearly smashing him in the face if not his ability to dodge, and was greeted by the sight of an extremely chipper and happy Kurumi. She was so happy that she practically glowed and the smile on her face seemed like it was filled with happiness. "Welcome home!" She said, before she turned around and nearly skipped into the kitchen. "Dinner's being prepared!"

Everyone was understandably confused at this sight, and it was more than visible on their faces, especially Anko, though she knew better than to voice it out loud. Immediately, everyone went to the dining hall with Naruto going straight to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Kurumi stir frying a home made fish fillet. The heavenly aroma that floated around the kitchen nearly made Naruto forgot the reason why he's there, but he immediately snapped out of it before going to Kurumi's back who was still humming some tuneless, cheerful song. Naruto immediately said, "Kurumi-koi, what happened? Why are you so happy?"

Still smiling brightly, she turned around and grabbed Naruto in a hug before kissing him on the lips, tiptoeing due to Naruto's immense height before saying. "Nothing, my love. Just that I got to beat some poor sod with pretty good skills to the ground today. And I haven't had the chance to do something like that for a long while! We usually sparred together, and this guy really helped me release some tension!" She finished her words with an extremely girly giggle, though somehow Naruto had a strange scary feeling from that giggle.

*At the Uchiha compound, the figure of Itachi with bandage wrappings around him was lying on his bed when a shiver erupted at his spine, causing him to turn around his bed in fear. "It feels like I just signed my own death warrant..." Itachi thought, still lamenting the choice of sparring with Kurumi just now.*

After a while, Naruto just shrugged, not caring as long as his wife was happy and decided to leave while Hinata entered the kitchen as well to help with dinner. Upon reaching Kurumi, she said "Kurumi-chan, you really looked happy."

Smiling, Kurumi gave the same answer to Hinata, who just nodded as she prepared the chopsticks and the bowls for all of them to eat with. Hinata then mused out loud, "Well, we haven't had a serious spar with anyone outside the clan for a long time. I just hoped that we'll be able to do so later." A while later, they both finished preparing and cooking dinner for the family and brought it out for everyone to eat.

-BREAK-

Nine days later, the day of the duel between Kurumi and the Hyuuga clan's best Rotation user arrived. During those days, they all fell into a set routine; waking up to eat breakfast before going to the missions office to perform their daily 2 C-ranks missions. They won't take any lower though. D-ranks are boring chores. Their mission success rate was 100% so far, with the fact that their clients are all extremely happy with their service and not to mention that they are safe from any enemy. After that, if they still had enough time, they would eat lunch and then they train to exhaustion, as was their usual, before going back to their home. Once there they would either eat dinner and then get ready for sleep or Kushina would go to sleep and Naruto and his wives would screw each other senseless into the morning. Whichever's fine. They aren't too picky.

The time of the duel arrived, and Kurumi stood her ground at TG 21, an open area training ground with nothing, just a large clearing with small trees surrounding it and the ground well worn due to the other ninjas training there. Right now, she was standing there, waiting for the Hyuugas to arrive with a black jacket over a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki-Namikaze logo at both shoulders of the jacket and black long heavy duty combat trousers and black steel toed combat boots. Naruto and the rest were not there; they're performing another C-rank mission outside the walls. Not that she needs him there to kick some ass though. It's just plain unnecessary.

A while later, the Hyuuga council arrived with Hiashi leading them all All of them were wearing their customary white kimono and shoes. Hiashi's face seemed to be stuck in a look of anger at the sight of Kurumi. This made her inwardly giggled , and she put a smile on her face; a small, mocking smile at the sight of Hiashi and his entourage, causing Hiashi's cheeks to redden further in anger. The rest of the Hyuuga council then stayed behind, with Hiashi going ahead to meet Kurumi in their duel.

A little while later, the figure of the Sandaime appeared with the other clan heads, who were there to act as both judges and witnesses to the duel. With the two duelists standing 20 steps from each other, Sarutobi stood in the middle of the two before announcing the duel. "Today we are here to watch the duel between a member of the Hyuuga Clan with the most powerful Rotation against Kurumi. Both of whom wrote the terms of their duel within this scroll," He said as he took out the scroll where they both made their deal and opening it to show it to everyone present there as to its authenticity. After it was cleared, the scroll was passed back towards the Sandaime, who continued. "And as stated, the Hyuuga chosen will only use the Rotation, and if Kurumi could break through it and threaten the life of the Rotation user with just one jutsu, the Hyuugas will not bother Kurumi anymore about the use of her own Rotation which she reverse-engineered. If the Hyuuga won, then she will teach them the Rasengan and another version of the Rotation that she will demonstrate first. Kurumi-san, if you will?" Naruto was not in the council members present there since his view would be biased as it involves his wife, not to mention that he was on a mission anyway.

While Hiruzen was busy talking to the audience, Kurumi was staring straight into the eyes of Hiashi with a mocking smile on her face and a playful glint in her eyes, causing Hiashi to get even angrier at the sight of this filthy half-demon playing around with him. He immediately steeled his facial expression, completely covering the fact that he wants to utterly destroy this demon bitch and tear her to pieces.

Kurumi, realising this, immediately made a cute pout on her face before placing her hands together and said, "Pooh. You Hyuugas really have no idea what fun is. I wonder how could you gain any children or marry with that face. Looks like either you bought them as slaves, married one or forced someone to marry with you before raping them, all with that stone cold face. Really, learn some expressions. A rock had more expression than you guys."

Hiashi was above boiling point by this time and was ready to charge ahead to kill this stupid bitch at her words when they both heard the announcement from the Sandaime about the technique, and so, he held back, just to watch one of the two techniques that the Hyuuga clan will gain when he beat the crap out of this demon bitch.

At this Kurumi complained inwardly about the Sandaime blocking off her fun at messing with the Hyuuga's mental state, and prepares herself to use the Spinning Wall. Standing straight, she clapped her hands together before a powerful wall of chakra appeared around her. The wall of chakra seemed to spin so fast that it appeared to carve into the ground a circular shape while also covering her figure due to the sheer density of chakra that she emitted. The sight of this caused the council members and the Hyuuga's eyes to widen. The Sandaime took out a kunai before chucking it to Kurumi's direction, where the kunai was immediately deflected, hitting a far away tree. If the effect already presented were not impressive enough, the wall of chakra then moved forward before zipping around the field, demonstrating its capability to defend while still being on the move unlike the Rotation with Sarutobi tossing kunais non-stop towards the spinning blue wall of chakra to demonstrate its capabilities.

After some time, Kurumi went back to her starting point and cancelled the jutsu, leaving multiple circular marks around the field. Hiashi was shocked, though he hid it well. A jutsu that gave all the protection and attack of the Rotation, but without the weakness of being forced to stay at the same position! An ultimate protection for a Hyuuga, in that it allows them to get closer to an enemy without fearing any offensive he or she could do! It's amazing! He strengthens his confidence and will. Not just getting that skill, but also, showing the demon bitch that the Hyuugas are called the strongest in Konoha for a reason.

With Kurumi back at her starting location and all of the councilmember finished rehinging their jaws, Sarutobi continued. "All of us are here to act as judge and witness to this duel, in that the result will not be disputed after it's done. We are also here to make sure that no lethal moves are employed, just an attempt by each side at proving their points. Is this understood?" Everyone present nodded.

Hiashi and Kurumi was staring at each other, Hiashi with utter absolute hatred in his eyes. Kurumi was just having that playful leer of her own, and seemed to Hiashi that her eyes were saying "Do your worst, punk!" a thought that burns in his mind. Kurumi was laughing inwardly at this. She was enjoying screwing with this bastard's head so much it's really funny!

While Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga council was seething at the apparent mocking that Kurumi did towards them, the shinobi council was having mixed thoughts about the outcome of the duel, except for Itachi. In his mind, he already saw that Hiashi had absolutely no chance, even if she could only use one jutsu. _"There is no way in hell Hiashi could win against her. She'll beat him easily."_

Looking at everyone present there while sighing internally due to Kurumi's mental games against Hiashi, Sarutobi lifted his hand up at his point, straight in the middle of the two duellists before quickly bringing it down, shouting "Begin!"

As soon as the hand went down, Hiashi stood at his place and began spinning, emitting chakra all over his body in a circular motion, shouting "Eight Trigrams Rotation!" as the strongest Gentle Fist user in the village, his Rotation was a force to be reckoned with. 2 meter in diameter with a wall of chakra so strong it created a crater on the ground due to the sheer intensity. He used everything he had for this one, single Rotation, wanting to show just how futile all her efforts will be in penetrating the Hyuuga's ultimate defence, a skill that was inherited for years among the Main Family members.

And just like Hiashi, Kurumi dashed ahead when the hand went down, though to attack she did her technique. A technique created by Namikaze Minato, perfected by his son and further improved by his son as well. Lifting her hand above her head as she dashed towards the rapidly spinning wall of chakra surrounding Hiashi, her chakra poured out of her palm before it starts spinning on top of her head. In less than a blink of an eye after that, a huge, 1 meter wide blue chakra-made sphere of absolute destruction, inspired by a bijuu and was said to be able to carve through a mountain appeared above her, her palm controlling the gigantic sphere of death towards her target.

The eyes of the councilman and woman widened and gasps was heard at the sight of this except for Sarutobi and Itachi, the former having been at the receiving point of the attack for multiple times while the other had seen it only once in their spar. Both of them flinched in imaginary pain at this.

As the Great Ball Rasengan was carried towards the target, a still spinning Hiashi, Kurumi screamed, "Great Ball Rasengan!" as she slammed the sphere of chakra onto Hiashi's defence, creating a loud, grinding sound as both their chakra clashes against each other. All this time, Kurumi had a smirk on her face, her victory was assured.

Hiashi, meanwhile, was gritting his teeth hard, so hard that they almost felt like cracking. The sheer power of the humongous Rasengan crashed against his Rotation, the spinning motion of both techniques neutralising each other. But the sheer nature of the Rasengan's spinning and containment turns it into a miniature contained tornado, a force so powerful that Hiashi's Rotation, even despite his best efforts, was being ground away into nothingness. Hiashi's eyes widened at this_. "Impossible! The Rotation is the ultimate defence! It cannot be breached! I will not fail! I will not!" _And with a final push of his chakra, for Hyuugas don't scream, he threw everything he had into his Rotation.

Then, to the spectator's eyes, everything exploded at the point where the gigantic Rasengan met the Rotation before the figure of Hiashi was seen rocketing backwards before he was stopped by a tree that he collided with, breaking it, though not his back. He then laid there, unconscious.

Everyone's eyes then moved from Hiashi to the figure of Kurumi who was standing still, her hand still outstretched after smashing the Giant Ball Rasengan on his Rotation with her face still set in a victorious smirk. The Hyuuga council stood up almost immediately but they are beaten by a Sarutobi who was hiding a very satisfied smile at seeing one of, if not the, most arrogant clans in Konoha be taken down a few notches. He immediately looked towards the members of the shinobi council before saying. "Alright. Esteemed members of the council, as it could visibly be seen, after this massive collision, the Hyuuga was thrown backwards, leaving him open and on a battlefield, dead against the enemy. And since she only used one jutsu and the Hyuuga used only the Rotation as well, and that she didn't continue with any lethal action, nor did she in any way break the terms of the duel, I proclaim Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, head of the Uzumaki Clan, to be victorious. Any members of the council who agrees to my judgement, please raise your hand."

The councilmembers present there all lifted their hand, with no one opposing the obvious result of the duel. Just as Sarutobi was about to call the deal, a member of the Hyuuga council stood, his anger obvious, breaking through the mask of indifference usually present on their face. "Preposterous! There is no way she won without cheating! She would've lost otherwise! She must've used her demonic powers! A human will never be able to go up against such power and win!"

Kurumi, who was still in an euphoric state due to her victory against Hiashi, heard this and she slowly, deliberately turned her face towards the Hyuuga council member before placing a smile on her face and saying, "Is that so? Then I ask you, oh esteemed council member," the last part spoken with a mocking tone, "Have you ever seen me use my demonic powers before?"

He immediately replied. "Yes! I was there when you attacked the village! I can still remember your chakra!"

Kurumi immediately smiled at this. "Then, the rest of the people here would agree that they'll know if I were to use my youki, right?" Kurumi said while looking at the rest of the council members. All of them nodded, remembering just how potent her youki was. "And so, has anyone here felt the use of youki? Since it is so unmistakable, anyone should be able to feel it right?" All of them nodded again, knowing just how it felt.

"Then, did you feel that feeling just now?" at the end of her words, her chakra spiked massively, making the present people felt like genins compared to a kage from the sheer amount of chakra radiating from Kurumi. The chakra continued to rise, and rise, so much so that the Hyuugas present are unable to activate their Byakugan in fear of being blinded by the sheer amount of chakra coming from her.

All of a sudden, the chakra from her exploded in an invisible wave of force, causing all of the people there to cover their eyes due to the sheer strength of the wave of force. So powerful the explosion of chakra was that platoons of ANBUs immediately arrived to that location, though they are also shocked at what they saw afterwards. As the wave calmed down, everyone looked back towards where Kurumi stood, though with one major difference to them: they felt calm. Much, much calmer. It's like a weird serene feeling was around everyone there, who stood in awe at this weird feeling. The only one who felt the danger was Sarutobi, who knew this feeling immediately, having battled against it a multitude of times.

Everyone's eyes then turned towards Kurumi and are shocked at what they see. Kurumi, instead of her jacket, shirt and trousers outfit, she looked like a being made of golden flames, the flames acting as both her clothing and her person, with a long trench coat made of the flames with nine black lines at her back with the usual spiral emitting from her navel to the thick black lines that appeared from the centre spiral towards her four limbs and neck, not to mention that even her back length blood red hair was now a series of fiery golden threads attached to her head.

The sheer amount of power radiating from her was divine and it attracted the sight of everyone there, her golden flames flickering but never out. Suddenly, nine ethereal tails made with the same golden flame with lines in the middle of them appeared from her tailbone as thick, square shaped lines appeared on her face, signifying her whiskers. Looking at the awestruck faces of the people present, she looked each and every one of them in their eyes, slowly challenging them to say anything, which no one took up, before saying. "This is my bijuu powers now. I lost my old powers when I became a part-human, and I gained this new form, a power more suited with my... condition as an ex-bijuu. Now, I ask all of you. Did you felt this power before when I struck Hyuuga-san with the Great Ball Rasengan?" everyone just shook their heads rapidly. "Now, does that mean I used my bijuu powers?" once again, still shocked beyond words, everyone there just shook their heads. "And so, that means I used my own powers and won fair and square, right?" everyone nodded. "Good."

And with that, she turned off her purified youki cloak, making the councilmembers breathe out sighs of relief at the feeling of such an awe-inspiring yet calming power. She then turned towards Sarutobi again before nodding, signalling that he should continue.

Sarutobi, understanding the sign, immediately continued his interrupted declaration from before. "Now here, as witnessed by the council of both Konoha and the Hyuugas, I declare Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi the winner of this duel!" No fanfare, nor any form of celebration came from the direction of the council members, though at least no one opposed the result, for various reasons, the main reason being the fact that they are still awestruck at the power that she radiated just now. Though they still heard him continue. "And as such, as contracted within the scroll and the deal between the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki-Namikaze, Lady Kurumi will not be bothered by the Hyuugas any more relating to the skill that she reverse-engineered herself, as stated within the scroll and witnessed by the members of both the shinobi council of Konoha and the Hyuuga's own council. ANBU!" Two ANBU appeared right beside him.

"Please take Hiashi-san to the hospital immediately. He might need treatments for that hit." The ANBU then went towards Hiashi's unconscious lying form before lifting him up to take him to the hospital. Looking back towards the councilmembers, Sarutobi said, "I thank all of you for your cooperation in this matter. Now as this matter is finished, you all are dismissed, unless anyone wanted to meet with me."

Immediately, Kurumi disappeared back to her home, not wanting to stay any longer at the training ground. She had better things to do. Meanwhile, Sarutobi who was about to leave as well was met by the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio who walked beside him. They walked in silence at first for a while, before Inoichi said, "Hokage-sama." And attracted the attention of Sarutobi, who looked at him. "Yes?" He replied.

"Hokage-sama, I need to ask. That power she used, I saw that you are not surprised at it, just that you had a small fear appearing on your face at that time. If I may ask, why?"

Sarutobi was happy at the competence of his men. Being the best interrogator in Konoha, nothing missed his sights, even minute changes of expression. Smiling, Sarutobi replied. "Not a problem at all, Inoichi. You see, Naruto and Kurumi had demonstrated to me their powers, and that form was one of them. I even sparred with her sometimes, and as such, I know that she would win the duel, beyond all doubt."

At first, Inoichi was nodding at what he said until he heard that the Sandaime sparred with her, causing all their jaws to fall. Picking it back up, he said, "Hokage-sama, she sparred with you?!"

Already expecting the result, Sarutobi just chuckled. "Yes she did, and I'd have to say that if it were anyone else, she would've wiped the floor with them, no doubt. Let me tell you three this." Sarutobi said, looking at the three. "She is powerful. Absolutely powerful, without a doubt. The entire family is. In battle, both her and her family will be one of the most powerful allies that you can have, but mess with them, and there will be no force available on the Elemental Nations that could stop them. Be friendly to them, for they'll support you no matter what, helping you in any way possible. Cross them, and sometimes paying with your life would not be enough. This is something we would all do well to remember." And with that, he left the three of them to think about his statement, their minds spinning due to his words.

-BREAK-

Just as Kurumi reached her home, Anko and her team appeared at the front gate. Waving towards the figure of Kurumi who was about to enter the house, Anko said, "Kurumi-san! How's the Hyuuga's ass that you kicked just now? Is he in the hospital yet?"

The entire family knew about the duel between Kurumi and a Hyuuga, though her victory was never in doubt with them. Smiling, Kurumi looked towards the entire team and replied to Anko's boisterous greeting. "Anko-chan. It's fine. Hiashi's ass was kicked, and ANBU was taking him into the hospital when I left. They won't bother us anymore after this about the Rotation."

Naruto was smiling at the success of Kurumi when he saw Hinata's shoulders stiffen slightly at hearing her father's name being said and it became more obvious when Kurumi said that Hiashi's ass was kicked. Frowning lightly, he pulled Hinata away after they entered the house. He then held one of her shoulders from her back before saying, "Hina-hime, are you okay?"

Hinata, still not looking towards Naruto, replied. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay. Why?"

Frowning, Naruto said, "Hina-hime, I can sense a lie when I hear it. Hina-hime, I know that your father was a bastard towards you. I know, and I understand. In fact, I hated him for such a reason. But I also know that you still consider him your father, no matter what he did towards you. That is one of the reasons why I love you. Your kindness." Naruto then pulled Hinata back, placing her head on his chest and hugged her from her back, though thanks to their height difference, the best he could do was just crossing his hands beneath her neck right above her breasts. Hinata, feeling Naruto's support of her slowly lifted her hand and held onto Naruto's. Naruto then continued. "Hina-hime, remember this. Your kindness is not a sin, nor is it a weakness. It is a strength, one that can help during dark times and just as easily help in times of importance. Your father was wrong about it, but know that I will support you completely. Have no fear because the entire family's here to help you, just as much as you are here to support us. We will be with you every step of the way."

Feeling all the love and kindness in his words and touch, Hinata, who was still holding on Naruto's arm then turned around, giving him a hug. Feeling this, Naruto kneeled and hugged her back letting her silent tears fell on his shoulders. He then whispered. "Hina-hime, know that I will not leave you, and will be here with you. Just call me when you need me. I'll be there."

Wordlessly, Hinata cried on his shoulder while grabbing his coat. Naruto just rubbed her back and caressed her hair, whispering "Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here. We are all here. Let it out." And with that, Hinataa's restraint broke, and she let all the tears of disappointment, held back due to years of happiness out. Watching from afar, Kurumi and Kushina watched the two, Anko already left for her home, not wanting to "look at the sight of the two lovebirds," or so she said.

Kushina then said, "Hina-mama's still a crybaby eh?"

Kurumi replied with "Yes she is, but crying is not wrong. Dad taught you better."

Kushina just shrugged. "I know, I know. Crying when happy is always good, and if you're sad, you should only cry in two places. In a private place like your room or the toilet, hidden from everyone, or in the arms of your loved ones. Crying is not a weakness, but a strength, the strength to know and acknowledge your own feelings."

Kurumi nodded. "That's right. Now let's leave the two. She'll calm down sooner or later, I'm sure." They then went inside the house, leaving the figure of Naruto and a still crying Hinata outside their house.

-BREAK-

A month passed, and within that month, nothing truly noteworthy happened. Everyone got into their normal routine with Naruto and his team going out on C-rank missions, Kurumi and/or Naruto went to council meetings, meeting the people around, and generally living as usual. The only thing that changed was the fact that more people were friendly with the family. The missions that Anko's team took were impressing the people causing friendlier attitudes towards them, though the majority of the populace are still wary of the family.

The only meaningful event that occurred during the time period was that Jiraiya gave the entire family, even Hinata, the toad contract that they signed instantly. And true to his predictions, Gamabunta was summoned and was pissed at having the Kyuubi as the new summoner, causing a titanic battle between Kurumi and Gamabunta, though one that lasts for only a while. The fact that Kurumi won made Bunta felt worse, though they all decided that they'll cut him a break and just let him think whatever. That grouchy toad sure hates losing. Even if it's the Kyuubi he's fighting.

This changed one day, when Naruto's team appeared in a Hiraishin straight towards the Hokage right after finishing another C-rank mission; escorting a client to Taki. Anko was just about to submit her mission scroll when she saw the look on the Hokage's face, a look of seriousness. She immediately stood straighter, knowing the reason for such a look.

Sarutobi, looking at Anko and her team, said. "Team 11. Just the team I was waiting for. You have been asking for a higher ranked mission right? Well, here's one for you. An A-ranked mission."

Naruto whooped in joy at his statement. "Woohoo! An A-ranker! Awesome! What's the mission?"

Sighing internally, knowing that time would be of the essence, he said. "About 2 days ago, team 7, led by Kakashi undertook a C-rank mission: protecting and escorting a bridge builder from Wave Country back to Wave and to guard him until the completion of his bridge that connects Wave to the mainland. Unfortunately the client lied about the parameters of the mission. At first, they were ambushed by the Demon Brothers, a pair of chuunin-ranked missing nin from Kiri. They managed to handle the situation well, and they caught the two of them before Kakashi called for ANBU to his position to help take the two into custody before going ahead with the mission."

Before Sarutobi continued, Naruto lifted his hand to stop him before saying. "Wait a minute, old man. A C-rank mission does not have any potential for a ninja attack. Yet, the team was ambushed by not one, but two chuunin ranked Kiri missing nins. That alone would've given the mission a B rank, thus making the mission parameters skewed, giving him the authority to cancel the mission. Why the hell did he continued the mission anyway?"

Sarutobi was quite impressed at Naruto's understanding of mission rank and its protocols, and replied. "It was due to the fact that Wave Country was a very poor country and that they are unable to have enough money for a B-rank, so they decided to make a gamble and took a C-rank mission instead. Hearing the situation, Kakashi pushed forward with the mission and triggered a clause where the mission payment could be delivered later, but at a higher rate. To put it simply, he delayed the mission payment but at a higher cost. He sent a request for another team to reinforce his in the same report while he went ahead with the mission to secure a foothold in the area.

Unfortunately, they were unable to reach the client's house when they were ambushed again. This time by another missing nin, a Momochi Zabuza, an A-ranked Kiri missing nin. In the battle that resulted, Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza, but as he was about to deliver the killing blow, a hunter nin stepped in dealing what was at first thought to be a finishing blow. Afterwards Kakashi thought that the Nin was a fake and was merely Zabuza's accomplice placing Zabuza in a state of false death to rescue him. Due to the fight Kakashi was totally spent and is currently recovering from extreme chakra exhaustion. His report with his request for a better team came in just 10 minutes ago, written by his students. Even now, his chakra was completely spent just to summon Pakkun here," Sarutobi said while pointing to a small pug on his table, "to deliver the message. Since you just finished your mission, I decided that sending the four of you would be more than enough to handle this mission. Will you accept it?"

Before Anko could say anything, Naruto immediately said, "Hell yeah we're going to take this! No worries old man! The job's as good as done!"

Sarutobi chuckled, though it had much less humour in it than usual due to the dire situation. He cared a lot about all his men, no matter what rank they are. "Alright. Then Team 11, you are to take this mission scroll, and to perform the mission to your utmost skills. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" All four of them chorused at once. Grabbing the scroll, Anko immediately readied herself to have Naruto teleport them to the closest point where they could get to Wave. "Kakashi, here we come!" She said as Naruto grabbed everyone and teleported away in the Hiraishin's trademark yellow flash.

-CHAPTER END-

So how's that? The next chapter will start (and probably finish) the Wave arc! So, read and review!


	12. Chapter 11: The Wave Arrives! Part 1

I have no words to say to all of you that could express my feelings about the lateness of this chapter. The only thing that I can say for sure is that I am so, so very sorry, and that real life got in the way of this chapter's release. And so, without further ado, here's the next chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel. Once again, *bows down* I beg for your forgiveness.

Betaed by: Alexnder

CHAPTER 11: THE WAVE ARRIVES! Part 1 Uploaded 26/06/2013

-CHAPTER START-

Uchiha Sasuke, the brother to the current clan head of the Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, was currently feeling, for lack of a better word, like shit. His team took a C-rank mission that starts off with an ambush by 2 chuunin ranked missing nins from Kiri that his team dispatched easily enough; a combination of his Katon jutsu and a sudden strike by Sai's flammable ink creatures brought them down for the count quickly while Sakura guarded the client. Guess all those ambush training by Kakashi and his brother paid off. Also, Sakura at least wasn't all scared and shaking in her boots, gaining her some points from him. Then, they found out that the client actually lied about the mission, stating a lack of funds as the reason. After having expressed their shock at seeing Kakashi's talking dog, something that Sai didn't share as ROOT training was better than that. They continued on their mission, not expecting too much.

Unfortunately for them, the mission was just about to get worse. Upon crossing the straits that separates Wave and the mainland, they were once again ambushed by another missing nin, but this time, it's someone of an entirely different level from the Demon Brothers, a missing nin by the name of Momochi Zabuza an A-ranked missing nin, the same rank as his teacher. During the start of battle, he was so utterly, unquestionably terrified of Zabuza's sheer KI that he nearly slit his own wrists if not for Sai stopping him. Just as he was about to thank him, he gave Sasuke that creepy smile of his before commenting about how his lack of dick size destroying any appreciation Sasuke felt and made him want to bury his head in the ground. Looking back towards the battle, he saw that Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water courtesy of Zabuza's Water Prison jutsu.

A quick tactical decision combined with Zabuza underestimating them managed to release their sensei from his prison. As he was released, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, where he then turns the tables and quickly gets the upper hand. As Luck would have it though, just as he was about to land the final blow some hunter nin hidden in the surroundings jumped out and took him away. Kakashi ate the ground not long after because of exhaustion. To the fear of the genins, Kakashi theorized that Zabuza was not actually dead yet and was rescued by that hunter nin and he'll come back in about a week or so. After theorizing as such, Kakashi then used the remainder of his chakra to summon one of his tracker dogs to take a message as he dictated and Sakura wrote to Konoha requesting reinforcements before he collapsed again, completely exhausted.

Now Sasuke finds himself sitting on the roof of the client's house, looking around for any threats or any weird happenings. The rest of his teammates were with the client's daughter, a lady named Tsunami who was going to town to buy some groceries. And he was tasked to watch the client's house and at the same time wait for the requested backup. Hopefully, they wouldn't take too long. The bridge was huge, and they lacked the manpower to guard it completely while also being able to guard his family.

He knew that against someone that as powerful, as experienced and as deadly as Zabuza, the best he could do was be a meat shield for his sensei and die, most probably horribly. As an Uchiha, that was completely unacceptable. As such, he hoped that the Hokage could send them some powerful backup; a team that could be depended on and not be a dead weight. But he knew that with the backup request that he sent out, it'll be a given that the Hokage will deliver some powerful backup for them, especially since their opposition aren't your run-of-the-mill ninjas.

Due to these circumstances, Sasuke couldn't even train, as that would avert his eyes away from the house and put the family in danger. Though he does a very good job of hiding it, Sasuke was terrified of Zabuza. Gato's goons he could handle easily, his brother and Kakashi taught him too well for such to be more than swatting a fly, but Zabuza was an entirely different matter altogether on an entirely different level. If Zabuza attacked, Sasuke would be nothing but a nuisance to him, no doubt. Even so, he would do his best to defend the client, no matter what. Though they'll still need reinforcements to handle Zabuza.

As he was keeping watch around the house, looking for any potential threats that might appear, a three-pronged kunai with a seal tied around its handle came flying from somewhere, triggering his instinctual reactions. Immediately jumping back while holding a kunai in his hand to counter any potential attacks, he spotted the Hiraishin kunai stuck on the ground. Before he could do anything, a yellow flash blinded him for a bit. As his sight cleared, he was met with the figures of Team 11, Naruto with his usual white long coat, Kushina with her flowing blonde hair, Hinata with her black clothes and Anko with her usual boisterous attitude.

With a toothy grin, Naruto said, "Yo Sasuke. Fancy meeting you here. How's Kakashi?"

Still shocked, he raised his kunai in a hopefully threatening manner, not that Naruto felt threatened by just a kunai. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"That." Naruto said, pointing to the Hiraishin kunai right below him. "I tossed it from the closest point I can get to Wave before teleporting to it and repeating that process until I reached this place. Your chakra signature is pretty obvious you know. At least the enemies are mostly thugs, so they won't be able to bother you too much." Even while saying that, the rest of Naruto's team were already going to their positions, making traps, placing seals and the likes as Anko went to meet Kakashi and getting the current report from him.

Sasuke lowered his kunai and stored it back in his weapons pouch, his stance relaxing. "Damn, I kept forgetting that you're the Fourth's son, so the Hiraishin would be something that you'd know."

"Damn right." Naruto said before going towards Sasuke and ready to take his place as watch. "So, anything interesting happening after Zabuza beat Kakashi up?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really. Just keeping a very boring watch." He then sat beside Naruto, both their legs dangling from the roof of Tazuna's house, though the size difference between them was extreme. Sasuke then asked. "Naruto, how much would you rate yourself against Zabuza?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately, thinking of how to say it to him. "Truthfully, I don't think I'll lose against him. Even Hinata might win, and Kushi-chan would definitely win, though she might have to work for it. I would win against him though, that's for sure."

Sasuke scoffed. "You and that bloodline of yours. That's one crazy powerful bloodline."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Future Copycat. My bloodline may gave me extreme endurance and a lot of other such things, but yours would be able to copy everything that I can and will be able to do, if not for the fact that I could kick your ass to kingdom come and beyond before you could even see it coming. Also, all that came from practice. Years and years of practice. So much practice that thinking about it is tiring. I try not to rely on my bloodline all the time, you know, but due to the fact that it's all passive, I naturally was forced to use it, if you can call it that."

Sasuke remained silent at this, knowing just what he meant. His bloodline's too integrated with his body, in that it is a part of him and is permanently activated. They're organs, after all. You can't just turn off your organs. Plus Itachi had taught him that the Sharingan was just another tool, one that he shouldn't rely too much on. He then slowly spoke. "Naruto, is it true that an Uchiha was the one who controlled the Kyuu-" His words was cut short when Naruto's KI increased massively while he looked at him with a glare full of hate and anger, so much so that it seemed like the flames of his rage would erupt out of his eyes at any moment.

"Don't you call her that." Naruto spoke slowly. "Don't you dare. She's my wife, my child's mother, and my lifelong mate. NEVER call her that."

Sasuke cowered due to Naruto's powerful stare towards him, and he could only nod his compliance. The KI disappeared abruptly, letting him breathe a sigh of relief, happy that Naruto didn't kill him outright. "Sorry." Gathering his wits, he continued. "Is it true that an Uchiha controlled Kurumi-san? I mean, she's an extremely powerful being. You demonstrated that before when you revealed her identity. But how did an Uchiha control her?"

Naruto glared at him, though this time without the oppressive KI that his previous words granted him. "Yeah. An Uchiha did do that. Though how is something I dare not tell you for obvious reasons."

Sasuke nodded. He could understand not wanting to reveal how to control oneself. Hell, he himself wouldn't do that. They both then continued to keep guard in silence.

Meanwhile, Anko who headed straight for Kakashi's room, saw that the mask wearing shinobi was sleeping soundly. _"Probably still recovering from his chakra exhaustion,"_ She thought. She then entered through the window as silently as she was able, though apparently that was not silent enough when she felt Kakashi's eyes on her. "So, Hokage-sama sent your team as our backup? Guess this is one screwed up mission to require the Demon Family of Konoha to be our backup." Kakashi said, though he meant it as a good praise, in that they are powerful and strong. He held no grudges towards them. Besides, Naruto was his surrogate father's son and Kushina was his granddaughter. The only regret that he had was that he couldn't protect him well enough when he was a child before he travelled outside of Konoha.

Anko already knew all that, so she didn't say anything when Kakashi said that. She looked towards him and said, "Damn, you looked like shit. And the truth is that there aren't many available teams right now, and that we just finished a mission and was about to give a report to the old man before we came here. Well, at least you'll be happier knowing that you have a powerful backup for you."

Kakashi gave Anko his trademarked eye smile ("_how did he do that anyway"_ Anko thought) and said, "I guess I am. With your team here, I could continue training my kids more and you guys could guard the old man. You guys are more than capable of doing that, by the way."

Anko scoffed, yet answered him regardless. "Yeah, yeah. Lazy bastard." She said with a smile.

Kakashi once again showed his eye smile. "Maa, maa. Relax. I was-" Anything he was about to say was interrupted by the feeling of a massive KI coming from somewhere close by, so much so that even Kakashi felt scared. His eye widened and he looked at Anko who was still calm. The KI disappeared shortly afterwards, causing Kakashi to become confused and immediately asked Anko. "Anko! What the hell was that?! Why are you so calm?!"

Anko just shrugged before replying. "That was Naruto's KI. We're all pretty used to it now, so it doesn't faze us anymore unless directed at us. Sasuke must've said something that pissed him off. Maybe about how Kurumi was controlled by an Uchiha, or he called her the Kyuubi. He really hates it when she is called that. She's a living being too, you know."

Kakashi made a mental note to not say anything about Kyuubi when Naruto's around. He wants to keep his head on his shoulders, not anywhere around it. He then said, "Anko, any other instruction given by Hokage-sama towards us?"

Anko shrugged. "Nope. We are to reinforce your team and make sure that you finish your mission well, and to ensure that you survive and bring you back to Konoha. That's an easy task anyway. So, any additional info?"

"Nothing much. Just that we'll need to stay until the bridge was complete."

Anko placed a finger on her chin and tapped it a couple of times before saying. "What if you ask Naruto for help? I'm more than sure that he and his family could finish the construction of the bridge in just a day or two. His knowledge of Doton jutsu will definitely help."

Kakashi made an eye smile. "Maybe later. Though I'll need some help to recover completely."

"Hinata-chan can help with that. She's no regular genin, I'd say. Kurumi trained her well in just about everything. She could even spar on par with me."

Kakashi's lone eye widened at this. A genin going up against a jounin?! But he then thought for a while. She is Naruto's wife. No way would Naruto let her be weak. He then nodded to himself. Anko then said, "I'll have her check you when she's back later. They're setting up seals around the perimeter. Don't worry. They'll be able to handle anything that comes here. Just relax." Accepting the offer, Kakashi went back to sleep while Anko went somewhere, maybe towards the client.

-AN HOUR LATER-

Tsunami was walking towards her house carrying her bags of groceries, followed by Sakura and Sai beside her, Sakura with an expression of disgust and appal. What she saw shocked her. The village was deep in poverty. The people were starving; the kids were walking around begging for food and Gato's thugs roamed around like lords. Thankfully she trained better now or she won't be able to fend off this one thug that tried to grab her ass. At least Sai was nice enough to help her beat that stupid thug into the ground. Upon watching the condition of the town, Sakura remained firm that they made the right choice to continue on with the mission, no matter what.

Even so, she still hoped that their reinforcements would arrive quickly. Zabuza was too powerful for her. Even Kakashi-sensei was hard-fought to win against him. When he came at first, the combination of KI, the mist that he generated and the fear that came from the way he used and combined all the previous things nearly caused her to vacate her bowels on the spot. Genins aren't meant to go up against someone like that! Their mission just increased another rank. And as such, she hoped that their backup would be someone powerful enough to match Zabuza or an entire team. Hopefully, with numbers, they could win against him, or at least delay him. As a member of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri, his strength was legendary. She was completely unable to fathom the sheer power that the man had.

The encounter also showed her something: book knowledge meant jack shit in actual conditions. Nothing the academy taught her could ever prepare her for such a powerful encounter. If not for the fact that they had the famed Copy Ninja Kakashi as their sensei, she'd be a pile of chopped genin by now, Tazuna a dead man and Wave will forever be terrorized by Gato. Even so, Kakashi's reveal that he's still alive really made her felt like a bug about to be squished by a gigantic foot.

Sakura was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't realise that they had reached the house. She then felt a very familiar chakra signature at the house; a collection of extremely powerful, condensed chakra. Being someone with near perfect chakra control naturally and a strong grasp of the theoretical part about being a ninja combined with Kakashi's training, she managed to train her chakra sensing ability beyond what a genin was supposed to be capable of, though that isn't saying much. But it at least gave her a certain amount of early warning of sorts, though only in close range.

"_This chakra... Isn't this the Demon Family's chakra?"_ The entirety of Konoha, now knowing that their Yondaime's son and granddaughter was a half-demon, and one of his wives was the Kyuubi herself ,_"The fact that Kyuubi was a she totally proves women's strength!"_ Sakura thought, caused them to be called the Demon Family of Konoha, both in disgust and in praise. Disgust due to their part demon nature and praise due to both their power and their bravery at revealing their true nature towards the people. Though Hinata, who didn't have a speck of demonic chakra in her, was also called a demon as well, probably due to her association as a wife of Naruto's. Being in close proximity to them during the academy also helped her recognize their chakra signature. _"We're saved! There is no one more powerful than them that Hokage-sama can send to help us!"_

She let out a breath that she never realised she held ever since she started thinking about how useless her team was against Zabuza and his cohort. Demon or not, she'll be extremely thankful for Hokage-sama for sending a team so powerful to help back them up. As she was mentally thanking Hokage-sama for sending them, a tap on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie. Looking towards her back, she saw that her final teammate, the ex-ROOT nin named Sai was looking at her with his usual creepy smile on his face.

"Pinky, I think you should just stay out of their matters. Dickless as well. We are too weak to do anything against Zabuza, and the Yondaime's son and granddaughter will definitely be able to handle Zabuza and his accomplice, I'm sure."

Sakura just sighed. Sai's tendency to insult damn near everyone around him at all times was extremely annoying. When asked about, he answered with his creepy smile as always. "I read in a book that calling someone with nicknames is a good way to make them a friend, and that the most usual nickname came from their most obvious characteristics. You had pink hair, so Pinky. The Uchiha is dickless, so Dickless."

"_When will you stop doing that..."_ She thought. As she thought that she replied to Sai "Yeah, I know. We can't do much against Zabuza, and if he came with his ally, we're dead."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, in front of Tsunami, Hinata appeared seemingly out of nowhere from a Shunshin to greet Tsunami, her clan's trademark long sleeved longcoat flowing behind her but with some major differences. Hers was black with white flames at the bottom, the Uzumaki-Namikaze logo at the right shoulder, the kanji for Second at the right, a red coloured kanji for Gentle at the back with her forehead protector around her neck, showing her fake Caged Bird Seal to the world. "Greetings," She began. "Tsunami-san. We have detected your arrival from your house. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Hinata, a member of Team 11, the team that Hokage-sama sent to assist Team 7 to protect both your father and your family as well. Anyway, the house was being booby-trapped by Kushina-chan, so my presence will prevent the traps from setting off. They're chakra detection, seal based traps, so it will not trigger if I'm here. Follow me." She then turned around and gestured for them to follow her before setting off down the path.

As they walked towards Tsunami's house, Sakura can't help but look at Hinata's walking figure. During the academy, she was strong and carried herself with an air of calmness and serenity, which, when combined with both her natural beauty made her a kind of contradictory person, though it fits well with Naruto like a jigsaw puzzle, what with Naruto's aura of barely restrained power, his size and strength and his own boisterous attitude making them a perfect match, and Sakura's extremely sure that were it not for the fact that she's already married to Naruto, people would fall head over heels with her. But nowadays, a month after the Great Reveal and their graduation, it seems that she's changed. She now moved with a fluidity of motion that shows confidence, strength and maturity, yet also being able to show off her beauty to the world with pride, like a seductress with immense power. This intrigued Sakura, and being friends with one of the greatest gossiper in Konoha named Yamanaka Ino, it can't be helped if some of her habits rubbed off of her.

Sakura then asked, "Hinata-san, it seems that you've changed somewhat from the academy. You look... mature. I have no better words to say about it. Something happened this one month after graduation?"

Hinata remained silent for a while, making Sakura feel uneasy, thinking that she might've been asking the wrong question when Hinata said, "Nothing, Sakura-san. It's just that I felt complete, for lack of a better word, now. That feeling might've been the reason why I'm changed, as you said."

Immediately Sakura dropped the topic, feeling the air around her changed a bit. The rest of the walk continued in silence. Even Sai, the one usually went around and ended up insulting everyone without even realising it was silent. They then reached Tsunami's house, where they saw the figure of Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the roof guarding the house. Kakashi trained them well; already mastering the tree-walking technique, Sasuke could move straight from his position to wherever he's needed quickly. Though with Naruto being there, that point is moot, since everyone knows anyway that Naruto can use Hiraishin. _"Truly the Yondaime's son,"_ Sakura thought.

Having spotted Hinata with the rest of the members of Team 7, Naruto stood up from his perch on the roof of the house before saying to Sasuke. "Sasuke, your team's here."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey, what do you do if you're not guarding the house? And I'd say that with Kushi-chan's traps around the house, I doubt that you'll need to guard it. Our traps may not be infallible, but there's so many of them that they could reinforce each other when one fails. So, I'm sure the house is well guarded by now. So what do you do when you're not guarding?"

Sasuke answered. "I train."

"Why do you train?"

Sasuke's head slowly turned towards Naruto. "Excuse me?"

"I asked, why do you train? To gain power? Because you're bored? You got nothing better to do?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. "What do you mean? To gain power, of course."

Suddenly, Naruto's cheerful air disappeared and was replaced with an air of seriousness, the likes of which Sasuke never saw from anyone, not even from his brother. "And why do you want to gain power? Don't answer me yet. This question, answer it as truthfully from your heart as possible. If you have the correct answer, I'll give you a reward. A truth of your clan, if you want to say it so." And with that, Naruto left in a Shunshin to greet Hinata.

Sasuke's mind was spinning by this point._"What did he meant by 'truth of your clan'? Is there something else about the Uchihas that I don't know? Why did he ask why I want to gain power?"_ Sasuke stayed at his position, his mind still thinking of Naruto's words.

-A HALF HOUR LATER-

The entire group had finished their breakfast except for Kushina who was guarding Tazuna over at the bridge. As they are about to leave to do whatever that they're supposed to do, the limping figure of Kakashi was seen walking down from his room at the second floor of the house, his arms on crutches while Hinata was at his back. As the designated medic (not that her team needs much medical attention) in her team, it's her job to ensure that everyone was capable of fighting at their full performance or beyond if necessary. And Kakashi's case was just one of them.

"Good morning everyone!" he said with a cheerful voice before he turned towards Tsunami. "And a good breakfast too, Tsunami-san. I thank you." He said, bowing his head a bit as a sign of thanks to the lady, who smiled and nodded back.

His attention then turned towards his team. "Alright, as you all know, I am not at my best, nor am I anywhere near recovered. And as such, Team 11 will take over watch duty for us, especially seeing that not one of us are good enough to face Zabuza right now. As such, Team 11 will take over our watch while I take a long rest."

Sakura then said, shocked. "But Kakashi-sensei, what are we supposed to do then?"

With an eye smile, Kakashi said. "No worries. I've arranged something for you three. The entire team will train, and your instructor will be…"

Kakashi haven't finished his talk when a circular black object crashed into the windows opposite the stairs where Kakashi was standing on. Unprepared, Team 7's members immediately jumped backwards and started taking out their kunai when the black thing opened and two kunais shot out from it, impaling the ceiling. And from the middle of the black cloth, out came Anko, her usual getup in place, a devilish grin on her face. The cloth had a white writing on it saying "The Great Mitarashi Anko-sama! Sensei of Team 11!"

Anko then said, "Alright brats! Since Kakashi's down for the count and Naruto and Kushi-chan are going to guard the bridge builder, I'm going to be the one training all of you! And mark my words," a kunai came out of nowhere in her hand before she licked it sensually before continuing with a very sexual voice, "I'll make you a man." And her eyes turned towards Sakura before she added, "Or a woman." The kunai disappeared. "You got that?"

By this point, both Sakura and Sasuke, even Tsunami, had major blushes on their face due to the implications of what she said with that tone crashed on them. The only one not feeling anything was Sai, but that's a given.

Kakashi sighed. "Anko, stop messing with my genins will you?" he then looked towards his still blushing genins before saying. "As she said, this is Mitarashi Anko, one of Konoha's interrogation experts and an A-rank kunoichi, just like me. She'll be your new trainer while I'm resting. Anko, don't torture them too much. They're just genins, by the way."

Anko then scoffed before replying, "Psh, you've been coddling them too much, Kakashi. Do that too much and you'll stunt their growth. No fear, I'll make sure they will get a training session to be remembered with me. Hehehe." Anko's evil laugh at the end didn't ensure the confidence of Sakura and Sasuke. In fact, it made them even more scared of the lady more than ever. "Oh, this is going to be fun! Hehehe.." Anko, ignoring the horrified looks appearing on Sakura and Sasuke's face immediately called out to them. "Alright brats! Follow me! We're going to have a VERY fun time!" reluctantly, both Sakura and Sasuke followed the quickly disappearing figure of Anko, Sai already at her back.

Watching this interaction, Tsunami asked Kakashi who was still standing at the staircase. "Kakashi-san, was that a good idea? It didn't seem like they're going to be safe…"

Kakashi just waved his hand before turning around to get back upstairs. "Maa, maa. They'll be fine. Anko might be a little rough, but she won't harm the kids. Too much." He then walked back upstairs, leaving a horrified Tsunami below at the dining table.

-WITH KUSHINA-

Kushina was bored. Scratch that, she's more bored than she ever was. Here she was, guarding a client who was building a huge-ass bridge to connect their island to the mainland while no one attacked or anything. _"Damn I'm bored,"_ She thought. _"But having these days of breaks once in a while is pretty good as well."_ True, she haven't had any break days since she was trained by her father. Her bloodline took care of the recovery period, making her capable of training and/or fighting every single day without feeling tired nor with any lasting injuries, making it rare for her to have break days like these. And as such, she's going to milk it for all it's worth. Her innate emotion sensing ability would be able to notify her of any approaching threat while she rests herself. Not that she was really able to take a nap anyway. Her bloodline made sure of that. It sucks sometimes having the body of a near perfect warrior.

As she was about to lay her head down on the scaffolding where she currently lied on, she heard the sound of Tazuna arguing with another person, someone named Kagura.

"Kagura, please. The bridge is about to complete. I've hired guards to prevent us from being attacked while we're building it! We are lacking the manpower to complete it, and you're one of the last men remaining on this project!"

The man, Kagura, shook his head. "Tazuna, I'm sorry, but I can't help anymore. Gato's thugs came at my house yesterday and threatened the lives of my family if I were to continue the construction of the bridge. I'm really sorry about this, but I can no longer help you. You must look for someone else. I wish you good luck, and hopefully you could finish the bridge. I may not be here physically, but know that I'll always wish for the completion of our hope, something that I can't do."

Tazuna sighed. "I understand. Still, it hurts seeing that there are less than twenty good man and woman here to finish this bridge. I just hope that your family stays safe."

As he was about to leave, a strong hand grabbed Kagura's shoulder and he turned around and faces the towering figure of Kushina who had an extremely deadly aura around her. "Pathetic," she spat out. "Truly pathetic. Is that all your resolve is? Just to build the bridge, the hope your ENTIRE ISLAND had against Gato, and to retreat and run with your dick between your legs as a bunch of thugs came and threatens your family? If that is all, you shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Kagura became pissed at this woman. Who the hell did she think she was, saying that he's pathetic? She may be a ninja, but no one insults him like that! "Who the hell are you lady, saying that I'm pathetic? You don't even know the situation here!"

"Oh, but I do." She grabbed his shoulders harder, making him wince in pain. "It's that you're just too much of a coward to be able to fight for your own country. So what if your family was threatened? Make sure that if they die, their sacrifices aren't for nothing! Make sure that the bridge is complete, and make them proud in the Pure World! Their sacrifice will ensure that others will live happily later! They'll be the unsung heroes of Wave! Yet here you are, acting as a coward by running away. My father would more likely to kill you here and now, just for your cowardice. I am not so bad. Get out of my face, coward. Show even an inch of your face to me," she then grabbed his shoulders so hard that a bruise formed, not that she could see it and making Kagura fell down in pain, screaming. "And you'll rue the day you decided to act like a coward." She then lifted him and tossed him to the back of the bridge.

The rest of the man working at the bridge stopped when Kagura started talking with Tazuna and was shocked out of their minds when they saw Kushina, the giant lady that pretty much did nothing but lie down act like that, tossing Kagura like he weighs nothing at all. Kushina then turned towards Tazuna, completely ignoring the gobsmacked looks that the man on the bridge had and said, "How many men do you need to replace that coward and to finish the bridge?"

"B-but, I-I, I mean, we-"

"How many?" She said, much more forcefully this time.

Tazuna then spewed out "About two hundred men!"

Kushina just nodded, and suddenly, the bridge was filled with hundreds of copies of Kushina. Once again ignoring the utterly shocked face that Tazuna and his fellow builders had, she said. "They're my Shadow Clones, essentially another me. You can ask them to do anything and teach them anything necessary, and they'll be able to send everything that they learned to all the clones just by dispelling, making teaching them easier. Now, go and have them help. They're also able to protect you like I can, so go ahead and work. They'll make sure you're safe, no worries. Don't worry about exhausting them, because like me they have near limitless stamina. Also as you saw I am much stronger than many of you can imagine so don't think I am going to break a nail doing some heavy lifting. Now tell them what to do." And with that, she went back to her original pose, lying down while sensing everything around her with her other senses.

Tazuna, eyes still wide open at this blatant show of power from Kushina was stared at by a couple of her clones. They circled him, waving their hands in front of him, whispered in his ear, and did a lot of other things, yet Tazuna and his men still stood at their spot, their work forgotten.

One of the clones sighed. "I guess boss broke them."

Another responded. "Oh yeah? Then who's going to finish the damn bridge? We had no knowledge about making a bridge, just at destroying them."

A third entered the discussion. "Shut the fuck up you bloody idiots! We need to snap them out of their shock!"

"Any ideas?" Another said.

"Just watch." The third clone then walked in front of Tazuna before lifting her pointer, middle finger and thumb and placed it right in front of Tazuna. All the clones immediately held their breath and all of a sudden, an unnatural silence descended upon the area that when combined with the fog surrounding them also made them nearly invisible. Suddenly, the clone snapped her fingers. The echo that the snap caused around the bridge combined with the silence felt like a pressure wave from an explosion that spreads out, snapping all of them out of their shock. Tazuna, being at ground zero was the first to snap out and was met with the chest of Kushina, seeing as his head was only at her chest's level.

"So, old man. What do you want us to do? As the boss said, we're at your command. Let's finish this bridge, and we'll help you reinforce the damn thing with our seals."

"Reinforce? Seals?" A confused Tazuna asked.

The clone just sighed before replying. "Ninja jargon. No worries. Now, what do you want us to do?"

Tazuna completely snapped out of his shock at this and started spewing orders like a boss, which he damn well was. "Alright! I'm going to need about 20 of you with Shiro over there to help with the supports!"

"Y-yes sir!" the man, Shiro, snapped out of his shock before being followed by 20 of Kushina's clones.

"30 of you over there for the main structure! Another 50 on the water for the base, and..." Tazuna kept giving orders to the masses of clones to perform, which they performed happily. Meanwhile, the figure of Kushina who was lying down, just relaxing was thinking. _"No wonder the Naras liked to just stare at the clouds so much..."_

That day, the entire construction crew, with their morale replenished due to Kushina's support was finding out that ninjas are completely awesome, what with their capability to manipulate water, walk on walls and water, lift hundreds more weight than what they, or sometimes their machines are capable of among other feats that speed up construction massively. This selfless act from Kushina made the bridge construction 10 times faster, promising a completion time before the week even ends. Though they still made a promise within themselves that they won't ever make her angry. Just one person being tossed away like a piece of rock was one person too much.

-WITH TEAM 7, ANKO, NARUTO AND HINATA-

The members of team 7 are currently standing at a conveniently placed clearing close to Tazuna's house with Anko standing right in front of them, a kunai in her hand with Naruto and Hinata standing beside her.

"Alright brats!" Anko shouted, causing Sasuke and Sakura to stiffen rigid while Sai just stood there, his face emotionless. Anko saw this and internally griped. _"Dammit. This ex-ROOT kid's going to be a damn hassle. Not fun..."_ She continued nevertheless. "Today I'm going to teach all of you the methods of dodging!" Sakura and Sasuke were completely speechless at this. But before any of them could say it, Anko ploughed on. "Kakashi taught you brats tree walking yet?"

Sakura, whose rage had been building up ever since Anko appeared exploded. "Stop calling us brats! We're 14! We're not brats! And Kakashi-sensei already taught us tree walking!" within her head, her inner self screamed out. **"Shannarooo! Teach that slut a lesson!"**

Suddenly, without any warning, a massive pressure descended upon them within the clearing, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to fall on their knees gasping for breath, sweat pouring out of their entire pores. Even Sai was down, and had fear on his face, though no one noticed this, themselves being too busy taking in huge gulps of\ air. Using all her strength, she looked upwards only to meet the glowing eyes of Naruto, his chakra leaking out of his body unrestrained and uncontrolled, like a raging dragon ready to breathe out his deadly fire to anyone who dare stood in front of him.

With his arms crossed and looking downwards towards Sakura, he released his bijuu level chakra, causing the three not used to it to feel like they're being pressured to the ground with the grounds around him cracking at the sheer pressure his power emits. Staring at the fearful eyes of Sakura from his position, so high up that she's forced to look up, unable to tear her eyes from the frighteningly glowing eyes of Naruto. He then slowly spoke. "Listen to her well" Naruto spoke darkly, adding as an afterthought "Brat. You who know nothing about the life of a ninja. So sit down, shut your mouth and listen to what she tells you." He slowly reduces his chakra output until all three of them are able to stand up again, though still dealing with the shortness of breath such an intimidating presence causes. As Team 7 was catching their breath with their clothes wet with sweat, Naruto walked back to where he was before even as Hinata came forward to calm him down.

Anko just grinned at this. Though she didn't need Naruto taking all the fun from her, seeing them cowered and down just from Naruto's chakra was fun in its own way as well. "Well," She continued. "I don't need that, Naruto, but thanks anyway. Now," She said, looking towards the still panting figure of the three. "Go and climb the closest tree. And get ready to dodge!" the three ,though, ignored her, instead preferring to take huge gulps of air. At this, Anko just sighed before saying, "Alright. Don't blame me for this. You've forced my hand." She then bit her finger and breaking the skin, making it bleed before running through a couple handsigns and slamming her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" immediately, seal marks spread out from the point where her palm hits the ground before a puff of smoke appeared, and disappeared moments later, revealing the figures of three man sized snakes hissing towards their summoner. "Alright! Guys, those three need some motivation to climb trees! Go ahead and have fun! But don't chase them if they manage to climb any tree." Anko said. The three snakes, having the command from their summoner, immediately shot towards the still panting figures of Team 7.

Sakura was still in an immense amount of fear as she thought, _"W-what the hell was that?! He's crazy! That power! He IS a demon!" _As she was about to continue her thoughts, a huge crash was caught by her ears and she looked ahead, only to meet the terrifying visage of a huge snake whose jaws are big enough to swallow her whole and was open wide, heading straight for her. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!/**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Both Sakura and her inner self screamed as the huge snake rushed towards her, causing her earlier panic about Naruto's powers to disappear and replaced with a massive fear unlike anything she had ever faced. Running on pure instinct and adrenaline, she turned and ran while screaming nonstop as the snake chased her.

The rest of the team fared no better. Sasuke and Sai didn't scream though. They just turned around before running for their lives as the remaining two snakes darted towards them like an arrow, causing both of them to run much faster, faster than they ever could remember having run, towards the closest, tallest tree in the vicinity. Immediately they climbed the tree even as Sakura screamed even more as the snakes stopped chasing Sasuke and Sai and chased Sakura.

Anko then thought of another way to motivate her. "Hey guys! Chase that pink haired brat and make sure that she either climbs a tree, or she'll end up in one of your stomach! She's all yours!" the snakes, hearing this, intensified their attempts to take a bite of Sakura, literally.

Meanwhile, Sakura was practically showered in sweat and her throat was hoarse from all the screaming she did before even as the three snakes tried to eat her. _"That snake bitch is crazy! I'm just a genin! I can't do anything about them!"_

"_**But they stopped chasing Sasuke-kun and Sai! Why did they..."**_

"_Of course! She wanted us to climb trees! But why?"_ Placing that question in the backburner, she sped towards a nearby tree before focusing her limited amount of chakra and started running full speed up that tree, a gravity defying act if a non-ninja were to see it. On reaching the top, she immediately hugged the tree like it's a lifeline, which it pretty much was. The snakes, seeing that their prey managed to climb the trees, immediately split up, one to each member of Team 7.

Anko then continued. "Now, you'll learn to dodge while tree-walking and/or hopping!"

Sasuke decided to be a smart-ass for once and said, "Dodging what?" while still holding onto a tree branch with one hand while his legs are sticking to the trunk while looking at Anko.

In a split second, a kunai was buried up to the hilt right beside his hand, even wounding it a bit in the process, the hilt still vibrating due to the strength of the toss. "Dodging what? Kunais of course! I'll be throwing kunais at you, and it's your job to dodge them as they come, or be filled with holes! No worries! Hinata here is a great medic, and she'll be able to heal you in seconds! So, dance, bitches! Dance! Muahaahahahaha!" and with that, Anko created 10 Shadow Clones of herself who immediately started tossing kunais towards the three member of Team 7 who are hanging on the trees.

As they are running around on the trees while dodging the hail of pointy steel that the clones of Anko are throwing, Sakura, who was already tired from before was being targeted by 5 kunais that she dodged by jumping to another tree close by, her body completely stained with sweat. She then nearly blanked out when she realised that the snakes from before are watching at the three of them, ready to take a bite out of them if they so much as stepped on the ground. While she's doing that, more and more kunais came shooting at her, and in her tiredness, she was hit by three of them at her arm and thighs, causing her to fall down from the tree, though the snake immediately caught her instead of eating her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also having a bad time. He dodged most of the kunais, though during that, his concentration was broken, almost making him fell from the tree he's on. A bunch of kunais went whizzing past him and he immediately grabbed a branch close by while panting for breath due to all the dodging and chakra expenditure that he performed a while ago. _"That snake bitch is crazy!"_Hiding behind a tree trunk, he was absolutely shocked as a kunai came straight at him from the front, nearly hitting his face. A quick head turn prevented the kunai from spearing his face, and he continued running away, more and more kunai whizzing after him.

Meanwhile, Sai had a serious look on his face as he dodged, deflected and ran from the hail of kunais coming towards him. _"Just like ROOT training,"_ He thought. Undoubtedly, ROOT training was extremely tough, so tough that a lot of the candidate died before they managed to complete the training, yet it resulted in highly skilled yet emotionless ninjas, all ready to follow any of Danzo's orders to the letter, their lives considered expendable compared to the success of their missions. But with the death of Danzo, all of them were reintegrated within Konoha's main ninja forces. Due to that, Sai had no problem dodging the rain of kunais that Anko sent his way, though even he was starting to become tired after a while.

Sakura awoke with a jolt, and the first thing she saw was the face of Hinata close to hers, her hand covered by a green glow from the Mystical Palm jutsu that she was using to patch her up. Hinata, already realising that she's awake looked at her and smiled before saying. "Sakura-san, please lie down. I have not finished healing you yet, and the wounds are pretty bad, though they hit nowhere fatal."

Immediately afterwards, Sakura felt the sting of the kunai hitting her and had to grit her teeth hard to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. And so, she lied down, even as Hinata healed her. While she's doing so, some questions went into her head, and she decided to voice them. "Hinata-san, what happened just now? The last thing I remember was that I got stabbed by some kunais before I fell and blacked out."

Still healing her, Hinata replied. "You fell and Anko-sensei's snakes caught you and brought you here. As the designated medic of the team, I was tasked to heal you to perfection so you could continue the training."

Sakura gasped. "What?! The snake rescued me? I thought it was ordered to eat me! And continue?! That training's deadly!"

"Yes it did. They are to act as 'motivation' for all of you to perform the exercise well instead of just doing the same exercise again and again, but they also help catch you if you were to fall down and bringing you to me to be healed. And about the training. Let me ask you. Deadly? Do you even know the risks of being a ninja? We enter deadly situations every day. We are to be able to kill without remorse, while also being able to prevent ourselves and our teammate from dying. What did you do every day? Hoping that your Prince Charming would come and help you every time you so much as cried out? This is the real world Sakura-san. A little kunai to your body right now will help prevent one to your head later on. Alright. You're healed enough now. Here." Hinata said, before offering her a hand to help her get up.

Sakura felt ashamed at this. She realised that she was too lax in her training that she was unable to withstand even a nonlethal kunai wound. She was taught within the academy that ninja life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, yet all her knowledge went out the metaphorical window when faced with an actual combat situation. She was not much of a help for her team, nor was she able to properly support them. The only thing she was capable of was being the last guard for Tazuna, and even then she knew that she wasn't much of a guard. She strengthened her resolve and reminded herself to ask for additional training from Kakashi when she's done with this mission. She then saw that Hinata had finished healing her and was offering her a hand to help her get back up. Thanking Hinata, Sakura grabbed her hand, intending upon using it to help her get up.

But just as soon as she grabbed her hand, she realised something. _"Her hand… they're rough!"_ Hinata's hand wasn't like hers at all! They're rough, filled with callouses and tough muscles, even her bone felt different! Every inch of her hand was rough and hard, no softness within them at all! Much different from her own, whose hands are soft and well cared for, thanks to her array of skin care products. Sakura immediately blurted out. "Hinata-san, your hands… They're very rough!"

Hinata said nothing, just pulled her up. As Sakura was dusting her clothes, she said. "Sakura-san, my hands are rough due to the amount of training that I did. Your hands are soft, thanks to your products and the care you did towards them. But a strong kunoichi trains herself, day in and day out, placing beauty second, deadliness first. True, my hands are rough. But these," She said, lifting her hands to face level. "These are also the same hands that were trained to be its absolute best, the hands that are trained to kill, but also the hands trained to heal, to cure, to comfort my husband, to cook for the family, to care for our children. A ninja housewife's life is hard, harder than even regular ninjas, and these hands are the proof. Will you be able to be a serious kunoichi, Sakura-san? It all depends on your resolve." And with that, Hinata left her, ready to go and heal someone else who needs it.

Sakura was internally floored by this revelation. Hinata, the gentle yet strong kunoichi of Team 11 was more of a ninja then she was! And yet, her beauty was apparent, and so does her strength. _"How am I going to be like her…?"_ She pondered, not realising the figure of the same snake that saved her at her back.

"**BEHIND YOU!"**

Immediately turning around thanks to her inner self's warning, she saw herself face to face with the snake, ready to pounce on her ass. Immediately she jumped to a nearby tree, barely dodging the powerful bite from the snake, only to be showered by another hail of kunai from a hidden Anko clone. Already expecting this, she internally sighed. _"Here we go again…"_ She then started back her deadly dodging dance of death on the trees of Wave.

-WITH NARUTO-

Naruto was standing beside the maniacally laughing figure of Anko. _"She seems to be enjoying this a bit too much..."_ Naruto sighed internally. "Anko, seems that you really liked torturing Kakashi's brats aren't you?"

Immediately Anko stopped laughing and her head snapped towards Naruto. He then had a sympathetic look on her face, her lips quivering and her eyes nearly wet with unshed tears, though there are also that small glint of playfulness in them. "What?! How can you say that, Naru-kuuuuuun?" she pouted. "I would never do that! This is training for them! What makes you think I'd do something as horrible as that?!"

Naruto nonchalantly replied. "Since you can't do the same to us, you're making _them_ go through that torture. It is training, I admit. A pretty lethal one, but with Hina-hime over there healing them, they'll be fine, though a bit bloodied at the end of the day. But as long as it works, eh?"

Anko immediately lost her pout and resumed looking at Team 7, though this time, with a seriousness never before seen in her eyes. "Well, partly true. The thing is, even though Kakashi's a powerful ninja of his own right, he sucks at training others. The snake pedo may be a traitor, an asshole and a bastard, but his training method was one of the best available. No matter how much I hated him the truth is that there are lots of things that one can learn from him if you attracted his attention enough."

Naruto, who was also looking at the members of Team 7 who was busy dodging the kunais, stones and other miscellaneous things that Anko's clones threw at them to preserve their lives, he said, "True. I was trained the same way too, though by ANBUs when I was 4."

Anko's head once again turned so fast towards Naruto's face that it's a wonder she haven't snapped her neck as of yet. "You trained with ANBUs when you're four?!"

Naruto just chuckled. "Stop doing that, Anko. You can break your neck due to the whiplash. Anyway, yeah. I got this bloodline of mine when I'm 4, so at that time, the old man placed me in the Hokage private training ground before sending ANBUs my way to train me. Though at that time, Kurumi-koi also helped train me, though she could only give instructions from within me."

Anko slowly nodded, now understanding where he gained his strength. "No wonder you're so damn strong. You've been training your ass out since you're a child. I guess you'll do the same to Kushina and all of your children eh?"

"Yup. Without regrets."

Anko stayed silent afterwards, digesting the info Naruto just gave her. The sound of kunais thwacking on trees and people jumping on them remains strong, even as Anko thought about Naruto. She then looked towards him. "Naruto, do you think that your batch's genins will be any good?"

Naruto said nothing for a while before he replied. "I'm sure. A lot of us are clan heirs. Kinda coincidental if you ask me, but they're all good in their own ways. But to exceed the legends that Konoha has created in the past? I doubt that. They'll be great, but not that great."

Anko nodded, her assessment similar to Naruto's. The kids are good. She could see it even now. Sasuke and Sai are powerhouses of their own right. With Sakura standing at the back as support with some powerful offensive capabilities of her own when properly trained, Team 7 will be a force to be reckoned with.

As if reading her mind, Naruto said. "They're strong, I will give them that. Together, they're a damn good team. With Sai acting as mid to long range attacker/support, Sasuke as close to mid front attacker and Sakura, when properly trained, a genjutsu using medic, they'll be a strong frontline team."

Anko then said, "But that also means that they'll need to train themselves harder. And I doubt Sakura wanted that. Not that she's able to."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, if she wants to die at the battlefield then be my guest. Try driving that point in hard enough and maybe she'll learn sooner or later. And I'm sure she's able to. Anyone is able, as long as they have the dedication and drive to do so."

Anko then had a grin on her face. "Sounds like a fun method to train someone. I like it. Well, let's make them work harder shall we?"

Naruto shrugged while he had a small smile on his face. The training method may be brutal, but it works, and that's what matters. Better be bloody during training then being dead during a real battle. And so, Naruto just looked as Anko went into the fray herself, even as she cackled slowly at the prospect of torturing some helpless genins.

All three genins of Team 7 suddenly had shivers running through their spines even as they are being showered by kunais form Anko's clones, while Hinata had a feeling that she'll have more practice with her medical capabilities after this, making her facepalm internally.

-THAT EVENING-

Tazuna was seen walking from the bridge, Kushina escorting him right beside him, her clones were left on the bridge to continue their construction through the night. As he was walking on the dirt road, he thought of something. "Kushina-san, what did you mean that your father hates cowards?"

Kushina then replied. "It means what it means, Tazuna-san. My dad hates cowards. You can be weak. You can be powerless. You can be poor. But you can never be a coward. Being a coward means you've surrendered, and surrender means that you've lost. My dad didn't mind if you were to die fighting, resisting until your last breath or last drop of blood, in fact, he expected and trained his family members to do so. The sacrifice of the Uzumaki shall be remembered, and their spirit be carried as long as our blood remains. We, as did our ancestors, will fight till our last breath if it needs to. My only wish is that our sacrifice will not be in vain. But when _someone_ decides to be a coward and takes the easy way out, potentially weakening their own allies. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, and if one of them is missing, the entire chain falls apart. That is why my dad hates cowards with a passion."

Tazuna just nodded, but internally, he's amazed. This kid had one hell of a life philosophy! _"Her dad must've trained her hard,"_ He thought.

They then chatted in more mundane matters as they are walking back towards Tazuna's house to finish the day. Though something still bothers his mind.

"Are you sure about letting your clones work the entire night?"

Kushina looked at Tazuna like he's an alien from outer space, making him sweat. She then replied. "No worries, they are more than capable of working even in such a condition. And thanks to my family's bloodline, we don't get tired and are actually capable of fighting non-stop for days, up to two weeks if necessary. So, your concern is unwarranted. Maybe the bridge will be finished by tomorrow, even! And my clones will create multiple seals to strengthen the bridge, making it impervious to anything nature or men can hammer it with, though it'll take a while for the latter to be implemented."

Tazuna just nodded, not understanding one bit about whatever Kushina just said. But he understood that it's going to be pretty good, both for the bridge and Wave, consequently. The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they reached Tazuna's two story house. As they entered, Tazuna shouts out, "Tsunami! I'm home!"

A short while later, a figure came out of the designated kitchen, peering outside. "Dad! Welcome home! Dinner is being prepared!" both of them entered the house and went straight to the dining table, ready to have their dinner.

Kushina then saw that everyone was not back yet, and she decided to ask her Hina-mama about it. "Hina-mama, where's everyone else?"

Hinata replied, "Everyone's out training, and I'm just a clone, your Hina-mama's busy healing them all."

Kushina was perplexed, though she had an idea. "Healing? For what?"

"Well, they're all going through Anko's dodging training."

A look of understanding appeared on Kushina's face before she crossed her arms and nodded. "Oh. I understand. Well, they'll need it then. It isn't easy, Anko's dodging training."

The Hinata clone said, "Yep. It isn't. Now, they've finished and about to come back. And Tsunami-san, Inari will be here as well in a bit."

Tsunami was surprised. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Hinata giggled while continuing to cook. "Ninja secret, Tsunami-san. Can't go around telling you everything right?"

Tsunami nodded and said nothing, but as they're cooking, a bunch of light footsteps, those of a kid, was heard, before the figure of a scrawny kid aged around 8 years old wearing a bucket hat and a yellow shirt. He then entered the house, saying with a sad voice, "Mom, I'm home."

Tsunami replied, seemingly unaffected by her son's attitude and sadness. "Welcome back! Dinner's about ready!"

As Inari was about to climb the stairs to his room, he saw a mysterious person standing right beside his mother in the kitchen, wearing a strange black longcoat with white flames and a strange insignia that he never saw before. As he was standing there holding the stair's guardrails feeling confused as all hell, Tsunami said, "Inari, say hello to the miss here. She's one of the Konoha ninjas grandpa hired to guard him. Come here."

Not wanting to be rude, Inari went to the kitchen to greet Hinata, but as he was about to do so, the door opened, and in went the figure of Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, all three had clothes filled with holes both tiny and large, themselves covered with dried blood, dirt, sweat and even pieces of branches and leaves stuck in their hairs. As Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari gasped, Hinata just continued her part of the dinner, completely ignoring the sight of Tsunami running straight towards the three, her maternal instincts surfacing.

"Oh my god! What happened to you three?! Were you attacked?!"

Too tired to answer, the entire team just said nothing and lifelessly flopped towards the rickety sofa at the living room, slumping on it almost immediately, completely ignoring the worried Tsunami still fussing over them. Naruto, Anko and Hinata then entered, a huge grin on the face of the first two. Tsunami, looking at Naruto and Anko before looking back towards the prone figures of Team 7 immediately made the connection. She stood, lifted a hand and pointing a finger towards Naruto and Anko. "You! You two made them this way! What did you do?!"

Naruto just chuckled slowly before replying, "Training."

Tsunami was incredulous! What kind of training did they went through that made them that way?! But before she could say anything, Inari suddenly said, "What's the use? You all are going to die anyway."

The members of Team 7, who were indisposed due to their extreme fatigue, are unable to reply. And so, the task falls to Hinata, who went towards the kid before kneeling in front of him, asking, "Why did you say so, little boy?" with a soft smile on her face.

Inari said nothing, though his eyes suddenly glistened with tears while her lips quivered, before he shot upstairs, completely ignoring Hinata, who was understandably confused at this. She then looked at Tsunami, who lets out a sigh filled with sadness and grief. She then told the ninjas present there about the story of Kaiza, the man who Inari considered a father of sorts, who died standing up against Gato. By the end of her story, Naruto, Anko, Kushina and Hinata had a stony expression on their face while Tazuna was looking at the ground in silence and sadness, remembering Kaiza and his heroic sacrifice for the people of Wave. Sadly, his death ultimately culminates in the fact that the people of Wave lost hope because of that.

All four of them then robotically continued their activities, though an undercurrent of anger was seen from their faces. A while later, dinner was finished, the dining table was prepared, Team 7 was woken up and Kakashi, who had recovered a little, was downstairs, ready to eat dinner. As they are eating, Inari came down and went straight towards his spot on the table and shovelled rice into his mouth, not wanting to be with the ninjas any longer than he had to.

Kakashi looked at his cute little genins. They looked like they just went into a skirmish with enemy nins, though he himself knew what happened to them. And so, he decides to ask them about it, eye smile already on. "So, my cute little genins. How was your training just now?"

All the members of Team 7 involuntarily flinched when the question was voiced, though Sai flinched the least. Sakura and Sasuke's face then took on an aura of despair and pain so obvious that a dark cloud seemed to form right above their heads, pouring an imaginary rain of despair and pain on them.

Looking at this, Kakashi eye smiled again, before saying, "Seems like the training did you lots of good. I guess being forced to train like that was somewhat beneficial. I think I might continue-"

"NO!" Kakashi's words was cut short by the loud scream of Sakura and Sasuke who already dreaded the training method used by Anko and wished that she'd die a couple times just for putting them in that condition.

Kakashi nonchalantly replied. "Well, seems that it worked, so I cannot say that it didn't. So tomorrow, you'll be continuing the training. Helps build your chakra, chakra control, battlefield awareness, dodging skills, among others. Harsh, but it works wonders. So you'll continue tomorrow, and I'll do the same once we're back in Konoha."

Sakura was the first to voice out her thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei, I know we need to be strong, but training like that was murder! I had kunais sticking out of my body more times than I cared to count today!"

Kakashi nodded. "And that's why it works." He looked at his so-called cute little genins. "The life of a ninja is not a good one. We deal with death on a daily, if not hourly basis, either dealing it, or being dealt it. By making you capable of dealing with pain and attacks, you'll be able to survive longer, and be able to ensure that you're the ones dealing death, not the other way round. Being stronger only helps with that. Do you understand?"

Sakura stayed silent afterwards, digesting what her sensei said while Sasuke just replied with a "Hn." They continued to chat about training and what they should do to protect Tazuna and his family, not noticing the ever tightening grip Inari had on his chopsticks and rice bowls. Finally, after a while of this talk about training and getting stronger, Inari reached his boiling point. Slamming his rice bowl and a fist on the table with a loud bang, he stands up before shouting out, "What are you all thinking?! You can never win against Gato! He's too strong! Don't you all get it?! Just like Kaiza! You'll just die! There is no way you can win! You can't be a hero! Heroes don't exist! Stop trying to be one!"

This outburst from Inari silenced everyone on the table and made all eyes turn towards him, still huffing from his outburst before. Naruto calmly replied. "Brat," This made Inari angrier, though he's still panting from his rage just now. Naruto continued. "We are ninjas. We deal with death on a daily basis. A fat midget with thugs surrounding him won't be too much a problem."

Inari heard this and his rage spiked again, causing him to scream out in anger. "His thugs are too good! He even had samurais as his guard! His forces are many and his men strong! Can't you see?! He's too powerful!" he once again huffed, before adding, "And I'm not a brat!"

"Powerful eh?" Naruto said before turning towards Kakashi and Sasuke. "Sasuke, if you've activated your Sharingan, don't turn it on. Same for you Kakashi." He then stood up, showing his impressive 7' height while leaving a confused Sasuke and Kakashi, though both of them knew better than to oppose that order. Naruto slowly stepped towards Inari's field of view, letting his massive body overshadow Inari's own, making him felt like an ant, Naruto's extremely imposing stature right in his face, which only reaches a little bit higher than his belly button. Naruto looked at Inari from above, a seemingly dark aura surrounding him. Even his eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly fire.

"Brat," He began. "You said that Gato's a powerful man, right?" Inari just nodded, his face frozen in a look of fear. "Well, is he this powerful?" Suddenly, a huge burst of chakra came from Naruto, enveloping him in a cloak of blue chakra and blowing everything except for Inari away around him. The pressure generated by the chakra was immense, so immense that Team 7 was floored almost literally, their hearts almost bursting out of their chest due to Naruto's sheer chakra pressure. Tazuna immediately frothed at his mouth while Tsunami only remained conscious due to her own instinct as a mother protecting her child, though she's unable to move. Kakashi's single eye widened immensely even as Naruto's wave of bijuu-level chakra pressure crashed into him like a tsunami on a beach. He immediately understood why Naruto told him and Sasuke to not use their Sharingan. Doing so might cause them to become blind due to the sheer amount of chakra erupting from Naruto.

Inari, who was at the ground zero of this event had his eyes widen so much that they look like they're about to pop out of his head. Cold sweat was pouring from his entire body even as his body shivered uncontrollably from Naruto's sheer chakra presence. As Inari fell on his knees with a thud right in front of Naruto with his eyes wide, mouth gaping and his face stuck in a look of absolute shock and fear, Naruto said, though even he was not sure that Inari was still listening to him. "This is my power. This is the same power that I'll use to crush Gato and his henchman. Anyone who opposes me shall die. By my hands they shall be broken. And a coward kid like you should just hide behind your mom until everything's done. Listen kid," Naruto said while lifting Inari up from his collar and looking straight into his frightened eyes, his entire body still flaring with blue chakra. "You can bitch about your stepfather all you want. I don't care. But he is a hero for standing up against Gato even if he failed, and I will not see his stepson humiliating his memory by acting like a spoiled brat who thinks that he's the unluckiest bastard in the entire world. Let me tell you kid," Naruto said, turning Inari around while pointing a finger towards Hinata. "My wife there was banished from her clan after being beaten by her own father beforehand. They even sent assassins to kill her for a while, though that stopped after they realised that the assassins never came back. He," pointing towards Sasuke, "Lost most of his clan members, his father included, due to an assassin that killed them. The culprit was never caught. _Though I AM the culprit, but no one needs to know that._ He" a finger to Sai now, "Was trained from a toddler to be an emotionless, merciless killer by his former master, believing that emotions and feelings only made people weak and that ninjas are supposed to act as weapons, cold, merciless, unfeeling. And finally, the coup de grace, me." Naruto said, his hand still lifting Inari while another hand points towards himself. "My parents died as I was born. I never even knew them.

I had assassination attempts on me since I'm only a couple hours old. I was starved, beaten, bullied, and thrashed every day since I'm in the orphanage. I lived alone on the streets, mobs hunting me since I'm 3. I nearly died due to beatings at 4. I left my village to train and to let the people steam a bit at 5. I came back, becoming this giant that I am and a half demon as well with a daughter at 8. Don't count the times the people that I now swore to protect tried to kill me and made my life miserable. Even now, my family was hated and shunned by the people, though the people have changed a little. Now who do you think had it worse? Get bent you brat. Learn the ways of the world before you start whining and giving around your 'woe is me' shit. Some people had it worse, yet they still stand. Get the fuck out of my face you coward." Reining back his chakra, he let Inari go, making him drop lifelessly on the floor.

The entire house remained silent at that point, even as Naruto walked outside the house for whatever reason. Hinata immediately followed him, intent on calming him down. Kushina though just stayed at the table, eating her dinner. Tsunami, who recovered the fastest immediately ran towards where Inari was kneeling, catatonic and gave him a calming hug. The rest of the ninjas then gradually returned to normal, Kakashi being the fastest before sending a dirty glare towards Kushina and saying with a slow voice yet with an undertone of barely concealed deadliness, "Kushina-san, what the hell just happened with Naruto just now?" Kakashi said while his eye narrowed dangerously. Sure, regular people didn't know much about a ninja's lifestyle, but that's no reason to do that!

Kushina immediately replied. "I don't know. I guess it's because he's pretty pissed at that brat. I mean, he whines like a stupid bitch, going all 'woe is me' on himself. The people here had it harder than he did, and they still fought for survival. Yet, even with all his available support, the kid did nothing and just fell in despair without even trying to do anything about it."

Tsunami immediately stood up with tears flowing from her eyes and power walked straight towards Kushina, before slamming the table right in front of her. "You! Call your father back here!"

Kushina nonchalantly replied, "What for?"

Tsunami, tears still falling from her eyes and rage evident in her eyes and heart, slammed the table again before screaming out. "Apologize! Apologize to Inari! Apologize to my father! Apologize to me! APOLOGIIIIIIIZE!" she said, screaming the last part so loud her throat became hoarse. She immediately fell on the floor again, crying hard at the sight of her son kneeling on the floor, seemingly paralyzed.

Kushina, seeing this, stood from her chair before kneeling right beside Tsunami and placed a hand on her shoulder. At first, she batted the hand away, but after a couple of times, she ignored it, allowing Kushina to place her hand on her shoulder and pulling her in, letting her cry on her. Even as Tsunami's tears stained her shirt, she rubbed her back as she sobbed harder.

Gripping her shirt, Tsunami screamed out, "Why?! Why did he do that?! WHYYYY?!" before burying her face into Kushina's chest and continued crying herself hoarse. Kushina continued rubbing her back even as she replied, "I don't think I know why. But if there's something I can tell you it's this: he's not dead, no worries. Just in a state of shock because he never felt such an enormous chakra pressure before. My dad had the most chakra among the people of Konoha, and that was it fully released."

Hearing this, Kakashi asked Kushina about it. "Kushina, how much chakra does your father had actually? Just now, that was an immense amount of chakra. So much so that I am unable to even comprehend its complete amount."

Kushina placed a finger on her chin before humming thoughtfully. He then replied to Kakashi while Tsunami immediately ran back towards Inari and started lifting him towards his room, hoping that he'd wake up sooner. "Umm... I think dad had about as much chakra as the Sanbi, maybe more. But from what Kuru-mama explained to me, dad sure has more chakra than Sanbi-san, but lower than Yonbi-san."

Kakashi's eye widened at this. A human possessing as much chakra as a bijuu, a monstrous chakra demon?! That's insane! Yet here it was, the ultimate proof. But considering that the entire family (minus Hinata) were bijuu hanyous, it made a bit more sense. Still, that's a huge amount of chakra for someone. Kakashi then continued his questions. "If he had that much chakra, his chakra signature would've been enormous! But I didn't feel anything before, making him feel like a chuunin, while you felt like a regular genin. How did you conceal that amount of chakra? And how much are yours?"

Once again, Kushina thought, before replying a moment later. "Well, the Linker Core in our bloodline allows us perfect chakra control. It also acts as a chakra suppressor and storage, where all that chakra will be stored within it, allowing us to hide our chakra signature better than anyone. Even sensors cannot detect our chakra once our Linker Core suppresses it. Conversely, it can also release all that chakra when necessary, though the result would be similar to what you just saw my dad did. And my chakra... I think I have less than Ichibi-san, but definitely more chakra than the old man back at the village."

Kakashi was shocked for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. This kid had more chakra than the Sandaime?! That was just plain insane! He was the Kage for good reason, and this kid here said that he had less chakra than she did! But now that he thought about it, he shouldn't be surprised. Being bijuu hanyous really made them powerful, and their bloodline even more so. Yes, Kakashi had heard about their bloodline before. Being ex-ANBU, the Fourth's student and being on some of Naruto's old protection detail, he always had an update about them, even their bloodline and their uses. Even if it's before they left Konoha for a journey. That's why he shouldn't be too surprised, actually. But he still was, just because of what Naruto just did. He never, ever felt that amount of chakra from a person, which caused even him to tremble in fear. Speaking of which... "Where did your dad and Hinata go?"

This Kushina replied immediately. "Dad would probably go to find a good meditation spot and meditate there for a while. Hina-mama's going together with him, to calm him down. Dad never blew his top like that, but maybe with that little kid who didn't know shit about the world bitches about how his life was incomparably horrible to Dad of all people, he just lost it. I was honestly expecting the kid to become a smear on the wall, you know? No one has pissed dad off and lived."

Kakashi unconsciously shivered at this. That kid's very lucky indeed. But another fact hits his mind now. "Then why are you still here?"

Kushina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not all that good at calming someone. I'm better off staying here, making sure everything is fine and guarding the drunk old man from being killed by Gato's goons. Any problem, just tell me. I may not be a medic, but I know enough."

Kakashi just nodded before looking at the conditions of the people in the house. Inari seemed to have recovered a little from the way his chest heaves rapidly to take in life giving oxygen for him with Tsunami's arms still wrapped around him. Tsunami herself was still crying, possibly because how close she was to losing her only child. Tazuna was still frothing at the mouth and blacked out, something that Kakashi pretty much expected. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were already fine though still extremely shocked. Well, not so much for Sai, but that was given.

Sasuke, after calming himself and took huge gulps of air, immediately fired a question towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, is what Naruto said true? He's had it worse than all of us?"

Kakashi suddenly had a solemn air around him before he nodded. "He sure did. In fact, that was probably just the summary. What happened to him was horrendous at best sometimes, not that I'd wish an enemy of mine to go through. But I guess knowing Kurumi since his childhood helped him become a considerably nice person."

Sakura, hearing this screamed out, "Nice?! He almost killed everyone here from sheer chakra pressure! How was that nice?!" Being a ninja with very low amounts of chakra, Sakura fared only a little better than Tsunami at resisting the effects of Naruto's chakra pressure. Even that much almost made her heart stop beating.

Kakashi gave a glare towards Sakura who flinched. He then replied, "Remember the Great Reveal. He did nothing to everyone; just show them that he's now what they thought he was, a demon. Albeit partly, but a demon nonetheless. If he so wanted to, him and Kurumi could rampage right then and there, killing everyone who hated him. But he didn't. And you already know about his bloodline. I dare bet that he could smash Inari's skull with two fingers. Yet, he only scared the kid, showing some metaphorical and literal muscle to him. If he so wanted, he could crush the kid like a bug, and not one of us here are powerful enough to stop him. In fact, I think I'd rather go ahead and fight the entire Third Shinobi World War alone than going against him."

Sakura was scared, yet perplexed at the same time. "Kakashi-sensei, does that mean Naruto's more powerful than you?"

Kakashi hummed before answering. "Well, he might not be a better ninja than I am _though I doubt that_, but would you like to handle a rampaging ten-tailed bijuu?"

Sakura stayed silent afterwards. What Kakashi said was true; entering a war alone would be easier than handling a bijuu. At least the enemies are still humans, relatively easy to handle. One good hit and they're dead, no matter how powerful they are. Compare that to a ten-tailed bijuu of immense power and destructive potential, and you'll be running to enter the war, given the choice.

Kushina, hearing this, giggled, causing Sakura to snap her head towards her direction with a look of rage and confusion on her face. Kushina decided to spare her curiosity by answering her unasked question. "What Kakashi said was true actually. Even at full power, I'd rethink multiple times whether or not I'd tangle with my dad when he's angry. As much a human as we are, we are still bijuus, and when we're angry, well, let's just say that what dad did just now was absolutely nothing compared to what he is able to do. In such a condition, at best I will be able to delay him before I myself die."

Sasuke, who was silent the entire time, nodded before saying, "Yeah. I understand that."

Everybody looked at him like he grew a second head, making him glare back at them before saying, "What?" Everybody said nothing before continuing with whatever they're doing just now.

-WITH NARUTO AND HINATA-

Naruto immediately shunshined rapidly towards a clearing far from the house, his mind still replaying his extremely stupid actions from before. If not for the fact that Kushina also placed chakra suppression seals around the house as well, he would've called all ninjas, missing nin or not, in a range of a hundred kilometres around them towards Tazuna's house.

"_Dammit! I shouldn't have blown up like that! Why did I care what an idiot of a kid like that said? I was trained better than that!"_ Naruto shunshined towards the clearing, placed a chakra suppression seal on the ground to prevent any exposure of chakra and immediately sat cross legged at its centre with his fists meeting each other, the back of his knuckles facing down and his arms help steady above his crossed legs and started to meditate to calm himself down.

He never blew up like that. Never. People have tried killing him, assaulting him, torturing him, yet he never did anything even remotely close to what he did just now. _"Am I letting all the power I have get to my head"_ He thought as his mind wandered to find his centre. As he sat on the ground meditating, his entire body unmoving, a sense of calmness and serenity washed over him. After his much unnecessary outburst just now, he allowed himself to bath in nature's tranquillity as he sat there, calming his turbulent mind.

Meanwhile, Hinata was tree-hopping all over the area, her Byakugan activated to its maximum to find Naruto. Thanks to Naruto's hard yet excellent training, she now had a range of 10km on her Byakugan, a range never before achieved by any Hyuuga, Main family or not. Her Byakugan is also capable of detecting even the minutest of movements over such a great range, making her one of the best sight based tracker in Konoha, not that a lot of people knew about this. If Naruto were to be asked about this, he'd say, "Well, I already knew that the Hyuugas are stupid, letting such a talent go. Oh well. Their loss, our gain."

"_Naru-koi, where are you...?"_ She thought worriedly. Naruto was faster than she was. Much, much faster, and she had lost sight of him in just a couple of minutes. She knew he shunshined away, his rapidly decaying chakra signatures proved that. But even his shunshin was extremely far and fast, making her unable to catch up with hm. But suddenly, as she was following the trail of chakra, she saw a weird blank at the corner of her vision. Focusing on this blank, she saw that it was a huge expanse of area where no chakra was seen, though she could still see the things inside, only the chakra from the animals inside was not seen. _"A chakra suppression barrier!"_ She immediately sped forwards towards the area, and as she reached the location where Naruto was meditating, she was met with a peculiar sight.

Naruto was still in the same position as he was before, except that he was somehow radiating his purified youki, small wisps of golden flames can be seen floating away from his arms and face. Though not fully activated, his entire body was leaking with purified youki for some reason. Due to the strong lifeforce emitted by the purified youki, he attracted all manner of animals around him. Brown coated wild rabbits were jumping around him; a snake was actually coiling around his body, birds flying around him, chirping happily. There's even a tiger and a deer close by, doing nothing but lying on the ground, none of the animals engaging in their normal habits. If not for the fact that Hinata had already gotten used to the fact that the entire family seemed to attract both weirdness and trouble like shit attracting flies, she would've freaked out by now.

Hinata calmly dropped down from the tree she was standing on before slowly walking towards Naruto, who was still leaking youki from his body. The animals, who sensed Hinata's approach, immediately fled the scene as fast as possible, not wanting to come close to a threat such as Hinata. Seeing this, Hinata sped her walking, though just by a bit before going towards Naruto, fell on her knees behind him and hugging his huge body from behind.

Naruto already realised Hinata's presence a while ago but decided to focus more on his meditation. But when Hinata hugged him, his first response was to break his meditation before grabbing the (relatively) tiny yet strong and calloused hands that wrapped itself around him. "Hina-hime..." Naruto said slowly.

"Don't," Hinata said. "Don't blame yourself."

Naruto responded heatedly. "But I almost killed him for no reason other than he pisses me off! I felt like this power," he lifted his hand towards his face. "This power that I have, it's gotten to my head already! I have misused it once, what's the guarantee that I won't misuse it again?!"

Hinata said nothing, just hugging him tighter while burying her face into his back. After a while, she said, "That's the guarantee. Even now, you still regret doing that to the kid. Someone who didn't care would not mind that, and will most probably keep doing it again. You, my love, on the other hand, kept remembering the look on the child's face, and thought that you'd misuse it again. Just thinking about it already shows that you would never do something like that again. That's your guarantee. My love, you're strong, yes. Stronger than any regular human, Ninja or otherwise, But you are also kind and gentle. I know that you can find it in yourself to forgive yourself, and as such, I will not speak more. You already know."

Naruto almost had tears in his eyes hearing this. He definitely didn't regret saving her and marrying her, no matter how much of a sudden decision that was at the time. Grabbing her hands tighter but not to the point where it hurts, he said, "Hina-hime, thank you." Still holding her hands, Naruto stood up, making her let out an "Eep!" in shock before turning around giving her a hug now before letting himself and Hinata fall on the ground, his body acting as a cushion for Hinata while still hugging her. A small cloud of dust burst from beneath him as he fell on the ground, an indicator of how much he weighs.

Hinata crawled up his massive body before giving him a kiss on his lips, a long, loving kiss. Not one filled with lust, but one meant to show love towards another. After a while, they separated, Hinata looking down into Naruto's bright, slit pupil sky blue eyes while Naruto himself looked into Hinata's lavender tinged Byakugan eyes. He gave her another kiss, shorter this time before saying, "Hina-hime, I love you."

"And I love you too, my Naru-koi." Hinata replied, before giving him another kiss. Once the kiss ended, she laid beside him, his arm embracing her with her head on his shoulder and another hand on his chest. She then said, "So, what now?"

Naruto replied, "My hime, stay with me here tonight? I have no plans to go back to Tazuna's house tonight after what happened just now, and this looks like a nice enough spot to sleep. How about it?"

Hinata smiled before using an elbow to support her head and looked into Naruto's eyes again. "I will be with you no matter where you go, my love, even to the depths of hell itself, as long as you're by my side."

"Thanks, my hime." Naruto said, before making himself comfortable on the ground, Hinata doing the same beside him while being embraced by Naruto's massive arms. That night, they both slept peacefully with Hinata within her lover's arms, and Naruto having Hinata's loving presence beside him.

-CHAPTER END-

No battles yet this chapter, but this arc needs quite an intro. So, as usual, read and/or review!


End file.
